


Tangled Up In You

by Shenandoah76209



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 114,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenandoah76209/pseuds/Shenandoah76209
Summary: Rachel has just moved to Lima for her senior year along with her foster brother Sam. Lima is not what she expected and the resident bad boy is actually the one who's nicest to her. Will she and Puck end up being more than friends? Or will their pasts come between them. Completely AU from canon. Rating is for Lemons, language and some possibly triggery history.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	1. One

Rachel Berry groaned as she opened another box and found it filled with more of her old clothing. “This is getting ridiculous,” She called to her brother. “Where are my clothes?”

“Not here,” Sam called back, his light tenor voice filled with amusement. “I’ve got tons of boxes but none of ‘em are labeled with your name.”

“Sam we have school tomorrow, do you know how idiotic I’m going to look in these old things?” Rachel began to unpack the box. “The skirts aren’t too bad but I can’t find my leggings and all my cute tops are missing. All I have are the blouses and twinsets.”

“What was with your old school anyway?” Sam asked lounging in the doorway as his diminutive foster sister flew around her room trying to scrounge an outfit together. “The pictures make you look like a refugee from the early sixties.”

“I have no idea,” Rachel groaned and flopped down on her unmade bed to regard her brother. She and Sam were complete opposites in looks. He was tall, blond and the epitome of a Californian golden boy, muscles upon great bone structure; nobody would guess he’d been born in Chicago, same as her. She was tiny, dark haired, olive skinned and obviously Jewish. And she loved him to death, ever since her fathers had begun fostering him when she was in seventh grade. “Can I borrow one of your dress shirts?”

“Only if I get it back in one piece,” Sam nodded. “When we get home tomorrow we can go through the boxes in the garage. Maybe your clothes are in there.” He couldn’t help but grin down at his sister; she was so tiny in comparison to he and their dads but she more than made up for her stature with personality.

“I can only hope, somehow I doubt Daddy will like spending his bonus for coming to nowheresville Ohio on my new wardrobe,” Rachel groused. “Do you think it’s too much to hope that the high school will have a dance club? Or even a choir? I’m not counting on a theatre program; that would be way too much to ask.”

“They wouldn’t have moved here if there wasn’t something for both of us,” Sam said reasonably. “I’m just glad they found a house big enough for all of the instruments and still have a media room.”

“And still we have a couple of rooms leftover,” LeRoy Berry called from the hallway, his mellow voice affectionately teasing. “Sam, will you be all right giving your sister a ride home tomorrow?” LeRoy paused in the doorway beside his foster son, shaking his head over the chaos that was his daughter’s room, “I’m simply guessing that the two of you will be trying out or auditioning or what have you for whatever teams or clubs you’d like to join.”

“They don’t have a late bus?” Rachel sat up with a horrified look, “I can’t expect Sam to wait on me all the time. Is it that far to walk?”

“It’s not far but this isn’t Chicago and there isn’t a cop on every other corner and you don’t know the neighborhoods,” LeRoy shook his head. “And no, they don’t have a late bus. I checked. The only bus that comes by the house leaves right after school is over.”

“I wish I could drive,” Rachel groaned.

“You’ll pass the test when you take it,” Sam told her reasonably. “It’s not as if you can’t drive.”

“She just drives like a spaz,” Hiram Stein chuckled as he passed the two males, his arms loaded with empty boxes.

“Dad!” Rachel objected, “I do not.”

“Yes you do!” Hiram laughed as he walked down the stairs. “Shake a leg if you want to eat tonight.”

“Who’s turn is it to cook?” Sam wondered, “We’ve been eating take out so long I can’t remember.”

“It’s mine,” LeRoy groaned. “How do you feel about Italian? We can throw on something decent and go to that Breadstix place.”

“I feel fine about Italian as long as they have eggplant parmesan,” Rachel declared with a grin. “And tiramisu.”

“Bitch,” Sam shook his head at her as he headed to his room to find a clean teeshirt. “You know I can’t eat that.”

“You can,” Rachel argued as she slipped on her loafers. “You just won’t. You’re going to be skinnier than I am.”

“Stop picking at him about his weight,” LeRoy had disappeared into the master bedroom and now emerged buttoning up a clean shirt. “He doesn’t tell you that you’re too skinny.”

“Because I’m not,” Rachel shook her head, “I’ve got prima ballerina butt.”

“You have a cute butt Rae,” Sam grinned at her. “It’s not big like that chick in Black Swan.”

“Great.” Rachel groaned as she yanked a brush through her hair and grabbed her purse. “Now I’m aspiring to not look like Natalie Portman. “

“Could be worse,” Sam teased. “She could be aspiring to not look like you.”

“Enough you two,” Hiram called from the bottom of the stairs. With his typical sixth sense regarding food he’d already changed his shirt. “Let’s go eat something bad for us. I’ll stop for groceries tomorrow on the way home from work and we’ll all be healthy again.”

* * *

Sam picked up his phone and regarded the text he'd just gotten with a frown. "Looks like you can't meet her unless you come home with me," He told the kid he'd just met on the football field. "She was supposed to catch a ride with me but she says she took the bus home."

"Why'd she ride the bus if you were gonna give her a ride?" The other boy frowned, "Wait she's a chick, guess she don't gotta make sense." He shook his head and ran his hand over his dark brown mohawk with a shrug.

"I'm just surprised, she was gonna try out for some of the clubs after school," Sam frowned. "This kinda sucks."

"What does?" The mohawked boy was busily pulling on a pair of jeans and shirt, oblivious or uncaring that Sam was watching him curiously.

"She didn't want to move here, she loved Chicago, so did I, but our dads said that they had a music program here," Sam was still looking at his phone. "She's got dance classes before school and voice twice a week but she..." He shrugged. "If she went straight home and didn't even try out any of the clubs or programs...means something went seriously wrong. She doesn't quit."

"Sounds like a cool chick," Hazel eyes regarded Sam shrewdly, "You gone on her or something?"

"Nah," Sam shook his head with a grin. "I've known her since she was twelve and I was fourteen." He shrugged, "I'm dyslexic, got kept back in kindergarten. When our dads took me in for foster care she didn't even think about the fact that a strange boy was going to be wandering around her condo. She just asked if I minded her weird hours and apologized that the soundproofing wasn't done in her room yet."

"Soundproofing?"

Sam grinned, "Yeah, she can get a little...carried away when she's practicing." He looked around the locker room and realized it had emptied out. "Anyway, I'd better get home."

"Never got your name," The boy with the mohawk stood and held out his hand. "You found out I played guitar and said I should meet your sister but we ain't been introduced."

"Sam Evans," Sam took the other boy's hand. "You?"

"Noah Puckerman," Hazel eyes were dark and thoughtful. "Everybody calls me Puck." He tilted his head towards the opposite locker where a tall gangly guy had been standing for a while, "You're gonna upset a few folks," He said quietly. "Finn's the quarterback, an' you're better'n he is. He's also lead in Glee."

"Glee?" Sam stuffed his phone in his pocket and picked up his bag.

"New Directions," Puck explained quietly. "It's a show choir." He shrugged, "Finn's the male lead. Female lead is his girlfriend sorta," He shrugged. "I'm in it too, not sure why these days, ain't like I get to sing all that much."

"Huh," Sam shook his head, "Wonder why Rae didn't try out?"

"Let's ask," Puck suggested. When Sam gave him an incredulous look the mohawked boy shrugged. "You said I should meet her, not sure why but you got me curious now." He looked at his watch, a beat up old thing that was probably older than he was, "We leave now we won't be too late."

"Yeah, okay," Sam nodded. "Maybe you can talk her into auditioning for Glee."

* * *

Rachel scowled as she began going through the boxes in the garage. She'd washed her hands twice but she still felt sticky. Sam's dress shirt would never be the same and neither would her skirt. Who knew blue slushies would stain permanently? To be fair if she'd taken the clothes off and washed them right away they might have survived, but by the time she got home the stains had set. Now she was wearing them out of sheer stubbornness. They were ruined anyway, she might as well keep wearing them until she found her good clothes.

"Rachel, what the hell happened to you?" Sam's voice startled her so badly she nearly jumped.

"She got slushied, looks like," A new voice said.

Rachel turned slightly so she could see the door to the kitchen along with the two boys standing there and folded her arms, "He's right." She said flatly. "Apparently my outfit didn't meet with approval," She shook her head. "I did my best with what I had."

"Did you find your clothes?" Sam leaned against the doorway.

"Oh yeah," Rachel sighed and began shoving boxes towards the door. "Too little too late though." She was surprised when the larger boy behind Sam pushed past her brother and bent to pick up two of the boxes.

"Where do you want 'em?"

Rachel stared and finally answered, "Up the stairs, first door on the right." She watched as he turned without another word and began to walk in the direction she indicated. Sighing she picked up another box and pointed out the last two for Sam.

When she dumped the box on the floor in front of her closet the boy Sam had brought home was looking at the pictures on her memory board. "So they slushied you?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah," Rachel looked down at the blue stained shirt and plaid skirt, "Some cheerleaders, at least they wore red uniforms, got me between second period and third. Then some guys wearing jerseys did the same thing right before my last class." She looked up at the boy, he was much taller than she was and wore a tight tee shirt that did nothing to hide his muscles. "Then this boy with a gorgeous jacket and perfect skin suggested if I wasn't a walking fashion faux pas I might have been able to go one day without being slushied. The black girl with him told him that she didn't blame the jocks. Apparently I'm too fluent in Spanish so I'm irritating."

"The cheerleaders're called Cheerio's," The boy explained quietly still looking at the pictures. "The guys in the jerseys were either on the football team or the hockey team. The pretty boy and the chocolate thunder were probably Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones. They're in Glee Club and they used to be Cheerios."

"Rae this is Noah Puckerman," Sam introduced them as he brought in the last couple of boxes. "Puck, this is my sister Rachel Barbra Berry."

"Nice to meet you Noah," Rachel smiled. "If you two will excuse me I'm going to have a shower and get the remains of the slushy out of my hair."

"Yeah, uh...remind me to talk to you 'bout that," Puck told her running his hand over his mohawk before he left the room.

"All...right," Rachel stared after him for a moment before Sam shut the door behind him and she was alone in her room.

* * *

Puck was looking around the house curiously and Sam held up a can of soda, "Dude, you want?" The blond offered.

"Yeah man, thanks," Puck nodded and took the can, drinking thirstily. "There's only the four of you? Isn't this house a little big?"

"Maybe," Sam shrugged. "Seems big to me but then my family lived in about three rooms altogether, basically at a roach motel."

"What happened man?" Puck frowned.

"My old man lost his job. Always had a temper...just started to take it out on my mom, and on me," Sam shrugged again, "One day he hit her and she didn't get up. He hit me and I...I fell, hit my head, I was blind for a coupla days. School sent someone by when I didn't show, she called the social workers." He sighed when he saw Puck run a hand over his mohawk in a way he knew already mean the other kid was uncomfortable. "Sorry, didn't mean to--"

"No man, that ain't it," Puck interrupted him. “Just a familiar tale is all.” His hazel eyes were dark and his hand squeezed the can of soda as if he’d like to drive his fist into something. “So Rachel’s your only sister?”

"I got a little sister and brother," Sam said quietly. "They're twins, Stacie and Stevie. LeRoy and Hiram are trying to get them placed with us, but it isn't easy. It's been a month since I've seen them."

"That sucks," Puck said succinctly.

"Yeah," Sam took a deep breath. "You want somethin' to eat?" He asked changing the subject almost desperately. "I think we got basic provisions."

"Samuel Evans don't you dare try to bake anything!" Rachel's voice hollered down the stairs. "I'll be down in five minutes, just as soon as I find a clean shirt and I'll make something."

“How’d she know you were thinkin’ ‘bout food?” Puck grinned at Sam.

“She’s almost psychic about people messin’ around in her kitchen,” Sam rolled his eyes.

"Huh," Puck looked at Sam. "So do you like blow things up when you bake?"

"Kinda," Sam said sheepishly. "So what's the deal with the slushies anyway?"

"Better tell you both at once," Puck sighed and shook his head.

* * *

Rachel skidded on the tile entryway and slid into the kitchen, very aware of how clean the floors were and how slippery in her stocking feet. "Okay, so," She pulled open the cabinets and took stock. "Looks like we have the makings for peanut butter cookies if those are all right," She said breathlessly. "Noah are you allergic?"

"Nah," Puck shook his head. "Listen, I was gonna tell Sam, about the slushies."

"They're in poor taste," Rachel said firmly and frowned as she began to measure out the flour and brown sugar.

"Yeah, an' they won't stop," Puck told her heavily. Startled she looked at him and he nodded, "Even if you change your clothes, change your style, don't matter. They'll still slushy you 'cause they did it once. Only way to gain immunity is become a Cheerio, start dating a sports guy who'll stick up for you, or kick some ass whenever someone does it."

"Well I'm her brother and I just made the football team, won't they leave her alone then?" Sam wanted to know.

"Won't be enough," Puck shook his head. "I used to do it too, got tired of it, tired of the bullshit." He looked at Rachel, "I'm sorry. The glee kids should know better than to laugh. They used to get slushied all the time."

"So what you're telling me is that if I wear my good clothes tomorrow, they'll just get ruined like Sam's shirt did today," Rachel kept working on the cookie dough as she spoke. "And if I join Glee?"

"Can't say things'll improve," Puck told her in a bleak voice. "Glee's a lotta fun though."

"I imagine it is," Rachel smiled slightly. "I'll have to think about what my plan of action will be."

"Well all I can say is if you were wearin' a skirt like that, with legs like yours, I wouldn't slushy you," Puck gave her an admiring glance.

"Well if I'm going to be slushied no matter what I refuse to wreck my good clothing," Rachel frowned. "Though I will be bringing a change of clothes to school with me."

"Make it two," Puck advised. "Also it's a good idea to keep shampoo an' stuff in your locker. I got some Tide for my clothes."

"You've gotten slushied?" Sam blinked at the taller, fairly intimidating boy.

"Yeah, when I first started with Glee," Puck shrugged. "Had to kick some ass, but it stopped after I beat some of the guys down. 'Course now I'm on probation and Coach'd have my ass if I started fights at school. But I keep the detergent just in case."

"So if I hadn't gone out for football and I'd decided I wanted to join Glee," Sam began slowly.

"You'd a been slushied in five minutes," Puck finished in a flat voice. He shook his head, "I didn't start the tradition, dunno who did, but it's pretty firmly embedded at McKinley."

"Well shit," Sam groaned. "It's not like we can move or somethin'," He looked at Rachel. "So whadda we do?"

"I wear my old clothes and make sure I bring a couple of changes to school," Rachel shrugged. "You don't let on that you're my brother. Obviously the idiots at McKinley have me designated as a loser; I'm not going to have you contaminated by association."

"Rae I'm not going to ignore you at school," Sam argued.

"Yes you are," Rachel pointed her spoon at him and shook her head as she continued to spoon out cookie portions. "One of you get a fork and mash these," She commanded mildly and was gratified when Puck did as she said. Pulling out the cooling racks she set them on the counter and regarded the two boys. "While they're baking why don't you show Noah around the house Sam?" She suggested.

"You're not going to change your mind are you?" Sam sighed as he pushed himself off the kitchen stool and pulled Puck along with him.

"Nope," Rachel deliberately popped the p and shrugged. "Dad said he'd stop for groceries right?"

"You know he did, why are you asking me?" Sam laughed at her, "Just text him and tell him what you want him to pick up." He shook his head and tugged Puck along, "C'mon, the princess commands and we obey."

Puck's grin was wicked, "She can command me anytime," He drawled casting a flirtatious look over his shoulder as Sam lead him from the room.

"Seriously dude?" Sam looked at him, "She's like a year younger than you, she skipped a grade."

"Huh," Puck grinned. "Me too."

"So what? You're sixteen?" Sam led him to the basement, set up as a media room with a little stage on one end of the large space.

"Just turned seventeen this year, few days ago," Puck shrugged. "Been drivin' since I was fourteen though, farm country, so it’s easy enough to get a farmers license."

"Rachel'll be jealous, she's still sixteen and had to take drivers ed over the summer so she can't take the test yet," Sam grinned. "She hates that she's a senior this year and still can't drive."

"She's sixteen and she's a senior?" Puck shook his head, "What is she a genius or somethin'?"

Sam shook his head and led Puck back up the stairs to the formal living room and through the dining room to the family room behind the kitchen. He could hear Rachel on the phone talking to Hiram about the groceries. "She's got a photographic memory," He explained, "Once she reads something she remembers it. It doesn't mean she always understands it, but she remembers."

"Huh," Puck grinned. "That's kinda cool." He shrugged, "I just knew the material so I ended up skipping a grade."

“You just knew the material?” Sam frowned his confusion at Puck as the boy looked around the room that had been turned into a music room. It was dominated by a grand piano, his guitar hung on the wall along with several others belonging to the rest of the family. A violin case rested on the built in side board while the opposite end of the room was paneled in mirrors with a barre attached at waist height.

“Dunno, just tested right out of my classes round fourth grade. School ain’t hard, it’s just boring as shit,” Puck rolled his eyes. “What are you guys? Like musical prodigies? It’s like you’ve got every instrument known to man in here.”

“Nah,” Sam chuckled, “Our dads are big on the arts, both of ‘em can play guitar, and LeRoy noodles around on the piano all the time. Rae plays the piano and the violin’s hers, she’s learnin’ guitar but I’m a lousy teacher.” He gestured towards the mirrors and barre, “Dad set that up for her so she could practice everyday.”

“So she sings, dances, plays instruments,” Puck shook his head. “Jones an’ Hummel got like radar for these things, no wonder they were laughin’ at her. If her voice is any good she’d take lead over from either a them.”

“If she’s any good?” Sam laughed and shook his head, “Hey Rae!”

“Sam you know I hate shouting from room to room,” Rachel appeared in the doorway.

“Didn’t stop you earlier,” Sam reminded her a bit smugly. “Puck here don’t believe you can sing good.”

“I didn’t say that,” Puck argued, “I didn’t,” He looked at Rachel, “Swear to God.”

“What did you say then?” Rachel’s arms were folded and her eyes were dark and dangerous.

“I’m in shit an’ I haven't done a thing,” Puck protested.

“C’mon Rae just sing somethin’,” Sam cajoled.

“And if I pick a duet you’re singing along with me,” Rachel’s dark eyes speared Sam just as they had Puck.

“Hell,” Sam groaned, “Fine.”

“Don’ like ta sing?” Puck’s grin was teasing as he leaned against the wall, watching as Rachel took her place behind the piano.

“It’s fine, just Rae always picks something sappy,” Sam groaned. “’Specially when she’s irked with me.”

Puck laughed, “Geez if it’s that hard on you I’ll sing, or I will if I know the song.”

Rachel grinned at him, “Doubt you’d know this,” She shrugged as she began to play the opening notes a favorite.

“Rae’s got a weakness for Disney,” Sam groaned.

“Then Sam don’t gotta sing,” Puck chuckled. When Sam gave him a disbelieving look Puck shrugged, “I got a little sister. I know every fuckin’ Disney song there is.”

“Put your money where your mouth is then Noah,” Rachel sent him a grin before she began to sing.

“ _All those days watching from the windows_  
_All those years outside looking in_  
_All that time never even knowing_  
_Just how blind I've been_  
_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_  
_Now I'm here suddenly I see_  
_Standing here it's all so clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to be_ ,”

Puck blinked in surprise at the strength and sweetness of her voice. It was as if the strength and vigor in Mercedes voice had Quinn’s sweetness with a rich silky sound that belonged only to Rachel. Her voice practically soared on high notes. She started on the chorus and he couldn’t help grinning.

“ _And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the fog has lifted_  
_And at last I see the light_  
_And it's like the sky is new_  
_And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything looks different_  
_Now that I see you…_ ”

Rachel looked at Puck expectantly, her fingers nimbly adjusting the song to remove the lengthy instrumental required by the movie conversation. Then he began to sing and she had to look at Sam to believe what she was hearing.

“ _All those days chasing down a daydream_  
_All those years living in a blur_  
_All that time never truly seeing_  
_Things, the way they were_  
_Now she's here shining in the starlight_  
_Now she's here suddenly I know_  
_If she's here it's crystal clear_  
_I'm where I'm meant to go…_ ”

Sam blinked and returned Rachel’s surprised look, when Puck had said he was in Glee but that he didn’t get to sing much, Sam had figured the kid’s voice wasn’t any great shakes. But he had a gorgeous full baritone, not even straining on the higher notes of Zachary Levi’s part, and there was nothing shallow or tinny about it. Rachel had a soft smile on her face as she joined her voice to Puck’s.

“ _And at last I see the light…_ ”

Puck grinned as he took his line, meeting Rachel’s gaze, “ _And it's like the fog has lifted._ ”

Their voices blended again as they sang the next line together, “ _And at last I see the light._ ”

“ _And it's like the sky is new,_ ” Rachel sang sweetly and nodded to Puck that she was ready. Their voices matched perfectly, each knowing their part, instinctively softening and joining the words and notes to embrace the other’s share.

“ _And it's warm and real and bright_  
_And the world has somehow shifted_  
_All at once everything is different_  
_Now that I see you_

 _Now that I see you…_ ”

Sam blinked as the song ended and realized the two of them were staring at each other in amazement and awe. Then the oven buzzed and Rachel squeaked in dismay, running towards the kitchen. “Uh, dude? What’s goin’ on ‘tween you an’ Rae?” He finally got the question out past his lips.

“Huh?” Puck really didn’t seem to be paying attention to Sam, absently staring at the spot where Rachel had been sitting. “What?”

Making an effort to sound more casual and less accusing, Sam repeated the question, adding, “You’re starin’ at nothing man.”

Puck shot him a sheepish grin and ran a hand over his mohawk in what seemed to be a nervous habit, “Never heard a voice like hers comin’ out a such a little package, not that she ain’t…you know,” He shrugged.

“She’s what?” Sam wasn’t sure if he liked where this was headed, sure he’d only been at the school for a day but that was long enough to hear rumors about Puck. It had only been when they’d introduced themselves that he’d been able to attach the rumors to a person. The rumors hadn't said anything about Puck hooking up with anyone besides Cheerios or he wouldn't have ever invited him to meet Rachel.

“Shit, you don’t notice?” Puck shook his head as if he was amazed, “She’s fuckin’ gorgeous. She’s so damn beautiful she might as well be Jewish.”

“Puck, she is Jewish,” Sam rolled his eyes. This was doing nothing to reassure him that his little sister was safe from being hit on.

“You’re shittin’ me,” Puck grinned now, obviously thinking Sam was taking the mickey out him.

“I shit you not,” The blond nearly rolled his eyes again. “Our dads are LeRoy Berry and Hiram Stein.”

“So? Her last name’s Berry,” Puck didn’t get it.

“What Sam is so delicately trying to say is that my dads used a surrogate parent to have a biological child, my mother was also Jewish,” Rachel came back in the room. “Come in the kitchen, the cookies are cooling down.”

“Whatever you say princess,” Puck grinned and followed her all too willingly in Sam’s opinion.

“Our dads made a deal,” Rachel pulled down desert plates and began to divide the cookies between the plates and a Tupperware container. “They found a woman willing to have a child for them, used their sperm to impregnate her. Not sure about the exact procedure but basically since Daddy is black and Dad is Jewish it was pretty obvious who’s biological daughter I was once I was born. The deal was that whoever had the child biologically would give the child their partner’s last name.”

“So if you were a cute little chocolate chip your last name would be Stein?” Puck reasoned out with a grin.

“Pretty much,” Rachel nodded as she put the plates in front of the boys. “So when you got the nickname Puck did you realize you were naming yourself for a Shakespearian character known for mischief and trickery? Or did you just like it better than your real name?”

Sam shook his head and sighed, “I’ll be over here, away from the bullets,” He nodded towards the table set in the breakfast nook.

Puck laughed and shook his head, “Geez Sammy, what’ve folks been sayin’ about me?” He asked teasingly looking from Rachel to the blond boy. When Sam simply frowned Puck’s hazel eyes darkened and he looked at Rachel thoughtfully. “Shit.” He shook his head, “Well I guess I better go. Nice ta meet you Rachel, hope you come in an’ try out for Glee, but I don’t guess that’ll happen now.” He picked up a more than a little battered backpack and slung it over his shoulder before turning and striding away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So a new Puckleberry story. This is going to be somewhat different from the others, it’s obviously AU from day one. It’s only about half finished so you might get a bunch of chapters and then nothing for a while. I hope that’s all right with all of you.
> 
> In case it wasn’t clear, Sam is Rachel’s foster brother, she and Sam are from Chicago and have just moved to Lima, OH for her senior year. In this story I wanted Rachel and Puck to have more in common than just being Jewish so I played with their mental capacity and maturity levels some. I don’t know canon Puck’s IQ and I don’t care much either.
> 
> Oh, I got inspired to write this story by a little fic I read where Sam is Rachel’s foster brother and he has to go through football hazing. When Puck tells her about it Rachel nearly panics because its not something Sam would handle well because of his anger management issues. If anybody knows who wrote that fic or the name of it I’d love to give the author a shout out because I really liked that idea. So I put my own spin on it and ran with it.


	2. Two

Rachel turned and regarded her brother with a glare, “What was that?”

“Guess he realized just what we woulda heard about him all day,” Sam said quietly, “Didn’t make the connection until he told me his name. By then I’d already invited him over.”

“What are you talking about?” Rachel began to throw Puck’s untouched cookies into the Tupperware container and thrust the container into a cabinet with unnecessary force.

“You didn’t hear the gossip ‘bout ‘Puck’ the whole day?” Sam asked, “Guy is serious trouble apparently, always raisin’ Cain. Sophomore year he seduced his best friend’s girl, got her pregnant, lied about it and tried to pass it off as his friend's kid, got caught and eventually the baby was given up for adoption. Spent the summer after that drunk, then the following fall he drove his mom’s car into a convenience store and tried to steal an ATM.” Sam shook his head, “And apparently he has a ‘business’ during the summer where he cleans people’s pools but what he really does is get paid to have sex with the women who own the pools.”

“And this year?” Rachel tilted her head, “This is the beginning of the year so what has he done recently.”

“Dunno,” Sam shrugged, feeling more than a little uneasy over the look in Rachel’s eyes, “Just met him today.”

“God, you’re such a judgmental ass sometimes,” Rachel hissed the words and grabbed her phone before she stalked out of the room.

* * *

Puck was begrudgingly doing his homework that evening when his phone rang. Strangely enough it wasn’t a number he recognized but he picked up the call without really worrying too much about that. Anybody crazy enough to stalk or crank call him really didn’t know what they were getting into. “You got Puckerman, talk if you’re gonna,” He spoke absently into the phone as he finished another calculus problem.

“Noah?” The voice was hesitant but familiar, it should be since it had popped his heart up to his throat in awe that afternoon. “I’m sorry, do I have the right number for Noah Puckerman? On the football team and in Glee club?”

“The one with the bad attitude and worse reputation,” Puck leaned back on his bed with a grin spreading his lips. “You got the right number, Rachel Berry.”

“My friends call me Rae,” She told him quietly. “I wanted to apologize for my idiot brother.”

“He’s just tryin’ to look out for you,” Puck could sympathize, if he wasn’t related to his baby sister there was no way he’d be allowed around Eliana. “He’s probably right.”

“No he’s not,” Rachel’s voice was tight with some emotion; Puck was willing to bet she was mad as hell. “If we judged everyone on rumors we’d never get to know anyone for who they are,” She continued. “From what he said you’ve made mistakes in the past, that doesn’t mean you’ll be making the same ones in the future.”

“Yeah?” Puck sighed, “He tell you I’m a Lima Loser and the resident man whore of the town?”

“He mentioned your pool cleaning business was a euphemism,” Rachel said primly. “Is that what you did this summer instead of getting drunk and trying to steal an ATM?”

“No,” Puck chuckled. “This summer I did some work in construction, ultimately seemed healthier. Who’d you think helped build that new subdivision you’re in?”

“Did you build my house too?” Rachel’s voice sounded oddly excited by the thought. “That’s pretty cool.”

“Can’t say for sure,” Puck grinned into the phone. “Probably did some work on it at one point or another. Putting up drywall ain’t precisely brain surgery.”

Her giggle was like a fiddle’s riff in his ears, “I love how you use words like ain’t right before words like precisely.” She sounded like she was teasing him.

“You just call to apologize for our new quarterback and laugh at my language?” Puck teased back, “’Cause I’m tryin’ to do calculus.”

“Yeesh,” Now she sounded like she was wrinkling her nose and he couldn’t help laughing softly into the phone. “I wanted to know if you would tell me who directs the Glee club and who I should approach about auditioning.”

“The Spanish teacher Mr. Schuester, he runs the club for us. You talk to him ‘bout auditioning. If you want we can do that song from Tangled, practice it a bit unless you got somethin’ you’d rather do in your back pocket takes precedence.” Puck found himself offering hopefully.

“Mr. Schuester,” Rachel sounded hesitant now. “I had him for Spanish, he saw those boys slushy me and the two kids who laughed. He didn’t say anything.” Puck cursed mentally, he could practically hear her having second thoughts. “He didn’t seem very happy with me in class either.”

“You probably speak Spanish better'n he does,” Puck offered more for something to say than out of any real conviction. “I’d like to have you in Glee Rae, it’d be fun. And God knows we could use a powerful voice. It’d be nice to make Nationals two years in a row.”

“I thought I saw the name of your group somewhere,” Rachel sounded a little distant as if her attention wasn’t completely on the conversation. “Your group came in twelfth last year, but you did original songs, right?”

“Yeah that was us,” Puck snorted. “And our leads kissed on stage which is a big no no apparently.”

“I guess,” Rachel still sounded hesitant and Puck took a deep breath.

“We’re a member short you know,” He told her casually. “Last year one of my friends joined as a favor ‘cause Kurt went to an all boys school to get away from the bullying at McKinley. But this year one of our core members moved, and my friend couldn’t do Glee and wrestling so she dropped out. We got Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine this year but we’re still short. We can’t compete without twelve members.”

“So you need me if you want to compete,” Rachel said quietly. “You won’t quit will you?”

“Nah, I like Glee. Music rests my brain from alla the crap that makes up the rest a my life,” Puck shook his head. “An’ if you joined, I’d stay as long as you did. You wanna quit ‘cause they’re treatin’ you bad, I’ll go too.”

“That’s a pretty big thing to offer a girl you just met today,” Rachel sounded a little confused.

“Well maybe I got a thing for hot little Jewish American Princesses with legs to their ears and gorgeous eyes,” Puck knew he was flirting on thin ice but damn he liked this chick. “And you got a voice that yanks my heart from my chest up to my throat it’s so… well its got power and feelin’ and shit…why’m I tellin’ you, you know how good you are.”

“It’s always nice to hear from an objective impartial perspective,” Rachel grinned. “My last school was really competitive so it wasn’t easy to get a friendly yet unprejudiced opinion.”

“Where’d you go last,” Puck asked curiously. “Some fancy school in Chi-town?”

“Hmm…” Rachel hesitated again and then blurted it all out at once, “I wenttoChicagoHighSchoolfortheArts.”

“Uh, say again?” Puck requested, just a little confused. Moving over to his computer he brought up a search engine and got ready to enter in the name of her school.

“ChiArts,” Rachel sounded resigned now. “It’s formally called Chicago High School for the Arts,” She explained softly. “It prepares students for college academically but also for a performing arts college, like Tisch or Julliard. It only opened in 2009.”

“Yeah?” Puck had brought up the school site and whistled, “Damn Rae, that’s pretty impressive. Sam go too?”

“Daddy offered but Sam didn’t feel comfortable there. He wanted a regular high school with football. ChiArts doesn’t have a football team,” Rachel sounded as if she was shrugging. “That was about the only thing I was looking forward to at McKinley, being able to go to school with him. And now I don’t dare talk to him at McKinley or he’ll end up getting slushied.”

“No wonder you’re pissed about McKinley,” Puck shook his head. “We’re doing some play this year an’ we got art classes and glee but that’s pretty much it. Why’d your dads move here?”

“Daddy got a really good job offer for at least a few years, and Dad can work anywhere...and I…” Rachel took a deep breath. “I hate doing this on the phone,” She muttered almost to herself. “People think I’m bragging when I talk about it.”

“What did you already get into to Julliard or somethin’?” Puck asked with a grin. The utter silence on the other end of the phone clued him into the accuracy of his statement. “You did. Shit. That’s…fuckin’ cool Rae!”

“You don’t think I’m…”

“What? Lyin’? Braggin’?” Puck snorted derisively, “You ain’t stupid enough to lie about this shit an’ it ain’t braggin’ if it’s the truth.” He laughed, “Shit why’d you want to join our stupid little glee club? You could run rings around us.”

“I’ve got to keep my voice in tune, practice, keep my dance skills up,” Rachel said quietly. “And you said glee club was fun. I’d like to have fun. Part of why we moved here was so I could have a normal year of high school. I’m already a year younger than everyone else, and apparently socially awkward.”

“Well if you can tolerate the idiots around you, I’d sure like to have you in Glee,” Puck told her in a voice just as quiet. “You’ve heard alla the rumors and shit ‘bout me. Don’t really have a lotta folks I call friends. Artie from Glee an’ Brittany, but the rest of ‘em…they pretty much wrote me off as a juvenile delinquent moron.”

“That’s unkind,” Rachel’s voice was prissy. “Everyone deserves a second chance.”

“Guess they reckon I got mine an’ I blew it when I ended up in Juvie,” Puck told her. “Coach an’ Artie an’ Britt kept in touch with me, but nobody else bothered. Not even Finn for all he keeps sayin’ he’s my best friend.” He looked at the clock and realized they’d been talking for more than half an hour, “So what’s your plan for school tomorrow?”

“Well I’ve got dance class every morning before school,” Rachel muttered, “So I’m going to pack several outfits and wear one into school. If I get slushied I’ll just put on a different one. If I have to I can even wear some of my dance clothes, they’ll work for PE at least.”

“Where’s your locker anyway?” Puck asked curiously.

“It’s across from the room with the risers, I think,” Rachel sounded like she was frowning and trying to remember.

“That’s where we meet for Glee,” Puck told her grinning even though she couldn’t see him. “I’ll meet you there when you get to school. Maybe we can practice some. Unless you’d rather do something on your own for the audition?”

“No,” Rachel spoke hurriedly and emphatically and then modulated her tone, “No, I’d like to sing with you Noah, sorry I mean Puck.”

“Everybody calls me Puck,” He said lazily. “I don’t mind if you wanna call me Noah.” He felt his lips curving into a smile, “Seems like you don’t think a me the same as everyone else anyway.”

“Then I’ll let you get back to your calculus Noah,” Rachel’s voice sounded like she was smiling. “And I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Sounds good Rae,” Puck chuckled. “G’night.”

“Night,” Her voice sounded sweet even as the line went dead. Puck grinned to himself as he considered Rachel Berry singing. The new girl was going to set McKinley on its ass and nobody would know what hit them.

* * *

Rachel dragged her stupid little pink rolling case up the steps to the school and tried not to roll her eyes. It was leftover from her time in fifth grade when she wanted everything pink but darned if she’d let anyone wreck the nice case Dad had gotten her for her birthday. The dress code at ChiArts hadn’t been bad but the all girls school she’d gone to before it had an awful dress code and since she hadn’t gotten any taller since ninth grade the clothes still fit. So now she looked like a refugee from the early sixties, or worse the fifties, with her short little plaid skirts, and twin sets or blouses. The only thing she’d been able to do that made her feel like herself was wear stockings that came up to mid thigh rather than her knees and paired them with three inch heels. She might have to wear awful clothes but at least she could show off her legs. The wolf whistle she got as she approached her locker had her whirling in self-defense but hazel eyes and a Mohawk greeted her with a grin.

“Damn Rae, your legs should be fuckin’ illegal,” Puck grinned down at her as he leaned against the wall. “You want some help with that?” He indicated the bright pink rolling bag.

“Please,” Rachel gave him the handle and pulled her books out. “What’s the policy about bringing books to class?”

“They get annoyed if you don’t, even if you know the thing backwards and forwards,” Puck told her promptly. “I’d keep ‘em in your locker until you need ‘em for class, otherwise they’ll just get wet if you get slushied.” He busied himself with fishing the books out of the case so she could place them in her locker one by one. “Oh, gotcha this,” He fished something out of his bag and handed it to her. It looked like a giant pencil box, big enough to fit several notebooks at least.

“A giant plastic box?” Rachel smiled, confused but he clearly meant to be helpful.

“Yeah it’s waterproof, thus, slushyproof an’ you can keep your textbook and notes in it for class,” Puck explained. “I figured if it worked for me when I was hoofin’ it after Juvie it’d work okay for you.”

“Thank you,” Rachel grinned up at him. “This is great, I really didn’t want to buy new books every week.” She put everything in her locker. “So?” She indicated her outfit. “Slushy worthy?”

Puck let his eyes rove over her, his gaze felt like a palpable weight on her skin as he took in every inch of her outfit, lingering on her lips and her legs before he replied, “I think whoever slushied you yesterday was a moron. I mean I had Spanish with you and you looked hot even with the blue raspberry stains.” His hand hovered near the top of her stockings and he let one finger stroke the texture of the knit above her knee. “And these are like regular socks but damn they oughta be x-rated as high as they go.”

“So you like the stockings,” Rachel leaned against the locker, feeling breathless suddenly. “I guess you approve of the heels too?” She extended one leg and held it easily, dancers muscles making his throat work furiously.

“Are you tryin’ to kill me Rae?” He finally asked, “’I’ll be the first seventeen year old dead of a stroke if you keep doin’ shit like that.” His eyes never left the long slim length of leg ending in the heel.

“Sorry,” Rachel lowered her leg and regarded him thoughtfully, “I don’t know how to act around boys.” She said quietly, “Sam is my brother. My dads are gay. The boys at my old school were…well let’s just say that in a competitive atmosphere, dating is a luxury most don’t bother with. And before that I was at an all-girls school.”

“So this is your first regular school and they slushied you the first day,” Puck groaned. “I’ll put the word out that I’d rather you didn’t get slushied, we’ll see how that goes.” He shook his head, “Got about forty minutes ‘til school starts. Wanna practice some?”

“Please,” Rachel nodded. “How does your director warm you all up vocally?”

Puck led the way into the choir room and pushed the lid back on the baby grand, “Dunno, I ain’t ever been around for that, we all just come in, he hands us music an’ we sing.”

Rachel knew her face was the epitome of shock and horror, “You mean you were singing cold yesterday? Do you know what damage you could do to your voice?”

Puck tilted his head at her curiously and Rachel realized he had no idea what she was talking about. His next words were absolute proof of that, “I know I’m gonna sound like an idiot, but what?”

“You do stretches before football practice? Your coach makes you do exercises?” Rachel asked instead of answering him. “You wouldn’t start a game without at least doing the minimal exercises right?”

“Yeah otherwise you—“ Puck stopped dead and looked at her. “You gotta do the same for your voice or you’ll sprain your vocal chords?” He frowned, “That don’t sound right Rae.”

“In essentials its right,” She shrugged. “Your voice is something you’ll use all your life, singing puts a strain on it and forcing your voice, not using proper breathing, or going for those high notes without stretching it first abuses your vocal chords. It’s why a lot of rock singers lose their voices in old age. Like Wayne Newton. He can’t sing the way he used to because he never learned properly.”

“Huh,” Puck sat down in one of the plastic chairs and looked at Rachel where she was sitting on the piano bench. “Think you could show me?”

“Sure,” Rachel nodded. “You have a wonderful voice Noah, and if you could hit those notes yesterday singing cold I’m sure you’ll be even more impressive with some practice breathing and good warm ups.”

“I’d appreciate it,” Puck grinned at her conspiratorially, “I’d like to get at least one solo this year and bein’ able to sing better might help.”

“Noah, you…you won’t tell anyone where I went to school?” Rachel asked, twisting her hands together. “I mean I’m not ashamed, and I’m proud that I’m going to Julliard and that I was in the top of my class at ChiArts but I… if everyone knows…they’re going to think I’m even more of a freak won’t they?”

“I’d like to say you’re wrong,” Puck sighed. “But you ain’t.” He stood and moved to sit next to her on the piano bench, his big body pressing alongside hers with warm pressure. “I’ll have a word with Mr. Schue about your audition, maybe on Friday? We don’t got practice ‘cause we gotta practice Saturday 'til we start havin' games. An’ I’ll let him know that Sam told me you'd had voice lessons. Maybe give ‘em all some time to get used to you, or let ‘em see you warmin’ up with me ‘fore we tell ‘em they’ve been doin’ it all wrong.”

Rachel nodded, “I’m afraid I’m going to make everyone crazy enough.” She confessed and tried to restrain a sigh. He was looking down at her with a slightly puzzled expression and she shrugged. “The reason I was top of my class in Chicago was I’m driven. I’m almost insane about making it big on Broadway. I want to be a star. I want Broadway, platinum records and movie deals. I’m very close to unreasonable about it. This is the year I’m supposed to relax. I don’t want anyone to know about Julliard or ChiArts because people who know tend to expect things.”

Puck slung an arm around her shoulders and his fingers tugged at one of her curls, “I won’t say anything ‘bout it Rae,” He promised. “Just remember this is for fun. We won’t tell ‘em ‘bout ChiArts if you don’t want.”

“Thanks Noah,” Rachel smiled. “I was ahead in a lot of my classes yesterday and I think people thought I was showing off…I just…” She shrugged.

“Fuck ‘em,” Puck told her. “You’re fuckin’ smart so you’re ahead of ‘em. Sam says you got a photo finish memory so you’re gonna always be ahead on content. Why do you think I got a rep for never payin’ attention? I get so fuckin’ bored in class ‘cause I already know what they’re teachin’.”

“You’ve got a photographic memory too?” Rachel asked quietly.

“Dunno,” Puck shrugged, “Ain’t ever been tested. Once I read somethin’ I’ve got it forever. I don’t see it in front of my eyes or anything, but I just remember it. Usually once I’ve thought about it some I understand it. ‘S why I like calculus; gotta think about it, class is actually interestin’.”

“That’s how I feel about history, there’s so much more to it than what’s in the books, why people did things, the human motivation behind the facts,” Rachel smiled in pleasure. “I’ve done all right in math, algebra wasn’t too hard, calculus…well it isn’t easy but you’re right, it’s interesting.”

“Yeah, you were in class with me yesterday,” Puck remembered. “So we got Spanish and Calc. Artie and Mike are in Calc with us, so I'll introduce you today." He looked down at her legs, "I'm kind of an animal so if I start to bug you with all the starin' just hit me or somethin'," He put his free hand on the piano keys so he wasn't tempted to do something uncalled for. "Just...damn Rae, you know you're gorgeous right?"

Rachel giggled and shook her head, "I think you're probably the first boy who's ever said that. Nobody else paid much attention to how I looked unless they were trying to cast me for a part."

"Is Chicago full of idiots?" Puck stared at her, "Seriously? I mean you've had those legs for longer than a coupla days right? How anyone could not notice..." He shook his head. "Yeah, I better shut up before Sammy gets wind a this conversation and tries to put out my lights. He won't be able to do much to me but then I'd have to retaliate and hurt him and the dude's kinda my friend."

Rachel tilted her head up at him and smiled slightly, "I'd like us to be friends Noah." She said slowly, "But that doesn't mean I want to be only friends." When his eyes snapped from her legs to meet her gaze Rachel's smile widened to a grin, "I just think that the second day of school is a little fast to be allowing anyone liberties. So far you've had your hands on me more than any other boy in Lima. And you're not being totally platonic about it."

"I'd like to try bein' friends Rae," Puck nodded. "But I guess its pretty obvious that I'd like more. Something tells me that you're not gonna settle for an arm around you and making out between classes as dating," He grinned, "I think I'm cool with that. I ain't ever been anybody's boyfriend. You lemme know when you want me to ask you out."

"I'll do that," Rachel smiled. "And I appreciate you being...gentlemanly about this," She set her hands on the piano keys. "Now, for warm-ups..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So a bit shorter than the first chapter but some interesting conversation I think. The next bit is all one part but its really long so I couldn't put it in this chapter. 
> 
> I'd like to explain about Puck's language since I know that's a complaint I get a lot. Every teenager I know and grew up with used ain't, dropped their g's and didn't bother with proper enunciation. It isn't that Puck doesn't know how to speak well, he just doesn't bother. Besides, if you'll notice, he does have a good vocubulary and he uses it around Rachel. Think of the bad grammar and langage as camoflauge, to help him fit in with the rest of the jocks. It's something he and Rachel will discuss at a later point but I did want you folks to know there's a reason for it.
> 
> I hope you like this so far. This is a fresh start for both Puck and Rachel. I think he's enjoying someone not judging him for his past and just likes being himself without all the junk he's worn like a costume over the years.


	3. Three

The week had passed in a fairly quick manner, Rachel had found herself slushied at least once every day in spite of Puck standing up for her to the jocks. The Cheerios were not at all welcoming nor intimidated by Puck so they counted for the bulk of the slushies that stained her clothing. By the time Friday rolled around Rachel was sick and tired of slushies and McKinley. Meeting Puck at her locker she sighed, "Let me change into something that doesn't look like a slushy tie dye project before we do this."

"No problem," Puck grinned at her. "I'll wait for you here."

Rachel smiled slightly and grabbed her third change of clothing, this outfit was marginally more fashionable though hardly what she'd wear if she wasn't worried about iced drinks staining her clothes. A flirty black skirt and a tight teeshirt with an argyle print in purple and aqua with little black lines slicing through the diamonds. Thankfully she'd been keeping her hair up in a ponytail and it hadn't gotten any slushy in it but she’d had to change her stockings to a black pair with silly little smiling flowers winding up them. Taking her hair down was a relief and she groaned as she left the girls room, rubbing her hands over her scalp to ease the residual tension the ponytail had left her.

Puck whistled as she came into the hallway and Rachel couldn't help grinning, his honest appreciation of how she looked was worth a thousand changes of clothing. She just wished she could really wow him and wear some of her more fashionable things. “Hey,” She sighed as she moved towards her locker. “Have I said thanks for all the wolf whistles and compliments?”

“No, but you shouldn’t hafta,” Puck grinned at her. “You’re a gorgeous hot little Jewish American Princess, compliments and wolf whistles are kinda your due.”

Rachel could feel her cheeks turning red and she stuffed her slushied clothing into her locker to cover her face. “Well thanks just the same,” She found herself mumbling. “Nobody’s ever… well treated me like a normal girl.”

“’Cause you’re special,” Puck grinned at her. “Why’d you want to be treated normal?”

“Because special usually means little bus or freak,” Rachel told him dryly. He was turning out to be a good friend, especially since she and Sam didn’t share any classes. “Shall we?” She indicated the choir room, which had already filled up with the glee club.

“Yeah, let’s wow ‘em,” Puck grinned down at her.

Rachel couldn’t help grinning back as she pushed open the door, Puck right behind her. The room wasn’t exactly buzzing with conversation but a few of the kids were talking together quietly while the director stood at the piano conversing with the accompanist. Then she saw three Cheerios uniforms and two disturbingly familiar faces. One of them had been holding a slushy her first day, the other had been standing beside the slushy. “Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea,” She murmured to Puck. Before he could say anything in reply the pretty boy who’d laughed at her called out to Puck.

“Puck this club cannot be your preferred method for getting under a girl’s skirts,” His soprano voice rang through the air like a piercing bell. “Don’t waste our time with her auditioning just so you can get in good with her.”

“I’m still trying to figure out why he’s even interested,” The curvy black girl almost snorted her voice was so derisive.

“She does dress like a toddler trying to be grandma,” The pretty boy agreed.

Rachel had begun backing up when the boy, Kurt she remembered Puck had said his name was, began speaking until she’d backed right up against Puck who was still standing behind her. She’d never experienced such vitriol in her life from people who didn’t even know her. Her former classmates had been competitive and there was a certain amount of trash talk but they’d all known her, based their insults on whether or not they were going for the same part or solo. This was so harsh and at the same time impersonal, it was hard to believe.

Puck’s hands came up and squeezed her upper arms as she retreated back against him, holding her in place so she couldn’t move forward but she couldn’t escape the choir room either. His voice was hard and angry, a tone she hadn’t heard in the week she’d known him and suddenly his reputation as a BAMF made a great deal more sense. “I brought Rachel here so she could audition ‘cause she’s got a great voice, I told her it would be fun,” She could feel the violence coiled up like a dragon inside his ribs, ready to explode outward to the detriment of those he would unleash it upon. “An’ if she wants to date me ‘ventually that’d be cool but it's up to her. Ain’t any a your business. We’re friends. I like her. An’ if you don’ even wanna hear her sing then I’m done with alla ya.”

“That’s enough out of all of you,” Mr. Schuester spoke finally over several loudly phrased objections and rejoinders to Puck’s statement. “Puck no one is saying we don’t want to hear Rachel sing,” He said firmly. “This is Glee, we welcome everyone, regardless,” He cast a warning look at the rest of the club. “Now if Rachel will tell Brad what she needs him to play and Puck if you’ll take your seat…”

Puck shook his head, “Nah, me an’ Rae we been workin’ on somethin’,” He grinned at the teacher and as Rachel moved hesitantly away from him gave her arm a reassuring squeeze. “Rachel plays the piano so Brad don’t gotta worry ‘bout the music for us.”

“Any other instruments Rachel?” Mr. Schuester asked curiously.

Rachel nodded slowly as she took her seat and ran her fingers over the keys frowning a bit, “Violin, and my brother has been trying to teach me guitar.” She admitted quietly.

“Doncha need the music?” A tall boy whose legs were stretched out into the practice space asked curiously. He was good looking in a wholesome way but his smile didn’t have any particular self-awareness, or much awareness at all for that matter.

Rachel shook her head, “I have it memorized.” She and Puck shared a smile as he stripped off his jacket and threw it and his bag over a chair. “You ready?” She asked him quietly.

“Yeah, warmed up like you showed me earlier,” Puck replied just as quietly standing near the piano so he could look down at her and sing.

She grinned and began to play the intro, waiting for the room to quiet and raised an eyebrow when it didn’t. If this group wasn’t even respectful enough to give them a modicum of attention for an audition then she wasn’t sure she wanted to sing with them. Puck didn’t seem to notice so maybe that’s how this group always was. Ignoring them Rachel looked up at Puck and sang.

Just like it always did, the music seemed to fill her up, warmth and light and beauty, something only she could create, the piano and her voice and Puck’s lovely baritone joining and resounding through the air until they reached the final note. Blinking Rachel couldn’t help smiling as she realized Puck was still looking at her, obviously enjoying the music just as much as she did.

The rest of the room had fallen silent sometime during the first verse and slowly when they realized the song was done they began to react. Rachel watched as the oriental girl with streaks in her hair reached over and gently closed the mouth of the boy sitting next to her, a handsome Asian kid with very well defined forearms who she recognized as Mike from calculus. The tall boyishly handsome kid was still gaping at she and Puck while the blonde Cheerio who'd slushied her looked simultaneously annoyed and shocked. The other blonde Cheerio looked thrilled and she was the first to speak. "Oh my god! I love that movie. I totally am going to be Rapunzul for Halloween this year. Puck I didn't know you could sing so well, did you practice this summer? What did you do? Your voice went really high. Can you stretch your voice? How do you stretch your voice?"

"Britt," Puck was shaking his head, "Take a breath doll." He advised with a grin. Rachel smiled slightly and began to stand up from the piano when the black girl Mercedes spoke.

"I guess it's fine for something that's been rehearsed, but what can you do on the fly?" She challenged with a tilt of her head.

"That's true, we tend to have emergencies regarding the set lists," The pretty boy next to her agreed.

Rachel stood, relinquishing the piano bench to the accompanist and moved to stand beside Puck, "Well, do you have something you'd like to hear me sing? I know a lot of Broadway, and I can do anything on Celine or Barbra's albums." She looked at Puck curiously wondering if this was a normal audition. From the scowl on his face directed at the two challengers she would guess not.

"Do you know Katy Perry?" The Cheerio sitting next to the tall boy asked with a skeptical look on her face.

"Not personally," Rachel retorted, "But of course I've heard of her."

"Wide Awake," The pretty boy suggested. "I've got it on my ipod so you can hear it a few times and then give it a try."

Rachel nodded slowly, she'd heard the song on the radio of course, so she knew the melody, "If someone has a laptop and can find me the lyrics I'll read them along with the music." She suggested.

Puck grinned at her and she knew he realized she had an edge she hadn't mentioned, "Gonna slam it aren't ya?" He teased under his breath.

"Yep," She nodded minutely. "I have perfect pitch. Daddy says I'm a savant with music. I just wish Sam were here. I'd like him to hear me sing."

"I'll go get him. He was gonna hit the library while you auditioned," Puck offered.

"Thank you Noah," Rachel smiled up at him and then someone put a laptop in front of her and Puck took off. She smiled at the oriental girl, "Thanks, I tend to remember things better if I read them."

"Me too," The girl grinned. "I'm Tina, and the mouth breather who was sitting next to me is my boyfriend Mike."

"We've met; we have calculus together," Rachel smiled, "Lucky girl. Lucky guy. You two are cute together." She tilted her head, "Your families don't mind?" She was regarded with a blink of surprise that she'd even noticed there might be a potential problem, "Sorry, I just...you're Vietnamese aren't you? And Mike looks Japanese..."

"Oh, no you're totally right," Tina assured her with a confused smile, "You're just the only person who's realized. Everyone else seems to think if we both have slanty eyes then we're alike."

"That attitude does not fly in Chinatown or little Japan up in Chicago," Rachel rolled her eyes as she read the lyrics. "And don't dare call a Puerto Rican a Mexican 'cause then there's blood."

"Is it strange I find that comforting?" Tina grinned outright, "That other cultures are just as crazy as mine?" She explained after a minute.

Rachel shook her head, "I'm Jewish so I totally get it, I have a grandmother who thinks the world will end if I don't eventually marry a nice Jewish boy."

"Well Puck fulfills two out of three," Tina commented with a smirk. When Rachel blinked at her, Tina counted off on her fingers, "He's Jewish, and he's a boy...not exactly nice."

Rachel grinned wickedly, "I never bothered to tell my grandmother that most of the nice boys I've met were kinda boring." Tina giggled along with her and then Kurt began to play the song so most of the conversation in the room stopped.

Puck shoved the door to the room open so hard it almost hit the wall, Sam on his heels, "Did we miss it?" He asked half way into Kurt's first play through of the song. "Oh good," He pointed Sam to a chair in the front row and moved to hang out with Rachel at the piano again. One hand absently tugged at Tina's hair teasingly before he rested his chin on top of Rachel's head to read the lyrics over her head. "Song's kinda deep," He observed and was hushed by Kurt.

"Hmm..." Rachel pushed her elbow into his ribs to get him off her head. "Noah that's not good for my spine, you are a hundred pounds heavier than I am."

To his credit Puck moved his chin from her head to her shoulder before he realized Sam was glaring at him, "Shit, Sam's gonna fuckin' kill me." He muttered.

"He'd better not," Rachel said from between barely moving lips, supposedly still listening to the song. "You're my best friend. I'd miss you."

"Yeah?" Puck smiled, "Good. Then I can come hang out with you after school?"

"If you want," Rachel agreed with a smile. She closed the laptop and thanked Tina quietly once the song had ended.

"Need to hear it again?" Kurt offered pausing his playlist.

"No, I've got it." Rachel smiled, "Thanks though." She looked at the accompanist, "Brad? Will you be able to give me the melody?"

"Not with only one play through," The sandy haired man admitted.

"I know the music Rae," Sam offered from the front row. "It ain't hard, just not meant for piano ya know?" He looked at the pianist. "Just need someone to lend me a guitar."

"Here," A slender boy in a wheelchair rolled forward from the side of the risers holding a red electric guitar, Artie, Puck's other friend in their calculus class. He'd been so quiet at the edge of the risers Rachel hadn't noticed him. "Try this out."

"Damn nice axe," Sam exclaimed with a grin. "Shit Rae, if I knew it involved guitars this nice I mighta tried out myself."

"You're welcome to if you'd like," Mr. Schuester said quietly. "Also Rachel, I want you to know, you've already made it. Even if this song doesn't go perfectly you obviously have a voice that is worth hearing."

"That's very kind of you to say sir," Rachel smiled politely. He might be the director of the club but she hadn't forgotten he'd seen her get slushied and done nothing about it.

"Here Rachel," The bubbly blonde Cheerio Puck had called Britt picked something up from one of the cabinets and handed it to her; a microphone. "It's got voice effects, for the echo at the beginning," She explained.

Rachel grinned and nodded, "Guess I'm set then." She moved away from the piano and Puck's comforting presence and stood alone in the middle of the room. Sam took his seat with the guitar and held his hands ready to begin the chords. She took a deep breath and thought of all the things she'd learned; everything that had changed about her life since Sam had walked into it. Everything in the past week that had gone wrong and the one thing that had gone right, Noah Puckerman the boy who was now her best friend.

She put the microphone to her lips and looked at her audience. Puck had taken a seat next to Sam, Brittany sitting on the other side of her brother. Mr. Schuester was leaning against the wall by the risers and everyone was waiting expectantly, some of them with knowing smirks on their faces. Sam was watching her though, he and Puck were fixed in their attention and she knew they believed in her, they knew what she was capable of. Rachel took a deep breath and began to sing,

" _I'm wide awake_  
 _I'm wide awake..._ "

Her voice echoed slightly and faded on each word and Rachel smiled, this would be fun,

" _I'm wide awake_  
 _Yeah, I was in the dark_  
 _I was falling hard_  
 _With an open heart_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _How did I read the stars so wrong?_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _And now it's clear to me_  
 _That everything you see_  
 _Ain't always what it seems_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _Yeah, I was dreaming for so long..._ "

Normal was a dream for her, but Puck was right, he'd told her normal wasn't for her because she was special. And he was right, she had a brother who loved her and a friend who believed in her after he'd only known her for a week. These perfect people who kept waiting for her to stumble would eventually see it but she'd be able to get up and walk on, she'd been tried and tested and she was stronger. Cheerios and jocks with slushies couldn't break her. With a smile she started on the chorus,

" _I wish I knew then_  
 _What I know now_  
 _Wouldn't dive in_  
 _Wouldn't bow down_  
 _Gravity hurts_  
 _You made it so sweet_  
 _'Til I woke up on_  
 _On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud nine_  
 _Crashing from the high_  
 _I'm letting go tonight_  
 _Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine..._ "

Rachel did wish she'd gone into McKinley with her eyes open, but at the same time, if she'd looked like everyone else she might have trusted in the false friendships she'd made. She might have believed and then when something had gone wrong as it inevitably would, she would have been hurt far worse than a few slushies and cruel remarks. She might never have become friends with Puck, might have put stock in the rumors and missed the friendship of the kindest sweetest, if secretive, boy.

" _I'm wide awake_  
 _Not losing any sleep_  
 _I picked up every piece_  
 _And landed on my feet_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake_  
 _Yeah, I am born again_  
 _Out of the lion's den_  
 _I don't have to pretend_  
 _And it's too late_  
 _The story's over now, the end..._ "

Her voice hardened slightly on the last word, and she stared at Sam and then the rest of the club. Noah Puckerman was her friend now and if anyone tried to say otherwise or do something to split her away from him they'd find out just how dangerous a tiny future Broadway diva could be. And she wouldn't pretend to be something she wasn't. Puck had been right, being herself was simpler and better, why should she hide? Why shouldn't she be spectacular. She could have a fun year without hiding who she was. She didn't have to say anything about ChiArts or Julliard. She could just enjoy being who she was.

" _I wish I knew then_  
 _What I know now_  
 _Wouldn't dive in_  
 _Wouldn't bow down_  
 _Gravity hurts_  
 _You made it so sweet_  
 _'Til I woke up on_  
 _On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)_  
 _I'm crashing from the high_  
 _I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_  
 _I'm falling from cloud nine..._ "

The half lines were a little tricky but she managed them and then she only had a breath or two before the bridge, but it was so worth it to see the look of shock on the black girl's face and the amazement on the pretty boy's. All of them were staring, shocked and Rachel couldn't help grinning widely as she began the bridge,

" _I'm wide awake_  
 _Thunder rumbling_  
 _Castles crumbling_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _I am trying to hold on_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _God knows that I tried_  
 _Seeing the bright side_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _But I'm not blind anymore..._ "

She clicked the echo on the microphone again for the next two lines and glad she'd caught Puck's eye when she sang the last half of the bridge. He'd smiled so wickedly that she'd nearly stuttered and only her years of training had kept her from stumbling over the words.

" _I'm wide awake_  
 _I'm wide awake_

_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)_  
 _I'm crashing from the high_  
 _You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_  
 _I'm falling from cloud nine._ "

Switching the echo back on again Rachel sang the last lines keeping her eyes on Noah Puckerman's face. His hazel eyes had darkened to a near green and his gaze was fixed on her like she was either a predator or he was and she'd become prey. It was disconcerting and electrifying both and she hoped she could keep her breath under control as she finally finished the song.

" _I'm wide awake_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _I'm wide awake_  
 _I'm wide awake._ "

Switching the microphone off she laid it on top of the piano and folded her hands in a deliberately prim manner, "I trust that satisfies your curiosity as to my ability to adapt?"

"There is no way you just sang that cold," The Latina Cheerio challenged, "Nobody can do that."

Puck snorted and rolled his eyes, "Rae can," He elbowed Sam who was staring at his sister in pride and amazement. "Tell 'em."

"Oh, yeah," Sam rose and unplugged the guitar, placing it back in its case on the wall. "Rachel's got perfect pitch. And she usually only needs to hear a song once before she's got it note perfect."

"How would you know?" The tall boy asked a not quite friendly tone to his voice.

"Because Rae's my foster sister," Sam said in his straightforward way.

"So RuPaul's parents dumped her?" The blonde Cheerio who'd slushied Rachel jeered. "Why is that not surprising?"

Rachel felt herself flushing and her hands fisted as she saw Sam's cheekbones spot with red. He was embarrassed and angry and it was her fault. "So what?" She snarled at the Cheerio, "Not everybody is blessed with the perfect life. I'm lucky. Sam's family is wonderful. They give me my own room, encourage my interests and take care of me. They had to pull a lot of strings to move me between states but they never gave dumping me with another foster family a thought. They kept me even though they didn't have to. They wanted me."

"Rae you don't hafta--" Sam tried to stop her.

"Yes I do," Rachel turned the full force of her glare on him and watched him back down before she returned her gaze to the Cheerios. "I have a little brother and sister and Sam's family is trying to get them moved in with us. They kept me because they wanted me. And as far as I'm concerned that's better than being born into a perfect family. They don't beat me, they don't sexually abuse me, or cram me into a room with four other kids." She folded her arms, "And for your information, my parents didn't 'dump' me. My father lost his job. He went a little postal. My mother died. We were made wards of the state. So say something. Please. Tell me how I'm such a freak I deserve to have that happen? Tell me that my little sister and brother deserve to be taken away from me. I'd love to hear how you justify that."

"Rae," Sam put a hand on her arm and she took a deep breath.

"Sorry Sammy," She offered. "Just not quite how I'd pictured this week going."

"Makes two of us," Sam smiled. He looked at the teacher and shook his head. "I won't tell Rachel she can't do Glee because that's her decision. But you just stood by and didn't even call your students on their behavior. Rae told me that you were standing in the hallway when she got slushied and those two," He nodded towards the pretty boy Kurt and the black girl, "Laughed at her and insulted her and you didn't do anything to stop any of it." His jaw set, "So I'll audition and you can tell me if my voice is good enough."

"If its anything like Rachel's I'm sure it will be," Mr. Schuester didn't address the rest of Sam's speech and Rachel had to stop herself from rolling her eyes.

"Got somethin' in your back pocket Sam?" Puck asked with a grin.

"If Rae can get on the piano, yeah I got somethin'," Sam smiled slightly but it didn't reach his eyes.

Rachel smiled at the pianist, "Sorry to oust you from your seat, but may I?" The man just smiled and got up. "Sam, what'll it be?"

"How about that old one Daddy likes, from Murphy's Romance," Sam told her with a smile.

"It's more for guitar than piano," Rachel reminded him. "Sure you need me?"

"I got the guitar part covered," Sam smiled, "But you know I like the piano for the main melody."

"You got it bro," She smiled sweetly and winked at Puck who was watching her with a look on his face she couldn't quite read.

Sam took the old acoustic guitar from its place on the wall and slung the strap around his neck fingering the opening chords. "So it's supposed to be a romantic song, from this old movie our dads love, but I like to think of my family when I sing it. Rae can always calm me down when I get messed up in my head, and our dads...well they believe in us both no matter what," He explained looking more at Puck and Brittany than the rest of the club.

Artie nodded his understanding, "Carole King wrote it didn't she?"

Rachel nodded and smiled, giving Sam the opening he needed with the piano as he began to strum the guitar. Soon her brother's smooth baritone, lighter in sound than Puck's but just as lovely to hear began to ring through the air.

" _I love you more than the morning loves the flowers_  
 _Than the ocean loves the shore_  
 _Than a day loves the hours_

_I will love you longer_  
 _Than the desert sky is lonely_  
 _Oh, you can believe me_  
 _I love you only..._ "

Sam smiled as he strummed the guitar a few more times, music always calmed him, put his mind at ease. But he would have to set these people straight about who the foster kid was once they were done with the song. Looking at his sister he sang the next verse,

" _You are the lady_  
 _Who can calm me when I'm crazy_  
 _You're never far from hand_  
 _You understand me_

_Though I may wander_  
 _Like a river, swift and stony_  
 _Oh, you can believe me_  
 _I love you only..._ "

A few more notes on the piano and he was ready for the last chorus.

" _I will love you longer_  
 _Than the desert sky is lonely_  
 _Oh, you can believe me_  
 _I love you only_  
 _Oh, you can believe me_  
 _I love you only..._ "

Sam took the guitar strap off and moved to replace the instrument on the wall before anyone could react. Brittany was the first to speak, "Oooh it was so pretty, Mr. Schue can I keep him? Please?" She begged the choir director.

"He ain't a puppy Britt," Puck drawled an amused tone to his voice.

"Brittany’s right," Mr. Schuester said quietly. "You have a good voice. You'd be welcome in Glee."

"No, thanks," Sam told him flatly. When the teacher simply stared at him the blond boy elaborated. "If you're ever short and you need another guy I'll step in. Because I love my sister more than anything and she wants to be in Glee, and you guys need twelve members to compete."

"Then why bother auditioning," The tall gangly boy asked, obviously confused.

"So you know what I can do," Sam told him before looking at the teacher again. "But if you think I'd join a club where you let people talk to my sister like that? You've lost your mind." He stopped at the piano bench and kissed Rachel's cheek. "It was cool to hear you sing Rae, come by the library when you need a ride home."

"I'll drop her off dude," Puck offered. "Know you wanna hit the books."

"Rae if he isn't a gentleman you'd better give him a black eye or let me do it," Sam pointed at Puck with a warning glare picking up his backpack and leaving the room.

"He always has to get the last word," Rachel scowled. "As if you'd behave so uncouthly," She said as she took a seat next to her friend.

"You don't know him too well, uncouth is Puck's default behavior," The pretty boy Kurt said from behind them.

Rachel frowned over her shoulder and then looked at Puck who sighed and shrugged at her. Rolling her eyes Rachel simply tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow and stretched out her legs next to his. Puck grinned down at her slender legs as she knew he would and slid a finger daringly under the elastic of the stocking on her thigh.

"So when are you gonna stop wearing these an' just show off alla that creamy skin?" Puck asked in a voice not quite low enough to go unheard by the rest of the club.

"When the temperature exceeds eighty nine degrees," Rachel replied primly. "Now behave yourself Noah or I won't give you any cookies when you take me home."

"Is that a euphemism?" Mike wondered with a grin as Tina elbowed him and the rest of the group laughed.

"Nah dude, Rae makes the best cookies," Puck said lazily. "We got calc together so when we study she feeds me." He stopped playing with the top of Rachel's stocking and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Legit she's gonna teach me to cook too so Ma and Beks and me can stop subsistin' on take out an' frozen food."

"That's why they kept her," Santana laughed a bit nastily, "Slave labor."

Puck turned and glared at the Latina, "Fuck off Satan." He snapped the words out, "I don't care if you got a gold plated cunt, I don't gotta take your shit an' neither does Rae." He stood up and he looked at Mr. Schue and the rest of the group. "Mr. Schue, if we ain't gonna do anythin' else me an' Rae are gonna go."

"I had intended to talk about assignments for next week, songs we could do, trying to prepare for Sectionals," Mr. Schuester said slowly. "The guidelines aren't set out yet as to theme or requirements, but it's never too early to start preparing." He looked at Rachel, "I don't expect you to be up to speed with how show choirs work and the general idea behind them, but I'm sure Puck can give you a good overview."

Rachel nodded solemnly and elbowed Puck when she felt him laughing silently, "When does the club generally meet?" She asked to cover her friends chortle.

"Well we've got several football players and Cheerios and they have practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays as well as Saturdays so we usually meet Monday, Wednesday and Friday," Mr. Schuester said explained. "Last year we made it all the way to Nationals in New York."

Rachel nodded her understanding, "What music do you favor?"

"We like things we can sing as a group," Brittany told her with a smile. "But we always do something that Mercedes can have a good solo 'cause she's got pipes."

"For the ballads do you favor duets or solos?" Rachel asked as Puck's hand snuck up to play with the ends of her curls.

"We've done both," Finn answered with a boyish grin Rachel might have found attractive once. "It really depends on whether or not someone stole our set list. We sometimes have last minute changes."

Rachel looked at Puck curiously and he nodded, "The cheerleading coach really don't like Mr. Schue, an' she hates the rest of us."

"Why? Is Cheerleading so wonderful?" Rachel leaned forward a bit to look at Brittany, "Do you like it as much as Glee?"

"I have fun with the Cheerios too," Brittany assured her. "Coach Sue is always getting us motivated and shouting funny things. And it's like dancing only with yelling and gymnastics."

"Can I watch you sometime?" Rachel asked quietly. "I've never seen a cheerleading squad."

"Never?" The blonde sitting next to the gangly boy asked incredulously, "Where did you come from? Alaska?"

"Chicago, Jane Addams Preparatory Academy for Girls," Rachel said quietly. "We didn't have a football team so we didn't have cheerleaders."

"Then it'll be fun for you to watch us," Brittany grinned. "I'll meet you at your locker after school on Tuesday."

Rachel nodded slowly and looked at Mr. Schuester who seemed somewhat nonplussed by all the conversation. The teacher cleared his throat and finally spoke, "I'd like you all to think about the things you hide, the sides you don't normally present for people to see. Facets of your personality that you tend to conceal when you're at school." He looked at Brittany, "For instance Brittany if you ever feel insecure about how you look, or wish you were different in some way, that isn't something we see from you, so you might sing about that."

"All right," Brittany sounded confused and Rachel frowned for a moment until the Latina Cheerio's voice spoke, more kindly that she'd ever heard it personally, saying that she'd work on it with her.

"So what you want are secrets," Rachel said quietly. "You want us to sing about our fears, things we don't show people because they'll laugh or they won't understand."

"Not specifics, but in general, find a song to express what it is that you hide," Mr. Schuester nodded. "I want you all to work on that this weekend."

Rachel looked at Puck and saw his frown, "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"Tell ya at home," Puck murmured back. "Hey 'fore ya all take off, Rae don't know half a your names." He pointed out laconically as everyone began packing up and moving towards the exits.

"Sorry about that," Mr. Schuester held up his hands, "Everybody introduce yourselves please."

"I'm Brittany Pierce," The Cheerio sitting next to Puck smiled at Rachel. "See you on Monday Rachel. Oh I like your socks!" The curly headed blonde bounced out of the room happily.

"I'm Artie, Artie Abrams" The boy in the wheelchair smiled, "I'm in Calculus with you and Puck."

"I've seen you but we haven't gotten to talk much," Rachel smiled. "Nice to meet you finally." He smiled and rolled away to speak with one of the boys with the instruments off to the side of the room.

"Hey, I'm Finn Hudson, I'm one of the Leads, co-captain along with Mercedes, and I'm also the quarterback on the football team," The gangly boy stood in front of her not realizing his crotch was right at her eye level. Or maybe he did and that's why he stood there, Rachel nodded finally.

"Puck and Sam have mentioned you," Rachel said finally.

"Well don't believe everything Puck tells you," Finn gave a half smirk at Puck. "He'll say anything to get in good with a girl."

"Funny, he's been nothing but honest with me," Rachel said quietly. "Even when it made him look bad."

"I'm Quinn Fabray and this is Santana Lopez," Unlike the others these two did not come any closer than three feet away, and Finn backed up to stand by Quinn. "We're co-captains of the Cheerios. And we alternate lead in Glee along with Mercedes."

"That'd be me," The black girl spoke from behind Rachel and Puck, "Mercedes Jones."

"And I'm Kurt Hummel," The pretty boy with the nearly soprano voice said with a flip of his scarf. "My boyfriend Blaine Anderson is in Glee too but he had a dentist visit today so he had to skip. He'll be so disappointed that he didn't get to see your audition." Kurt's tone implied otherwise and he rose and left without another word, Mercedes walking out with him.

"And this is Tina and Mike," Rachel smiled at the last two.

"Hey," Mike grinned. "Sorry if I was starin' before, I just haven't ever heard such a big voice come out of such a tiny package."

"My dads say that everything about me is big except my body," Rachel grinned. "Attitude, personality, voice, obsessions..." She rolled her eyes.

"They ain't wrong," Puck smiled. "See you guys later okay? I better get Rae home."

"Is it Rachel or Rae," Mr. Schuester asked quietly before they left. "Your brother and Puck seem to call you Rae."

Rachel regarded the teacher thoughtfully and tilted her head, "I'd prefer everyone call me Rachel until I give them permission to do otherwise. I don't allow very many people to call me Rae. Thank you for asking."

"Rachel it is then," The teacher didn't seem to take the formality as the slight intended but then he did seem fairly clueless about a lot of things. "Oh, and if your brother wants he can sit in and watch rehearsals whenever he likes."

"I doubt he'll have a lot of time," Rachel said quietly. "Sam has to spend a lot of time on schoolwork. But I'll be sure to let him know that he's welcome."

"Good. We don't exclude people in Glee." Mr. Schuester seemed to think that was the final word and left the room.

Rachel looked up at Puck and sighed, "What have I let myself in for Puckerman?" She asked with a half laugh.

"Lotta fun," Puck grinned. "C'mon Berry, let's get your stuff an' get you home. Gotta come up with some tunes for next week."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In my experience, the general perception of foster kids is that they are unwanted, that they are trouble makers. People usually think there's something wrong with them and that's why they aren't adopted. Girls tend to be labeled as promiscuous, boys as delinquents. This is an erroneous and exaggerated generalization. Foster kids have a higher occurrence of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and other psychological problems. Since small towns are not generally accepting of differences and in canon McKinley kids bully the gleeks just for being different it's not a stretch to say that the kids would believe the misconceptions about foster kids. I doubt they'd ever met any in their lives.
> 
> These aren't my views and I can't make clear enough that they are wrongful stereotypes that should not be encouraged. The beginning of the next chapter continues these views somewhat but I didn't want to put a note in before it started.
> 
> That being said I hope you folks like the chapter.


	4. Four

Puck looked at Rachel and reached one hand to touch her curls, "How're you doin' Rae?" She'd been quiet on the ride to her house, thoughtful and now he was worried maybe she was thinking Glee wasn't worth the trouble.

"Trying to think of what I can sing about next week," She admitted with a half-smile. "C'mon in and have something to eat?"

"Sure you want me in there alone with you?" Puck asked her only half teasing, "Looks like Sam ain't home yet, my rep won't do yours any good."

Rachel regarded him soberly, "Obviously you don't realize exactly what effect being a perceived foster child will have on my sexual reputation." She said quietly. She began to let herself out of his truck and Puck frowned and jumped out, hurrying around the hood to help her down.

"What are you talkin' about Rae?" Puck knew the look on his face wasn't a pretty one. He was feeling fairly pissed over the implications of what she'd just said. When she didn't speak, just took her bag and began walking towards the house Puck grumbled to himself but followed her.

Inside Rachel lead him to the kitchen and pulled out sandwich makings automatically, until Puck came around the counter and put his hands over hers, stilling their work. "Rachel what did you mean?" He forced his voice to gentler tones than he felt. "I can't help if you don't tell me."

She sighed and looked up at him before pulling her hands out from under his, working on lunch meats and cheeses until he had a huge turkey sandwich in front of him and a smaller veggie one for her, "The girls today, they weren't inaccurate regarding how most people see foster kids," She said quietly. "A lot of people think that foster kids are the kids that cause trouble, that they're unwanted because they've done something wrong, otherwise they'd be adopted."

"Which is total bullshit," Puck spat the words out angrily. "Kids get stuck in foster care because one of the parents won't give up rights to the kid so they can't be adopted."

"Sometimes they are troubled children," Rachel nodded, "But generally it’s a parental issue, or the kids are too old to really be a candidate for adoption. But girls in the foster system, tend to be viewed as promiscuous. Boys get called violent, boys and girls are usually considered troublemakers. That's why I didn't want Sam to admit he's the foster kid in our family."

"Sam seems pretty well adjusted, he could handle it," Puck said carefully, finally taking a bite of the sandwich and groaning his thanks a bit unintelligibly.

Rachel smiled at him and shook her head, "I know you won't say anything so I can tell you, but Sam has had anger problems for years. Football helps but he gets frustrated, that's why we have a section of the basement set up with weights and a punching bag. He's dyslexic which doesn't help the frustration level." She shook her head, "Sam's dad beat him, he beat Sam's mother to death. Stevie and Stacey were little enough to hide, or at least stay out of the way, but Sam was older..."

"Yeah," Puck said heavily remembering his first ten years with a shudder. "Sometimes you just can't get away." He sighed, "So you worried that Sam might lose his temper if he had to deal with that sorta shit."

Rachel was regarding him shrewdly and nodded, "I guess you know a little bit about anger issues," Was all she said, finally taking a bite of her own sandwich.

"Sam said somethin' 'bout his dad beatin' on him," Puck nodded finally. "My old man...he took off when I's about...ten maybe... an' every week 'fore he left, for as long as I could remember, he either hit me or he hit my ma. I couldn't go five days without hearin' I was worthless." He shrugged, trying to unhunch his shoulders from the defensive posture he instinctively assumed when he talked about or remembered his father. "A course, when he left...then everybody all over town talked 'bout what a loser he was, how I'd grow up to be just like him. I thought about tellin’ Sam we had that in common but before I really could…he started to get all judgmental ‘bout me flirtin’ with you."

"People are ridiculous," Rachel fumed from where she sat. "As if you would ever be a loser," Dark brown eyes stared into his and she tilted her head, "You called yourself a Lima Loser when we first met," She recalled. "Noah, you aren't."

"Hell Rae," Puck sighed, "Until I got my act together after juvie...that was pretty much what I was." He shrugged. "I started usin' my brain, started to clean myself up. Just didn't wanna disappoint my mom anymore you know? Didn't ever want my little sister to see me in jail or dead. But...yeah I know how Sam feels. I got a punchin' bag a my own. Got in plenty a trouble 'cause I didn't learn to control myself until it was almost too late. There's times I still feel that rage in me, see red dripping down over my eyes, know I gotta go hit somethin' or pump iron until I've worn out the anger."

"But you understand why I didn't want Sam to tell them he was the foster kid," Rachel asked quietly. "He's my brother and I love him. But we're trying to get his little brother and sister transferred to our dads care and that won't go smoothly if Sam gets in trouble."

"So you're okay with havin' half the school call you a slut, or thinkin' that you're fuckin' me, so long as Stevie and Stacey make it to Lima to live with you guys," Puck said slowly. "Rae..." He shook his head. "Shit this is gonna..."

"What is it Noah," Rachel put her plate in the sink and took a seat next to him. "For someone who's so badass I find you remarkably easy to read."

"All those psych courses you took to further your acting career?" Puck grinned, she'd told him quite a bit about her course load at her previous schools, offering to lend him the textbooks she still had if he wanted something different to read.

"Maybe, or maybe it's that you don't seem to keep your guard up around me," Rachel smiled. "C'mon, you can tell me. I won't laugh or anything, even if I think what you say is silly."

"Wow, way to reassure me there Rae," Puck grinned in spite of himself. "Okay, so...you know I've got a reputation for being a man slut. And part of me doesn't mind because...well I fuckin' earned that right?"

"Yes," Rachel was grinning and shaking her head and he just knew she was chalking it up to what she called boy logic.

"Yeah yeah, you can grin all you want, but I've had my share of girls but I ain't ever, I mean not even with Quinn was I ever someone's boyfriend." Puck explained, "I gotta rep for never wantin' to be tied down. I took care a Quinn 'cause I loved my daughter. Damn I wanted that baby. An' I know she's better off but I'm gonna have a hole inside me forever missin' her."

"Wow," Rachel sniffed a little and Puck looked at her, frowning in concern and she shook her head. "I just hope that my birth mother feels that way about me. Selfish but there you go."

"She must," Puck told her quietly. "I'm the smartest idiot I know and I miss Beth every day." He took a deep breath, "But, the point I was makin', is everybody is gonna think we're havin' sex 'cause a the way I'm hangin' out with you."

"Well that won't harm your reputation will it?" Rachel frowned, "I mean I know I look ridiculous in the clothes I wear to school. Maybe you shouldn't hang out with me as much?"

"That isn't what I mean Rae," Puck sighed. "Damn you ain't gettin' it. I want you to... geez I was really hopin' we'd be friends."

"Well that's what I want too Noah," Rachel smiled. "I mean...we've talked about maybe more in the future but I thought we'd settled on being friends and getting to know each other."

"You ain't wrong," Puck took her hand and studied her slender little fingers. "And I still want that. I just want the rest of the school to think that you're my girlfriend, and I'm your boyfriend." He looked up at her in time to catch the stunned and confused expression on her face. "You ain't so thrilled with the idea," He realized.

"That isn't it," Rachel said quietly. "I'm incredibly flattered that you'd put your reputation on the line for me. I'm honored Noah. I just...I don't do well without clearly defined boundaries and I'm afraid that being called your girlfriend might cause me to behave in that way. And since we've agreed to be friends..."

"Hell Rae, if you slip up and hug on me or kiss me, or really slip up and grope me I 'spect I can live with it," Puck chuckled. "I promise though, until you give me the go ahead, I'll keep my lips to myself. Don't wanna push you into anything you ain't ready for."

"Then I would be honored to be your pretend girlfriend and actual friend who is a girl," Rachel grinned at him. "And I thank you. This will probably save my reputation because if you're seen to be tying yourself down to me...especially so early in the school year..."

"Yeah the girls'll be bitches for a while an' the guys'll stare but if you're with me, they know they'd better not call you a slut," Puck growled the words out and tugged on her hand. "So will my fake girlfriend give me a hug? An' then we'll start on homework and our glee projects?"

"Absolutely," Rachel grinned and Puck found himself on the receiving end of a patented Rachel Barbra Berry hug, slender arms wrapped around him and her face tucked into his neck so he could smell the strawberry shampoo in her hair.

"What the fuck is goin' on?" Sam's voice was like a bucket of ice water to Puck's groin and he sighed in resignation.

* * *

Sam was still trying to figure out exactly when his life had taken a turn for crazy. Moving to Lima Ohio was definitely part of it, though the fact that he had a Broadway bound sister and two gay dads wasn't even a blip on his radar anymore made his previous definition of non-crazy suspect, at least according to the first string quarterback.

Then, far from staying away from the boy whose reputation was worse than anyone Sam had ever met, Rachel had insisted that Puck come home with them each day. They'd been practicing that song from Tangled constantly and Rachel had been teaching Puck vocal warm ups of all things, while Puck had offered to teach Rachel guitar. For two people with nothing in common but skipping a grade they were almost joined at the hip.

Then Rachel decided to leave the entire glee club, and eventually the school, with the impression that he was the biological child and she was the foster child in the Berry family. How anyone would not notice that his last name wasn't Stein or Berry while hers at least matched one of their dads was beyond his thinking. He'd come close to decking a teacher the guy had been so fucking clueless and then that bubbly blonde Cheerio had come rushing up to him babbling about practices and Rachel and he'd ended up asking what the hell she meant.

So he was a little later getting home than usual and walked into the kitchen thinking he'd hear Puck and Rachel doing scales in the keeping/music room. Instead he saw Puck with his arms full of Rachel and the weirdest expression on his face. "What the fuck is goin' on?"

Rachel didn't even bother to untangle her arms from around Puck, she just turned in the big boy's embrace, one hand creeping up to touch the bottom of his mohawk even as she regarded Sam with big brown eyes. "Noah is attempting to save my reputation," She said with a smile.

Sam regarded the way Puck's arms had wrapped around Rachel's waist and effortlessly scooted her up so she was resting on one fairly muscular jean clad thigh, her legs tangled down with his, though her feet hit Puck somewhere mid-calf. "Sorry dude but what the fuck?" Sam shook his head, "With your rep? How're you gonna save hers? Why is Rae's rep in danger?" He sighed, "I'm fuckin' repeatin' myself but what's goin' on?"

"Rae was explainin' to me the lousy reputation foster chicks end up with," Puck didn't sound happy at all about that and Sam groaned. That had slipped right by him when he'd been in the choir room. "I really don' like the idea that people'd talk about Rae like that. Did ya think I'd just leave it at that?"

"Got me on the blindside," Sam explained shortly. "I'm slow sometimes. But I'm caught up now. How're you, with your rep as a stud, goin' to keep Rae's good name intact?"

"My good name is already toast," Rachel shrugged. "Noah is simply lending me the protection of his reputation by declaring me his. If I belong to him, I'm just his girlfriend, not an indiscriminate slut the way the school would think by Monday, since they now believe I'm a foster child."

"Why did you say that?" Sam asked her, that awful feeling of rage when he realized just what she'd done coming back to him. He'd been ready to beat the hell out of someone in that choir room when they'd just assumed Rachel had to be the foster child because she didn't fit their definition of cool. "You know what people think of foster kids. Why did you do that? They think I'm cool so they may have just ignored it. They'll be worse than ever to you now."

"You haven't had to lock yourself in a room with the weights and punching bag for months," Rachel pointed out crisply. "And football will help with any excess aggression but I won't have you jeopardizing Stacey and Stevie's chances to live with us because you lost your temper and killed Mr. Schuester, ineffectual authority figure though he may be."

"And that's why I asked Rae to be my pretend girlfriend," Puck said reasonably. "If Mr. Stein and Mr. Berry are doin' everything they can to get your sibs outa the system and in with them and you mess it up, it don't just hurt you. It hurts them. I know how it feels to wanna kill somebody, believe me I do, but you gotta think of them. Rachel is. This is how I can help. So Rae is my fake girlfriend, only not made of plastic, with a future option for actual girlfriend if she decides she wants to deal with me."

"You are not dating my sister," Sam shook his head and folded his arms glaring at Puck. "There is no future option here. She's way too good for you."

"Samuel Evans, that is not your decision to make," Rachel snarled at him and slid off Puck's thigh to stand in front of Sam with her hands on her hips. "Noah is my friend. The best friend I've ever had. And if in the future he wants to actually date me and kiss me and I want to do the same with him then I will. It won't be any of your concern. Daddy and Dad might be able to forbid me from dating him but I doubt they would be so mean spirited."

"They don't know him, his reputation, all the shit he's done," Sam protested. "He got his best friend's girlfriend pregnant and--"

"Enough," Rachel hissed the word out like a snake. "I don't want to hear another thing about it. Contrary to what you may think Sam, Noah does talk to me. I find it laughably easy to tell when he's lying or concealing something. And the gossips at McKinley aren't exactly known for discretion so I had the entire story by the end of my second day there. Including the fact that it wasn't Noah's idea to hide the fact that he was Beth's father, it was Quinn's. I also know that the summer he spent blind drunk was after he had to give up his daughter for adoption. You know a little bit about acting out when you've been hurt. Would anyone in their right mind try to steal an ATM?" Rachel shook her head, "I love you big brother but I don't want to hear another word about Noah from you unless it's something supportive of my relationship with him."

"Damn Rae, give the dude a break," Puck muttered quietly, his voice more than a little sympathetic. Rachel turned to glare at him and Puck spread his hands in a 'don't shoot me' gesture. "I wouldn't want a guy like me dating my little sister. Eliana deserves better'n me."

Rachel frowned at him and Sam was slightly heartened to see that Puck already knew Rachel on a tear was a force to be reckoned with because the big guy flinched slightly. "We're going to be talking about this at some point Noah," She told the mohawked boy with a warning tone in her voice.

Puck just sighed and nodded resignedly, "Yeah I gotcha Rae." He took her hand and grinned in a wicked manner Sam really didn't like, and raised her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it like an old fashioned dude. "I gotta go. Eli’s gonna be waitin' on me. Got an early practice tomorrow, can I come by after I do some work? Maybe we can talk 'bout our glee assignments."

"Can I come watch your practice?" Rachel asked looking at Puck and then at Sam. "I could catch a ride in with Sam and sit on the bleachers. I don't know a lot about football but it seems like a girlfriend should know something in an attempt to be supportive."

"You'll be awful bored," Puck warned. "Better bring a book or somethin'."

"That won't be a problem," Rachel grinned. "So may I?"

"Be cool to have you there," Puck grinned in a way that made Sam want to hit him a little. There was something not quite right about that grin. "But if you wanna sleep in I'd totally get it."

"I have to be up for my run anyway," Rachel shrugged. "I'll just do some laps on the track instead of on my treadmill."

"Then I'll see ya tomorrow," Puck let go of her hand after kissing it one last time and Sam must have made some noise of disgust in his throat because both Puck and Rachel looked at him in annoyance before Rachel walked Puck to the door.

Sam shook his head and began rooting into the fridge for dinner provisions when Rachel came back into the kitchen. "Sam you had better not try that ridiculous he man routine again," She announced angrily.

"Who man routine?" Sam blinked as he tried to remember exactly how much sour cream he'd need for stroganoff and if they had any tofu he could use for Rachel's portion. "Rae what are you talking about?"

"Yes, little star what are you talking about?" LeRoy Berry entered the kitchen from the garage. "We really need to get the rest of the boxes out of the garage so Dad can park in there too. If I beat him home one more time and get the primo spot he's going to beat me to death with a shovel in my sleep."

"Daddy," Rachel smiled at her dad. "Love your tie and shirt together, very unattorney like," She teased with a grin. LeRoy maintained that dressing like a lawyer, thus a conservative, didn't have to be unfashionable.

"Thank you baby star," LeRoy wasn't to be deterred Sam realized after a moment. "Now I caught who man routine and I'm guessing that Sam has done something of which you disapprove."

"My friend Noah is going to pretend to be my boyfriend in order to protect my reputation," Rachel said quietly. "Sam doesn't approve."

"Why does your reputation need protecting?" LeRoy asked loosening his tie and taking off his jacket as he removed a beer from the fridge.

Sam listened with half an ear as Rachel explained the events of glee club that afternoon and the discussion, obviously glossed over, that she'd had with Puck when he'd brought her home and the decision they'd made together. Part of him wondered exactly what it was she was hiding that she and Puck had talked about or done while he hadn't been there, but he was aware enough to know that Rachel was already irritated with him. Prying into what she considered a private conversation wasn't going to help his case.

* * *

Rachel sighed as she got out of the shower. Dinner had become a discussion of how school was going and why Rachel was wearing outfits that consisted of a ridiculous combination of sexy and prim. Explaining everything that had gone on, her plan to deal with it and how she'd shielded Sam from any negative connotations had been exhausting.

"Rachel we did not raise you to lie about who you are, not even when it shields someone you love," Hiram had been particularly angry.

"Dad, the damage was done the minute I set foot on school grounds looking less than fantastic," Rachel argued. "I'm forever branded as a loser. Even with Noah as my friend and Sam as my brother, I doubt the slushies will stop. According to Noah being in Glee won't help my case there."

"So you're basically exaggerating your perceived status," LeRoy had summarized quietly. "Since everyone has assumed the worst you've allowed it and taken any insult heaped upon Sam to yourself as well."

"They assumed I was the foster child," Rachel repeated. "I didn't want Sam to be...put through the explanation. It's none of their business what happened to his family. If they're decent people underneath the stupidity they won't mention it again. If they're not, well I'll find out soon enough."

Hiram hadn't taken the entire idea very well, that his little girl was being bullied because of her clothing and intelligence of all things, made him want to march down to the high school and have more than a few four letter words with the instructors and principal.

Sam had explained with a sigh that it would do very little good and would likely make Rachel more of a target. "According to the guys on the football team most of the teachers look the other way, the only ones who don't are the cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester and our coach, Sharon Beiste is her name. They're both fairly strong women, but Sue tends to use her power to get what she wants and Beiste doesn't speak up much. Still, they see shit going down they do something which is more than some of the so called 'nice' teachers do."

Rachel sighed again and wrapped a towel around her hair. It would be nice to run outside, it hadn't been safe in Chicago despite their nice neighborhood and she hadn't had time to do it before school since she'd had dance classes. Absently toweling herself dry she made a mental note to think of a different color than blinding yellow for her room. Tossing the towels into the laundry basket she combed through her hair and sprawled onto her bed. There was nothing like the feeling of soft clean sheets against her skin.

A grin flickered over her lips as her phone rang and grabbed it to see Noah's name on her caller id, "Noah, how is my favorite pretend boyfriend?" She laughed into the phone.

"I'm good Princess," His voice was warm. "How's your night goin'?"

"Daddy and Dad have heard everything that happened this week," Rachel sighed. "Dad had to be talked out of raising hell at McKinley."

"Yeah that wouldn't help much, teachers'd start givin' you shit on top a the kids," Puck agreed. "So what're you doin'?"

"Not much," Rachel looked down and nearly blushed as she realized she was completely nude and talking to a boy on the phone. Thank God they weren't in the age of automatic video streaming. "I just, uh, hmm..." Now she did blush. How would she put the phone down to put something on without explaining to him what she had to do?

"Rae you all right?" To give him credit Noah sounded concerned over her sudden unease, "If you're busy I'll see ya tomorrow."

"No, I'm not busy," Rachel groaned, "I just need to put you on speaker for a second, all right?"

"Yeah that's cool," He sounded bemused but agreeable enough and Rachel muttered a quick 'thank god' under her breath while she clicked to speaker and began to pull open her drawers. "Okay, now you got me curious Rae, what are you doin'?"

"Just a second," Rachel pulled an oversized teeshirt over her head. "All right," She clicked off speaker. "I'm good to go."

"What'd you have to do, hide your stash or somethin'?" Puck chuckled into her ear, a low wicked sound that made her belly tighten.

"No, don't be ridiculous Noah, I don't have a stash," Rachel laughed at him. "Guess again."

"Well, I didn't hear you talkin' to anybody but me, an' you don't know many other guys so I guess you didn't have to sneak out some other dude," Puck speculated. "Not to be gross or anything but I know that girls use the toilet too Rae."

"Noah!" Rachel giggled in amused disgust, "Eww, no, I wouldn't answer the phone if I was in the bathroom."

"Right, forgot I was talkin' to a classy chick for a second," Puck chuckled again and Rachel nearly groaned at the pull she felt in her belly at the sound. "Hmm...well I guess if you were busy...having a private moment so to speak you wouldn't have answered the phone either would you."

"Is that a question?" Rachel teased, a grin spreading her lips.

"You're a tease," Puck laughed again. "Damn that's sexy," He huffed out another surprised laugh, "Why is it I find you teasing me sexy when any other girl I'd be irritated?"

"I'm special," Rachel informed him with a hint of snoot in her voice. "Can't you tell Noah?"

"I know you're special, I ain't even ever been a pretend boyfriend for a girl before, let alone wanna be a real one eventually," Puck retorted. "But I noticed you never answered me." His voice lowered as if he didn't want to chance anyone interrupting his conversation with her. "Were you touchin' yourself Rae? You know how hot that is right?"

"Well Noah," Rachel heard her voice go an octave lower than usual in a completely involuntary manner and smiled slightly, "I'm almost sorry to tell you no, I wasn't. But I'll definitely keep in mind that you consider it hot." She tilted her head, "On a side note, would it be unusual for a girl to find a guy masturbating hot?"

"Dunno," Puck was grinning, she could hear it in his voice, but he still had that low raw tone that made her feel as if someone was tugging on the nerves between her thighs. A slow ache low in her belly that made her nearly squirm at the sound. "Never cared what another girl thought. Do you think it’s hot Rae?"

"Only if it's a guy I like, and he's thinking of me," Rachel almost whispered. "So am I weird Noah?"

"Nah," Puck's voice had gone even lower. "I think it’s one of the sexier things I've ever heard." Rachel heard him take a deep breath and matched it with one of her own. "So," He sounded as if he was trying to take the topic off of sex. "What were you doing when I called Rae?"

"You're trying to lighten the mood because you know I'm not ready to do anything more than be your friend right now right?" Rachel asked forcing her voice to sound as normal as possible. That wasn't easy because she could feel her vocal chords nearly trembling.

"Yeah," Puck agreed. "Hot as it is to...talk about... probably ain't a line I should be pushin' right now."

"Yeah," Rachel nodded even though he couldn't see her, "Tempting but unwise." She took another deep breath. "But..."

"But?" Puck sounded as if he was smiling, "Rae, I'm halfway across town, even I, with my stud status, can't attack you through the phone."

"I never thought you would attack me Noah," Rachel retorted. "You have far too much self-control for that." She sighed, "I simply think telling you why I needed to put you on speaker would be far too...titillating to tell you. It would be unkind."

"Rae, babe you're killin' me here," Puck groaned. "What could you possibly have been doin'?"

"I wasn't doing anything Noah," Rachel rolled her eyes; "Really you are so persistent."

"Yeah my ma says stubborn, but persistent works," Puck chuckled. "You gonna tell me? If you weren't doing anything what was the deal?"

"If I tell you, you can't get mad at me about the result," Rachel warned him. "I've tried to head you off."

"All right, I swear you're blameless," Puck promised. "You're not responsible for the effect you have on me, even if you are the hottest little Jewish American Princess I've ever met in my life. Any response I have to you is my own fuckin' fault."

"All right," Rachel paused a moment without meaning to and then took a deep breath, "Really Noah, with all this deep breathing I'm doing I ought to be dizzy by now," She remarked shaking her head.

"Hey Rachel, if you don't wanna tell me you don't gotta," Puck sounded belatedly reassuring, as if he was worried he'd actually upset her. "Let's talk about somethin' else. How 'bout music?"

"I'm not..." Rachel shook her head at herself, "You should know that I'm not ashamed of my body. I'm very comfortable with it. I've worked hard to stay in shape and I think of my body as an instrument, just like my voice."

"Yeah, I got that," Puck's voice was cautious but still friendly, as if he wasn't sure where she was going with this but he was fine with whatever she wanted to say. "Kinda got that from how comfortable you are walkin' round school in those cute little skirts an' those awesome socks and heels."

"When they reach above the knee to mid-thigh they're called stockings Noah," Rachel corrected him with a prim little smile and listened to him groan slightly in his throat. "Why would you make that sound? Do I irritate you when I make a correction like that?"

"Nah Rae," Puck sounded as if he was straining to sound normal. "I just love that tone a voice you use when you correct me."

"Sam says I sound like a school teacher or a librarian," Rachel blinked in surprise. "You fantasize about those professions?"

"Okay so first of all, Sam don't think a you like I do," Puck pointed out. "Second of all, since I've fucked both a school teacher and librarian I don't need to fantasize 'bout 'em." He took a deep breath, "An' that ain't what you sound like to me Rae," He told her quietly. "You just sound so sweet an' controlled when you talk like that. Makes me wanna... taste you. Make you lose control."

"Taste," Rachel frowned her confusion, "You want to kiss me?"

"Damn Rae," Puck chuckled, that dark low tone was back in his voice and Rachel nearly groaned at the sound of it. "Of course I wanna kiss you," He admitted. "But I said taste. You think about that for a while, lemme know when you get it."

"All right," Rachel sighed and remembered what she'd been trying to tell him. "Anyway, you agree that I'm comfortable with my body at school. That comfort extends to my conduct at home as well." She waited a moment and shook her head, "Noah, I got out of the shower about ten minutes before you called. I was just lying on my bed enjoying the feel of the sheets against my skin." Puck didn't say anything and for a moment she could barely hear him breathing, "Noah? Are you all right?"

"Damn," Puck's voice sounded almost strangled it was so low. "Rae, are you tellin' me, that when you answered the phone you were stark naked, lyin' on your bed? An' while you were talkin' to me you put somethin' on?"

"Yes Noah," Rachel told him primly. "When you called me I was completely nude. Now I'm wearing a teeshirt and nothing else." She smiled when he groaned, "Do you need me to let you go...so you can have a private moment Noah?" She asked teasingly.

"I dunno what's a bigger turn on," Puck groaned, "That prim little tease of a voice or when you're tryin' to tease me an' you sound so fuckin' confident Rae."

"You didn't answer my question," Rachel smiled into the phone. "Noah?"

"Oh my god," Puck nearly moaned into the phone. "You want me to Rae? You want me to have a...private moment...thinking a you lyin' on that bed?"

"Hmm...if we're only pretend boyfriend and girlfriend, should we even be discussing this sort of thing," Rachel wondered, "Sounds like it’s a little past our limits Noah."

"Yeah it is, but I'd be doin' it anyway, just a little later in the evenin' an' you wouldn't know," Puck admitted. "What about you Rae? You ever do that?"

"Now and then," Rachel grinned wickedly. "Should I let you go Noah?"

"No," Puck disagreed. "Rather be a little frustrated an' talk to you some more," He told her with a groan. "Less you want a little phone sex," He added teasingly.

"That would really be pushing the boundaries," Rachel giggled. "Haven't we already talked about how I don't do well without clearly defined rules and boundaries?"

"Part a me just wonders what it'd be like Rae," Puck confessed in a husky voice. "To hear you go over, to know you're touchin' yourself. An' I wanna kiss you so fuckin' bad right now."

"Hmm... I know we should be friends only for a while," Rachel sighed, "But I really... Noah I really wish you were here with me now, I want you to kiss me."

"You can't tell me shit like that Rae," Puck groaned. "I'll climb that damn tree outside your window and come right inside," He admitted with a sigh. "I gotta tell your dads to trim those fuckin' branches or I'll be way too tempted."

Rachel sighed and wished she could just throw caution to the wind, "Noah, maybe I'd better let you go." She suggested gently, "Before I do something stupid."

"Stupid? Like what?" Puck sounded intrigued and amused at the same time, though that husky raw quality to his voice had yet to fade.

"Like unlocking my window," She retorted with a moan. "And we both know that would be really, really stupid."

"Yeah," Puck groaned. "Yeah it would. Leave it to you Rae, to have one of the only houses with mature trees in the yard when it's a new damn subdivision."

"It's part of why Daddy wanted the house, for the shade trees," Rachel shook her head with a grin. "I should let you go Noah."

"You gonna be thinkin' a me Rae?" Puck asked and Rachel couldn't stifle the moan on her lips at the feel of his voice tugging her nerve endings. "Damn Rae you sound so fuckin' hot."

"Hmm...Noah your voice...just...teases me," She admitted quietly. "You...make me a little...crazy."

"It's so mutual," Puck groaned in her ear. "Okay Rae, I'm gonna let you go. And I'm gonna think of you."

"I...might be doing the same thing," Rachel confessed. "I hope you'll like thinking of that?"

"Yeah," Puck groaned again. "God yeah I will. Gonna think about how you taste Rae, my hot little Jewish American princess."

"Taste," Rachel finally got it..."Oh my god Noah," She breathed. "You're...so... Noah you are so wicked."

"But I'm damn good at it baby," Puck teased. "Hang up the phone Rae, an' think a my fingers an' my tongue where ever you put your hands. Promise me that?"

"I promise," Rachel agreed. "You promise me the same?"

"God yeah Rae," Puck groaned. "Okay, count a three baby, hang up the phone."

"Noah," Rachel forestalled him from disconnecting, "I'm going to take off my shirt now."

"Oh my god," Puck groaned. "I'm gonna come over and trim that tree down myself tomorrow," He swore. "Hang up on me now baby, before I lose my mind."

"Good night Noah," Rachel said in her prim little voice. "I'll be good if you will."

"Night Rae," Puck was sounding a little strained as they disconnected the calls.

Rachel pulled off her teeshirt and set the phone on her nightstand. A shudder traveled over her skin and she sighed and turned out the light before sliding between the sheets of the bed. One hand traveled down between her thighs as she thought of Puck's voice. Shivering she began to stroke and pluck at the sensitive flesh there. Just the thought of him got her aroused; she thought with a mental moan, the sound of his voice, heated by the idea of her naked, was enough to drive her crazy.

Long tense and abruptly relaxed minutes later Rachel realized she'd moaned Puck's given name as she'd finally achieved release. Part of her wondered what it had been like for him. Maybe someday she'd find out. Sighing a bit she turned onto her side and finally sank into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So these two are heating up fast… teenagers. What’re you gonna do? But Sam doesn’t seem exactly thrilled with the developing relationship.
> 
> Hope you guys like where this is going. Let me know if you have any questions or concerns, comments or great thoughts. I’m always interested in hearing what you think. 
> 
> And once again, the views on foster children are not my own and are the grossest and most stupid widely perceived stereotypes.


	5. Five

Puck was aware that Coach Beiste was looking at him a little strangely as he bounced up and down near the bench. "Puckerman," She greeted him. Puck liked that she didn't call him Puck like everyone else, it was always his full last name. She didn't call him Noah, like she didn't want to presume, but he got the idea Coach didn't like the name Puck much.

"Hey Coach," He couldn't help grinning at her. "I'm sure Sam'll be here, his sister might come to hang out and watch so maybe that's what's takin' a bit."

"You gettin' to be friends with Sam?" Beiste asked with a slight smile. Puck saw a few other players including Finn's gangly form among them coming out of the school and Beiste waved them over.

"Sam's cool. Been hangin' out with his sister Rachel this week though," Puck grinned. "She's really cool Coach. Like awesome cool. And you should hear the voice on her. Plus she does dance and she's super smart." Part of him wanted to roll his eyes at his own enthusiasm but Beiste wasn't the type to mock him over it so he was pretty safe with her. He'd have to tone it down in front of the guys though unless he wanted to take shit about it for days.

"She as smart as you are?" Beiste asked with a smile. She was one of the few people who knew about his test scores and how easy school came to him. She'd gotten on his ass about attendance last year pointing out that his grades took a dive every time he skipped class.

"She's got a photographic memory," Puck chuckled. "And she's skipped a grade; she's only like four months younger than me. So you know, if we ever start goin' out it won't be like, illegal."

"Puckerman I don't think I've ever heard you talk about going out with a girl like you wanted to date her," Coach grinned at him. "She must be something."

"Told ya Coach, she's awesome," Puck returned the grin. "Talk to you more 'bout it later though 'kay? The guys'll give me shit an' I don't really wanna get in a fight today. 'M in a good mood."

"Well here's Sam," Coach nodded towards the school as the other guys on the team reached them. "That his sister?" A tiny figure in running shoes and a sweatshirt that hit her thighs was beside Sam. "Little thing isn't she," Was her only comment.

"Yeah," Puck grinned, "Big voice in her though."

Finn overheard that and chuckled a bit, Mike coming over to bump fists with Puck in greeting, "Yeah, she's got some voice," The first string quarterback commented. Sam came jogging up to the group, checking on Rachel's location over his shoulder as he arrived.

"Brought your own fan club Evans?" Coach asked with her half smile that meant she was just teasing.

"My fan club," Finn didn't give Sam a chance to speak. "She kept lookin' at me in Glee yesterday. I think she likes me." The tall boy had a tiny smile on his face as he looked over at Rachel who was stretching against the bleacher benches.

"Dude," Sam objected quietly. "You might be first string but if I kill you for messing with my baby sister it won't do you much good."

"She's just your foster sister man," One of the defensive line said with a shrug. "What do you care?"

"I've known her since she was fuckin' twelve dude," Sam glared at him. "She's my sister."

"Well it's up to her who she likes and doesn't," Coach wasn't stupid and she definitely wasn't going to have the first and second string quarterback going at each other. Puck caught the glance she'd passed over him too and held up his hands to ensure she knew he was cool. "But you're here to practice, not shoot the shit about a girl. So let's start with some drills."

"I still think she might like me," Finn said as they all got in line. "She smiled when she looked at me yesterday." Puck wished he wasn't next to the big kid as Finn kept running his mouth about Rachel. His mind was a third on Rachel who was still stretching, a third on his drills, and a third on how easy it would be to kill Finn if he didn't shut up.

"Dude, enough," Puck finally snarled. "If you paid half as much attention to drills as you do to your fantasy life you might stay first string quarterback." Coach's whistle blew and he was forced to start the drills again. Then Finn groaned next to him and Puck took a breath to set aside his annoyance, "You okay? I told you to pay attention man."

"That ain't it," Finn's voice was strained and his attention was not on Puck. His eyes were fixed on the track that circled the football field.

Puck sighed and turned to look. When his eyes focused he immediately understood Finn's groan, and only his vast and varied experience kept him from doing the same. "Damn me to hell," Puck cursed low under his breath. Rachel was wearing leggings and a tank top, both of spandex and thus very form fitting. Her sweatshirt had been discarded on the bleachers along with her waterbottle and she was jogging at a pretty good clip down the track. He could see her ipod attached to her waistband, dragging it down slightly to expose a sliver of creamy olive skin and bright pink earbuds in her ears.

"Yeah," Finn agreed. "Shit, Coach is lookin'," He got back to his drills and Puck looked at Coach, jerked his head towards Rachel and shrugged before getting back to work. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Coach roll her eyes heavenward and he couldn't help grinning.

He managed by dint of sheer will to block out thoughts of Rachel nude, Rachel running, and the breathy quality her voice got when she'd been talking to him on the phone last night, and especially how she sounded when she moaned. It got easier when halfway through practice she went inside, presumably done with her run and the Cheerios came out to practice on the track. Rachel came back out though, in skin tight jeans, her trademark three inch heels and something that looked like a sweater but alternately drifted and clung to her waist and breasts in a way that made his mouth start watering. She sat down and began to work on something in a binder, occasionally looking at either the football field or the Cheerios.

Puck took a deep breath and did his best to concentrate on practice until Coach yanked on his jersey, "Sorry Coach," He knew he wasn't doing his best at the moment.

"Puckerman, if she's gonna distract you like this maybe she shouldn't come to practice," Beiste told him quietly.

"Oh, no Coach don't do that to her," Puck protested quietly. "She probably won't be here that much. She just ain't ever been at a school with a football team or a cheerleading squad and she wanted to see a practice. She's Sam's sister, an' she's my..." He looked down.

"She's your what?" Coach folded her arms, "So help me Puckerman, you're gonna come clean with me on this or I'm goin' to your ma and we'll both drag it out of you."

"Damn what is it with me and all these women who bust my balls," Puck groaned. "Swear to god I'm like a ball-bustin' chick magnet. Rae's the same way, she don't take shit from anybody. Girl can tell when I'm hidin' shit. If I ever tried to lie to her she'd probably know that too."

"She sounds perfect for you," Coach smirked at him. "I guess whatever it is you two are, you aren’t gonna talk about it with the guys around. So Monday morning you come by my office with your girl and you explain to me what's goin' on."

"I'll talk to her today about it," Puck nodded. "Unless you wanna set the guys to doin' drills or laps and talk to her now yourself. Long's Sam or me introduces you, pretty sure Rae won't mind."

"Puckerman did you just volunteer to run laps?" Coach Beiste blinked at him in surprise and Puck shrugged.

"It ain't like Finn's mind is on the drills Coach, had to spend the first half a practice listenin' to him go on about how my girl likes him," Puck sneered lightly and shook his head. "I stand next to him much longer Sam'll be first string 'cause Finn'll be incapacitated."

"Well then you are all doing at least twelve laps at top speed and another twelve at half speed," Beiste chuckled. "But first introduce me to your girl."

"You got it Coach," Puck grinned and led her over to where Rachel was sitting. The binder was full of empty sheet music that she was filling in with notes and bars. "Hey Rae," He greeted Rachel. "Good run?"

* * *

Rachel blinked slightly as Puck addressed her and offered him a smile, "It was a good run thank you. It's nice to run outside."

"Yeah Sam mentioned that," Puck grinned at her. "Want you to meet one a my favorite women," He explained as he indicated the stocky yet curvy woman beside him. "Coach Sharon Beiste, this is Rachel Barbra Berry. Rachel, this is my football coach and the closest person I have to a mentor, Coach Sharon Beiste."

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Coach," Rachel promptly stuck out her hand. "Noah is so enthusiastic about football and he's mentioned how much you've helped him last year."

"Well you're the only girl Puckerman's even talked to me about so I'm pretty pleased to meet you too," Coach Beiste shook Rachel's hand with a firm but cautious grip of someone who knew her strength and was careful to not use it against anyone.

"Well I'm gonna leave you two to talk," Puck grinned. "Coach you want me to break the bad news to the team or would you like the pleasure?"

"Oh I'll tell 'em. And you're runnin' in full pads too," Coach informed him in a deceptively mild voice. Rachel was amused to hear Puck groan in a completely different tone than she'd heard last night.

"Wow Coach, thanks," He snarked as he ran back to the group of football players.

Rachel giggled as Coach Beiste picked up a megaphone and ordered her football team to do twelve laps at full speed and twelve at half speed. "So what does that mean exactly?" She asked as the tall woman put down the megaphone.

"Oh it means I expect 'em to go full out the first twelve and the second twelve they need to pace themselves," The coach smiled. "Puckerman and your brother are probably the only ones who'll actually try. The rest of 'em don't seem to realize I can tell when they're slackin' off." Her eyes seemed to scan Rachel and a thoughtful expression came over her face. "Mind if I sit down?"

"Please," Rachel scooted over casting a wary glance at the football players who were clomping onto the tarmac track oval. "I wish I could be like you sometimes," She said after a moment. "You seem fearless."

"Honey that is the last thing I am," Beiste shook her head. "But I can't show weakness around these guys or I'll lose them. Puckerman's the only one seems to realize I'm female."

"He has a lot of respect for you," Rachel said softly. "He doesn't even talk about Mr. Schuester the way he talks about you."

"He's special to me too," The coach smiled slightly. "So what's goin' on with the two of you? I've heard rumors a plenty but precious little truth out there."

"Noah came home with my brother on Monday after the football tryouts," Rachel began quietly and explained what had happened her first week at McKinley. She ended the story with her and Puck's decision to pretend they were dating in an effort to salvage her reputation. "Since we like each other anyway it's just...acting as if what we would have done eventually has happened a lot sooner," She finished.

"That's one thing you two have got right," Coach Beiste nodded. "Puckerman doesn't use words like awesome, cool or smart about girls normally. Unless he's havin' sex with 'em they aren't normally a blip on his radar."

"Sam doesn't like that Noah and I are friends and want to date, he thinks Noah is up to no good with me," Rachel said softly. "But if he was up to no good, why would he bother to be so nice to me." She rolled her eyes as Sam ran past, followed closely by Puck and Finn, the first string quarterback keeping up due to his longer legs. "He'd try to have sex with me and when he got shot down he'd give up and move on. He wouldn't help me with my audition or hang out with me in the halls or after school."

"You're right," The coach told her with a smile, "For someone whose brother thinks is so innocent you're pretty knowledgeable about this sort of thing."

"Innocent doesn't mean stupid," Rachel shook her head. "Besides, Sam thinks I'm a virgin. He's dead wrong." She rolled her eyes, "My last school was co-ed and there was a lot of pressure there. I wasn't... well I did something ill-advised so I'm not...anymore."

"You're only sixteen," Coach Beiste seemed a little surprised, "And you don't strike me as a girl who would give herself away on a whim."

"I'm not," Rachel sighed, "There was a party. There was drinking. I'm lucky the boy used a condom. I'm even luckier that my cycles were so uncomfortable I was put on the pill to help with them." She shook her head, "I wanted my first time to be special and with someone I loved. Instead I got drunk on Vodka and Sunkist and let some stupid boy get on top of me when I was out of my head. It was messy, uncomfortable as hell and I swore up and down that I wouldn't ever drink like that again and I wouldn't have sex unless I wanted to."

"You didn't want to at the time?" Beiste's voice was low, almost soft, with a dangerous undertone.

"It's all right," Rachel smiled at the taller woman, "You don't have to be concerned. I remember really enjoying the kissing part. And some of the handsy parts, it was the actual act that I'm pretty sure I was unenthused about. It's blurry because of the alcohol even with my memory, but I don't remember ever telling him no," She shrugged. "Sam doesn't know. Daddy does, and Dad knows, because I asked them to take me to the doctor."

"Why?" The coach blinked at her, "If you weren't worried about a disease or anything..."

"In Health class they say to always go to the doctor after experiencing intercourse for the first time, to be certain there isn't any tearing," Rachel was a little surprised the coach was unaware of that. "And I don't lie to my dads. It's completely counterproductive after all."

"You're...a little odd," Coach told her with a small grin. "So not thinking of having sex with Puckerman just yet?" She asked a little teasingly.

Rachel grinned, "Oh he's tempting... I mean he's beautiful, kind and smart and oh is he...built." She sighed as he ran past again, in the lead this time while Sam was on his heels and Finn lagged a little behind. "But I want to get to know him. I think I could really love him if he'd let me. So I want to love him before I get him in bed. And it would be really nice if he loved me."

"Well he's protective, talks about you, hangs out with you, and wants to date you eventually and be your friend in the meantime," The football coach told her with a smile. "I'd say you're well on your way to getting what you want."

"I usually do," Rachel grinned. "But I think you're going to have to kick butt with your football team," She nodded towards the slow moving players. "This is only their tenth lap and only a few of them are running fast still."

"Yeah, I'll probably make 'em do something else," Coach Beiste laughed wickedly. "It's been good talking to you Rachel. Feel free to come hang out any time you like."

"Thanks Coach," Rachel grinned as the tall woman began jogging towards her players easily outpacing them. She hadn't mean to tell the woman about that awful party but it had felt right to talk to someone Noah esteemed so highly. And it had been good for her to talk about it.

"Hey Rachel," Brittany bounced up to her. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just writing out some music for my glee project," Rachel smiled. "How's practice going?"

"Pretty good, I love the parts that are like dancing, I'm better at those than the gymnastics," Brittany told her enthusiastically. "I love your top."

"Thanks," Rachel wished she could wear it to school, Puck had looked at her very appreciatively when he'd introduced his coach to her. "It's one of my favorites." She tilted her head toward the rest of the Cheerios, "Are you guys having a break?"

"Quinn is having a hard time with one of the steps," Brittany explained in a quieter voice. "Coach Sue is giving her ten minutes to practice it before she starts waterboarding."

"She actually threatened you guys with waterboarding?" Rachel blinked, "How easy is the step?"

"Oh it’s not," Brittany giggled, "Well it's not for most of the girls. I've been in dance classes for a long time so it isn't too hard for me."

"Can I see?" Rachel pushed herself off the bench to stand next to Brittany. "I take dance too, so I'm always curious about new combinations."

"Yeah?" Brittany grinned and happily demonstrated the mini routine. Rachel winced, for anyone without a lot of training it would be tricky.

"You're right, no wonder she isn't getting it right away," Rachel said sympathetically. "You should break it down for her, you know," She elaborated when Brittany blinked as if she thought Rachel meant break dancing or physically tearing up the routine somehow. "Turn it from one big step into a bunch of little steps. It goes, step forward, spin, fan kick, spin, straight kick, hip twist and pivot with a hip roll. Once she gets her feet down it'll be much easier to put the hand gestures in."

"I'll try it," Brittany grinned at her and rushed off to prevent Quinn from being waterboarded.

"That was interesting," A supercilious voice drawled from behind Rachel. As Rachel turned around the voice continued speaking until Rachel was facing the tall slender form of Sue Sylvester in her trademark tracksuit. "Didn't Quinn slushie you on Monday?"

"Yes," Rachel lifted her chin. "That doesn't mean I want to see her break an ankle or end up under the threat of waterboarding," She couldn't help the smile that tilted her lips at the thought of Coach Sylvester torturing her Cheerios.

"Britt likes you though," Sue seemed to be evaluating her. "You didn't try out for the Cheerios."

"No," Rachel shook her head, "Apart from being slushied by two of them first thing, I didn't feel I could give it the commitment it deserved. I take dance classes every day before school and I have voice lessons during my free periods twice a week." She shrugged, "Plus I've never been to a school where there was a sports team let alone a cheerleading squad so I really didn't think I should waste your time."

"Do any gymnastics?" Sue asked curiously.

"I can do a cartwheel," Rachel shrugged. "But ballet is the closest I've come to gymnastics."

"You en pointe yet?" The interrogation continued and Rachel wondered what the coach was getting at.

"For the past two years," Rachel looked at her feet, "There's a reason I wear pumps and not open toed shoes."

"Dancers don't usually have pretty feet," Sue agreed. "C'mere." She began walking towards her squad, Rachel trailing in her wake like unwilling flotsam. "Ladies, I believe you know Rachel Berry."

"Yeah the Loser," Santana jeered. The agreement and varied names Rachel had acquired in her week at McKinley echoed around her.

Rachel sighed, "They've all slushied me at one time or another Coach Sylvester, they know who I am." She pointed out dryly, "Though I think Brittany was really trying to drink her slushy and it got knocked into me."

"That's because you're freak, and a foster loser," Quinn jeered from her position beside Santana.

"She broke down that routine so Britt could teach you," Sue's voice cut through the girls words. "Rachel, would you care to demonstrate the routine Brittany was trying to teach Quinn?"

"Why?" Rachel looked at the coach. "It won't change how they act towards me, how they feel about me or what they think of me." She folded her arms, "I can do the routine they're studying in my sleep. I did harder dances when I was in fifth grade. Why should I bother?"

"Because you're better at it than they are," Sue Sylvester told her. "And I'd like to see it done right by someone besides Britt." She snapped her fingers at Brittany, "Britt you do it with her. Run through the whole thing once right up to the jumps and then do it with her."

"You don't need to Britt," Rachel sighed and pulled off her sweater knowing the loose knit would just be in the way. "Coach if you'll hold this for me, I don't want anyone to ruin it." She requested, tugging her cami up a bit.

"You've got it down already?" Sue's eyebrows had gone up in respectful surprise.

"Like I said, I've done harder routines and I've been watching you," Rachel shrugged and looked at Britt, "You ready?"

"You're still wearing your heels," Brittany pointed out.

"Yeah," Rachel grinned, "But I don't want to go barefoot. I can do it."

"Someone hit the music," Sue commanded as Brittany and Rachel got into place. Rachel grinned wider as the beat sounded through the air, this would be fun. Beyonce's voice blared from the speakers and Rachel popped her hips and spun into the half minute routine, matching Brittany step for step and almost giggling as she danced and ended with her hand laid on her hip provocatively.

Brittany squealed happily and grabbed her in a hug, and Rachel couldn't help laughing, "That was fun." Rachel chuckled, "Thanks Coach." She looked at the faces of the Cheerios, all of them were glaring, furious at being shown up, their pretty faces ugly with jealousy and spite. "But I don't think you've done me any favors."

"How'd you like a job Berry," Sue ignored her angry squad to look at Rachel.

"A job? Like earning money?" Rachel tilted her head curiously, "What sort of job?"

"You help me come up with routines for the squad," Sue told her. "I'll pay you minimum wage, and it'll look good on your college applications. You and Brittany can show me what you come up with; I'll work in the gymnastics."

"How much time would it take?" Rachel frowned, "I just joined Glee and..." She looked at the football players, seeing Puck's distinctive mohawk and wide shoulders among the crowd of boys. "I was kind of hoping to have a life at some point in my academic career."

"Someone like you? Give me one Cheerios practice a week," Sue bargained. "It won't interfere with Glee, and the football team practices at the same time we do. You've already said dance is before school and voice is during your free periods. If I need more we'll make it two practices but you'll have your weekends free."

"All right, if you can promise me that while I'm at Cheerios practice that I won't be abused," Rachel looked at the coach and set her jaw. "I can take criticism; I'll expect it regarding the routines. But I won't tolerate personal abuse from you or the squad while I'm working for you. I don't expect you to control them during class time. Apparently that's beyond the capability of every instructor at this institution."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, you have a deal," Sue smiled wickedly and Rachel was reminded of Puck when he was going to make a lewd joke he knew would make her blush. "And I'll see you on Tuesday after school. I'll have a jacket for you with your job title on the back."

"Cool," Brittany squealed, "This is better than you coming to watch us, we're gonna have you helping." She was practically jumping up and down, "And you'll have a uniform kinda like us."

"It'll be fun working with you Britt," Rachel grinned. "Coach I'll do my best for you."

"I expect nothing less," Sue Sylvester smiled, genuine warmth in her eyes before she flicked a steely look at her squad. "The rest of you, now that you've seen how it's done, let's get to work. This isn't a tea party ladies. This is cheerleading. This is work!" She tossed Rachel her sweater and motioned for her to step out of the way.

The warning was appreciated, as Rachel had to move fast or be trampled by obeying Cheerios. She had just pulled her sweater on and sat down to write out more of her music when someone came running up to her. From the huffing and puffing it wasn't a Cheerio. She looked up just in time to see a sweaty Finn Hudson standing over her. "Hey Rachel," He greeted her with a big grin. "You busy later? 'Cause I was--"

"I am busy later," Rachel cut him off with a shake of her head. "I've made plans for this afternoon. But thank you for thinking of me."

"See you," Finn grinned at her again and took off towards the school and hopefully the locker room showers.

Rachel shook her head as she looked back down at her music. More boys were heading past her to the school so she guessed football practice was over. Sam jogged past, one of the few boys who wasn't laboring for breath, calling that he'd be about twenty minutes. And then Puck sauntered up to her, his hazel eyes were nearly green they were so warm, "Hey Princess."

"Noah," Rachel smiled at him and tilted her head, "I hope you're planning on showering?"

"Yeah," Puck chuckled. "I know I stink Rae, it's kinda the bi-product of football." He smiled slightly, "Just wanted to see if we're still on for this afternoon?"

"Seeing as I just told Finn that I'd already made plans, yes I'd say we're still a go," Rachel chuckled. "Guess what though?"

"What?" Puck grinned at her, unconcerned with how goofy he looked with his mohawk all spiky with sweat.

"Coach Sylvester offered me a job as choreographer," Rachel grinned. "So I go to the Cheerio's practices and work on the dance parts of their routines. Coach says it'll look good on my college applications." She giggled when he raised an eyebrow at her since they both knew she didn't need any help with that particular thing.

"That's cool," Puck seemed cautiously pleased. "Watch your back though. Britt's cool, and Sue, if she wants you, she'll watch out for ya, but the others...it's like Shark Week."

"Well we'll see how it goes," Rachel shrugged, "I'm not Christian so it's not like I'm expecting miracles. Hanukah is enough for me." She grinned up at him, "Are you still going to tell Daddy to trim back the branches on our tree?"

"Fuck yes I am," Puck nodded emphatically. "Is he home today?"

"Yeah, he and Dad are debating about college football in between movie watching," Rachel shook her head. "That's once they've woken up, had their leisurely breakfast, dealt with whatever it is they do in their bedroom," She shook her head. "I'm their daughter and I refuse to speculate on what goes on behind sound proofed doors."

"Sound proofin' run in your family Rae?" Puck nearly laughed.

"Let's just say that we've found it to be helpful," Rachel grinned back at him. "Go on and shower Noah, you're starting to offend my nose, and Moses knows it's large enough to detect odors."

"Hey your nose is perfect," Puck retorted. "You're my hot little Jewish American Princess," He turned as he started to walk towards the school and the showers. "I gotta do some work 'round my house so I'll try to show up 'bout one if that's all right. You got my number, tell your Daddy to give me a call if I need to bring my chainsaw."

"Yes Noah," Rachel giggled and shook her head.

* * *

Sam wasn't entirely certain what was going on between Rachel and Puck. She'd been very smiley on their way back from football practice and that wasn't entirely explained by Sue Sylvester offering her a job. Then she had gone to talk with LeRoy and wrote a number down for him.

The conversation LeRoy had on the phone was very odd, involving chainsaws and LeRoy going outside to look at the tree that stood near Rachel's window. Lunch had been strange, with Rachel chattering with Hiram about a musical and asking what he thought had the best dance routines because she wanted some inspiration. And then the doorbell had rung and Puck had been at the door. Sam was beginning to wish he hadn't answered the damn thing. "Dude, you got all your shit done for your mom already?" Sam shook his head in amazement.

"I got enough done that she sprang me for the afternoon," Puck shrugged. "I gotta babysit my sister tonight so it ain't like I'm not gonna have time to clean the kitchen and get some food made and frozen for the next week." He looked around, "Rae an' me were gonna work on some music, but I gotta talk to your Daddy first."

"What are you talkin' about man," Sam led Puck into living room where Rachel and their dads were hanging out.

"That big ass tree next to Rachel's window is a hazard," Puck said seriously. "I'm not messin' around here, I ain't the only guy knows how to climb." He sat down on an ottoman and stared at LeRoy soberly. "You gotta trim up the limbs on that thing. You know there's one that goes like right near her bedroom window?"

"Rachel's window is locked," LeRoy didn't appear to be taking Puck's alarming new symptoms of crazy seriously. Sam slouched down onto the couch next to Hiram and sighed in exhaustion. Hiram looked sympathetic but a little confused.

"And when you don't want the A/C on but it's still too warm for the heat? It still gonna be locked then?" Puck shook his head, "Look, I don't wanna get thrown out of your house, but I...ain't known for my good deeds. I'm tellin' ya, you really oughta trim down that tree."

Sam was trying to figure out exactly why Puck would want to cut off an avenue of entrance to Rachel's room when Rachel unwittingly answered the question, "Noah just because you used to use that method to sneak into your booty calls doesn't mean that I'll allow that sort of behavior." She smiled as if Puck had done something to please her though, "I think that when we are actually dating and not pretending it'll be much easier to just tell Dad and Daddy that I'm taking you up to my room."

"Yeah, 'cause gettin' thrown outa the house always works out when I try to date a chick, which is never," Puck groaned. "I finally want to date someone and she's smarter'n me and thinks her dads are stupid enough to trust me."

"I'd say your concern for Rachel's wellbeing, even at the expense of your own wants, gives us plenty of reason to trust you," Hiram's voice was mild. "But we'll call a tree trimmer this afternoon if you truly believe someone else would attempt to access Rachel's room via the oak."

"I'd worry a lot less," Puck said bluntly. "I mean I didn't sneak over here this past week, but there's a few guys, if Rae ends up on their radar, they'd love to take a few pictures or videos. So you gotta make sure your blinds and curtains are closed Princess," He directed that last bit to Rachel. "You do not want to make an appearance on Jacob Ben Israel's blog. I promise you that." Sam had simply shaken his head and gone to start on his homework. He wasn't sure he'd ever understand exactly what was going on between Puck and Rachel, but he was pretty sure he wouldn't ever like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So Sam still isn't thrilled with this development but Rachel's making friends, which is good right? And Finn is being his usual self centered oblivious self. But I've always liked Coach Beiste and I wanted Sue to be a little different in this story than she is on the show while still hating Will Schuester with a fiery passion. 
> 
> So how's it going for all of you? Likes? Dislikes? This is pretty much the same as it is on fanfiction.net. I hadn’t finished it until recently and had forgotten to post it here.


	6. Six

Puck sank down onto a chair in the music room and sighed in relief. He was aware that Rachel was giggling a little bit from where she sat at the piano, "I realize I seem like an idiot Rae," He told her with a weary smile. "But...I dunno, your dads don't quite realize yet what a shithole Lima is, or just how...pervy some of the guys are."

"I'm not laughing because you want to protect me Noah," Rachel shook her head, her chocolate eyes dancing. "It's your blatant sigh of relief at mission accomplished."

Puck shook his head at her and pointed a finger, "I know laughing at stupidity when I hear it," He grinned. "Especially given our conversation last night. Me wanting the branches cut down makes all sortsa nonsense."

"Well I appreciate your efforts even more, because of our conversation," Rachel smiled at him and Puck felt that odd tingling feeling in his chest that he might have thought was a heart attack if he hadn't felt something similar the one time he'd seen his daughter. "Now would you come sit over here with me? We really do need to work on glee."

"Rhymes," Puck drawled as he stood, and was rewarded with Rachel's grin. "So we're supposed to find something to express our hidden sides," He said with a frown. "When everybody thinks they know you so well, you can end up with a lotta shit hid."

"So what is it you want to allude to?" Rachel made a face at her bad grammar but it faded into a smile when Puck sat down beside her. He could feel the warmth of her next to him, his thigh pressing against her jean clad one. "I found something...this morning on my ipod... I don't know if you'll like it or think it applies though."

"I guess, what I hide is my regret," Puck said slowly. "There's a lotta shit I don't even try to hide but people just don't see," He explained. "Nobody 'cept Beiste an' Artie figure I'm smart. Everybody thinks I been held back an' I'm older than I am. I been cleaning up my act for a solid year an' nobody notices. They all think I'm constantly in trouble with the law 'cause I'm at the police station alla the time."

"Why are you at the police station?" Rachel asked curiously, "Community service from the ATM?"

"Yeah kinda," Puck shrugged, she was looking up at him, her head tilted slightly and couldn't help but smile. She was gorgeous, sweet and smart and he'd never wanted to kiss anyone so badly in his life. "The cops...once they figured out my service would go into winter an' there ain't much use trying to pick up trash under five feet a snow, they made me a kinda runner, I'd get 'em coffee, lunch an' stuff. They figured out I was tryin' to do better. Had me work on the file room, under supervision an' when they realized I wasn't stupid had me get the file room organized. I still go over an' work on it when I got time usually Sundays." He shrugged, "But more'n half the town thinks I'm a delinquent so every time I show up at the station there's rumors Monday that I'm in trouble again."

Rachel's smile faded and she frowned angrily, "These people are really narrow minded aren't they?" She shook her head, "So what is it you want the club to see? Except for Artie and Brittany and possibly Mike, none of them seem to really...see you Noah. Do you want to show them who you are? Or would you rather misdirect them?" Her pretty mouth twisted into a lopsided smile as she looked up at him, "I wouldn't blame you if you don't want to show them anything."

"The ones that count...pretty much know me," Puck smiled and picked up Rachel's hand from the piano keys. Her fingers were slender and soft in his, he had to be careful with her, she was so tiny, strong but she looked so delicate. "You...you know me as well as Artie...an' you've known me...less than a week."

"I get the sense," Rachel said quietly, her body leaning into his a bit, "That you don't bother to wear a mask with me, or with Sam."

Puck smiled and raised her hand to his lips, turning it to plant a soft kiss on her palm, her skin trembled under his lips and he couldn't help smiling wider, "Knew the best chance of a clean slate, might be with somebody new to McKinley, hoped I'd end up with a friend in Sam. But you Rae, are the best kinda surprise." He tugged her hand up to touch his cheek and sighed at the sensation, "I ain't Puck, ain't a badass with you Rae. Feel like Noah with you. Like I'm a screw up but you see more'n that." He bent so his forehead touched hers. "An' I wanna kiss you so bad right now. So tell me to back off Rae, if we're gonna just be friends for a while longer."

"At least for another couple of hours," Rachel's fingers were petting the skin of his cheek and Puck groaned slightly. "But soon Noah, I swear." She leaned into him and sighed, "Can I come over to your house? Meet your mom and sister the way you met Sam and my dads? And we can work some more on our music."

"I'm fine with you meetin' Ma and Beks," Puck chuckled and drew back a little bit so he could focus on her face. "Give you a tour an' everythin', though the house ain't as big, but if I know my ma, she's gonna start plannin' our weddin' the minute she finds out you're Jewish."

"I think I'll survive if you're willing to risk it," Rachel laughed up at him and Puck couldn't help smiling back. "You might want to start running now, I mean a catch like you Noah..."

"Yeah I'm a catch," Puck forced himself to pull away and concentrate on the piano. "If the records weren't sealed I'd be screwed for college. Weren't for Coach I'd still be screwed."

Rachel's hand stayed on his face, forcing him to look back at her and he felt that tingling in his chest again, "You Noah Puckerman are handsome, kind, sexy and intelligent and above all you are talented. You are my definition of a catch."

"Yeah?" Puck grinned, he couldn't help it in the face of her absolute certainty and this tingling in his chest. "Well I guess since you're my pretend girlfriend and my friend and hopefully my future real girlfriend your opinion is the only one that matters." He pointed at the ipod sitting atop the piano, "So what've you got for me?"

"Ever hear a band called Finger Eleven?" Rachel asked as she picked up the ipod and brought up a playlist, "I first heard them because of this really awesome show called Jake 2.0, they had some music on one of the episodes. Show got canceled which sucked and then someone recycled the premise and made Chuck but I found a band that I liked at least." She brought up a song and hit a button on a remote, "But I was listening to my ipod last night and I heard this, thought of you." She clicked play and Puck listened as a guitar began.

He nodded as he listened to the first verse and the guitar and then the chorus, "I like it, I also like how it's very nicely nonspecific. So it ain't like I'm baring my soul to those fuckers, I'm just showing them one facet a one thing...and they can't even tell what it might be. Something different for all of them probably." Puck chuckled, "Might have to perform it on Wednesday though, unless the guitar work is easier than it sounds. And there's more than one in there."

"Well I can give you back up on the vocal portion if you like," Rachel offered. "Though my lower registers aren't as strong as my higher ones. Or I can play the piano for you, but..." She hesitated and took a deep breath. "I think you're better served by paring the whole thing down to an acoustic version. The verses, the chorus and only a couple of repeats at the end, maybe the last chorus one time. Keeps it bare and sort of..." She shrugged.

"Angsty," Puck chuckled, "Yeah I like it. Anyway we can get the chords? 'Cause if I gotta piece through the whole song and pull 'em it'll take half the night."

"I did that at practice today," Rachel handed him some lose pages. "It's just the notes, I don't play guitar well enough to put them into chords yet, but you'll be able to play from this right?"

"Absolutely," Puck grinned. "Damn Rae, thanks." He couldn't help pressing a kiss to her forehead, "Now we need to figure out a song for you."

"Well I was thinking of Tina Turner's Typical Male, but that doesn't really express what I keep hidden," Rachel shrugged. "Given that you're my friend and pretend boyfriend, that I'm attracted to clever guys isn't exactly a secret."

"How about Mean," Puck suggested. "Taylor Swift could be a nice kick in the teeth for them."

"Again, not hidden, not really," Rachel smiled slightly. "I guess the problem is they don't know me, they don't know anything about me, so I need to actually show them something."

"Well, what are you afraid of?" Puck asked quietly. "We tend to hide what we fear, what we don't want people to see. Our weaknesses."

"Yeah," Rachel smiled slightly. "Is it wrong that part of me wants to do Hair of the Dog?"

Puck couldn't help laughing at that one, "I'd like to hear it. But it doesn't exactly fit the criteria does it? Unless you're hidin' the fact that you're a ball buster."

Rachel shook her head, "I hide a lot of things. There are some things even Sam doesn't know," She looked up at him and smiled a bit sadly.

"Like what?" Puck suddenly wanted her to trust him, wanted her to know he wouldn't use what she said against her. "I can keep a secret."

"I know you can," Rachel smiled and looked to make sure the door was closed. "Sam doesn't know that I'm not a virgin." She shrugged at Puck's look of surprise, "There was a party, drunken sex is not what I would recommend for a girls first time. I haven't since... just never found the right man. Never loved anybody enough. I was stupid once. I promised myself I wouldn't be again."

"Good for you," Puck said after a moment of thought. Part of him was happy about the idea, that if he and Rae got to that point he wouldn't have to hurt her. And the other part wanted to find the guy in question and beat the crap outa him. "Lotta girls woulda just decided to keep on goin', not take into account they probably weren't ready." He gave her a grin, "And as the school stud, I can promise you a much better second time if you decide to give me a ride babe." He waggled his eyebrows at her lasciviously and was rewarded with a groan and a giggle.

"Is that the sort of line you generally used on girls?" Rachel was still giggling, "Noah that's awful."

"When I was a sophomore yeah," Puck chuckled. "I've improved some since then," He shrugged, "And I had to cheese it up to make you laugh Rae."

"Well that was very..." Rachel shook her head at him. "I like the mature you." She patted his chest and shrugged. "But it isn't something I want to sing about. Not when they're already going to think I'm a slut."

"Yeah, that fun label you've got as a foster kid," Puck frowned. "Well if you're like some of the girls I know you're afraid nobody'll love you for who you are. If you're like my sister you're afraid your dad'll find a nice Jewish boy and arrange a marriage for you." He grinned, "Come to think of it that's one a my fears too."

"I'm afraid I won't make it on Broadway; that I'm not a star, just a sparkler and I'll burn out when I hit New York," Rachel said quietly. "I am afraid that I'm unlovable, that I'm so weird that no one will ever see me for who I am."

"Then I have the song for you," Puck grinned. "How about Radiohead? Creep. You know it?"

"They used a childrens choir version to promote the movie about Facebook," Rachel said quietly. "I could do an acoustic version, without the weird bit at the end, never understood how that fit in." She frowned, "I'm not sure it's quite right but it’s a good direction." She picked up her ipod and began to scroll through the lists. "I have a weakness for anything I heard on the radio when I was a child," She admitted. "So I've got a lot of eighties hair bands in my playlists." Picking a song Puck couldn't see she hit the button and cued it up with the remote.

Puck listened to the synthesizer and smiled as the opening lyrics began, it was a powerful rock ballad and if Rachel could carry it off it was perfect, better than Creep even. "I like it, says everything you want it to without being too specific." He grinned, "So let's tear it down to basics, 'cause I don't think you'll want a full rock band behind you."

"No," Rachel agreed wryly, "I think a simple version will serve me quite well."

"So how hard will it be to get the music?" Puck asked, "Though it's old enough we might be able to find the song online."

"Well we could search on my laptop," Rachel offered, her eyes down on the piano keys. "If you don't mind being in my room."

"Or you could bring your laptop down here," Puck suggested quietly. "Since the idea of me being in your room seems to make you a little nervous." He could understand nervous, it was one thing to have a boy in your room if you knew your boundaries. It was another thing when said boy acknowledged that he liked you, you liked him and bedroom meant things you might want but weren't ready for. When she looked a little surprised and grateful Puck couldn't help but tease her, "Hey I told ya I wasn't stupid. If you didn't like me at all you wouldn't have a problem with me bein' in your room. The mature part of me finds this encouraging. The part of me that likes to take all the blood from my brain is a little bummed but meh." He made a face at her, "Part of me tryin' to turn over a new leaf is to not let my dick do my thinkin'."

"I'll go and grab my laptop and the cord," Rachel suggested with a smile. "When do you have to be home today?"

"I got a coupla hours," Puck answered after looking at the clock. "If I get home by five that'll give Ma plenty of time to give me grief before she gets ready for work," He shrugged at Rachel's appalled look. "Hey it works for us. I've been a crap kid my whole life. If Ma didn't nag at me I'd think the end a the world was at hand."

Rachel shook her head at him and laughed before she hurried out of the room.

* * *

Rachel couldn't help smiling even as she changed her clothes. It was time for Glee and she'd managed to get her song finished and broken down so she could play it on the piano. School had been typical, but this was the only time she'd had to change her clothing, she'd gotten slushied right after her last class. Noah had been furious, and the football player in question had nearly gotten slammed into a locker. "Noah, it's really not worth it," She patted her pretend boyfriends arm as she walked to the restroom. "Just tell Mr. Schuester why I'm going to be a few minutes late please?"

"I'll wait here for you," Puck had shaken his head with a snarl. "I need to have a little chat with this asshat about how he should treat my girl with respect."

Rachel had just shaken her head and gone to the restroom to wash off her face and change. It was really a good thing she didn't wear a lot of makeup, she'd take forever getting her face right after being slushied. But one red skirt and turquoise top later she was set to go. Her bra felt a little sticky though, she'd been wearing a thin shirt when she'd been slushied. "This is just gross," She shuddered as she came out of the restroom.

"What is?" Puck pushed away from the wall to sling an arm around her shoulders.

"The shirt I was wearing earlier was too thin, the slushie went right through it. My bra feels sticky," Rachel wrinkled her nose. "I'm sure I'm very tasty but edible underwear has never sounded appealing."

"Damn Rae," Puck grinned as she pulled her notebooks out of her locker and loaded them into her case. "Is that an invitation?"

"You're a very tempting male," Rachel grinned up at him. "But I'll pass on the tongue bath today, thanks." His groan was as much an encouragement as it was appreciation of her quip. Saturday night hadn't ended with a makeout session like she'd halfway feared and halfway hoped. Instead she'd teased him about how often he'd hit on girls and what he'd say while they cleaned his house up a bit. The evening had ended up becoming a contest on who could make who laugh by being disgusting. Rachel had lost. Puck had a lot of practice, but he'd encouraged her to give as good as she got.

"You know I'd totally lick you all over right Rae?" Puck bent down to murmur into her ear. That was the other thing he'd warned her about. He was planning on teasing her and flat out told her he wanted her hot and bothered by him as much as he was by her.

"Noah, unless you want me to hit the girls showers and use my fingers for something other than piano playing you'll stop using that sexy voice right now," She'd learned over the weekend that Puck had a weakness for anything to do with her masturbating and she wouldn't hesitate to use it. At some point she'd realized that Puck was not a male who would tolerate a weak female and owning her sexuality was more of a strength than a weakness.

"Oh my God," Puck groaned. "Rae you're gonna kill me with that shit."

"My God too," Rachel grinned up at him and grabbed her case. "Are you ready to do this?"

"Are you?" Puck grinned down at her and opened the choir room door to let her in.

"Puck, Rachel," Mr. Schuester greeted them, "I hope you two spent your weekend productively since it seemed no one else has."

"I have my song ready," Rachel nodded. "Doesn't anyone else?" She looked at the rest of the club with amazed eyes.

"Unlike you Manhands the rest of us have lives," Santana sneered at her.

"Huh," Puck sneered back, "Anybody here wanna call me a loser? 'Cause I got mine ready too." He rolled his eyes at Mr. Schuester and winked at Rachel as they took their seats. Puck slung one muscular arm over the back of her chair and began tugging the tie of her ponytail out as Rachel looked at him quizzically. "Your neck's all tense Rae," He offered her a smile that she couldn't help returning. "Sides, I like your hair."

"Like her hair some other time," Mr. Schuester commanded, "Because Rachel has drawn the lucky number."

"Glad I warmed up earlier," Rachel shrugged and grinned as she yanked the elastic out of her hair entirely and handed it to Puck. "If you want it soo badly, you should probably keep it."

"You ain't gettin' it back," Puck's eyes were warm and almost green as she took her seat at the piano. Brad had just gotten up when she'd approached, a smile on his face. Rachel guessed it was a nice change for him to have a student capable of self-accompaniment.

She began to play the opening and then sang the first verse of Whitesnake's 'Here I Go Again' when Mr. Schuester stopped her, Rachel blinked at him. She'd never had anyone stop her once she began to sing. "I'm sorry Rachel but how is this expressing a hidden side of you?" Mr. Schuester asked, "Considering we know your status as a foster child that you are alone in the world isn't exactly concealed."

"Wow," Rachel took her hands off the piano keys and regarded the director for a moment. "It wasn't meant to be about that. It was about how I'm..." She shook her head and looked at Puck for a moment, "I had another idea, but it’s a little rough." She said quietly. "At this point I don't know what will satisfy you since you seem to think you know me so well after having me in class for a week and speaking to me all of four times now."

"Rae," Puck called her name in a low voice, his eyes dark with some unnamed emotion. "You remember what I said. Anytime you want, I'm with ya."

"Thank you," Rachel smiled and looked down at the keys of the piano. "All right, here's the rough one. This is about..." She looked at Mr. Schuester and frowned. "You don't know me Mr. Schuester. At all. And this about how I know there are people who are in worse situtations than I am. People I love. And I'd change places in a second just so that they aren't... stuck with their lot."

"All right then," Mr. Schuester nodded and Rachel nearly ground her teeth together at the man's condescension.

Rachel frowned down at the piano keys and began to play the opening notes, the song was almost simplistic, painfully so. And then she opened her mouth and sang, keeping her voice in the mid-range and letting everything she felt for Sam, for his family, for her dads flood out in the words.

" _It doesn't hurt me._  
_You wanna feel how it feels?_  
_You wanna know, know that it doesn't hurt me?_  
_You wanna hear about the deal I'm making?_ "

She shuddered as she remembered her Daddy talking about coming out to his parents, Southern Baptists from Georgia and how angry they'd been. He'd been thrown out of the house and his own mother refused to defend him.

" _And if I only could,_  
_Make a deal with God,_  
_And get him to swap our places,_  
_Be running up that road,_  
_Be running up that hill,_  
_Be running up that building._  
_If I only could, oh..._

_You don't wanna hurt me,_  
_But see how deep the bullet lies._  
_Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder._  
_There's a thunder in our hearts, baby._  
_So much hate for the ones we love?_  
_Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

_You,_  
_You and me,_  
_You and me won't be unhappy..._ "

Rachel looked over at Puck as she sang, and then at Artie, always on the edge of the group, always halfway left out because of his disability. Puck who had been ignored when he'd gotten in trouble, ignored and dismissed as a loser when all of his trouble had been because he was hurting. The chorus was easy to sing, it was harder to remember the ache in his voice when he'd talked about giving his daughter up for adoption.

" _And if I only could,_  
_Make a deal with God,_  
_And get him to swap our places,_  
_Be running up that road,_  
_Be running up that hill,_  
_Be running up that building,_  
_If I only could, oh..._ "

Rachel let the piano die when she started on the bridge, the almost staccato words like an aching heartbeat as she sang.

" _C'mon, baby, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_  
_Let me steal this moment from you now._  
_C'mon, angel, c'mon, c'mon, darling,_  
_Let's exchange the experience, oh..._ "

Puck met her gaze as she started on the last round of the chorus, the last cry to an unmerciful God and his gaze was dark and hot, nearly making her fingers stumble at the force and heat of the emotions blazing in those hazel eyes.

" _And if I only could,_  
_Make a deal with God,_  
_And get him to swap our places,_  
_Be running up that road,_  
_Be running up that hill,_  
_With no problems_  
_With no problems..._ "

She let her hands fall away from the piano and sighed in relief, standing and not bothering to wait for applause she was pretty sure wouldn't be coming. Mr. Schuester was still blinking in shock and she could tell he was wondering if she'd prepared two numbers or if she was that good cold. "What'd you think?" She murmured to Puck as she took her seat again.

His response was gratifying, a huge grin and loud applause, from him at least. Brittany was clapping too, as well as Mike and Tina and Finn apparently. Rachel wasn't sure what that was about since Quinn was glaring at him and he stopped mid clap.

"Well, that was interesting," Mr. Schuester was clearly uninterested in being supportive, Rachel tilted her head and leaned against Puck. "Puck, would you mind presenting your song now?"

Puck shook his head, "Rae had to go cold on hers 'cause you decided you 'knew her' too well for her to sing what she wanted. Make somebody else go cold. 'Sides I only got the one thing prepared an' if you don't think it suits the assignment I can't sing unprepared the way Rae can."

"I've got something, but it isn't really perfect yet," Tina said quietly. "I really just hate going first," She offered.

"Then please," Mr. Schuester gestured for Tina to take her place in the performance space and Rachel smiled encouragingly. "What song are you performing?"

"Half An Acre by Hem," Tina said quietly. "Most of you don't know this, but my family moved here from Michigan when I was eight. The town is almost deserted now, and over the summer we got word that our old house burnt down." She looked down at her hands and shook her head, "It's stupid to mourn a house, but that's where I spent my first eight years, had Thanksgiving, drew on the walls and had a sleepover."

"Ain't stupid," Puck shook his head.

"It's yours, it's your past," Rachel nodded her agreement. "And nobody ever said emotions were logical right?"

"Right," Tina grinned and began to sing, her high sweet voice pure in her grief and love. It was sweet and heartbreaking and Rachel had tears in her eyes when the girl had finished. She had to take a deep breath and exhale slowly before she began to clap and beside her Puck whistled loudly in appreciation.

"That was amazing," Rachel heard how choked up her voice was and took a deep steadying breath. "Just heartbreaking Tina."

"Figures how she'd get teary eyed over something like that," Rachel heard Kurt murmur behind her.

"What are you talking about?" A new voice, a little confused, asked the pretty boy.

"Rachel's a foster kid," Kurt explained. "So of course she gets choked up by the idea that Tina's singing for her lost house. She doesn't have a real home." His voice was less of a murmur and more a low rant by the end of his last sentence and Rachel turned to glare at the openly gay boy.

"Kurt, I resent you saying I don't have a real home," Rachel spoke coldly and clearly. "Daddy and Dad love me and accept me unconditionally. Even when I screw up. I'm fuckin' lucky. And I know it. Hence the song I sang earlier?"

"Kurt, Rachel, if you're not talking about Tina's performance I'll have to ask you to talk later," Mr. Schuester's voice was mild and disinterested and Rachel turned to stare at him.

"Is he always like this?" She whispered to Puck, "I've never..."

"If you ain't one a his 'special' kids you ain't worth much to him," Puck shrugged. "Dude's just as much of a douche as some a the other teachers. He just thinks he's closer to us losers because a this club."

"Puck would you like show us your song?" Rachel looked at Puck curiously as the teacher asked the question. Puck sighed and looked at her as if to gauge her reaction. When she just shrugged he rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead before he pushed himself out of his seat.

"Yeah whatever," Puck ignored his teacher and went for the acoustic guitar hanging on the wall. "And just so's you don't try the same shit on me, this is it. I ain't doin' another one Schue. This is what I'm singin' if you like it or don't."

"All...right," Mr. Schuester didn't seem completely surprised by Puck's rebellious attitude. "Mind telling us about it?"

"It's about being willing to give everything thing else up if you could have one thing, one girl, one relationship back," Puck shrugged as he pulled a stool into the performance space. "It ain't by a Jewish artist but it's pretty cool I think. I liked it 'cause there's a lotta shit I'd go back an' change if I could. But I also got something right now that I'd sacrifice just 'bout anything for." Rachel smiled as her pretend boyfriend met her eyes and smiled directly at her.

"That's interesting," Mr. Schuester didn't seem entirely thrilled but he gestured for Puck to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So the next bit is long and wouldn't fit in this chapter so a mini-cliffie on what Puck will end up singing. And we should see the beginnings of Puckleberry. I think.


	7. Seven

Puck took a deep breath and was grateful he'd practiced the warm ups and breathing Rachel had taught him. This song went halfway into the tenor range and it would have been five times harder without her help. Plus he was legit pissed off at Mr. Schue for acting like a giant ass and not even letting Rachel finish her first choice of song. "All right, so this is One Thing, by Finger Eleven, an' if Rae hadn't helped me practice and pull the music...well, I wouldn't be able to do this without her. So thanks Rae."

He met her gaze again and couldn't help smiling when he saw how proud she was of him, she was sitting up ramrod straight, her entire attention fixed on him and it would have been intimidating if she wasn't so obviously supportive. When he began the opening chords he could see her fingers twitch, as if she wanted to imitate his movements.

" _Restless tonight_  
_'Cause I wasted the light_  
_Between both these times_  
_I drew a really thin line_  
_It’s nothing I planned_  
_And not that I can_  
_But you should be mine_  
_Across that line..._ "

Puck looked straight at Rachel and decided to give up all pretenses that he wasn't singing this to her. She liked him for who he was, not who he pretended to be, and even if Santana or Quinn spread themselves out naked he wouldn't want them anymore, not when Rachel didn't give a damn about his past except for how it affected him today.

" _If I traded it all_  
_If I gave it all away for one thing_  
_Just for one thing_  
_If I sorted it out_  
_If I knew all about this one thing_  
_Wouldn’t that be something..._ "

He couldn't have the drums and the additional instruments, couldn't have the extra voices, but he could put all his feeling, every emotion into his voice, and all the skill he had into his guitar. He might not be the lead like Finn, but he could play and thanks to Rae he didn't have to take huge gasping breaths between lines.

" _I promise I might_  
_Not walk on by_  
_Maybe next time_  
_But not this time_  
_Even though I know_  
_I don’t wanna know_  
_Yeah I guess I know_  
_I just hate how it sounds..._ "

He did hate the idea that he might lose Rachel, lose her to Finn or some other guy who wouldn't appreciate half of how great she was. He didn't want to screw this up, she was the first real friend he'd had besides Artie in years. The first person who didn't immediately hear the rumors and judge him without even meeting him. So he put extra effort into the rest of the song, trying to show her that he'd do whatever it took to earn her, earn her company, her sheer awesome presence in his life.

_"If I traded it all_  
_If I gave it all away for one thing_  
_Just for one thing_  
_If I sorted it out_  
_If I knew all about this one thing_  
_Wouldn’t that be something_

_Even though I know_  
_I don’t wanna know_  
_Yeah I guess I know_  
_I just hate how it sounds..._ "

The musical bridge they'd decided on, a mini guitar solo, and his one chance to breathe, and Puck looked down at his hands, something hypnotic in guitar strings, in knowing he could make this music. And he looked up and met Rachel's eyes and just knew, knew that he was gonna have to kiss her today or he'd flat out go nuts. Two more repeats of the chorus, the last line sung with aching slow words, the melody dying off under his hands as the strings stilled, and he couldn't take his eyes of Rachel.

" _If I traded it all_  
_If I gave it all away for one thing_  
_Just for one thing_  
_If I sorted it out_  
_If I knew all about this one thing_  
_Wouldn’t that be something_

 _If I traded it all_  
_If I gave it all away for one thing_  
_Just for one thing_  
_If I sorted it out_  
_If I knew all about this one thing_  
_Wouldn’t that be something..._ "

He let his hands fall away from the guitar and he stood, slinging it over his back to get the instrument out of the way as Rachel hurled herself towards him. Her slender body slammed against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Oh my god you did it, you were amazing! It was great!" She babbled against his neck.

Puck couldn't help laughing a bit at her enthusiasm but the rest of the club was applauding and he grinned down at her, "Not too bad huh?" He kissed her forehead again, "Got my lucky girl here that must be it."

"Proper warm ups helped too I imagine," Rachel teased him, still pressed up against his body.

"Yeah," Puck slid and arm around her waist, "Rae you realize I'm gonna lose control an' start kissin' you in another minute right?" He murmured into her ear and was rewarded with a shiver of her body against his.

"Then I have forty seconds left to enjoy this before I'm in danger," She murmured against his neck. "But we're about to be interrupted." Puck really didn't want Rachel to pull away from him but he didn't have much choice since he didn't believe in manhandling girls unless they wanted to be manhandled. He very reluctantly let her go and turned to look at Schuester who was standing a few feet away.

"Somethin' to say?" Puck took the guitar off and rehung it on the wall while doing his best to ignore what Schuester was saying about his improved breath control and increased range.

"Have you been practicing?" The teacher reached the end of his little speech and asked the pertinent question.

"Yeah," Puck jerked his head towards Rachel. "My girl has voice lessons twice a week, she's been showin' me some vocal warm ups, givin' me tips on my breathin'. Girls got breath control like you wouldn't believe," He accompanied that little tidbit with a lascivious grin and knew from Schuester's disgusted look that the teacher had gotten the right (wrong) impression.

"What sort of vocal warm ups," Schuester wanted to know and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Damn Schue, do I look like an expert?" He shrugged, "Ask Rae, she'll tell ya. All I know is my throat ain't hurt once even with alla the practicin' we did last week and over the weekend." Puck didn't bother to wait for Schuester to respond, he was too busy moving over to wrap his arms around Rachel's waist from behind and making her jump a little bit. "Rae you meet Blaine officially?"

"We introduced ourselves, since Kurt was having too much fun mocking Rachel's outfit to do it for us," Blaine rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's rude behavior. "We've been comparing uniforms."

"Since Blaine went to an all-boys school and I went to an all-girls," Rachel elaborated. "We've agreed that it helped prevent bullying but the uniforms could use a style update."

"There was something very safe about them though," Blaine sighed and Puck knew he was worried about next year when Kurt was gone and he was at McKinley without his boyfriend.

"So what're you gonna sing about?" Puck asked the shorter boy. Blaine was actually pretty cool. He hadn't blinked when he'd heard about Puck's stint in juvie or the fact that Puck had gotten Quinn pregnant. He'd just grinned and said he guessed Puck wasn't gay then which was a damn shame.

"I'm trying to think of something that expresses how absolutely out of place I feel sometimes, and how..." Blaine cast a wary look at Kurt and edge away slightly. "How isolated I feel," He finished quietly. "Got anything in your back pocket to describe that?"

"Creep by Radiohead, would be my first thought. But if you don't like that or even if you do, if you'd like to come hang out with Sam, and Puck and I, I'm sure we could find something," Rachel said quietly. "Are you doing anything this afternoon?"

"Homework, for about ten minutes," Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt has a standing Monday date with Mercedes so they can exchange the 'News'," He made quotes with his fingers. "I love him and he can be so sweet but this addiction he has to gossip..."

"Not exactly attractive," Rachel agreed with a shrug. "So come home with Sam and Puck and me. If you need a ride home I'll make Sam give you one."

"Who's Sam?" Blaine asked curiously.

Puck grinned as Sam walked into the choir room as if he'd been waiting for his cue, "That's Sam," He shook his head as the second string quarterback took in the group of chattering teens and began to back up uneasily as if he'd wandered into a hyena pack. "He's Rachel's foster brother," Puck gestured for Sam to join them. "Yo, Evans, this is Blaine Anderson."

"Hey," Sam greeted the dark haired boy with a nod and a half smile. "You guys 'bout ready to go?"

"We're trying to talk Blaine into coming home with us," Rachel explained and Puck grinned down at her. She was so damn cool, didn't even know the dude but she was being friendly. "He needs some help finding a song for the assignment and he got a late start since he missed the Friday rehearsal."

"Well if you're ridin' with Puck I can take Blaine in our truck," Sam offered. "Fair warning, I've got the radio on ESPN."

"It'll be a welcome relief from the top pop forty," Blaine grinned. "I'm in, just let me say good bye to Kurt." Puck watched as Blaine moved over to talk to his boyfriend and turned to say something to Sam, but after a moment couldn't remember what it was as Sam blinked in surprise as Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and was given a sweet smile in return. Puck couldn't describe what the look on Sam's face was, if he had to guess he'd say surprised, confused and a little...jealous?

Part of him wondered if Rachel had seen the same thing but she didn't seem to be paying much attention to her brother. Then Blaine returned and Puck grinned at him, "Good to go?"

"Yeah he just had to comment on the company I was keeping," Blaine grimaced and shrugged. "I think we're okay to leave though, Mr. Schue doesn't seem to have anything else to say."

Puck nodded, still irked enough that he didn't care if they had permission to leave or not, "Cool. Let's hit it then."

"This'll be fun," Rachel declared as they left the school.

He looked down at her and grinned, "You know that I'm gonna corner you at some point today right?" Puck couldn't help the smug smirk on his face, he couldn't wait to kiss Rachel, "I ain't jokin' Rae, I'm gonna lose my mind if I don't get my lips on you soon."

"Well then kiss me," Rachel told him reasonably as he held the door open and helped her into his truck.

"That a invitation?" Puck teased as he slid into the truck and turned the engine over, "'Cause if you insist I can drop all my romantical stuff with kissin' your hand."

"It might be a demand," Rachel smiled up at him and Puck couldn't wait anymore. He reached out and tucked a finger into her waistband, sliding her towards him on the old bench seat so he could wrap her up in his arms, lifting her minutely so her face was closer to his. Her eyes were warm and wide and Puck groaned in his throat before he bent down a bit and pressed his lips to hers, tasting her.

Soft, sweet, strawberries and lemonade, Puck groaned as Rachel's lips parted, unable to stop himself from deepening the kiss. His lips moved over hers, coaxing a response from her and God when she did, his heart was gonna stop at the feel of her pressing forward, her body to his, her mouth demanding more of him, lips and tongue and those soft hands of hers touching his neck, tugging the ends of his hair. He was panting when he had to break the kiss, looking down at her, seeing Rachel’s eyes open, wide and dark and starry and he had to kiss her again. “God,” He groaned into her mouth. “God Rae, you’re…” Puck was aware he was rapidly approaching incoherence, “Fuckin’ perfect Rae.”

“Hmm…” She was making a little humming noise in her throat. “Are we still pretending? Or are we just friends who kissed who are pretending?” She sounded a little confused and Puck couldn’t blame her. He was more than a little confused on that point himself.

“I dunno Rae,” He confessed. “Wanna be your boyfriend, want you to be my girl,” He groaned as her lips nibbled at his and drew away a little. “I want this with you…but I don’t wanna be just this…you know?”

“I think I understand,” Rachel sighed slightly. “I love kissing you but I can see how the physical could overwhelm everything else.” She snuggled against him, her head resting under his chin and Puck let himself relax for a moment, enjoying how it felt to have her close.

“So you wanna go out with me Rae?” Puck asked finally, asking the question that he hadn’t bothered asking since he’d first dated Santana in the sixth grade. That had been a train wreck and a half, totally giving him the heebie jeebies about dating period to the point that he’d just go to parties and hook up rather than try to date a girl like ever again.

“Sure Noah,” He could hear the smile in her voice. “Wanna go to the movies on Friday?”

“We gotta game Saturday,” Puck muttered, suddenly feeling a bit rebellious about football. “How ‘bout after the game? I can shower an’ meet you at your house if you don’ wanna come to the game.”

“As if I would miss one of your games,” Rachel pulled back to glare up at him. “I am told that a good friend and I presume a good girlfriend supports healthy activities. Besides if Sam gets to play I want to support him too.” She smiled slightly. “So yes, I’d love to go out with you after your football game.”

“Cool,” Puck grinned. “Now we’d better get goin’ before Sammy comes searchin’ for us.” He gently disentangled his arms from Rachel and put on his seatbelt, waiting until she’d secured hers before putting the truck in gear. “So question, is Sam like…gay or bi or somethin’? He was lookin’ at Blaine a little weird.”

“I think Sam is…probably bi, he just usually goes with girls,” Rachel shrugged. “Blaine’s probably the first guy he’s found actively attractive so he hasn’t had to think about it.”

“Huh,” Puck shook his head. “Should I be insulted?” He tossed her a grin, “’Cause you know, I’m a stud an’ if he don’t think I’m attractive maybe I need to rethink how smart he is.”

“Settle for having me be attracted to you,” Rachel retorted with a smirk. “I’m pretty sure you’re not sexually interested in Sam.”

“Yeah you’re right about that, not that he ain’t pretty or nothin’,” Puck chuckled. “Wouldn’t wanna insult the boy. But he's not my type.”

“I hope not, or I don’t know what you’re doin’ kissing me,” Rachel told him in that prim little tone that made his cock ache. “That was part of why I invited Blaine over, it’ll give Sam a chance to get to know him, maybe figure out exactly what he finds attractive. And Blaine is in a relationship so Sam won’t feel that he’s in danger of starting something he can’t finish.”

“Smart,” Puck nodded a he made a turn. “I get the feelin’ he ain’t totally supportive of you an’ me bein’ more’n friends,” He glanced at Rachel to see her biting her lip pensively. “Hey I get it, Rae. I ain’t a choir boy, or I wouldn’t be if I was Christian.”

“Sam just doesn’t have any room to cast aspersions,” Rachel told him quietly. “Noah, I haven’t even really wanted to kiss someone since I was fourteen. Wanting to kiss you was such a surprise, I’d thought my growth was stunted or something.”

“We’re gonna revisit this conversation when I don’t have to pay attention to the road,” Puck really didn’t want to get in a wreck and have either of them hurt because he couldn’t concentrate. “Okay,” He said as he pulled up to her house and put the truck in park. “Say what?”

“You know that I’m a year younger than everybody else in our year,” Rachel shrugged. “Nobody thought about that, or even really knew about it when they invited me to the party. It was the day after Thanksgiving, I hadn’t had my birthday yet in my sophomore year. So I was fourteen, almost fifteen, when I had sex the first time. Actually when I was even kissed the first time,” She shrugged. “Afterwards… I really wasn’t too interested. I mean, I remembered liking the kissing parts, and some of the other parts, but the act…was not enjoyable. So I sort of lost interest in the whole process.”

Puck listened to her rambling little speech and felt his jaw set, the too familiar red mist of rage dropping over his eyes, “Rae,” He managed to grind the words out from between his teeth, “Baby, I’m glad you trust me. But you said Sam’s got a punchin’ bag?”

“Yes,” Rachel nodded, something he saw in his peripheral vision as he worked to keep from exploding. “In the basement. Free weights and a little bag and a big one along with the treadmill, elliptical and rowing machine.”

“Need to use it now Rae, ‘fore I do damage to your house or my truck or somethin’ else,” Puck ground out the words and to her credit Rachel seemed to understand that anymore talk was beyond him. She slid out of the truck, came around to his side and opened the door and then hurried to her front door. He was vaguely aware that she was unlocking the door and keying in the alarm code before she led him down to the basement. Flicking on the lights she opened a door at the end of the room and showed him the hanging bag. Puck let everything else fall out of his awareness, the red mist dropped completely over his eyes and he relaxed into it letting his fists find the bag feeling the sing of his muscles and the jolt of the impact blocking out everything else.

* * *

Rachel moved around the weight room, making sure all the lights were on, putting out towels and tape and bottled water. Puck looked furious, ready to kill something, and she knew it was because of what she had said to him. She couldn’t have said how she knew, but she was certain he wasn’t angry with her. Something in what she’d said had sparked something in him, one of those rages he had in common with Sam, and now he was simply trying to burn it off, just as Sam would.

Sam, Rachel nearly groaned aloud and shook her head, her overprotective big brother would not be pleased at this turn of events. And that was the sound of his keys in the door, “Shit.” Rachel made sure the door stayed open on her way out of the room and hurried upstairs. “Blaine,” She smiled making sure all her teeth showed. “Sam didn’t terrify you with his driving?”

“Where’s Puck?” Sam wanted to know as Rachel showed Blaine where he could hang his jacket.

“He needed to use the weight room,” Rachel told him brightly. “Blaine would you like something to drink? We have juice, water, milk or soda.”

“Oh, water’s great,” Blaine smiled. “Nice place, you’d never know you guys only moved in a few weeks back.” He was looking around the foyer and living room entrance with an appreciative smile.

“Dad’ll be thrilled you think so,” Sam commented as he led them to the kitchen. “He’s complaining that he feels like he’s still living out of a box.” He pulled a bottle of cold water out and gave it to Blaine before regarding Rachel with a frown. “What do you mean Puck ‘needed’ to use the weight room?”

“It’s none of your business Sam,” Rachel retorted keeping her voice low. “He asked to use the punching bag down there. I told him it would be fine.”

“Why does he need to use the punching bag,” Sam was getting worked up, his normally smiling mouth set in a frown and his face dark with anger. “If you turned him down and he can’t handle it—“

“I doubt that’s it,” Blaine interrupted and Rachel shot him a grateful look. “Puck’s got more self-control when it comes to girls than any other guy I know. If Rachel told him no to something he’d just roll with it.”

“Then why does he need to beat the hell out of our punching bag?” Sam looked from Blaine to Rachel before turning as if he’d head down the stairs to the basement.

“Probably so he doesn’t kill the first person he sees that he doesn’t like,” Blaine spoke as Rachel moved to block Sam’s path. Sam turned and looked at Blaine and Rachel surreptitiously slipped inside the basement door and flipped the lock. She could still hear Blaine talking to Sam but Sam couldn’t get to Puck now. “If he gets too mad, he’ll go to town on the first jerk he runs into and he won’t even need much of an excuse. He knows it.”

“And exactly how do you know so much about it,” Sam asked. He still hadn’t tried the door and Rachel knew that no matter how reasonable he seemed now, the minute Sam found out she’d locked him out of the basement and away from Puck he’d be angry all over again.

“Puck told me,” Blaine sounded so reasonable. “He guessed that nobody would bother to fill me in on his history. So he told me he had some leftover issues, mostly due to his dad, and that there were times he needed to beat the hell out of something. For everybody’s sake it was best if that something was a sandbag.”

“He gets like this often enough that he felt the need to warn you about it?” Sam sounded outraged and Rachel sighed from her position of sitting on the steps.

“No, he told me so that I’d know what was going on if it ever happened,” Blaine’s voice had a shrug in it, “Puck is weirdly protective about the people he likes. I mean according to Kurt he started out being a complete jackass, but when Quinn got pregnant he started to change. I missed most of it last year but I guess it near about killed him to give up his daughter. Before he would get in fights all the time, at least once or twice a week. Now he tries to work off the mad in other ways.”

“I’ve heard the rumors,” Sam’s voice was ugly with suspicion and Rachel fumed silently behind the door, “He’s got a real reputation.”

“And in spite of that, the reputation that he earned years ago, he really seems to like your sister,” Blaine said quietly. “Puckerman can be an ass, but my boyfriend told me this morning that he’s never seen Puck as protective of anyone the way he is Rachel. Not even Quinn when she was pregnant.”

“So I’m supposed to be okay with him being close to my sister?” Sam wasn’t completely calm yet and Rachel knew he wouldn’t be for a while. He needed his own time with the sandbag and he wasn’t going to get it as long as the basement was locked.

“Noah Puckerman has never had to resort to crude or illegal methods to get women,” Blaine nearly snorted his derision and Rachel was momentarily impressed at the wealth of expression in the boy’s voice. “He is, in his words, ‘a stud’ and has proven over and over that if a girl goes to bed with him it's because she wants to. He knows how to take no for an answer and he knows not to push. The guy loves women, told me he’s never met a woman he didn’t think was gorgeous in some way, and that includes Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester.”

“I’m supposed to be impressed by the fact that he’s not discriminating,” Sam sounded derisive now and Rachel sighed getting up and moving down the stairs. She could hear the rhythmic thumps coming from the weight room and moved within the doorway to see Puck still hitting the sandbag with all his might.

Moving towards the laundry room Rachel busied herself with folding the clothes left in the dryer and had a tidy stack by the time the thumping began to slow. Grabbing a teeshirt she moved into the weight room to see Puck taking deep heaving breaths as he backed away from the sandbag. “Feel a little less out of control?” She asked quietly and handed him a bottle of water.

“Yeah,” Puck nodded and looked at her curiously. “You ain’t freaked out Rae?”

“I told you there’s a reason we have a sandbag,” Rachel shrugged, “I’ve seen Sam pretty mad. You have more control than he does at least.” She tilted her head and realized she’d yet to offer him the shirt. “There’s a half bath off of the main room, you can clean up there if you like, and put this on. I can run your shirts through the washer and dryer.”

Puck nodded slowly and regarded his knuckles, “Don’t seem like I broke skin too bad, guess I won’t get blood on anything.” His head jerked up as he heard a pounding come from upstairs and Rachel groaned. “What’s that?”

“I locked the door to the basement so Sam couldn’t get down here, Blaine was trying to explain to him that you needed the space and the sandbag and Sam was just determined to be pissed. I slipped down here and locked the door when he was distracted.” Rachel rattled off the explanation knowing she sounded nervous.

“Sam ain’t ever hit you has he?” Puck’s voice was low, tired but still sounding dangerous as he met Rachel’s eyes.

“No,” She shook her head, “No I just didn’t want the two of you to fight.” She took his arm and tugged him towards the door, guiding him to the bathroom. “Give me your shirt,” Rachel wasn’t certain where she was getting her chutzpah from but Puck seemed willing to obey, pulling the henley over his head and handing it to her. “Now get cleaned up,” Rachel tore her gaze from the broad expanse of Puck’s chest and the ring that gleamed from one nipple before she did something really stupid like touch.

Working quickly she threw Puck’s shirt and a few other things in the wash before grabbing a larger towel and returning to the doorway of the bathroom. Puck hadn’t bothered to close the door, sluicing water onto his face and washing his hand and arms with plain water before he began to use the soap liberally. Rachel knew she was staring and still couldn’t stop, the water ran down his arms to his chest, all of his skin was damp and gleaming, gorgeous olive toned flesh tanned dark and perfectly sculpted.

Puck’s voice was low and almost gravelly, but the sound of it still made her jump, “Like what you see Rachel?”

Her eyes flew up to his meeting his gaze to see his normally hazel eyes were golden green, tired but warm as they looked at her. “You’re so beautiful Noah,” She confessed artlessly. “How can I not like what I’m seeing?”

“Guess I figured you might not like me so well now that you seen the uglier parts a me,” Puck told her quietly, taking the towel she proffered and drying himself off.

“You’ve yet to see me throw a diva fit when I don’t get my way,” Rachel told him dryly. “You just might run for the hills, of which Ohio has none, so you’ll be running until you hit either the Appalachians or the Rockies.”

The pounding started again and Rachel sighed, “Time to face the music I guess,” She watched as Puck pulled on the teeshirt, the thin fabric stretching to accommodate his big frame and move to keep her from mounting the stairs first.

“Rae?” Puck stopped and looked at her, “You’re sure, ‘bout me? I mean if you ain’t…we can just stay friends. Don’t mean I won’t help you, just means you don’t gotta…” He shrugged.

“Noah Puckerman, you get that idea right out of your head,” Rachel knew her voice sounded like a hiss but she refused to let Sam eavesdrop. “If you think this is the worst thing I’ve ever dealt with then you’d better think again. Sam wasn’t the first foster kid my dads took in. Some of those kids made you look saint like. Now if you’ve changed your mind about being my boyfriend I’ll understand, I’ll be hurt, but I’ll understand.”

“No,” Puck shook his head. “Ain’t ever gonna change my mind about you Rae. Just needed to make sure it was you an’ me ‘fore I walked up them steps.”

“You and me,” Rachel repeated quietly. “Without fail,” She moved quickly and took his hand, and nodded for him to start up the steps. It took some fumbling but Puck got the door unlocked and swung open just in time for Rachel to see Sam coming towards them with an angry look on his face. “Oh no you don’t,” She snapped furiously pushing past Puck and pulling him out into the kitchen. “You’re not going to punch him and make a total hypocrite of yourself Samuel.”

Puck sighed and shook his head, shutting the door to the basement, “Thanks for the use of the sandbag,” He said quietly. “Blaine still here?”

“He’s in the music room,” Sam was still pretty angry, Rachel could see it in his face and posture. “What the hell man?”

“Needed to use the sandbag,” Puck said simply. “Rae lent me a shirt, said she’d wash mine. I guess it’s yours or your Dads.” Rachel smiled slightly as Puck simply kept her hand in his and tugged her towards the music room. Blaine was there, looking through some of LeRoy’s old albums. “Hey dude,” Puck greeted him.

“Puck,” Blaine offered the two of them a smile and looked down at the record cover he held. “Have you seen these? Totally tremendous.”

Rachel smiled in relief and took a seat nearby and outright grinned as Puck took a seat on the floor and wrapped an arm around her legs, leaning his head against her knee. “Daddy has a great collection,” She agreed. “Thank you, for earlier. Sam gets—“ She sighed, “He’s very protective. So much so that there are things I just don’t tell him because I don’t want him to overreact.”

“So he gets a little stroppy?” Blaine suggested smiling as the boy in question entered the room. “I don’t have a little sister, I’m the baby of the family, so I don’t know what it’s like to be so protective. I do know that too much protection can get a little…stifling.”

“But it’s still appreciated,” Rachel pointed out quietly. “Sam please calm down, or go use the sandbag yourself if need be, but I won’t have you shouting at Noah for doing what he needed in order to keep from going and picking a fight.”

“Fine,” Sam sighed and took a seat near Blaine, “So what’s the deal with this assignment?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So we’ve got the bare beginnings of Puckleberry. I hope you’re all pleased. Sam is going to take a little time to get on board. Hey he’s a big brother and any protective big bro in their right mind would have reservations about letting Puck near their little sister. Especially with his reputation. But it’ll work out eventually.
> 
> I thought I'd warn you all that this story was begun quite some time ago and I finally picked it up and finished it so I find there's something of a difference in the earlier chapters and the later ones. No one has said it's particularly jarring but I wrote this on and off for seven years and things change. So apologies in advance.


	8. Eight

Rachel smiled as Blaine laughed at something Sam had said. Her brother had finally calmed down and if he still wasn’t thrilled about Puck being in her life he’d at least been silent about it. They’d moved from the music room up to her room and Puck was currently checking the distance of the tree branches to her window. “Rae I still don’t like this,” He said finally. “Promise me you’ll keep your blinds closed when you’re gettin’ dressed an’ undressed?”

“Noah, I grew up in Chicago,” Rachel reminded him dryly. “I assure you, I have no desire to end up on any pornographic website.” She printed off some sheet music for Blaine and turned to look at her brand new boyfriend of less than three hours. “Now are you going to relax about the tree? Or do you want me to switch rooms with Sam?”

“Uh, no,” Sam shook his head from where he was leaning against her bed on the floor. He had his guitar in his hands and was idly fingering some chords. “I don’t want bright yellow walls starin’ at me thanks. And I don’t need a walk in closet.”

“Board up the window,” Blaine suggested with a wicked grin and Sam laughed. Rachel shook her head when Puck’s expression grew thoughtful.

“Oh no, I like the sun,” She retorted.

“No, I was thinkin’ some a that stuff folks put on bathroom windows when they’re on the first floor,” Puck suggested. “It lets in light but you can’t see much detail from outside.”

“And not from inside either,” Rachel rolled her eyes. “Just trust me to remember I need to close the blinds and curtains,” She told him. “It’s not like I’ve ever forgotten.”

“You ain’t lived in Lima before now,” Puck mumbled and sat on her bed as if he was tired.

“Puck how many guys will mess around with even the thought of getting their face beat in?” Blaine asked curiously. “All you have to do is let it be known that you’re with Rachel and they’ll stay away.”

“The pervy ones won’t,” Puck said glumly. Rachel was struck with the sudden urge to cuddle him. His shirt had long since dried and he no longer had to wear the too tight shirt of Sam’s but the knit still clung to his muscles and arms. All in all he was an almost overwhelmingly masculine figure, but he seemed so tired and truly disturbed at the moment that Rachel couldn’t decide if he needed to be kissed or hugged more.

Looking at Blaine, Rachel hoped he’d understand when she fixed her eyes on him and then nodded at the door. His eyes widened and he looked from her to Puck and she nodded meaningfully. Thankfully Blaine could both take a hint and run with it, “Hey I need to get home soon,” Blaine looked at his watch, “Sam you think you could give me a ride?”

Puck chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Aren’t you in a relationship dude? An’ I ain’t gotten the impression Sam goes your way.” His voice was teasing even if it was tired and Rachel loved that he smiled at Blaine as if to reassure the boy that he was only joking.

“I don’t need you to speak for me Puck,” Sam was visibly gathering his dignity. “Blaine I’d be happy to take you home,” He offered. “Just ignore Puck, I know you have a boyfriend.”

“So if he didn’t have a boyfriend?” Puck blinked curiously, “You really couldn’t do better’n Blaine. He’s way cooler than Kurt. Even likes football,” He grinned at Blaine, “He can’t play to save his life but he loves it.”

“Thanks Puck, you’re so helpful,” Blaine rolled his eyes as he gathered up the sheet music Rachel had given him.

“Welcome,” Puck said cheerfully.

Sam was blushing and Puck was grinning while Rachel maintained her silence as she waited to see what her brother would say, “If I was completely sure I liked guys Blaine, I’d ask you out in a heartbeat,” He said finally. “I’m just…not sure. And I wouldn’t wanna mess up what you got with Kurt.”

“That’s really kind of you Sam,” Blaine smiled slightly. “Is that why you were placed with Rachel’s dads?” When he was given a round of slow blinks and blatant surprise on Sam’s face it was his turn to roll his eyes. “Seriously, your last name is Evans, Rachel’s is Berry. When you went through the mail the names were Stein and Berry. No Evans. That means you’re the foster kid, not Rachel.”

“You’re right,” Sam nodded, “About all of it.” He shrugged, “Friday I was hanging out watching Rae perform in Glee an’ someone made a crack about foster kids when Rae said I was her foster brother. They assumed Rachel was the one fostered. She let them think it. She knows I gotta temper an’ people makin’ cracks about my family tends to fuel it up easy.”

“So when she accused you of being a hypocrite she wasn’t just firing blind,” Blaine said quietly. He tilted his head and looked at Puck, “You really ought to talk to him. Sounds like you’re one of the few at school who’d understand.”

“He heard the rumors and when he finally put me and them together he didn’t want me talkin’ to Rae,” Puck said flatly. “He ain’t earned my story for all that he told me his. I was gonna tell him at first…and then he started in on my reputation. I don’t trust easy Blaine, you know that.”

“That’s why I’m glad you have Rachel in glee with us this year,” Blaine smiled and moved towards the door. “C’mon Sam, I’ll call my folks on the way, let them know I haven’t been murdered and left in a ditch.” With one last glance behind him, Sam followed the dark haired boy out the door. Rachel heard the two of them thundering down the stairs and then finally out the door.

Assured they were alone in the house Rachel rose from her desk chair and sat next to Puck on the bed, “Noah,” She began quietly. “I was—“ Her words were cut off as Puck’s lips came down on top of hers, his hands tangled into her hair, pulling her closer in a searing kiss that left her gasping.

“Sorry, had to do that before we left the room,” Puck told her with a half-smile. “Even with the door open Rae, I’m afraid I’ll lay you down and start touchin’ in all sortsa places you ain’t ready to be touched.”

“Then let’s go down to the music room and do it some more,” Rachel smiled at him. “Because even with the door open, I’d probably let you lay me out on my bed.” She shivered in delight at the thought and was unprepared for Puck to kiss her again, his hands on her waist dragging her easily into his lap and then tumbling her backwards to lie beside her, their legs tangled up together. His hands slid under the back of her shirt, touching the skin over her spine and at the small of her back. She gasped into his mouth at the heat of his palms and moaned when he took advantage of her open mouth to slide his tongue over her lips and deepen the kiss.

She was gently tugged and cradled in his arms until she was laying half on her back, the palm of his hand on her stomach and all Rachel could do was moan into his mouth. His lips were hot and demanding but strangely she wasn’t afraid, not even with his arm beneath her back and his palm and fingers stroking the skin of her abdomen. He was so gentle, even with his mouth, need and passion driving him, he coaxed and nibbled and demanded a response but his lips never bruised hers, his hands were never too tight on her skin. “God, Rae,” He tore his mouth from hers and pressed short hot kisses to her neck, “Tell me to stop.”

“I don’t want to,” Rachel confessed opening her eyes to look at him, her hand on his shoulder crept up to stroke the soft hair of his Mohawk, tugging gently on the strands at his nape. “I love how I feel with your hands on me Noah.” His eyes met hers, warm and green with desire and she could feel his heart thumping under her other hand on his chest. “And I love how you touch me, gentle but as if you can’t bear to not,” She pressed a kiss to his lips, delicately, and whispered, “I want your hands on me so badly Noah. I love how you make me feel. Please,” She arched her back, pressing her breast upwards a bit, “Please touch me.”

“Rae, baby,” He was taking deep heaving breaths as if he’d run a mile in less than five minutes, “I wanna, God knows I wanna, but we only just kissed today. This is more’n I ever expected. I don’t wanna spook you angel.”

“So you won’t?” Rachel wasn’t sure if she should be smiling or frowning. “Should I be insulted or complimented by your restraint?”

He huffed out a laugh and buried his face in her neck, “God Rae, only you could make me laugh with my dick about to bust through my jeans wantin’ you.” He kissed her hard on the mouth and pulled his hand out from under her shirt. “Just remember my place angel,” Rachel blinked as he began to sit up, tugging her shirt down to her skirt again and trying to smooth her hair. “Be complimented though angel, you’re the only girl I ever…well,” He dropped a gentle kiss on her lips. “Any other chick, my hand woulda been under her skirt, my mouth on her tits, an’ she woulda been halfway to bein’ plowed with the slightest encouragement.”

“But not me,” Rachel frowned slightly and was given another kiss, tender and lingering over her lips.

“No, Rae, not you,” Puck groaned slightly as he stood up. “’Cause any other girl, instant gratification’s all I’d want. Wouldn’t care if she ever invited me back to her room once I got what I wanted and she did too.” He knelt in front of her putting her knees on either side of his ribs and her hands on his shoulders while he kept his cupping her face. Kneeling down he was almost as tall as she was sitting, it was odd, Rachel thought as his lips gently brushed over hers in the sweetest softest kiss yet. “You though Rae, you, don’t care ‘bout what I want,” He ducked his head and she giggled. “All right I care, but…ain’t a priority you know? Wanna do this right. An’ that means the same day I kiss my girl, ain’t the day I do more’n move my hands a little. It sure isn’t the day I go feelin’ her up.”

“Even if I begged you?” Rachel frowned, “If I told you right now that I was ready for sex Noah, what would you do?”

“Hell I’d try to make you take a lie detector test since you told me what happened the first time somebody kissed you an’ you ain’t wanted anyone to do it since,” Puck retorted. “I know somebody tryin’ to be brave an’ get past their shit in a hurry Rae. God knows I got enough practice at it. All that leads to is more trouble.”

“I hate that you’re as smart as I am,” Rachel muttered feeling like she’d made a fool of herself. “I guess I’m just…greedy. You make me feel so good Noah, I want more of it.” She sighed, “Am I being an awful tease?”

“No baby,” Puck shook his head at her with a soft smile that made her feel as if she’d hung the moon. “No such thing. We’re gonna go as slow as you need Rae. Not gonna rush things with you. Most important thing ain’t getting to sex,” He took a deep breath and she got the sense that he’d never said this to anyone. “Most important thing is you wantin’ me there when you wake up. An’ wantin’ me to come back when I hafta leave. Don’t care if I gotta wait all year or more.” He grinned sheepishly, “Okay I’ll care, and I might try to talk you into a few things that aren’t sex and are a helluva lotta fun. But I promise Rae, I won’t push you on this.”

“Okay,” Rachel nodded slowly. “Promise me something though,” She said quietly and he nodded after considering her face for a moment. “If I’m ever doing something that makes you uncomfortable, in a way that you don’t like, you’ll tell me.” Puck nodded slowly, “And if I tell you, without the…warm ups first, that I want us to do something, will you trust me that I do want it?”

Puck frowned slightly and his thumbs stroked her cheeks, his big hands framing her face, “I’mma reserve the right to refuse on that second one. Less I get the sense that you really want to do something, for yourself, not ‘cause you think I want it or that you should be ‘ready’, I ain’t gonna agree to whatever it is.” He kissed her again, “Rae, trust me please. We’ve got time. Got plenty a time. I’m not in a rush. Wanna savor you angel. But I’ll do my best on the second one. I promise you that. Okay?”

“Okay,” Rachel tilted her head, “I’m going to be mean to you now, because I’m frustrated.” She announced with a little smirk.

“Yeah?” Puck grinned at her, “Love that wicked look on your face Rae.”

“Baby star before you say anything you’ll regret,” LeRoy’s voice spoke from the doorway. Rachel blinked and looked over Puck’s shoulder to see both her dads standing there, her Dad with a video camera, and her Daddy holding the microphone out so as to catch every word.

“Oh my god!” Rachel blinked, “Daddy! Really?”

“Well it was so sweet and I was just about to tell you two that you needed to knock off the groping when Noah stopped and started making that wonderful speech and I already had the camera because I wanted to ask how your performance went,” Hiram babbled in the face of his daughters embarrassed wrath. “And Daddy came home and I made him hold the microphone. Your boyfriend was being so gentlemanly I almost swooned.”

Rachel blinked and looked at Noah whose lips were twitching in amusement, before he fell backwards on the floor positively howling with laughter. “Fuck my life,” He gasped out finally, still half laughing, “Sorry for the language Mr. Dads,” He apologized with a shake of his head before pushing himself to his feet and tugging Rachel off the bed to hug her. “It’s just so typical that the first time in my life I say anything like that to a girl, her dads are totally videoing me. Geez, you gotta swear you won’t show that to anyone until I’m like twenty five because my rep will be totally destroyed. I don’t even want my ma seein’ that.”

“Embarrassed?” LeRoy tilted his head curiously.

“Of sayin’ it to Rae? Fuck no,” Puck shook his head and grimaced as he realized he’d cursed again. “Sorry, future children watching this, don’t curse, it ain’t kosher. This is just stress.” Rachel looked up to see him roll his eyes before he kissed her forehead. “No, ain’t ashamed to say that to Rae, more embarrassed that I totally got blindsided when I’m supposed to be this stealth dude at sneaking out before I get caught in a girl's room.” He shrugged and Rachel giggled when he looked down at her with a grin. “Course Rae totally ain’t like other girls, so that part’s not too bad.” He bent and kissed her lips gently before he held out a hand, “Show’s over. I gotta get home.”

“You can’t stay for dinner?” Hiram sounded disappointed and Rachel looked up at Puck hopefully.

“Please? I’ll make something very manly for you,” She coaxed, “And you can tell your mom that I’ll come help you clean after practice tomorrow.” Puck hesitated visibly and Rachel pressed her case, "You can tell Daddy about your spot on the team, and fill Dad in on all the gossip at McKinley. I'll call your mom and ask for you. You know she won't say no to me. And you'll be home before she leaves for work I promise."

"If it’s all right with you Mr. Dads?" Puck tilted his head inquiringly.

"Of course," LeRoy grinned and motioned for Hiram to turn off the recorder. "Rachel owes you a cooking lesson I think doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Puck grinned. "I got a future Broadway star teachin' me to cook, when she's famous I'll be able to dine out on that for years." He bent and kissed her forehead again. "Better get outa your room though before Sammy comes home. He's pissed enough at me."

* * *

Puck knew that Rachel's dads weren't slow when he'd first met them. And if he'd had any doubts as to their intelligence their shrewd evaluation of him had removed those doubts completely. So he wasn't surprised that while Rachel worked on dinner her dads grilled him on exactly why Sam was annoyed with him. That they weren't pleased wasn't a surprise. That their displeasure was with Sam and not him was sort of shocking.

"So you almost lost it because of what Rachel said about...her first time," LeRoy summarized in a quiet voice.

Puck nodded, "I ain't been that mad in a long time; just the idea, Rachel's so little already, it wouldn't a taken much to get her drunk." His fists clenched, "The idea that she hadn't even been kissed an' some guy just..." He frowned furiously and took a deep breath. "Makes me wanna hunt every one of the sonofabitches at that party down and castrate 'em." He looked up and LeRoy's eyes finding the black man just as angry and just as vengeful, "Guess I ain't the only one."

"No you're not," Hiram agreed, his normally elegant voice tight and angry. "Neither of us believes in that nonsense about turning the other cheek. That usually just lets someone slap you again."

"Just curious mind you, but Rae mentioned your family threw you out when you came outa the closet," Puck looked at LeRoy. "How did you afford college an' law school?"

"Well I was graduating from college when I came out to my parents," LeRoy chuckled. Rachel had obviously heard this story because she rolled her eyes.

"You're in for it now Noah, Dad's gonna tell you all about this adorable badass soldier he met and you'll never get away from them," She told him with a grin. "Don't worry, when your brain starts to bleed out your ears I'm sure I'll be able to drive you home in your silly truck."

"Ain't no need to be hatin’ on the truck Rae," Puck pointed at her and listened to the story of how LeRoy had joined the marines. Hiram had met him while he was on leave and when LeRoy was discharged he'd chosen New York as his home city. Hiram had already been there, several years older than LeRoy, he'd been a forensic accountant for the FBI, his own military background something he'd had in common with LeRoy though Hiram had served in the Army rather than the Marines.

"So the marines paid for law school and the army paid for college for you," Puck pointed at Hiram. "What did you do in the army?"

"I was in army intelligence, counter-intelligence was my area of expertise," Hiram smiled. "I was always good with numbers and the army found that to be useful."

"Huh, still workin' for the FBI?" Puck tilted his head curiously.

"I do consulting work for them among other people," Hiram shrugged. "LeRoy will tell you I'm better with numbers than I am with people." He turned and looked at his daughter, "Baby star give me the veggies and I'll chop them up for the salad. I don't know what's keeping Sam but if he doesn't come home soon I'm going to start hunting him down."

"I know where he is," Puck grinned as Rachel spoke the words in a sing song voice. "He's getting to know our friend Blaine."

He smoothed a hand over his mohawk a bit nervously and shrugged in agreement with Rachel, "Our friend Blaine is in Glee, he and Kurt are pretty open about being gay. Rae thought it'd be nice for Sam to meet a gay guy he wasn't related to, just to get a feel for whether or not he found guys attractive. And since Blaine's in a relationship, there's no pressure on either one of them to make a move."

"Noah was so smart earlier Daddy, he was teasing Blaine, and just making his usual remarks and Sam spoke up, said he wasn't sure about his sexuality but that he liked Blaine just fine, or words to that effect," Rachel grinned as she stirred something in a big pan. "Noah I hope you like stir fry? We've got beef with water chestnuts and peapods over brown rice."

"Can you teach me how to make that?" Puck found himself drifting closer to the stove, "It'd be nice to not eat takeout every time Ma or me want Chinese." Her smile was bright and pleased as he put a hand on the small of her back watching what she was doing in the pan.

“It’s not hard, and the ingredients aren’t difficult to find,” She told him with a smile. “It’s almost ready, if you’ll get a trivet from the drawer I’ll put it out on the table. Puck nodded and did as she said, noticing that Hiram and LeRoy had begun to set the table. He’d asked one time if they ever used the formal dining room and Rachel had laughed and said it was for holidays and her dads’ dinner parties. Mostly they ate in the kitchen.

Sam trooped in and narrowed his eyes but said nothing about Puck still being in the house moving to wash his hands. Puck blinked and went to do the same catching Rachel’s little smile as he did. Yeah he was aware that he’d been trained pretty well, but if it made him a more enjoyable guest then he didn’t mind. His ma had practically beaten it into him by the time he was twelve that nobody liked the smell of dirty boy. Having Rachel approve of his habits was just icing.

* * *

Coach was looking at him strangely again and Puck found himself shrugging at her and smiling. He’d lost count of how many times he’d been hit, Sam had replaced Finn as quarterback when the big kid had been sacked because he hadn’t moved in the pocket the way he was supposed to. They’d lost ten yards on that play and Puck had been ready to kill Finn because when your first girlfriend ever is watching the game you kinda want to win. They hadn’t won, despite the fact that Puck had caught everything Sam had thrown at him and made it into the end zone three times. The first half had sucked just badly enough that they couldn’t come back from it. But Rachel had come onto the field with her dads and told him how wonderfully he had done and told Sam how proud she was of them both. And then she’d wrinkled her nose and commanded them both to shower.

Puck shook his head as Coach looked at him and finally came over to where he was standing messing with his hair. “Puckerman you got a case of the sillies? I’m pretty sure we just lost and you got knocked down more than you generally like.”

He grinned, couldn’t help the smile that came over his face when he thought of who was waiting for him, “Gotta date with Rae Coach,” He told her quietly. “Gonna go to the movies this afternoon.”

“Finally got up the nerve to ask her huh,” Coach teased gently. “That’s cool Puckerman. Now stop messin’ with your hair. You’re keepin’ her waiting.”

“Yes Coach,” Puck grinned and strapped on his watch, grabbed his wallet and phone and booked out of the locker room.

“Where’s he goin’ in such a hurry?” He heard Azimio ask. The reply was lost on him as he left the room and hurried down the hall towards the field. Rachel had said she’d meet him at the school entrance.

Seeing her was considerably better now that he knew she wouldn’t mind him getting close, and she was talking with her dads and leaning against the wall of the school. “How’s my girl,” Puck grinned as he walked up to them. He liked being able to say that. Liked that with Rachel he got a clean slate, no judging, no expectations about his behavior. She just let him be himself which was more than he could say for anyone else in the school besides Brittany.

“Feelin’ pretty good, how about you?” Rachel looked gorgeous, decked out in her heels and a pair of skin tight jeans along with a little jacket and a McKinley red shirt with the number twenty emblazoned across it. She’d done something to her eyes so they looked huge and her mouth was a nice dark red and slicked with something shiny.

“Little sore but it’s cool,” Puck shrugged. He’d be feeling every one of those hits tomorrow when he stiffened up but for today he was all right. “More’n a little worried I won’t be allowed to kiss you,” He slid an arm around her waist and bent to murmur into her ear. “Lookin’ like you’re too good for me Rae.”

“Never,” Rachel declared smiling up at him. “If it’s all right with you, I thought we’d go see Moneyball. You said you liked baseball.”

“Yeah but the new Twilight movie is out, if you wanna see that I can sit through it,” Puck offered with a manfully concealed grimace.

“Yes, because that’s the perfect example of a healthy relationship, falling in love with a vampire, being constantly in danger and in order to get anywhere the girl has to be carried,” Rachel smiled sheepishly, “I’ve read the books just to see what the fuss was about… I don’t get it. Besides Eli will want to see it and I can go with you then. We’ll suffer together.” She shrugged, “The only other movie playing is Drive. I’ve heard it's really good but I don’t know if you like Ryan Gosling at all.”

“Guy from the Mickey Mouse club?” Puck chuckled, “It’s up to you, Moneyball is supposed to be good too.”

“Rock, paper, scissors,” Rachel suggested.

“Lizard, Spock,” LeRoy murmured with a grin and Puck chuckled.

“Yeah I like that show too, at least the first coupla seasons,” He admitted. “Seriously Rae, either one sounds good.”

“I’d suggest Moneyball for the two of you,” LeRoy told them, “I think you’ll like it better than Drive.” He regarded Puck thoughtfully. “Rachel’s curfew on Friday and Saturday is one in the morning. I’d appreciate it if you got her home a little sooner than that. Though you’re welcome to stay when you do bring her home.”

“I gotcha Mr. B,” Puck grinned. “Thanks for lettin’ me hang at the house too.”

“Just go before Sam comes out and starts giving you the evil eye again,” Hiram advised. “Though how that boy can spend so much time on his hair I don’t understand.”

Puck shook his head and let his arm tighten a little around Rachel’s waist, “So we’re headed to the movie theatre, then to Breadstix if that’s cool with you Rae, and then I figure hit your house and hang until your Dad’s kick me out.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Rachel chuckled and Puck felt her fingers hook onto his belt loop. “Now let’s take Dad’s advice.”

“Then we are outa here,” Puck wasted no time escorting Rachel away. The feel of her waist under his hand was amazing, she was so tiny his hand could almost span her back. Lifting her into his truck he waited a minute for her to look at him, “Did I tell you ya look beautiful Rae?” He couldn’t help reaching up to touch the soft skin of her cheek and neck, “Wanna kiss you so bad angel, just don’ wanna mess up your mouth.”

“Rather have you kiss me,” Rachel told him with a smile, and he felt her slender hand on his shoulder, pulling him closer. He couldn't say what was so arousing about having this girl want him, but she could get him harder with a touch than another girl could with her mouth on his dick. And he could no more have stopped himself from kissing her than he could have stopped the tide. Her lips, warm and sweet under his, opened with such welcome, her hands sliding to his neck wrapping him up close to her body so there was barely a half inch between them. He loved that she trusted him to stop if she asked, loved that she didn't ask, enjoying his touch and his lips so much that she forgot to be worried.

Right now he was just kissing her, one hand on her cheek, sliding into her hair, the other on her waist holding her close and careful. He could honestly say that he'd be happy to do this for months, coming up for air and food and showers occasionally... hmm... Showers with Rachel, his mind immediately went to the bad place and he groaned into her mouth as her tongue flicked not so innocently over his lips. Instinctively he tried to move closer to her and deepen the kiss, stymied by the body of his truck. "Hm...Rae, baby," He muttered against her lips as she kept kissing him. "God you do that an' I can't think," He groaned as her tongue slid along his mouth. "Angel seriously... we don't stop soon, neither of us'll be happy."

"Sometimes," Rachel confessed between kisses, "I really hate how sensible you are, and how much control you have," She relaxed her arms so they were simply draped around his neck rather than clinging tightly as she looked up at him. "I'll be grateful for it later...but you do get my blood up Noah Puckerman."

"Slide your hand down the front a my jeans an' you'll be able to feel what you do to me Rae," Puck told her with a groaning sigh. "Just gotta stop 'fore it gets painful or I don't act so nice sometimes. Don't wanna fuck this up just 'cause I got blue balls."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle frustrated and rude," Rachel's eyes flickered downwards and blinked as she realized he wasn't lyin' she really did get him going from zero to sixty. "I just don't want you to be uncomfortable Noah."

"I 'preciate it Rae," Puck pressed a little kiss to her mouth. "An' I'm hopin' I'll get used to how easy you make me crazy sooner or later. Just ain't somethin' I'm used to angel. An' I got no control with you," He drew back a bit, "Let's get out of the parking lot all right? Pretty sure I'm supposed to take you somewhere on a date."

"I wouldn't know," Rachel laughed as he shut her door and hurried around to get in the truck. "This is the first date I've ever been on."

Puck blinked at her, "Seriously Rae?" He shook his head, "A girl as hot as you? Nobody even asked you out? Are the guys in Chicago stupid?" He tilted his head slightly, "I'm havin' deja vu, have I asked you that before?"

"I think so yeah," Rachel giggled at him and he grinned. He liked making her laugh even if it was something stupid he'd done, he still loved when she laughed. She had this great throaty laugh that made him think of old movie stars and angels with slightly tarnished halos. Even when she giggled she sounded cool. It wasn't this awful high pitched thing that hurt his ears, more like a good girl who'd heard a dirty joke and found it funny against her morals.

"Well their loss is my gain," Puck put the truck in gear and pulled out of the parking space. "Okay, let's hit the movie theatre."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So we’ve gotten some more intense Puckleberry…would that be fermented Puckleberry? Condensed? Wow, language is so weird sometimes isn’t it. But we’ve got Sam trying to figure out what he really wants…not easy and believe me I know.
> 
> Finn’s going to be an idiot. I’ll admit I thought about changing Finn up, make him nicer, but in spite of Cory Monteith’s death I just couldn’t. It doesn’t work for the story and he’s not going to be too much of a jerk but he is going to be a bit oblivious and self centered. Hopefully he’ll buy a clue and get himself in line sooner or later. But in the meantime enjoy and I’ll try to get going on this a bit more.


	9. Nine

Rachel kept humming the little girls song from Moneyball, Puck shook his head in amazement. Any other girl it would irritate the hell out of him but Rachel he found adorable. Dinner at Breadstix had been pretty cool, they'd had a few things that were vegetarian so Rachel could eat them and he hadn't even bothered to try and get them wine the way he might have last year.

He stretched his arm out and wrapped it around Rachel's shoulders, sliding closer to her on the couch. Her dads had laughed when they'd come in a little after six and said they had a dinner date. Apparently Sam was out with some of the guys at a party.

"Noah are you certain you don't want to go to the party with the rest of the football team?" Rachel looked up at him curiously, "I've had a lovely time but I'll understand if you want to hang out with your friends."

"You're my friend Rae, you an' Artie and Britt along with Mike an' Sam," Puck told her letting his hand play with the silky strands of her hair. "Artie don't do parties much 'cause it’s hard for him to navigate in his chair. Britt goes and gets bored 'cause everybody makes less sense when they're drunk. Mike'll go but his dad is strict so he has to be home by ten and he can't drink so we end up talkin' half the night 'cause I don't drink more'n a beer anymore." He shrugged and lifted her into his lap, amazed at how light she was, "Rather stay with you angel, hanging out with you an' watchin' goofy reruns is more fun than some stupid party." He frowned, "Did you want to go Rae? Never thought a that, if you wanna go we can."

"I think I'll pass," Rachel shook her head and leaned against his chest, nestling her head against his shoulder so her lips could touch his neck. Puck legit felt his pulse triple time when she did that. "I don't care for parties too much these days," She admitted. "What I remember the most is noise and drinking and a lot of people I didn't know very well. I don't think I'd handle a similar situation well until we've been going out a while longer and I'm sure no one would manhandle me."

Puck nodded and bent his head down to rub his cheek over her hair, he was totally not acting like a badass at the moment and he couldn't care less, "I totally get that baby." He said quietly, "Sometimes we have Glee get-togethers and those are usually quieter, and fairly fun. Maybe we can go to one a those."

"I'd like that," Rachel lifted her head to smile up at him. "May I ask you something?"

Puck chuckled, "Rae, you're sittin' in my lap. You can pretty much ask me anything." He tugged at her curls teasingly. "Whadda ya wanna know?"

"You said something earlier about needing to get used to how I made you feel," Rachel said quietly. "That you had no control; I didn't quite understand it at the time." Her eyes were huge and dark and trusting as she looked up at him.

"Not so sure I understand it myself Rae," Puck shifted a little bit, slouching comfortably. Rachel giggled at him and put a throw pillow against the arm of the couch before rearranging his position so he was reclining full length on the couch, his feet dangling off the cushion diagonally. When he was arranged to her liking, Rachel carefully lowered herself down onto him so her legs were tangled with his and she was lying half on his chest. "Damn Rae, if we end up like this you feel free to move me around anytime," Puck chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "This conversation we’re havin’ or startin’ to have…can you gimme a coupla weeks on it? I just don’t have a handle on it myself…ain’t sure I can explain it too good. Nothing bad though."

“Noah surely you’ve noticed that I tend to talk a lot?” Rachel’s mouth quirked up at him and he couldn’t help grinning. “If you’re not ready to talk about something I certainly don’t blame you. I’m a little surprised at how much I’ve told you these past couple of weeks. I don’t usually share so much with people I’ve just met. But I told your Coach about that party and I’ve told you and I’ve…” She sighed a little and Puck cuddled her closer, warmth seeping through his body at the feel of her relaxed against him. “You’re just so unexpected Noah, sometimes I really think I’m delusional because you can’t be real.”

Puck looked down at her and shook his head, “Rae, you’re nuts.” He told her flatly, “I’m the one should be looking around to see who’s gonna come take you away. I’m nothin’ Rachel. I’m a screw up, and it’s pretty much common knowledge that if I get out of Lima it’ll be ‘cause I been sent to a federal prison.” He slid one hand up to stroke her hair, “Angel, you’re…well you’re the most perfect girl I’ve ever met and that you’ll give me a chance just makes you too good for me. I’m grateful you talk to me. Hell I ain’t ever talked about my dad with anyone. Nobody knows what he used to do. Nobody gets why I got issues with anger, they just think I’m no good.”

“Well I’m glad you’re in my life. And if you decided tomorrow that we’re better off as friends I’d fight you on it tooth and nail,” Rachel retorted. “I’m grateful to have you Noah. I wasn’t joking when I said you were my best friend.” Puck was going to argue with her when she pressed her lips to his fiercely, her mouth hot and hungry against his.

He wasn’t about to argue with her when she was kissing him like this, her lips nibbling at his, demanding his participation, her hands sliding over his chest and shoulders, gripping him possessively. He’d never felt anything better in his life than the feel of Rachel’s slender little hands stroking and petting and hanging onto his shoulders as if she was dizzy when he acceded to her demands and began to kiss her back. She was still wearing her jeans and one of his hands slid down to her ass and squeezed, pressing her pelvis to his slightly. Puck nearly groaned his appreciation, Rae had a great ass and he’d spent all their walking time today admiring it in her jeans.

She moaned slightly, shifting her hips against his and Puck almost cursed at the feel of her soft lower body pressed to his. They’d managed to situate themselves in a very tantalizing position, the apex of her thighs pressing down against his straining cock and every either of them moved the result was a burst of frustrating pleasure. Rachel’s breasts were pressed down against his chest, soft pressure that teased him with the need to touch her flesh but if he did, he’d need to move his hand away from her ass and he was not giving that up. He groaned into Rachel’s mouth as she shifted again, feeling her shudder with sensation, and pressed her body closer to his.

“Noah,” Rachel’s voice was a throaty murmur that seemed to go straight to his cock. Puck took a half a second to appreciate that everything his girl did seemed to go straight to his cock and tried to give her his attention. “Noah,” Her voice repeated and Puck opened his eyes and tried to focus.

“Yeah Rae,” He took a deep breath and felt her breasts pressing down on him, her entire body rubbing against his and nearly lost his concentration again. “Damn angel, you’re so fuckin’ hot.” He took his hand off her hair and stroked a thumb over her cheek. “An’ fuckin’ beautiful to boot,” Puck shook his head in amazement. She smiled, her lips swollen from kissing and Puck tried to listen to what she was saying, “I’m sorry baby,” He groaned. “My blood ain’t in my brain at the moment. Small words…an’ talk slow please?” He shuddered as she shifted her hips over his and groaned.

“I like your hand on my ass,” Rachel spoke slowly. “I want it inside my jeans please, over my panties though,” She added the qualifier after a pause, maybe so she could be certain he’d understand. “Or else I want your hand under my shirt on my back… I…I want your hands on my skin Noah.”

“God you’re awesome baby,” Puck couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face as he found her waistband and slid his hand between her jeans, finding the seam of her panties with his fingers. “You got the best ass angel,” He peered over her shoulder and gave her butt a little squeeze. “Love how it looks too. Is there any part a you ain’t quality?”

“My feet,” Rachel told him in a wry voice. When Puck looked at her in confusion she just smiled and kissed him again. Puck had other ideas for his mouth though, pulling her up so her pelvis wasn’t situated directly against his cock, which set her head slightly above his and his mouth at the soft skin of her neck and collarbone.

“Gonna taste you some Rae,” He muttered glad he’d shaved after the game instead of before. “Such pretty skin.” Puck let his lips glide over her jaw and down her neck, her skin was so soft, he felt her tremble everywhere his mouth touched. When he reached the pulse in her neck he could feel it beating wildly under his lips and groaned as her hands slid up to his shoulders and neck, clutching at him desperately. “God you’re beautiful Rachel,” He groaned as he licked and nibbled at the sensitive spot, feeling his heart pound along with the blood in her neck. She moaned and Puck couldn’t help shuddering as her body writhed against him, every shift of her body like lightening to his dick.

His skin felt like it was on fire everywhere she touched, even her hands through his shirt felt like brands, as if Rachel was marking him as hers irrevocably. Her collarbone was sweet under his lips, she’d dabbed jasmine perfume on the hollow of her throat and the scent was heady. Puck groaned as he nuzzled the neckline of her shirt, the scooped neck showed off a lot of her flesh but only a hint of cleavage and he was so tempted by that little valley. His lips brushed over the uppermost swell of her breast and Rachel moaned his name low in her throat. Puck shuddered and found another tender spot, slightly lower and was rewarded with another moan. Rachel was trembling in his arms, breathing hard, and he wasn’t sure how much further he should press. “Baby, you all right?” He murmured the words against her skin, not sure he was able to relinquish that soft spot beginning the curve of her breast. “Ain’t scarin’ you am I?”

“It just feels…so good,” Rachel sounded bewildered and aroused and Puck groaned and moved his mouth to the opposite side of her chest to give that neglected flesh the same treatment. Her breath caught in her throat and Puck groaned again as her fingers tightened convulsively on the ends of his mohawk. “Please Noah,” She begged. “Please.”

Puck slid his hand from her hair and neck and up under her shirt, stroking the skin over her spine, “’S’all right angel,” He pressed a gentle kiss further up her chest, leaving her breasts alone for now, “I gotcha Rae.”

“Hmm…” Rachel sighed and looked down at him, her skin flushed with need, “You’re stopping aren’t you?” Her voice was resigned without sounding too accusing and Puck shrugged slightly.

“I only got so much self-control,” He admitted. “An’ I don’t wanna push you too far. I know I can make you want me Rae,” Puck knew that sounded a little too self-assured but she’d been moaning his name and begging him not five minutes earlier and it was the truth. “But…to sound really crass, getting my hands or mouth on your tits won’t be much fun if you’re too embarrassed or upset to talk to me for the rest of the year.” He shrugged, “I got skills. Earned ‘em, but I like to think I got enough control to not use ‘em when it’s just me seducin’ you, not you bein’ ready on your own.” He slid his hand out from under her jeans and patted her ass fondly. “Love touchin’ you Rae. Wanna keep doin’ it. But you’ve only known me for two weeks.”

“And I haven’t been kissed since I was fourteen…so two years,” Rachel sighed. “I really am going from zero to sixty here aren’t i?”

“Well you are drivin’ a fuckin’ Porsche,” Puck grinned up at her.

“Are you referring to yourself or to me?” One of Rachel’s eyebrows slid upwards incredulously and Puck chuckled.

“You’re the Porsche angel, sleek and tiny and hot,” He ran his hands over the curves of her back and her ass, giving her butt a nice firm squeeze. “And now that I’ve got my hands on you…damn it’s gonna be hard to behave.”

“Hmm…” Rachel’s hips swiveled wickedly against his and Puck groaned, “It is very hard on you isn’t it.”

Puck let his head fall backwards, “Such a fuckin’ tease,” He couldn’t help laughing at his own predicament. The guy who either got some or cut out was laying on a couch with his cock so hard his balls were blue. It was more than a little painful and he’d pretty much decided to just ignore it because he still had an armful of Rachel and that was worth some pain. He gave her ass another appreciative squeeze, “Why’s it I like when you tease me baby?” He wondered with a smile, “You get me goin’ so easy, stoppin’s fuckin’ painful. And then you pull shit like that an’ all I can do is laugh.” He shook his head, “Are you a witch Rae? A hot little Jewish American Witch?”

She just laughed at him and shook her head, “I’ve known you two weeks and I’ve let you put your hands on me, on my skin no less, and I was almost begging you to—“ She paused and shuddered before taking a deep breath that did great things to her breasts and Puck’s libido. “I think you’re a sorcerer or something, I’ve never even cared about kissing a boy since I was fourteen and you… you’ve had me mesmerized since you sang with me.”

“Hey be fair now,” Puck chuckled, “You play your cards right and you’ll be leading me around by my dick. And I’ll be lovin’ every second of it. That don’t happen to me angel. I don’t do relationships, I don’t do girlfriends, an’ I definitely don’t encourage teasing, but you got me breakin’ every rule I ever made for you.” He shrugged, “I figure I may as well concede the inevitable.” Looking at her Puck just couldn't believe she was lying there with him, "I figure I got about two months before you realize you're too good for me."

"Noah," Rachel frowned at him and shook her head. "You really don't have a very high opinion of yourself do you?" She traced her finger over his cheekbone to his nose and down to his lips, "Do you think I'd let just any boy put his hands where yours were? Do you know how careful I've been? How guarded?"

"Maybe 'bout as much as me not letting chicks get by me," Puck guessed with a half-smile. "Baby it's all right," He shrugged. "I don't expect anything."

"Noah Puckerman, that is exactly my point," Rachel scowled ferociously and Puck couldn't help think how cute she was all frowning and serious with his hand still on her ass. "You should expect more. You should expect everything. You're...you're a good person." She shook her head at him, "If I'm a Porsche, you're like Daddy's Impala."

"An Impala?" Puck rolled his eyes, "Baby, seriously? Can't I at least be a badass four by four truck? Or a Mustang?"

"No," Rachel shook her head stubbornly. "First of all, Mustangs are pussy cars. Second of all, the Impala has been immortalized by the Winchesters on Supernatural. And third, Daddy's car is beautifully restored, in mint condition and it's totally badass. It's like a sleek sexy tank. I love that car."

"Mustangs are pussy cars," Puck repeated with a grin. "Okay baby, I'll be an Impala then." He kissed her cheek. "So you like Supernatural too huh?" Her affirmative answer and the subsequent discussion distracted her long enough that she forgot she hadn't convinced him of anything.

* * *

Puck sat back in his chair and prepared to be bored to tears. Rachel was at a doctor's appointment and wouldn't be back until after calculus. She'd be able to make Glee but she'd been gone the last three periods. He looked over at Artie who was looking as bored as he was, "Dude, do you need this review?"

"Nah," Artie rolled his eyes. "I'm thinkin' I might ask to cut out, head to the choir room."

"Yeah, me too," Puck grinned. "I got an idea for a song for Schue's homework."

"I'll go ask," Artie chuckled, "I've got a better chance of getting a yes for both of us." Puck rolled his eyes and looked around for Mike. "Don't bother," Artie murmured so the teacher wouldn't hear, "He asked to study in the library. Apparently he's having trouble with chemistry or something."

"Does he need help?" Puck frowned, Mike's dad was seriously hard core about Mike's grades.

"He needs a chance to be away from everybody else and just read the book," Artie shook his head. "He hasn't had any time to himself with his dad on his back about colleges."

"Shit," Puck sighed. "Wish we could get his dad to take a pill."

"Preach," Artie shook his head again rolling his chair forward towards the front desk.

* * *

Puck took a deep breath and let it flow out, a series of notes falling from his lips increasingly higher as he warmed up his voice the way Rachel had taught him. Mr. Schue still hadn't considered the idea of warm-ups for the club, and Puck was getting more than a little irritated by it. Artie rolled in and blinked at him, more than a little surprised by Puck standing at the piano and singing progressively higher notes. "Dude, what are you doing?"

Puck held up a finger to hold his friend off a second as he finished the last run and held the note as long as he could. The breathing exercises were working pretty well and he could hold a note a lot longer than he could even a couple of months ago. Finally he finished and looked at Artie, "I'm doin' the breathin' exercises and vocal warm-ups Rae taught me so I don't wreck my voice."

"Huh," Artie rested his elbows on the arms of his wheelchair and leaned forward, "I wonder why Mr. Schue doesn't have us do those?" He shook his head, "Might give us an edge, I'll bet Vocal Adrenaline does them."

"Of course they do," Puck rolled his eyes. "I mentioned it to Mr. Schue more than once, he just says it’s good I'm takin' the initiative an' says maybe Rachel should teach Finn." He couldn't help the scowl that darkened his face at the thought of fuckin' Finn in a room alone with Rachel.

"I could get over Finn being the golden boy any day now," Artie shook his head as he went to grab his guitar. "I mean my voice is just as good, but I'm stuck in this chair so heaven forbid I get the lead."

"Yeah," Puck sat at the piano and began to mess around with some of the things Rachel had taught him. "I was thinkin' Rae has a free period every day, an' she only has voice twice a week," He looked at Artie, half grinning at the loving way the boy cradled the guitar in his lap. "Maybe we could work somethin' out so she teaches anybody as wants to learn, you know breathin' and warm-ups. You know unless Finn suggests it Schue won't make it a thing before practice."

"Rachel's workin' for Coach Sylvester right?" Artie asked as he tuned the guitar. "Maybe Coach could give us a hand with Schue."

"She does hate Schuester with a fiery passion," Puck grinned. "I'll ask."

"So what's up with you and Rachel anyway?" Artie smirked, "Ain't ever seen you so wrapped up in a chick Puck."

"Yeah well ain't ever met a girl like Rae," Puck smoothed a hand over his mohawk with a shrug. "I mean you see how awesome she is."

"Yeah dude, that's why I'm tryin' to figure out what's goin' on," The thinner boy chuckled, "She's fairly cool. She's pretty. She's smart. So what is she doin' with you? You work your mojo on her to put her in a sexual stupor?"

Puck felt his neck click his head snapped so quickly in Artie's direction as he glared at the boy, "Fuck you Abrams, you don't talk about my girl like that."

Artie's hands went up in the universal signal for surrender, "I was jokin'." He offered slowly, "Just haven't ever seen you like this man, kinda tryin' to figure it out." He shook his head, "There's rumors goin' round that you an' she have been... intimate since the beginning of the school year. Other rumors that she isn't putting out for you and you've taken it as a challenge." When Puck's face darkened Artie shook his head, "I’m not sayin' that's what's goin' on man, I'm askin' you."

Puck scowled and shook his head, "She's the only person don't...judge me ya know?" He said slowly. "Told her I wasn't good enough for her. Told her almost two months ago that I was kinda waitin' for her to wise up and kick my ass out."

"Okay..." Artie was clearly confused. "Puckerman, you let her call you Noah. You hang out with her as much as you can. You kiss her but you've been keepin' the PDA to a minimum at school. The whole school knows something's up but nobody can figure out what it is."

"Shit," Puck looked at the boy who'd been a friend to him ever since he got sprung from juvie. "Sam... heard all the rumors about me, but didn't make the connection until later, an' then he'd already introduced me to Rae 'cause we were both into music..." He ran through the story of his first week hanging out with Rachel and Sam, skipping anything too personal. He might know about Sam's family and Rachel's history but neither had given him permission to tell anyone else. "An' two weeks later...I begged her to go out with me. Not as pretend, as my girl."

"So you're actually Rachel Berry's boyfriend," Artie said slowly, "You're dating." He frowned, "Okay then what is up with her clothes?" He shook his head, "I mean I see her at the games. I've seen her at the mall. She does not dress like...well like she does at school." He fingered a chord on the guitar, "Not that she doesn't look cute, and her legs are insane, but it’s kinda split personality."

"You know her family just moved here the week before school?" Puck remarked quietly practicing the song he'd picked out as he spoke. "Rae couldn't find her regular clothes. So she did her best. She got slushied first thing." He shook his head, "An' when I explained that gettin' slushied is kinda like the scarlet A she decided she wouldn't wear the clothes she liked to school. She was gonna dress the way she did when she got slushied an' at least keep her nice clothes from gettin' wrecked. 'Course bein' Rachel she's gotta put her own twist to the theatre geek look so she's got those great heels and the stockin's that drive me fuckin' nuts."

"That explains an awful lot," Artie chuckled. "I know a lotta guys are grateful for her skirts though. Berry's legs are fuckin' epic."

"Well you and a lotta guys had better stay away from my girl," Puck growled. "I ain't havin' some asshole treat her like shit 'cause he thinks he's better'n her." His frown deepened as he thought of Finn again. He'd made it clear as can be that Rachel was going out with him, even to the point of laying a good kiss on her in front of the now second string quarterback. Nothing seemed to dent the idea Finn had in his head that Rachel liked him.

"Well you're her boyfriend and she's your girl so don't be an asshole an' it won't be a problem," Artie said reasonably. "It ain't like the whole school don't know you're together. They just can't agree on the reasons for it." He patted the guitar, "So what's this song idea you got? Schuester's fairy tale theme is a little weird, just seems like an excuse for Disney songs to me."

"Yeah," Puck grinned. "About that..."

* * *

Rachel frowned and looked up as Coach Sylvester entered the library, "Hi Coach Sue," She greeted the adult. "How are you?"

"Kickin' ass and takin' names B," Sue grinned as Rachel slid her a sheaf of paper with several potential routines written out and then diagrammed. "How're you doing?"

"I like the choreography," Rachel smiled. "My dads are happy that I'm busy with something theatre related but not strictly in my comfort zone. They think it stretches my brain." She shrugged, "And I love... parts of being in Glee, but I really..." She frowned. "Sometimes I wish you were the director Coach Sue."

"That's a first," Sue raised an eyebrow. "Even my Cheerios don't want me invading the choir room. Though Brittany has been trying to convince me that I'd get a kick out of Hudson's awful dancing."

"She isn't wrong," Rachel chuckled, Brittany was her first real girlfriend and she was a sweetheart if she did occasionally act a little dim, on purpose Rachel suspected. "I just...you could tell from watching me with Britt that I have a background in dance and theatre. Mr. Schuester has heard me sing, knows that I've taught Noah and Brittany about breathing and warm ups and he still doesn't listen to me. He's blind to everything but Finn as the male lead."

"You want Puckerman to get a solo or a duet?" Sue asked shrewdly, "Schuester doesn't like Puckerman's attitude much."

"Because Noah doesn't respect Mr. Schuester," Rachel shrugged slightly. "There are a lot of great voices in Glee but we only ever hear Finn, Quinn, Mercedes or Kurt. Artie has a lovely voice, Blaine is great but he's being ignored and he feels isolated at McKinley as it is. Santana has a range that could rival mine with some work and Brittany and Tina and Mike all have such potential. And Noah... he's the only voice that can actually match mine. If I did a duet with Finn I'd overwhelm him. Noah..." She shrugged, "Mr. Schuester won't even listen to me about warm ups and breathing, he told me I should work with Finn when I suggested it but he doesn't even think about the rest of the group." She looked at the cheerleading coach, "You might yell crazy things at the Cheerios and you might be driven and demanding but you teach your Cheerios how to do what you want them to. You don't let them get lazy and you reward hard work."

"And Schuester doesn't, he stays with the same old thing, and just likes being the 'cool' teacher," Sue shook her head in irritation. "You're still in Spanish with him?"

"No," Rachel rolled her eyes, "I speak it better than he does." She sighed, "I'll start with German next semester and we'll see how that goes. But that's why I'm in the library so much. I keep annoying my teachers. Mr. Schuester had me test out of Spanish so now I have two free periods a day. I get a lot done but..."

"But it's irritating to be shoved aside because you're intelligent," Coach Sue narrowed her eyes. "You have Glee today don't you? Maybe I'll sit in."

"Brittany will be very excited," Rachel grinned slightly. "I'm supposed to meet Finn in the choir room to teach him warm ups and breathing. Mr. Schuester basically told me that if I ever wanted a chance at a solo I'd make an effort to be a team player." She rolled her eyes, "Noah is not happy about me being alone with Finn. I'm going to make sure the door stays open."

"Puckerman should trust you," Sue pointed out quietly.

"He does," Rachel smiled. "He says he doesn't trust Finn." She shrugged and began to gather her things, "Hope to see you at practice Coach."

* * *

Rachel opened the choir room door and flipped down the doorstop before she set her bag on a chair and took a seat at the piano. Fifteen minutes later, and subsequently ten minutes after they'd agreed to start, Finn ambled into the room. "Hey Rachel," He greeted her with a boyish smile.

"Finn," Rachel forced herself to nod politely. It hadn't escaped her notice that he'd shut the door behind him, "Please leave the door open."

"Can't, if we're practicin' we'll be too loud," Finn shrugged at her and dumped his books next to her bag.

Rachel frowned and stood, opening the door and flipping the doorstop down again before taking her seat, "If someone thinks we're too loud then they can come and tell us. But I don't like closed doors."

"Okay," He shrugged again and sat down next to her on the piano bench, slumping.

"You should stand," Rachel explained, "It'll deepen your breathing, there's a reason we always stand to sing." Finn grumbled but did as she said and stood by the piano.

* * *

Nearly forty minutes later, Rachel was wondering just how stupid Finn Hudson was. He continually referred to Puck as his best friend, yet he seemed to have no idea how offensive it was to say Puck was dumb. She'd never met a boy so clueless about his own abilities but so puffed up with his consequence. He constantly made derogatory remarks about Puck, not seeming to realize that she was dating the boy in question. She was grateful they only had twenty minutes before the rest of the club would arrive.

"You know you'd be really pretty if you, uh, you know, didn't dress so weird," Finn remarked in the thoughtless manner Rachel was beginning to expect.

"I see," Rachel gave him a repressive frown and pressed a key down, "This is the note, you'll want to match it."

Finn nodded amiably and sat next to her again, keeping his back straight, before singing the note, "I mean you're kinda cute." He told her with a smile, "Your hair is pretty."

"That's nice," Rachel shook her head, wondering what he was thinking with these random pronouncements.

"I bet you'd be more popular if you didn't act like you knew so much in class," Finn told her with the air of someone being helpful. "Guys don't like it when girls act smarter than they are; guys like to feel smarter."

"As I'm dating Noah and he doesn't seem to mind I don't see how your opinion is relevant," Rachel fought to keep her derision out of her voice. "He likes me the way I am."

"Yeah but Puck's an idiot," Finn shook his head. "I mean, I can see how you'd think you couldn't do better, but really, if you just dressed better and didn't act so... you know, weird, you could totally date some other guy. Even a guy on the football team."

Rachel frowned and hit another note on the piano with perhaps more force than was needed, "So you think I'm settling for Noah and that he doesn't mind that I'm smart because he's stupid. And if I just fixed everything that was wrong with me I could get a better guy."

"Yeah, totally," Finn told her with a grin like he was pleased she'd gotten the idea.

Rachel frowned at him and tried to think of how she could explain exactly how offensive his words were. While she was still trying to determine her wording Finn's mouth pressed down to hers, his hands gripping her upper arms and shoulders. Oh ick, Rachel nearly groaned in dismay, his mouth was wet and sloppy, nothing like Noah's warm, sweet kisses. And he wasn't stopping, wasn't letting go of her, Rachel started to push at his chest, hoping that would help.

It didn't, he just tried to pull her closer until she was squirming and really pushing at him trying to get away. He finally just muttered against her mouth, "Relax Rachel, it's okay. I know you like me," And kept kissing her.

Rachel shuddered and tried to yank her mouth away, which unfortunately encouraged him to think he could start kissing on her neck and cheek, "Ugh, stop," She demanded trying to twist away. It wasn't easy when his hands pretty much covered her upper arms and he was holding her pretty tightly, she'd probably end up with bruises. "Finn, stop it, I don't..." She shoved at him far too ineffectually for her own comfort. This was the problem with being so little, even twisting away wasn't helping her, and he didn't seem to be listening to her. "Finn no, stop it, stop right now," Rachel put as much force into her voice as she could and even that didn't seem to get through to him.

The roar that filled the choir space and the shouting that followed it was overwhelming, Rachel was supremely conscious of someone or something, hitting Finn and knocking him away from her. Strong arms caught her as she tumbled backwards off the piano bench and carefully moved her away from the second string quarterback. Smaller hands tugged her back against the wall and Rachel looked up to see Brittany and Sue Sylvester standing near her protectively. By the piano Puck, Sam and Mike had wrestled Finn away from her and someone had punched Finn hard enough that his eye was already swelling. Apparently Finn hadn't gone quietly because Sam was holding Puck back and Puck's jaw was beginning to bruise. Mike was pushing Finn back and trying to keep everyone from renewing the hostilities.

"What happened here?" Mr. Schuester's voice was accusing and Rachel realized that he was looking at her. As if she'd done something.

Instinctively she recoiled from the expression on his face, sliding her hand into Brittany's and backing up so that Sue was standing beside her. Mr. Schuester was looking at her with an expression of resigned irritation and more than a little repugnance. Fortunately Coach Sue wasn't having any of it, "What happened here William was that Rachel attempted to teach your favorite mouth breather as you demanded. When Brittany and I came in with Puckerman and Evans, Chang apparently right behind us, Hudson was kissing Rachel while she kept telling him to stop. She was trying to get away from him but he wouldn't let her go."

"She's a fuckin' tease," Finn spat the words from where he was being restrained. Puck uttered an honest to God growl at those words and lunged at the bigger boy only to be held back by Sam, Rachel's brother being quicker than he seemed.

"You better shut your fuckin' mouth Hudson," Puck looked ready to tear off the bigger boy's head.

"Puck," Sam smacked the boy's chest, "Get it under control man. Rae needs your brain right now, not your fists."

Rachel took a deep breath and shuddered, and Coach Sue put a supportive arm around her shoulders, "Berry, tell us what happened."

Her hand clutching at Brittany's Rachel slowly began to explain what had happened, how she'd made sure the door was open.

"Why?" Mr. Schuester didn't even let her speak for five minutes before he interrupted. The rest of the group was trickling in and taking their seats, confusion in their faces.

"I'm Noah's girlfriend," Rachel looked at Mr. Schuester and knew she looked as confused as she sounded. "It wouldn't be right for me to be in a closed room with another boy. Noah trusts me, I would never..." She shook her head.

Sam spoke up then his tone ugly as he looked at Mr. Schuester, "In spite of the reputation the gossips at this school have given her, my sister is a good girl. She doesn't even close her bedroom door when Puck is inside with her. She isn't a tease. And she wouldn't want the door closed if the boy wasn't Puck."

Mr. Schuester made a slightly disbelieving face but nodded and gestured for Rachel to continue. She explained what she'd been attempting to teach Finn and was interrupted again, this time by Santana, "So why does Finn get tutoring? If it helps with singing then wouldn't it be better if we all learned it?"

Rachel didn't wait for Mr. Schuester to give his version of the story, "I've been offering for months to show all of you the breathing exercises and the warm ups I showed Noah. Mr. Schuester told me that I should teach Finn. When I argued and said I didn't see the point in teaching only Finn Mr. Schuester said that if I ever wanted a chance at a solo that I'd do it." She ignored the furious look on Santana's face and continued to explain what had happened.

When she began to repeat Finn's words verbatim the quarterback objected strenuously, "I didn't say any of those things," The tall boy denied. "Why would I say that?"

"I have a photographic memory," Rachel said coldly. "My verbal recall is near perfect," She didn't bother to say anything else, describing what Finn had said and done next with cool accuracy and completing her report of the events with a frown, "I asked him to stop. More than once I tried to push away from him," Rachel shook her head. "Even if I'd invited his attentions, even if I had been, as he so crudely accused, a tease, that doesn't give him the right to maul me or kiss me after I've said for him to stop. I told him no. Simple words that even someone of Finn Hudson's level of intelligence should be able to process."

"Unfortunately Rachel it's your word against his," Mr. Schuester began in the voice of a man who's prepared to be reasonable.

"No, it isn't," Sue interrupted with what Rachel could tell was a great deal of pleasure. "Since Brittany has been asking me to watch a Glee practice or two I decided that today would be the day. I arrived to find Berry attempting to get away from Hudson, who had his hands on her arms while his mouth was...on her neck. She was repeatedly telling him to stop and trying her damndest to get away but Hudson's a lot bigger than she is."

"I don't believe that you're in charge of this club," Mr. Schuester didn't quite sneer at Sue but he was pretty pleased about what he was saying. "Now Finn will apologize to Rachel and that'll be the end of it."

"The end of it," Puck repeated dangerously. He looked at Finn, "What the fuck were you doin' man? You know Rachel's with me."

"Quinn was with me and you fucked her," Finn retorted furiously. "So being with someone doesn’t matter. I can make a move on Rachel if I want, she’s been all over me."

"You're talking about my sister you gigantic douche," Sam's voice was vibrating with anger. "She's not a thing you can just take because you think she belongs to Puck."

"And if you think for one second it's the same then you ain't been payin' attention," Puck snarled. He almost shrugged off Sam's restraining hands. "I won’t hit him," He said flatly. "Much as I'd love to, I’m not gettin' expelled less Rae tells me she wants me to hit him." He moved over towards Rachel and looked at her, sandwiched in between Brittany and Coach Sue. "Think I can hug on Rae a little bit?"

"Yes please," Rachel knew she sounded as if she was about to cry and took a deep steadying breath. "Noah I didn't..." His arms enclosed her gently and she felt him lean against the wall, pulling her with him so she could just relax against him. "You know I wouldn't..."

"Yeah Rae, I know," Puck murmured into her hair and she could feel the truth in his words. Whatever fury he was vibrating with he didn't blame her for any of it. "I'm your boyfriend, not Finn, an' I know you're loyal. I trust you baby."

“William since you don’t seem to see the problem inherent in what you just said we’ll take this to Principal Figgins,” Sue sneered right back at the choir director. “Berry, Puckerman, Hudson, Evans, Pierce and Chang, you’re comin’ too.”

“But,” Rachel looked at Sue and sighed realizing that there was no quiet way to deal with this. “Yes Coach.”

“William, let’s go,” Sue Sylvester snapped as if she expected the other teacher to simply fall in line. Fortunately for Mr. Schuester he did so though not without a sneer of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: So we’ve got Schuester acting like a jerk and Finn is being a douche. But Puck and Rachel seem to be getting along okay right?
> 
> That being said I hope you like the chapter, it’s a little longer than the last one but I can’t promise the remaining chapters will be completely consistent in length.


	10. Ten

Rachel sighed and let Brittany tug her along, Puck’s arm protectively around her shoulders while Brittany kept one hand. She wasn’t even sure if she could look at Quinn, Finn’s supposed girlfriend, who was another victim of this stupidity. The blonde cheerleader didn’t like her much to begin with, and now Finn had tried to cheat on Quinn by kissing Rachel. Such was the stuff of which epic feuds were made.

“Berry, head in the game,” Sue’s voice barked at her and Rachel jerked and met the coach’s eyes.

“Sorry Coach Sylvester,” She offered a half smile, “I was just thinking Quinn really doesn’t deserve any of this.”

“Nobody does,” Sue replied shortly with a glare at Finn where he was bringing up the rear with Mike Chang’s firm escort. Rachel was vividly aware of Sue holding the door and closing it firmly behind Finn as they all filed into Figgin’s office.

Rachel was, unfortunately, right before Figgin’s desk and the principal looked at her with a bemused frown, “Ms. Berry,” He greeted her, “Not that your presence is not a pleasure, but to whom do I owe it?” He inquired in the elegant Indian accent she found so endearing in the little man. He’d been very kind about letting her test and transfer out of classes when she’d learned all she could.

“This is a glee club matter and Sue has put her nose in again,” Mr. Schuester pushed his way to the front of the group and Rachel offered the principal a smile and stepped backwards to allow Coach Sue and Mr. Schuester speak to their boss.

“Sue, have you been interfering with the glee club again?” Principal Figgins sounded both annoyed and resigned, “Have I not asked you to allow William to run his club without your input?”

“I said nothing about the running of his club,” Sue shook her head. “Brittany and I came into the choir room and saw Finn Hudson assaulting Rachel Berry.”

“I wasn’t—“ Finn burst out.

Sue cut him off with a sharp look, her disdain like ice in the air, “She was crying out repeatedly for you to stop what you were doing, you had such a hold on her arms she could hardly move and she was struggling to get away. I call that assault.” She sneered slightly, “Maybe William considers that to be the epitome of romance but when a girl is only sixteen and an eighteen year old boy is harassing her it’s immoral and illegal.”

“How is it illegal for me to kiss her if she’s dating Puck?” Finn retorted sullenly.

“Noah Puckerman is only seventeen years old Mr. Hudson,” Principal Figgins said sternly and beckoned the boy forward. “Now please tell me what happened in your own words.” He looked past Finn’s gangly figure at Rachel and the other kids, “Miss Berry will have her turn in a moment. But first what are the rest of these children doing in my office Sue?”

Rachel found it amusing that the principal immediately and correctly assumed the additional students were in his office at Sue’s behest. The cheerleading Coach explained that while she and Brittany had been first in the choir room, Puck had been immediately behind them with Sam and Mike on his heels. All of them had seen what occurred.

“I would ask that the witnesses please leave the office until Finn and Rachel have spoken then, and then please come in and tell me what you saw individually,” Figgins instructed. “There are seats in the secretary’s office for this purpose.” Rachel could feel Puck stiffen and knew he was going to refuse before he even spoke.

“Mr. Figgins, don’ wanna tell ya your business, but I don’ wanna leave Rae,” He argued. “Won’t say a word ‘til you ask me ta talk but…” He shook his head.

“Noah,” Figgin’s voice softened slightly, “I’m afraid this time I cannot make an exception. One ally per student, as it were.”

Rachel took a deep breath and let Brittany’s hand slip from her grasp as the girl left. Turning in Puck’s embrace she looked up and touched his cheek gently, “Put some ice on your jaw,” She suggested softly. “And give me a little kiss. That’ll keep me going.” She tilted her head and offered him a little smile, “I’ll feel better if I know you’re taking care of yourself Noah.”

“All right Rae,” Puck nodded and drew her back towards the door, bending to give her a delicate, burning kiss before he visibly forced himself out the door.

Rachel took nodded when he pointed at the chair where he’d be sitting and turned to face the principal again, “Thank you sir.” She moved to stand next to Sue and folded her hands in front of her to wait her turn to speak. When Finn began to tell his tale remaining silent turned out to be the hardest thing she’d ever done. According to Finn she’d been touching him and teasing him all through the tutoring session and she’d approached him asking if he wanted some help with breathing. He’d been reluctant but had agreed when Mr. Schuester suggested that every little bit would help when it came to competitions. Finn’s version of what had happened had her as the aggressor right up until he’d finally kissed her and it had only been when she’d heard someone in the hallway that she’d started to object at all. He’d been so startled that he hadn’t understood at first.

“What an interesting narrative of events,” Sue’s voice was dry and Rachel looked up at her. She’d seen Sue annoyed at Cheerios practice and irate from time to time, but she’d never seen the coach this angry.

“Miss Berry, would you please tell me what occurred from your own perspective?” Principal Figgins had an excellent poker face, Rachel observed dispassionately. She couldn’t tell if he believed Finn or not.

Reminding herself that this was not a performance and histrionics would not be appreciated, Rachel began quietly, “I have to start back a little bit, to explain why I was teaching Finn,” She told the principal. Giving Figgins some background as to what had been going on in Glee and her conversation with Mr. Schuester regarding breathing exercises and vocal warm ups and how she’d been told she should teach Finn if she wanted any chance at a solo. Her voice hardened a little in outrage at the memory and she took a deep breath to calm herself before she continued. Describing how she’d propped the door open and how Finn had closed it and how close he’d sat to her before she’d told him to stand she gave the principal a good idea of how the lesson had progressed.

When she began to repeat the conversation she’d had with Finn regarding her looks and dating habits the boy objected again and was quickly silenced with a look from the principal. Finally she got to how Finn had kissed her and how she had reacted, her attempts to stop him and finally her futile attempts to get away.

“I wasn’t holding you that hard,” Finn argued once again interrupting.

Rachel rolled her eyes and continued, explaining that Finn had been yanked off of her and someone had kept her from falling backwards and gotten her away from the piano. “And he was holding me very tightly,” She refuted. “I can feel the bruises forming. I’ll have to wear longer sleeves and I certainly won’t be able to let Noah or Sam see them.”

“Can you explain the ‘touching’ Mr. Hudson insists you did?” Principal Figgins asked mildly.

Rachel frowned and shook her head, “In order to breathe properly for singing, you have to breathe from the diaphragm, Finn wasn’t. I demonstrated where the lower ribs are on my own body, and when he took another deep breath I poked him,” She looked up at Sue Sylvester, “I beg your pardon Coach, may I?”

“Just don’t break my ribs Berry,” Was all the coach told her.

“Deep breath,” Rachel murmured and as Sue did so, Rachel gently prodded her lower ribs with her forefinger. “That’s what I did to Finn. It’s not something that could be construed as romantic.” She shook her head. “Touching him would have been inappropriate, so whenever I needed to show him something I would demonstrate it myself.”

“I see,” Figgins regarded her thoughtfully and gestured at her arms. “Without allowing Mr. Evans or Mr. Puckerman to view them, would you please show me the bruises?”

Rachel cast a wary glance backwards and stepped slightly in front of Sue so Puck couldn’t see before she lifted her sleeves to show the angry red marks on her skin. “I’ll be black and blue tomorrow,” She said quietly. “I’ve had a lot of experience with bruising with all the dancing I do, I’ve gotten very accurate at estimating how bad something will be.”

“Tomorrow you will go to the school nurse and have her take some photographic evidence of the bruising,” Figgins told her the command mild but still a command.

“Yes sir,” Rachel nodded.

“Both of you please take a seat and Sue will you ask one of the other children to come in please,” Figgins directed, “Perhaps Mr. Evans or Mr. Puckerman, neither seem to be enjoying the stint outside this room.”

Rachel watched and listened as her brother and the three glee club members described what they’d seen and what they’d done upon entering the choir room. All of them agreed that Rachel had been telling Finn to stop. No one seemed to think the embrace had been consensual and Mike Chang had the presence of mind to add what Finn had said to Puck afterwards. Rachel found herself flushing with distaste at the thought of being regarded as nothing more than a toy to take away from a rival.

“In light of Miss Berry’s description of the events and what the other children have told me occurred I believe that Mr. Hudson should serve at week’s detention as well as a five day suspension,” Principal Figgins said quietly.

“You can’t—“ Finn objected angrily while Mr. Schuester added his own arguments.

“You’ve known Finn Hudson for four years Mr. Figgins,” Schuester responded. “You’ve known Rachel Berry for less than three months. But you believe her?”

“I believe the evidence of my eyes, and the dispassionate recollection of the events,” Figgins replied calmly. “You are aware of your students backgrounds, both of them?”

“Rachel hasn’t exactly been a team player or even shown herself to get along well with her classmates since she’s been at this school,” Mr. Schuester argued. “Finn’s a good kid, a capable leader, who’s done nothing but good things for the glee club.”

“Except abandon them right before Sectionals two years ago when he attacked another member of the club,” Sue interjected. “He chose football over being in the glee club that same year. The next year he cheated on his girlfriend with a girl dating another boy.”

“Leaving Mr. Hudson’s personal history aside, what do you know about Rachel Berry?” Principal Figgins asked the choir director.

“She has a good voice,” Mr. Schuester conceded and Rachel scowled furiously at the mediocre description. “But she’s always putting herself forward, interrupting and asking questions. She doesn’t contribute and she hasn’t brought anyone else into the club. She acts like a diva but she doesn’t live up to the potential of that title. If we didn’t need a twelfth member she wouldn’t be worth the trouble. She’s a foster child, and she’s made no effort to fit in at the school.” Rachel folded her arms and pressed them against her stomach to keep from giving Schuester a true diva rant.

“Sue, what do you know about Rachel Berry?” Figgins regarded his championship cheerleading coach thoughtfully.

“She has a background in dance and theatre, from Chicago, and she doesn’t talk about it much,” Sue cast a sarcastic glance down at Rachel in a silent reprimand. Sue hadn’t missed that Rachel had nearly lost her temper. “She picks up dance steps very quickly and I offered her a job as choreographer for the Cheerios. Rachel’s been a big help with the routines and even offered to spend some of her free time teaching the younger girls basic steps so they’d be ready for the varsity squad. She’s good friends with Brittany and in spite of the Cheerios and the jocks slushying her she’s polite to everyone. She’s extremely intelligent and tested out of several classes. She skipped a year of school already so she’s a year younger than the rest of the people in her class just like Noah Puckerman.”

“From the look you gave Miss Berry I suspect you know more about her background,” Figgins gave the coach a shrewd look.

“I googled her,” Sue shrugged. “Interesting stuff comes up with her name,” Rachel sighed and Sue gave her a sharp glance. “I know why you did it Berry but sometimes it just isn't worth it.”

“What does this have to do with anything?” Mr. Schuester was doing his own version of a diva rant. “Finn didn’t do anything that’s worth suspension.”

Figgins withdrew a file from his desk, “I keep certain student files here because they contain sensitive information,” He said quietly. “I have Rachel Berry’s file, it was transferred her from her last school.” Rachel took a deep breath and prayed Mr. Figgins wouldn’t say anything about her last school. Her hope was in vain. “Rachel Berry has a near perfect GPA. I imagine the photographic memory helps with that,” He glanced at Rachel and closed the file when he saw what she imagined was an unbecomingly anxious look. “I will say that there is a great deal Rachel chose not to disclose regarding her previous schools. None of it is negative in nature regardless of the stigma associated with foster children.” He addressed Rachel directly, “Deception rarely serves for the greater good Miss Berry. I would think long and hard regarding the nature of yours and whether or not you should tell everyone the truth, regardless of how foolish it makes them feel. In the long run, everyone will be better off.”

“Yes sir,” Rachel nodded and sighed, “And the rest of it? My dads took me out of my last school…mostly because of all the pressure. They wanted me to have a normal year.”

“Understandable given your background and talents,” Figgins nodded. “That is why your file is kept in my desk.”

“Thank you sir,” Rachel heaved a sigh of relief and the principal chuckled.

Shaking his head Figgin’s avuncular expression dropped like a stone as he regarded Finn and Mr. Schuester, “Mr. Hudson’s punishment stands. And you William, would do well to treat everyone in your glee club equally. To ensure that you do so, since this blatant preference of several ‘special’ students has not gone unnoticed by anyone, I am appointing Sue as your co-director. She and a neutral party, perhaps Coach Beiste, will serve along with you, in judging who receives solos and in determining song choices.”

“Sir! Sue has been trying to destroy the glee club since it was founded,” Rachel looked up at her coach when she heard Mr. Schuester say that. Sue just winked at her and Rachel rolled her eyes.

“William I despise bullying almost as much as I despise the elves in your overly permed and styled hair and I will not allow you to oppress my students in the guise of ‘teamwork’,” Sue retorted. “I’ve heard all about your lack of interest in input from anyone but your personally favorite members and I’m here to put an end to it. Now I believe we’ve wasted enough rehearsal time and certainly enough of Mr. Figgin’s time.”

“There’s no point in rehearsing if Finn’s suspended,” Mr. Schuester had a hint of smugness in his voice. “If he’s not allowed to take part we don’t have enough people to compete in Sectionals and that’s at the end of the two weeks. If he’s in detention he can’t rehearse; if he’s suspended he’s not allowed on school grounds.”

“Sam offered to sing if we needed a warm body,” Rachel murmured quietly. “He has a good voice.”

“He’s fine, but he’s not Finn,” Mr. Schuester told her with barely concealed impatience.

“Finn isn’t Finn,” Rachel lost her temper. “You act as if he’s Enrico Caruso, he’s not even Wayne Newton. Noah and Artie sing five times better than he does. Blaine is amazing and Mike has a good strong voice. Finn isn’t the only potential for a male lead in glee. He’s just the one you like best.”

"That's enough," The choir director snapped. "I don't need your opinion on how to run my club."

"It's not your club Mr. Schuester," Rachel retorted angrily, "It's ours. You're our director, you're supposed to make us better, teach us, but all you do is distribute solo's like largesse and ignore anyone who doesn't fit your definition of cool."

"All right Berry," Coach Sue put a hand on her shoulder. "Get your boyfriend and tell him get everyone back to the choir room. William and I will be there in a minute. And tell your brother he'd better be able to sing."

Rachel frowned but did as she was bade walking gracefully out of Figgins office and straight to Puck with a wince as his hands came up to grasp her arms and shoulders. "Coach Sue wants us all back in the choir room," She explained.

"He put bruises on you didn't he," Sam's voice was low and angry. "Daddy's gonna kill him."

"Hopefully not," Rachel sighed. "C'mon. Sam we're gonna need your voice, Sectionals are soon and Finn's suspended for a week and in detention another week."

* * *

Rachel sat beside Puck and listened as Coach Sue explained what Figgin's decision had been. Mr. Schuester was almost pouting but there was a certain amount of excitement over the idea that solos would be distributed based on talent and merit rather than favoritism. "Now I'm told that you've been working on an assignment and that today you were supposed to perform. We've already lost enough time thanks to Mr. Hudson's idiocy so let's get to it."

"The assignment was fairy tales," Mr. Schuester reminded them, "So who wants to be the lucky number one?"

"Well, Puck helped me work something out," Artie grinned as he rolled his chair forward. "So I'll go first."

Rachel grinned and giggled when Artie began a half rap half sung version of 'A Whole New World' and when he was finished couldn't stop her applause. Sam added his appreciation from beside her, "That was awesome dude."

"I don't suppose you have anything you'd like to sing Sam?" Mr. Schuester was clearly not pleased and the acidic tone of his voice let everyone know.

"Shit, 'tween my sibs an' Rae I know almost every fuckin' Disney tune there is," Sam rolled his eyes. "If Rae'll indulge me though, got something I can sing."

"Oh, the duet?" Rachel grinned, "You're sure?"

"Hey I'm not the badass like your boyfriend," Sam laughed as he stood up and went for a guitar. "I can sing sensitive shit you know."

"Oh how I know," Rachel shook her head as she went to the piano. Brad smiled and leaned back against the wall near Sue who was watching it all curiously.

"So I used to watch this movie with my little brother and sister all the time. And now whenever we see them, Rae and me sing it for them, so they know we're always thinking of them and we'll be together soon," Sam explained. "It's kind of our American fairy tale." He looked at Rachel and nodded for her to begin the notes of the piano and began to sing,

" _Somewhere out there_  
_Beneath the pale moonlight_  
_Someone's thinking of me_  
_And loving me tonight,_ "

Rachel took the second verse, wanting to impress Coach Sue; this was the first time the cheerleading coach had heard her sing,

" _Somewhere out there_  
_Someone's saying a prayer_  
_That we'll find one another_  
_In that big somewhere out there,_ "

Sam's voice took over again, painful as he remembered being separated from his brother and sister,

" _And even though I know_  
_How very far apart we are_  
_It helps to think we might be wishing_  
_On the same bright star,"_

Rachel's voice nearly caught as she took the next verse, it got harder and harder to say good bye,

" _And when the night wind_  
_Starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_  
_It helps to think we're sleeping_  
_Underneath the same big sky…_ "

Sam began the chorus and Rachel joined him on the second line, their voices blending with practice and love, knowing each other so well their voices melted together.

" _Somewhere out there_  
_If love can see us through_  
_Then we'll be together_  
_Somewhere out there_  
_Out where dreams come true..._ "

They looked at each other and nodded, deciding to simply end the song there rather than repeat the last two verses and chorus again.

"Wow," Mike blinked and shook his head. "You two have been singing that for a while I guess," He commented.

"Since I came to live with Rae when she was twelve," Sam said easily and hung the guitar back on the wall. "Always liked music, but Rae like lives and breathes it."

"Speaking of living and breathing," Rachel got up from the piano, "Who's next?"

"I have something, it's from Cinderella," Tina offered quietly. "I always liked this one, so Brittany and I have worked on it as a round, like they have it in the movie," She shrugged, "It works better with a third but nobody wanted to work with us."

"Nightingale?" Sue smiled slightly, "My sister likes that song too."

"I know it," Quinn raised her hand. "I can take the third part if you like. I'm not up for singing my romantic 'Someday My Prince Will Come' after," She shrugged, "Well I'm not up for singing it."

"Cool," Brittany grinned at her and the three girls moved into the performance space. "But we never got Brad to practice with us," She remembered. "Rachel, do you know it?"

Sam snorted, "The day Rae doesn't know a Disney song is the day she's been struck deaf."

"I do," Rachel ignored her brother as only a little sister could. "I'll give you the bare notes, your voices won't need much accompaniment." She grinned as Brad stood up again, "Thanks." She was right, Tina, Quinn and Brittany were wonderful together, even with Quinn as a last minute addition their voices blended well. The applause the girls garnered was enthusiastic and genuine.

"Rae you're at the piano, you may as well go next," Puck teased her. "You know you don't ever make Brad learn the music less you gotta dance."

"You know me far too well," Rachel grinned at him. "This song seemed appropriate to me lately. Since we moved here it seems like very few people hear me. I've been accused of living in my head more than once. And I always thought of this as a fairy tale song, not because of the movie it comes from but because of the content. After all, what are fairy tales but dreams?" She began to play and Sam grinned and nudged Puck when he heard a familiar tune. When she began to sing her voice was hopeful and mournful at the same time,

" _I lose my way_  
_No one cares_  
_The words I say_  
_No one hears_  
_My life it seems is a world of dreams_ ,"

Rachel let her gaze fall on Puck and hoped he knew that he was one of the few she believed listened to her, and more importantly heard what she said. She wanted him to be around when her dreams come true. She was starting to believe that without him any dream would ring hollow,

" _Deep in the night_  
_You'll find me_  
_Dream and you're right behind me_  
_Stay...if you will stay_  
_We'll dream the night away,_ "

The chorus was plaintive, but hopeful again,

" _Dreams to dream_  
_In the dark of the night_  
_When the world goes wrong_  
_I can still make it right_  
_I can see so far in my dreams_  
_I'll follow my dreams until they come true,_ "

Now she put belief into her music, wistful but firm still, knowing there was a star out there with her name on it.

" _There is a star_  
_Waiting to guide us_  
_Shining inside us_  
_When we close our eyes…_ "

She sang directly to him now, everything in her wanting him to share her dreams, wanting him to believe as much as she did. It was as clear an invitation as she could give without speaking bluntly,

" _Come with me_  
_You will see what I mean_  
_There's a world inside_  
_No one else ever sees_  
_You will go so far in my dreams_  
_Somewhere in my dreams_  
_Your dreams will come true,_ "

She looked down at the piano keys, almost afraid of what Puck might read in her eyes, his hazel gaze was near green with emotion, hot and bright with something dangerously close to affection. Rachel knew she was looking at him as if he was the only man in the world, and for her he might as well be. She was head over heels for this wonderful, rude, uncouth, barbaric and sweetly kind boy. The last verse was the hardest to sing, to keep looking at him, to know he'd see she meant every word...

" _Don't let go_  
_If you stay close to me_  
_In my dreams tonight_  
_You will see what I see_  
_Dreams to dream_  
_As near as can be_  
_Inside you and me_  
_Will always come true_  
_Inside you and me_  
_That always come true..._ "

She took a deep breath and played the last lingering notes before removing her hands from the piano keys.

* * *

Puck had to take several deep breaths before he started clapping. Every time he heard Rachel sing he thought she couldn’t get better, couldn’t possibly move him anymore. And then she’d sing again and it was like a punch in the gut realizing that she was singing for him. It made him even more glad he’d worked so hard on his own song.

When the applause finally died away Rachel stood at the piano and gave them a little curtsey before she sat next to him. He couldn’t stand it, “Damn Rae,” Puck muttered. “You know I’ll follow you anywhere right?”

He was glad he’d said it as Rachel’s eyes lit up and the smile she gave him was blinding, “I hope you know…I really do believe you can do anything Noah.” She told him softly.

“Yeah, I’m slowly gettin’ that,” Puck grinned at her and gave her a quick kiss as Mr. Schuester called for someone else to sing. So he sat through Blaine singing and Mike and Kurt and then Mercedes. Finally Santana stood in front of them, nervous in front of Sue and nodded at Brad. The music that started was familiar but the way Santana sang wasn’t. Her range wasn’t as good as Rachel’s but her voice had a smoky quality to it, like a torch singer in a nightclub. And Rapunzel’s song about waiting for her life to begin had never seemed more poignant.

Rachel beside him began clapping furiously when Santana was done, appreciation and enthusiasm in every line of her body.

“Puck, you’re up,” Mr. Schuester nodded at him and Puck chuckled. Scheuster’s panties were still in a wad because his golden boy was out. And Puck planned to show him Finn wasn’t the only one who could sing a solo.

“All right,” Puck grinned as he stood. He knew Schuester thought he wanted to go last because he didn’t have anything prepared. He grabbed the old acoustic guitar off the wall and dropped the strap over his head. “So I guess you all thought I wouldn’t know any fairy tale songs,” He chuckled. “But I got a little sister and man, I am Disney’d out. Like, totally.” That got a little ripple of laughter, “Sides, to me, fairy tales ain’t all happy endings. Some of ‘em were scarier’n shit.” He shook his head, “So I wanted a story that was new, that didn’t have alla that negative background, I mean Sleepin’ Beauty? You know in the original story she’d been impregnated and she woke up when the baby started nursing? That’s some creepy shit right there.”

“Your point Puck?” Mr. Schuester’s voice was testy, “Fascinating as this is.”

“I’m gettin’ there,” Puck shook his head, “An’ people call me impatient.” He blinked as if thinking, something he knew made Rachel giggle every time he did it and winked at her, “Oh yeah, so this is for Rachel, and it’s from the fairy tale with miracles, sword fights, pirates, True Love, villains and of course…the happy ending.” He began to pluck out the rippling notes on the guitar loving how this song began and smiled directly at Rachel, “Just so you know Rae, I mean every fuckin’ word.”

“Puckerman, what song is it?” Coach Sue asked with a tilt of her head.

“Oh, sorry,” Puck shrugged at the Coach, “It’s Storybook Love, from The Princess Bride.” He continued to pluck out the opening and then it was time for him to actually sing, and he couldn’t help looking at Rachel again,

“ _Come my love, I'll tell you a tale_  
_Of a boy and girl and their love story_  
_And how he loved her oh so much_  
_And all the charms she did possess…_

 _Now this did happen Once upon a time_  
_When things were not so complex_  
_And how he worshipped the ground she walked_  
_And when he looked in her eyes he became obsessed…_ ”

Puck smiled slightly as he strummed the notes that began the chorus, Rachel never believed in her own beauty, she believed in her talent, but what made her his girl, what made her so wonderful was the type of person she was. She never understood he wasn’t with her because she was talented, he was with her because he couldn’t not be.

“ _My love is like a storybook story_  
_But it's as real as the feelings I feel_  
_My love is like a storybook story_  
_But it's as real as the feelings I feel_  
_It's as real as the feelings I feel._ ”

He moved closer to Rachel, glad she was in the front row and sang to her as she looked up at him, hoping he was conveying everything he really felt for her,

“ _This love was stronger than the powers so dark_  
_A prince could have within his keeping_  
_His spells to wreak and steal a heart_  
_Within her breast but only sleeping_

 _My love is like a storybook story_  
_But it's as real as the feelings I feel_  
_My love is like a storybook story_  
_But it's as real as the feelings I feel_  
_It's as real as the feelings I feel…_ ”

The next verse he couldn’t help it, it was pure theatre but he went down on one knee in front of her,

“ _He said "Don't you know I love you oh so much_  
_And lay my heart at the foot of your dress?"_  
_She said "Don't you know that storybook loves_  
_Always have a happy ending?"_

 _Then he swept her up just like in the books_  
_And on his stallion they rode away…_ ”

Rachel was staring at him as if he’d done the most amazing thing in the world, and Puck let go of the guitar to sing the last chorus acapella, her hands in his,

“ _My love is like a storybook story_  
_But it's as real as the feelings I feel_  
_My love is like a storybook story_  
_But it's as real as the feelings I feel_  
_It's as real as the feelings I feel…_ ”

He leaned forward slowly and let his voice die away on the last word, pressing the gentlest kiss he could manage to her lips. Puck could feel her smile under his lips and grinned in reply as he leaned back slightly, "So was that romantic?" He asked teasingly.

"Very," Rachel nodded solemnly. "I feel the urge to tear off your clothes it was so romantic."

"Hell yeah," Puck chuckled and kissed her again quickly before Schuester started to give him a hard time. He wasn’t wrong, it took all of two seconds after the applause died for the man to start ordering Puck to get back into his seat and pay attention to whatever they’d be doing for Sectionals in two weeks.

Puck sat and waited and kept an eye on Sue who was visibly irate. Sure enough, Schuester got less than five minutes into his speech and the cheerleading coach interrupted. “William while I’m sure everyone would normally be hypnotized by your brillo pad curls and the chemicals emanating from therein, I’m more concerned with what songs the group had decided on for Sectionals and how they were to be performed.”

Quinn stuck her hand up at that point and said they were doing a Jackson theme, with Man in the Mirror, ABC and Control, with Finn on most of the male solos. She, Mercedes and Santana had the bulk of the female solos. “But I don’t think the same songs will work because…” She cast a cautious look at Mr. Schuester, “Well because the voices have to mesh and…well…”

“Spit it out Q,” Sue commanded.

“Quinn’s voice went fine with Finn’s,” Santana said bluntly. “But no way does it go with Puck’s, we’re gonna hafta rework everything and if we’re gonna do that, might as well pick songs we can do better.”

“So,” Sue regarded the group thoughtfully, “Ideas?”

“Artie, Kurt and Mercedes, with the rest of us as backup, doing ‘I’ll Be There’,” Rachel didn’t bother to raise her hand as she spoke. “Artie has a voice similar to Michael Jackson’s, Kurt’s soprano is gorgeous and Mercedes has the power.” She reached into her bag and dragged a leather bound book out, flipping it open to the sound of Sam’s groan and Puck’s chuckle.

“What’s with the sound effects?” Sue moved forward to stand by the piano and folded her arms, “Berry what’s the book?”

“Notes,” Rachel told her absently flipping through pages, “Songs that I’ve done arrangements for, choreography…this is my brain book.” She looked up at her brother, “Sam hates it because until we moved here he was the only one I’d show it to; now Noah is kind enough to let me discuss my ideas with him.”

“So the song you just suggested, you’ve got choreography for that already?” Blaine leaned forward to look over her shoulder.

“Minimal choreography but yes,” Rachel nodded. “Oh, and here, these are the notes I made for Man In the Mirror,” She stood and showed Sue, “If we feature Santana more, her voice for female parts and Quinn taking Santana’s old part, Tina and Britt supporting her, Puck and Blaine can take over Finn’s part.” She shrugged, “Sam’s good but he hasn’t been practicing so a solo isn’t really a good idea right now.” She looked over at Mr. Schuester whose face was like a thundercloud, “The choreography can be tweaked a bit but it’s pretty much set, just some rearranging needed.”

“And I suppose you want a solo for the third song,” The choir director’s voice was acidic and Rachel looked down at her book and closed it before going to sit back in her chair. Puck wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively and aimed his glare at Schuester. The temptation was to just get up and walk out but he hated the idea of quitting, of letting Schuester drive him away.

“Hey Rachel just handed us routines and parts without us having to argue about it and she’s got good reasons for them,” Mike spoke up, with Tina nodding beside him. “If she wants a song l say give her one, with her help we might just win Sectionals.”

“Mike’s right,” Artie agreed, “Not everybody here has been all that nice to Rachel but that didn’t stop her from giving an honest evaluation of our voices. We’ve all heard her sing. She’s about the only one of us who could practice on her own and come up with something that could help us win, because we’re gonna need all our spare time to work on the new parts.” He looked around, “Why don’t we put it to a vote. All in favor of Rachel taking the third song as a solo? Some help from the rest of us on the chorus if we can? Say ‘Aye’.”

There was a resounding chorus of ayes and Sue looked around the room with a gimlet eye, “Any naysayers?” When there was silence she nodded, “The ayes have it,” She looked at Rachel thoughtfully, “In keeping with the Jackson theme, any ideas?”

“I got one,” Sam offered quietly, “Always liked Janet Jackson’s ‘Again’. Rae’s voice would kill on that and Tina and Britt could do that soft chorus work for her. Open with that, go to I’ll Be There, and finish with Man in the Mirror.” Puck nodded his agreement to that notion, liking the idea of Rachel opening for them.

“So we have a set list and parts assigned,” Sue nodded, “Rachel, you, Santana, Mike and Britt, work out the choreography for I’ll Be There with the principals involved. Schuester will get the band working on the music.”

“Guys, we’re gonna have to meet after Cheerios and football practice too,” Puck stood to put the guitar away speaking as he walked. “This ain’t much time to get everything right. And Sectionals are here this year so at least we got home field advantage. I say we put in a solid four hours on our off days and a good hour at least after Cheerios and football. Weekends we gotta practice too, at least five hours one day. We’ve got less than two weeks ‘cause Sectionals are the Saturday after this one.”

Rachel nodded slowly, “It’s going to be hard work,” She agreed quietly. “If anyone needs help with their homework, you can call me and I’ll try to help.”

“You’re not in half of our classes,” Kurt sniffed, and Puck rolled his eyes, the kid was still not won over in spite of being given a solo. “How could you help us with homework?”

Puck turned and looked at the kid, “You know she’s tested out of half the classes here already or she’s had them at her old school right?” Rachel smiled up at him and Puck tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “My girl’s usually the smartest person in the room.” He saw Rachel blush and smiled slightly, “She don’t talk ‘bout it is all.”

“So you can tutor us in Spanish or history?” Blaine asked quietly. “I always see you in the library, normally when the rest of us are in class.”

Puck was aware of Rachel’s discomfort next to him and bent down to kiss her cheek, his murmur for her ears alone, “Sorry angel, they’re a nosy bunch.”

Rachel’s hand squeezed his knee before she turned to look at Blaine, “I’m starting another language next semester but for now I have a free period instead of Spanish. I tested out of government so I have a free period three times a week and I use it for my Cheerios choreography or other schoolwork.”

“Rae’s got a photographic memory,” Sam told the dark haired boy. “An’ it don’t take much for her to learn all the teacher’s got. She’s been testin’ out of subjects ever since I’ve known her.”

“Wait, you said…” Tina blinked and looked at Mike. Her boyfriend shrugged and Tina sighed and continued, “You said when your brother and sister visit or call, you and Rachel sing. And that you came to live with her…” The goth girl tilted her head thoughtfully, “Rachel’s not the foster child is she? You are.”

Puck chuckled and kissed Rachel’s temple, “Told ya someone would figure it out Rae,” He crowed with a grin.

“So why did Rachel lie then?” Mercedes shook her head in confusion and Puck snorted.

“Seriously? Why did Rachel lie?” Puck rolled his eyes, “Coach are we done for the day? Rae an’ me an’ Sam can go and print out music an’ the arrangements Rae worked out for the numbers if we are.”

“Give it a few minutes Puck,” Mr. Schuester answered for Sue, something Puck could tell annoyed the coach but she simply gestured for him to stay seated. “Rachel I think we deserve an answer to Mercedes’ question.”

“You deserve an answer,” Sam’s voice as incredulous. “Are you kiddin’ me?” Puck felt Rachel stiffen next to him and glanced at Sam. The blond kid was dark as a thundercloud, furious at Schuester’s demands.

“Yeah Mr. Schue,” Puck drawled, “Considerin’ when Rae and Sam said they were foster sibs, Santana an’ Quinn jumped to the conclusion that Rae had to be the foster kid ‘cause they thought she was a loser. An’ you did precisely nothin’ to shut ‘em up about it. Half the school think’s Rae’s a slut or a delinquent because of that.”

“And Rachel did nothing to correct the assumption,” Schuester retorted.

“Because Sam’s got the same anger issues I do,” Puck shot back. “An’ their dads are still tryin’ to get custody of his sibs. They can’t afford to have Sam beat the crap outa you or any of the guys runnin’ their mouths or they’ll never get the rest of his family out here.”

“Is that true Evans?” Coach Sue asked, her cool tones a calming contrast to Sam’s fury.

“I…I got anger management problems,” Sam admitted quietly. “I got problems period. Football helps, workouts and weights and just… hell anything to work it off. I haven’t gotten in trouble yet this year. Rae let everybody assume the wrong thing so I wouldn’t wreck everything our dads have worked for.” He looked at the cheerleading Coach and shrugged, “Rae’s been known to…roll right over me an’ her dads when she’s working towards a goal. She’ll do just about anything to accomplish it, within, you know, reason. An’ she wants the rest of her family.”

“See Sam sang for us at the beginnin’ of the year,” Puck told the coach deliberately keeping his voice relaxed. “An’ everybody knew he was good enough for Glee. But he told Schue flat out that he wouldn’t join ‘less we needed another warm body ‘cause a how Schue let everybody treat Rachel. That’s part a why Schue’s got his panties in a wad now.”

“I don’t have my—“ Schuester was interrupted by a laconic Sue.

“So everybody assumed wrong, Rachel let them believe it in pursuit of higher goals, and now you’re all irritated with her because she never bothered to correct you,” The Cheerios coach rolled her eyes. “If you all weren’t so happy and quick in rushing to judgment you’d look a lot less stupid.” Puck snorted with laughter and Sue speared him with a glance. “You three email me the music. I’ll print it out here.”

Puck grinned, “You got it Coach.” He took a deep breath, “Rae an’ me brought our laptops, could email it to you now. Maybe get some practice in today.”

“Email it to me now, I’ll print it and everybody can study it overnight,” Sue nodded her agreement. “We meet here tomorrow after practice. Anyone who isn't in another extracurricular be here at the regular time and ready to rehearse as much as possible. Rachel, you are excused from Cheerios practice, I want you to teach everyone the warm ups and vocal exercises."

Puck tilted his head as he watched Rachel open her laptop, "Me an' Sam already got that down, Mike's the only guy on the team who ain't been schooled." He turned and looked at Mike, "When do you have a free period?"

Mike shook his head, "I don't," He told Puck with a sigh. "My dad is giving me a hard time about being in Glee. He's after me to quit and concentrate on my schoolwork. A free period would actually give me time to myself."

Rachel was busy typing and looked up triumphantly, "Check your office computer Coach, I also copied your phone." She tapped in something else and grinned up at Puck, "We're all set." She turned to look at Mike, "When do you get to school? You don't have early bird classes right?" Puck was aware of Coach Sue striding out of the room.

"No, I get here around seven so I can use the weights and shower before classes start," Mike told her. "I haven't even had time to take Tina out lately my dad's been crackin' down so hard."

"All right," Rachel nodded, "I'll meet you in the auditorium at lunch, anyone else who wants can meet us there too and we'll go over the warm ups and the breathing exercises."

"Mind if I come along?" Puck asked quietly, "Won't be our quiet lunch but the company'll still be nice."

"Love to have you there," Rachel nodded, her smile pleased that he'd asked.

"All right ladies and...well fellows," Sue re-entered the choir room with a sheaf of papers in her hand. "Everybody take a copy of each pile before you leave. I have your email addresses, Schuester has them too. I expect all of you to at least look over this music before tomorrow."

Puck stood and helped Rachel up from her chair, "C'mon an' I'll take you home angel." He looked down at her arms and knew she was probably hiding bruises, she'd been far too careful about leaning against him for her flesh to be unblemished.

"I'll see you there Rae," Sam told her with a smile. "I promised Britt I'd give her a ride home."

Puck grabbed his bag and Rachel's and watched as she got their copies of the music, "Baby, when we get home, you're gonna show me how bad he bruised you." He told Rachel quietly, "I ain't gonna kill him or hit him, but I need to know."

"Why?" Rachel obviously didn't understand and Puck sighed as they walked through the halls.

Waiting until they'd gotten to his truck and he'd closed the door behind him Puck looked at Rachel, "Because I gotta know how much a that is in him," He said keeping his voice level. "I gotta know how much hate he's carryin' around. If he put bruises on you, means he's gonna have issues, gotta make sure Coach knows so she can talk to him, work with him."

"All right," Rachel's voice was soft in his ear. "I just didn't want you to lose your temper. I don't think he realized what he'd done."

"He's a big guy, he's gotta know what he's capable of," Puck said explained. "It ain't ever occurred to him that he could hurt someone, 'cause he thinks he's a nice guy, that he's a good guy an' he don't hurt people."

She simply nodded her understanding and the ride to her house was quiet but for the radio. If that hadn’t been semi-normal for the two of them Puck might have thought Rachel was annoyed with him, but they’d both found after stressful days the ride to her house was a good time to just enjoy some music and unwind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So Finn suspended and now Mr. Schue has to deal with Sue breathing down his neck during rehearsals. That seemed fair to me. I'm not totally sure where this whole thing is going yet. I'm aiming for a happy ending of course, because that's my thing, but getting there...yeah I'm not sure. 
> 
> But I hope you're all enjoying the ride. Its certainly fun to write these two. I don't have plans for any other couples in this story, Sam hasn't fallen in love with anyone of either gender yet and shows no signs of doing so. But high school is a confusing time and more so if you're unsure or confused about your sexuality so I'm probably going to leave his affections very vague as to what or who he wants, because he really hasn't figured it out himself yet.


	11. Eleven

Puck found himself taking deep breaths as Rachel led him up to her room though. Last thing he wanted was to see Rachel all bruised up and not the nice kind from his mouth that he’d left on her shoulder once. She’d giggled and called him barbaric before she covered it up with makeup and proceeded to put a nice big hickey on his collarbone so he’d have to wear crewnecks or it’d show. That one had kinda backfired on her because he’d been so stoked over her mark he’d worn v-necks until the bruise faded. It had taken almost that long for Rachel to stop blushing when she’d looked at him in school.

“Noah? Are you all right?” Rachel shut the door behind him and he blinked.

“Yeah, just thinkin’ these ain’t fun marks like the one you gave me,” Puck admitted. “You sure you want the door closed angel?” In the last couple of months while he’d been admittedly waiting for Rachel to kick him to the curb she’d let him do all sortsa touching behind her closed door. All of it had been over clothing but being able to touch Rachel’s body anywhere had gotten him going so bad that he’d had to excuse himself a few times. It might not be cool to stop a make out session midway through to rub one out but it was better than losing control or doing something Rachel wouldn't want. “We don’t gotta do anything today baby, figure the last thing you’re feeling is romantic.”

“After that wonderful song that you sang for me today?” Rachel hadn’t moved from her position by the door and he heard her flick the lock closed. “Noah I told you I wanted to rip your clothes off and I meant it. So at least take off your shoes and your shirt.”

Puck groaned as all the blood in his body rushed straight to his cock at her words, “Damn.” He shuddered and bent to unlace his boots so he could toe them off before he pulled his shirt over his head. Midway through November the weather was cold enough that he was wearing his waffle knit shirts to school. He dropped the shirt and his undershirt on Rachel’s desk chair and saw her sliding off her heels. She wasn’t wearing her shirt, her bra the only thing that covered her upper body. “Oh. My. God.” Puck wondered if he could spontaneously combust, “Baby leave it on for now, ‘fore I explode outa sheer want.” He said hurriedly as she reached for the hooks of her bra.

“Are you sure?” Rachel tilted her head and her hair spilled over her shoulder, dark and rich against creamy olive skin. “I thought you wanted—“

“I do, God I do,” Puck nodded as he moved towards her and put his hands on the soft skin of her waist. Bending to kiss her, all he could feel was the warmth of her, how sweet her mouth was under his lips, gently responsive, a tiny moan vibrating her ribs under his fingers. He let his hands slide around her waist to the soft skin of her back, drawing her closer so their skin began slowly pressing together. Breaking the kiss was one of the hardest things he’d done, but Puck forced himself to pull back and look down at her arms.

“Why are you stopping,” Rachel was looking up at him, her lips parted and ready to be kissed again, eyes dark with the passion he’d stirred in her.

“Wanna take a look at your arms, make sure I don’t grab you wrong baby,” Puck hissed through his teeth as he got a good look at the marks on Rachel’s skin. “They hurt?”

“They don’t feel good,” Rachel shrugged slightly, “But unless you’re going to grab me and hang on the way he did I don’t think I’ll notice them when you’re touching me.” She draped her arms around his neck, “Noah, if you don’t mind…I’d like to stop talking and stop thinking about Finn Hudson.”

Puck couldn’t help grinning as the motion of her arms lifted her breasts and pressed them to his chest, wrapping his arms back around her waist, “How ‘bout I work on that.” He suggested moving her back slowly until her legs hit her bed. “I’m gonna make it my personal mission to put all thoughts of Hudson out of your mind.” He watched as Rachel pushed herself back onto the bed, turning slightly in invitation for him to join her. “Baby, does the ‘touch wherever I want over the clothes’ rule still apply?” Puck asked as he greedily took in the exposed skin above her stockings.

“Of course,” Rachel nodded, “I just want above the waist touching on skin.” She explained taking his hand and tugging on his fingers until he could fall or put a knee onto the bed and lay beside her.

Puck took a minute to situate himself so he was beside Rachel but still had plenty of maneuvering room, if he did this right he could get Rachel off today and that was something he’d been really looking forward to seeing and hearing and feeling. She was so damn passionate he couldn’t imagine what she’d be like when she came. Sliding his hand over her stomach Puck grinned down at her when Rachel's breath caught. He knew he looked smug but he loved that his hands made her feel so much, "You like my hands on you doncha Rae," He muttered. "Wanna get you going, moaning an' beggin' for my touch 'fore I take off your bra." He bent down to kiss her and let his hands wander slightly, stroking and teasing her soft skin.

Teasing worked both ways though; Rachel had learned weeks ago that he loved her hands on his skin, that she could get him going by tugging on his hair or nibbling at his neck. She'd started to slide her hands under his shirt and found out that if she tugged on his nipple ring and bit lightly down on his neck he'd growl and practically dry hump her. For now, her hands were stroking over his hair, petting him as he kissed her. Puck groaned slightly as she tugged on the ends of his mohawk and deepened their kiss, slanting his mouth over hers and pressing closer to her body. Rachel moaned into his mouth as his pelvis pressed against hers, his cock rubbing right between her thighs.

Puck let his hands start to wander a little bit, her stockings mostly covered Rachel's thighs, but she loved when he skimmed a hand up and down the back of them, cupping her butt and squeezing so she was pressed right up against his cock. His other hand he slid up her belly and cupped one warm full breast, groaning over how her soft flesh felt in his hand, her nipple pressing against the fabric so he could feel it against his palm. Rachel's moan of pleasure sent sparks of lightening straight to his cock and he couldn't help groaning into her mouth. He'd never put his mouth on any part of her breast accept what he could reach over her necklines. Puck had never wanted to taste a girl so bad in his life but he wanted her to need it, wanted Rachel to be moaning and gasping in pleasure before he pushed them both further.

"Noah," Rachel gasped against his mouth, "Why are you..." She moaned as his fingers found her nipple and tugged it through her bra, all words lost in the sudden sensation.

"Told ya Rae," Puck took his mouth from hers and began to kiss her neck, pressing her back onto the bed so he was half off, half on her, lower body pressing to hers, upper body held over her so he could see and taste and touch. "Want you beggin' for it; wanna hear you cryin' out for me." He kissed and gently sucked and tasted her flesh, teasing all her creamy skin around her bra, easing the straps down so he could taste there, gently squeezing her breasts with his hand. Trick was to not be neglectful of one for the other, to touch both and switch off so her body never got to used to one sensation. When she was moaning and shivering under his hands and he thought he'd go nuts if he didn't, Puck bent his head down and started to suck hard on her breast, finding her nipple through the fabric of her bra.

Rachel's reaction was a cry of need, breathy and gasping as his mouth pulled on her flesh through the fabric and Puck felt as if her hand had started to squeeze his cock his jeans felt so tight. She arched her back up to his mouth, pressing for more and he groaned. His hand on her ass slid over her hip and began to tease the silky skin above her stocking until her thighs relaxed a little bit, cradling his body against hers. She was moaning when he moved from one breast to the other, her hands clutching at his shoulders in a way that he knew meant Rachel was too overwhelmed with feeling to do anything to tease him. That was good, if she touched him in any of those awesome ways she'd learned he just might lose his shit. So back and forth he went, until Rachel was crying out his name and shuddering with need under his mouth. "Noah, God, Noah please, please..."

Puck knew he sounded smug, "What baby," He murmured against her skin. "What do you need Rae? All you have to do is ask me and you know I'll do what you want."

"I want you to fuck me," Was the unexpected and unbelievably hot answer he got. Puck groaned as Rachel's awesome legs spread wider and his cock pressed harder against her hot pussy. "Please Noah, please. I need you."

"Aw, baby," Puck kissed her gently on the lips and slid the hand not on her thigh up her back to unhook her bra. "You don't really; you just wanna come real bad." He smiled when her eyes opened and she pouted at him. "Told ya I wasn't gonna do anything you weren't ready for angel," He reminded her as he tugged the bra off her upper body and looked down at his first sight of Rachel Barbra Berry's naked breasts. "God Rae, God damn you got gorgeous... so fucking beautiful baby," He shook his head as he put his hand on one, swollen with need, the nipple tight and poking up to his mouth. "I'm gonna suck on your tits until you're screamin' for me to make you come Rae." He told her with a groan. "Don't care if I got blue balls for a week afterwards, I gotta make you come today baby. Gotta do it Rae."

He was completely unprepared for what Rachel did then, as his mouth was dipping down to lick one pert dark nipple Rachel took his hand from her thigh and tugged it upwards so his hand was as far up her thigh as he could get without touching her pussy. "All yours," Rachel breathed. Puck stopped what he was doing in shock and looked at her, "I mean it." Rachel moaned and nodded, "You can put your hand in my panties if you want Noah. I want you. I want to feel your fingers on me."

Puck groaned and felt his entire body supercharge with lust, like his dick was trying to bust his zipper, "Rae you are perfect," He told her, rolling his hips slightly before he moved his lower body away. She moaned a protest and he grinned before he looked up at her. Her eyelids were at half-mast lazy with pleasure and her hands were trying to keep his body against hers. "Ain't goin' anywhere baby," He smiled. "Gonna take off my jeans so I don't rub you raw with 'em. An' I can't use my hand on you if my cock's in the way."

"Rather have your cock," Rachel pouted as he unzipped his jeans.

Puck sighed as he unzipped his jeans and realized part of his discomfort was because he hadn't bothered with shorts that day, and he couldn't be in Rae's bed naked yet. "Well I forgot I went commando today so that idea's shot." He shrugged and began to zip his jeans up only to have Rachel surprise him again.

"You mean to tell me you've been walking around without underwear?" Rachel whispered, "You sang for me and you were naked under your clothes?"

"Yeah, uh, sorry?" Puck hoped he hadn't ruined everything with that little revelation, but laundry day was tomorrow.

"Take off your jeans right now," Rachel commanded, "If you're not going to fuck me Noah, I want to at least be able to see you."

"Baby," Puck began to obey even as he argued. "Not a good idea, I got a hard time controllin' myself around you. What if I lose my shit an' make a mess on your bed?" He shoved his jeans down and kicked them of before he rolled back towards her.

"The bedspread is washable," Rachel's voice was distracted and she pushed herself up on one elbow to look at him. "Noah you're so... gorgeous."

Puck chuckled, shook his head, "Not that big a deal angel," He told her, and kissed her gently. "Just be gentle with me, I get goin' way too quick with you." Puck tugged and maneuvered until they were in a position similar to before, his mouth warm over the flesh of her breasts and one hand cupping Rachel's hot damp pussy. "God baby you feel so good," He groaned as he felt the heat of her, her panties damp under his fingers. "Gonna suck on your tits now Rae, wanna hear if you like it or not."

Her mouth always tasted of strawberries, lip-gloss or juice or something, but putting his lips on Rachel's tits Puck hadn't been prepared for her skin to taste good. She smelled of jasmine faintly, but her breasts tasted sweet, hot and sweet in his mouth and he couldn't stop kissing and licking and teasing her sensitive skin, back and forth between her breasts until she was moaning his name and holding his head to her flesh as if she was afraid he'd stop. He could feel her pussy getting wetter and wetter, her panties were almost slick they were so damp. "Noah, please, please," Rachel was begging him, "Please baby, please put your fingers in me. I need...God Noah please, I need you."

Puck groaned against her nipple and slipped his hand into her panties, and shuddered when he felt bare skin, bare skin and moisture and there, between her slick wet lips, her clit, surrounded by kitten fur, full and pouting and ready for his fingers to tug and stroke. "So wet baby," He groaned as he found her clit. "I'm gonna take my fingers out and taste your pussy juice, wanna taste you Rae please?"

"No, please Noah, don't stop touching me," Rachel begged. He really hadn't thought she'd go for it, had thought that would be an end to Rachel's curiosity but one hand left his hair and slid down beneath her skirt to touch along with his fingers. He felt her slender hand spread her nether lips open for him, pushing his fingers to her clit before she pulled them out and raised her fingers to his lips for him to taste. Puck moaned and opened his mouth, sucking her fingers in and tasting her juice. Musky and sweet, like she'd been eating apples and strawberries, he groaned and sucked every bit of her juice off her fingers.

Then God help him he'd lost a little of his control and took her hand and put it on his cock, wrapping her fingers around him and stroking her hand up and down with a groan. He'd let go of her hand and gone back to teasing her other breast expecting Rachel would also let go of his cock. Instead, while he sucked on her tits, Rachel continued the movements he'd shown her. Puck groaned and put his mouth back on her breast, sucking gently before he pushed a finger inside her tight slit. She felt so good, so damn tight and clinging to his finger, squeezing around him.

Rachel stiffened and shuddered, "Noah that feels... soo..." She moaned the word, "Good." Her hand squeezed his cock briefly before she continued to stroke him. "Please more, I want...God Noah I want to come for you."

Puck shuddered and started to move his finger inside her, keeping his thumb on her clit and using the motion of his hand to rub it up and down in nice steady movements. Rachel was shivering against him and he groaned as her hand lost some of its rhythm and found it again. She drew one thigh back slightly to give him greater access and Puck groaned, taking advantage of her position to slide another finger inside her. Rachel almost shrieked at the sensation and her tight little body clutched around him. He nearly moaned as her hand squeezed his cock tightly, imitating what her body was doing around his fingers. "You like that baby?" He muttered, "I love how tight you are Rae, you feel so good squeezing my fingers, takin' 'em. So sweet and hot around me angel," He kissed her breasts lightly and nipped at one tight nipple with his teeth drawing another moan out of her. "Want you to relax baby, relax an' just ride my hand, I'll give you everything you want baby I promise."

He could feel her body winding tighter as he began to fuck her with his fingers, tiny minimal movements for her near virgin body, sliding his fingers slightly up and down, pressing forward just a bit and letting his thumb work her clit. She was so sensitive, passion at his hands still new, that the tiniest motion worked a storm of sensation. "So beautiful Rachel," Puck groaned, "Wanna feel you come for me. You feel so good baby, so good," Rachel was moaning, gasping and shuddering under his mouth and rocking her hips against his hand now, Puck had never seen anyone so perfect. "That's it baby, ride it, take what you want," He coaxed her, drawing one nipple hard into his mouth and worrying it with his lips.

"Noah, oh God, Noah, I'm...I..." Rachel was meeting each little thrust of his fingers with her hips, trying to push herself onto his hand as he finger fucked her. He could feel her body, tighter and tighter around his fingers. "Noah...Oh...Ohhh...Noah!" She shuddered, the storm beginning deep in her belly and exploding through her, her thighs clamped hard and tight around his hand, her sweet slit clutching his fingers deep inside her. Puck chuckled wickedly and pressed his thumb to her clit as she shuddered through her orgasm, his fingers pushed deeper and she uttered a hot choked cry and came again, harder than before, her body thrusting down onto his hand greedily as she screamed his name.

Puck chuckled and gently withdrew his fingers from her body, wrapping her in his arms and stroking her back as she panted and gasped, "God Rae, I ain't ever seen anything so beautiful," He told her softly. He shifted slightly, grateful he hadn't lost control and humped her leg like a freshman. He was hard as a rock and ready to fuck a hole in the wall but he could wait a while longer. "Can't wait to do that to you again," He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"But you didn't," Rachel murmured. "I know you didn't."

"Nah," Puck shook his head. "That's okay baby."

"No it's not," Rachel's hand reached out and grasped his cock. "Help me take care of you Noah. I want to watch you come."

Puck groaned and wrapped his fingers around hers, "If you got any lotion Rae, this'd go a lot easier." He knew what he wanted to slick up his flesh with but he doubted she'd let him rub his naked cock all over her naked pussy at the moment. He watched as she reached over to her nightstand and pull out a tube of aloe hand lotion, squeezing a generous dollop onto her palm before she wrapped her fingers around his cock again. Now her fingers were slick and slid easily up and down his cock, her small hand barely meeting around the circumference. Carefully he wrapped his hand around hers and set the pace, groaning at the feel of Rachel's soft fingers on his so sensitive flesh.

"Is there anything I can do to make it better?" Rachel had slid closer to him, her legs tangled with his now, and Puck nearly grinned to see she'd grabbed a couple of tissues as well.

Puck looked at her though lust slitted eyes and felt like he could come any second she was so fuckin' hot looking. More than half naked, her skirt tangled around her hips, panties wet with her juices, breasts swollen and obviously sucked, her mouth full and rosy Rachel looked like one of his dreams, "Kiss me Rae, an' that'll be all I need." He told her truthfully. "So fuckin' close from hearin' you come..." Her lips pressed to his, her tongue darting into his mouth, and her other hand found his nipple ring and tugged on it lightly. Puck groaned and tried to hold back, shuddering as she deliberately drove him crazy with need.

Her fingers tightened around his cock and she pulled her mouth from his slightly as she continued to pull at his nipple ring. "I want to see you come Noah, I want to taste you like you did me," Rachel's voice was like a fallen angel's as she pressed a kiss to his mouth and then set her teeth above his pulse, biting down hard on his neck in the way she knew he liked. "C'mon baby, come for me now," She coaxed.

"God," Puck lost it, just lost it, just like she must have known he would, pleasure overwhelmed and his instincts took over. His hips twisted, his hand forced Rachel's to speed up and he shuddered, groaning her name as his orgasm swept over him without warning. He grabbed for the tissues but Rachel was quicker, her palm covering the head of his cock as his seed shot out in three huge bursts. "God Rae," Puck was panting as if he'd run five miles, his chest heaving. "C'mere baby, lemme clean you up," It felt like he was moving through mud as he tried to take her hand and missed.

Rachel lifted her fingers to her lips and delicately stuck her tongue out to taste his cum on her fingers. Her expression was thoughtful as her tongue darted out again and she smiled slightly before taking the tissues from him and wiping the rest of his seed off her hand. "I think I'll like swallowing you," She told him matter-of-factly.

Puck groaned as his body immediately began to react to her words and shuddered as Rachel blinked at him, her eyes going to his groin and widening slightly, "Baby, I really don't got any control around you." He told her with a sigh, "Just ignore it, it'll go away." Rachel blinked at him and he knew, he just knew that she was going to do or say something that would make him lose shit.

* * *

Rachel tilted her head as Puck deliberately lay down and tugged her against his side, catching her hands and draping them around his neck so her bare breasts pressed against his skin, staying on his back so his pelvis wasn't pressed against her. "Noah," She said quietly. "Isn’t that uncomfortable?" Part of her wanted to do something about it if he was in discomfort. Another part of her pointed out that surely Puck knew how to take care of himself just as she did.

"Only a little bit Rae," Puck just smiled at her. "You mad at me baby?" He was relaxed but his eyes had darkened worriedly when she hadn't immediately relaxed against him.

"Noah, you made me feel wonderful, why would I be mad at you," Rachel would never understand this boy. He kept saying he was waiting for her to wise up and kick him out but he did everything he could to make her feel good in the meantime. "You didn't make me do anything I didn't want."

"Made you go to third base," Puck pointed out quietly. "You said I could touch your tits, didn't say I could finger you or make you come." He turned on his side so he could look her in the eye and Rachel sighed happily as their bodies pressed together.

"You didn't make me do anything," Rachel reiterated. "Honestly Noah, you act as if you've done something wrong. You haven't. You didn't push me for sex when I told you I wanted you to fuck me. Most boys would have taken me at my word. You knew better," She slid one arm around his waist and pillowed her head on the other. "Noah I..." She could feel herself blushing and groaned, "God I hate that I turn red like this."

"Aw, baby its okay," Puck was smiling; she could hear it in his voice. "It's fuckin' hot, an' you're cute as hell when you get all pink. An' now I can see it goes all the way down to your pretty tits...I'mma like thinkin' 'bout that." His lips brushed over her forehead and her hair and cheek.

"Noah, please just talk to me," Rachel looked up at him. "I haven't ever felt for anyone what I feel for you. I can't even...put it into words." She shivered as his big hand slid over her bare back, "But you keep saying that I'll get tired of you, or that I'll wise up and kick you to the curb."

Puck sighed and tugged her closer, "Remember coupla months ago, I told ya I got no control an' you asked why? An' I said I couldn't talk 'bout it yet?"

Rachel nodded, "Yes, that was the night we had the Supernatural marathon." She smiled slightly, "You said I was a Porsche."

"That's 'cause you're sleek an' sexy and gorgeous," Puck nodded. "I knew back then you shouldn't have anythin' to do with me baby. But I just...I couldn't make myself leave."

Rachel frowned and looked at him, "I never wanted you to leave Noah." She shook her head, "Am I ever going to understand you?"

"Workin' on that Rae," Puck smiled up at her and Rachel felt her throat clutch at how sad his smile was. "See angel, I ain't a nice guy. I done shit that ain't legal. Whored myself out. Stole shit. Beat the crap outa anybody got in my face. Used ta dump the gleeks in the dumpster, the guys anyway. I'd slushy the girls, slushy anybody got in my way. I had no control, if I wanted sex I found a willin’ chick. Someone hit me I hit back harder. An' then I get a call from Quinn Fabray, chastity princess herself, all upset 'cause Finn's flirtin' with some girl, askin' me to bring her wine coolers. So I let her get drunk. I let her kiss me an' I kiss her back an' 'cause I'm a whore I seduce her. I got her pregnant. Then I let her lie about it to Finn. First, I fucked my best friend's girl an' then I let her lie and say it was his when he ain't ever even fucked her. I let her lie for months and let him believe her. He finally finds out and decks me an' it’s less'n I deserve."

Puck shook his head, "Quinn had been livin' with him 'cause her folks threw her out. She moved in with my ma an' Eli an' me. She hated it. She hated that I was her baby daddy. Hated me. An' when Mercedes offered, Q jumped at the chance to move in with her. I'd tried to prove that I could be a good dad, babysat with her, but I fucked it up 'cause I was sextin' with Santana half the time an' San told Q. Quinn pretty much said I had no chance, I was a Lima Loser an' I always would be. She gave our daughter up. I didn't even get to hold her once. Quinn held her, gave her to the nurse an' I only got to see her through a window before someone else was her mom. An' I spent the rest of that year keepin' everyone else out. Spent the summer either drunk or fuckin' my way through every cougar with a pool in the damn town. An' when school started again I was still drinkin' myself blind half the time. Got in my ma's car, drunker'n God an' drove it straight into a convenience store, tried to steal an ATM machine. Got sent to Juvie where everyone in the fuckin' world except my family, Artie, Britt an' Coach forgot I existed."

He looked at her, "Rae you're so much better'n me. If I wasn’t such a selfish bastard… if I had any willpower at all I'd leave, I'd get my ass outa here so fast you wouldn't see anythin' but the dust in my wake. I'm nothin' Rae. I'm a worthless piece a shit an' I'm fuckin' lucky to be alive let alone have a girl like you look at me. I ain't worth a bit a your time baby. Don't you get it? Sooner or later you're gonna figure out that you can do better'n me. Finn was fuckin' right about that."

"Are you done now," Rachel took a deep breath and kept her voice even, aware that it had been a while since she'd been this angry. "Is that the whole thing?"

"Yeah," Puck nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just...was selfish. Wanted to have some time with you ‘fore I told you, made you see I wasn’t worth it."

"All right," Rachel nodded and took another breath. "Let's get dressed and go downstairs. I want you to hear this in front of witnesses." Her heart twisted at the broken look on his face but he nodded slowly.

Rachel tugged off her skirt and pulled on a pair of jeans, putting her bra back on quickly and tugging a sweater on over it. Pulling her hair back into a messy knot, she ducked into her bathroom to brush her teeth. When she exited the bathroom Puck was slowly pulling on his jeans, looking around the room as if trying to memorize it. When she held out the spare toothbrush he shook his head, "I can still taste you, wanna keep that." He told her quietly.

"All right," Rachel nodded crisply and watched as he pulled on his long sleeved shirt, not noticing his wife-beater tee that had fallen to the floor under her chair. He slid his feet into his boots and jerked the laces tight, tying them carelessly. When he made as if to grab his bag Rachel shook her head, "Don't worry about that now," She said quietly. "Just come downstairs with me."

Puck nodded but when she neared him, he grabbed her by the waist and wrapped her up in his arms so her face was level with his. Hazel eyes were dark gold and blazing as before they closed as he kissed her fiercely, his lips hot and implacably passionate against hers, devouring her mouth as if she was the last thing in the world he wanted to taste and he was headed to the hangman.

Rachel let her mouth soften, let herself kiss him back, but kept her face neutral even as he released her mouth and took a deep breath before he let her down. "Least I got to kiss you again," He muttered.

"C'mon Noah," Rachel took his hand. "Let’s not delay this," She tugged him out of her room and down to the kitchen where Sam and her dads were all standing around and talking. "I have something to say to Noah and I want witnesses." She announced pulling her boyfriend into the room to stand by the island.

"Okay Baby Star," LeRoy grinned. "What's he done?"

"He thinks I'm going to wise up and dump him," Rachel said furiously glaring at her boyfriend. Turning her back and deliberately walking two paces away, she stood on the opposite side of the island before she continued. Poor Puck looked miserable but he stood where she'd left him next to Sam and waited for her to finish. "He just finished a near ten minute speech enumerating all his sins, most of which I already knew, and how he wasn't good enough for me and that Finn, fuckin' Finn, of all the idiot people, was right and I deserved better than him."

Sam shrugged, "You kinda do Rae." He looked at Puck, "Sorry man, like you well enough, but she deserves the best."

Rachel's eyes narrowed angrily but before she could say anything Puck shrugged his resignation, "Ain't sayin' anythin' I don' know." He replied quietly, "I'm scum an' the whole fuckin' town knows it. Knew the minute I kissed her it wouldn' last. Just wanted to be with her until she was done with me. Knew I'd never do better than Rae."

"Dad, when I first told you about Noah what did you do?" Rachel looked at Hiram inquisitively.

"I got in touch with my old pal at the FBI and had him run an in depth background check. He owed me so he went above and beyond when I told him it was about a boy interested in Rachel," Hiram chuckled but his humorous expression only lasted a moment. Eyes dark with concern regarded the mohawked boy. "And what I learned was very disturbing," He shook his head. "How is it that you're even still alive Noah?"

"Pure dumb luck," Puck shrugged, his face still a study in misery.

"How was it disturbing," Rachel knew why but Puck had no idea that her dads knew all of his past.

"Mr. Puckerman abandoned his family when Noah was ten years old," LeRoy spoke from his position at the stove, "But not before physically, mentally and emotionally abusing his family for nearly all of those ten years. It was common knowledge in Lima but nothing was done as Mrs. Puckerman would never press charges and the male minor never admitted to being beaten in spite of the neighbors calling the police multiple times. As near as we can tell Noah shielded his baby sister, who was about two at the time."

Hiram spoke steadily, "Over the next four years Noah Puckerman worked any job he could get in order to give his mother money. When he was thirteen, he began cleaning pools, starting with his neighbors and steadily expanding his business with the help of a farmer's license and a truck he'd bought with saved money and fixed up. At fourteen he began to clean the pools in richer neighborhoods and it was suspected but never proven that his female clients would use him for sex and compensate him monetarily for his services."

LeRoy turned and folded his arms, regarding Puck with a sad smile, "Something should have been done when it happened the first time, because a fourteen year old boy might look at a woman in a bikini but he wouldn't make a move. The woman was the aggressor; what she did was illegal Noah."

Puck shrugged, "I coulda told her no," He said quietly. "I didn't."

"You didn't know how to say no to an adult," Hiram frowned. "It doesn't make what she did right; you should never have been put in that position." He shook his head, "We know everything Noah, we know every time you've gotten drunk, we know that like Rachel you have an astonishing IQ and a near perfect memory. We know that just when you'd found some stability the ground was taken out from under you. And we know that you regularly get tested for disease in spite of practicing safe sex. That you did that after you met Rachel and before you ever kissed her. I suspect if you thought there was even a chance you weren't clean you wouldn't have even touched her until you'd gotten medicated."

Puck looked at Rachel, "Wouldn't ever do anything to risk you," He said quietly. "I might be scum but I don't ever hurt girls."

"So everyone agrees we're all aware of Noah's past?" Rachel said with no little amount of frustration in her voice. "Sam? You understand? Daddy, Dad? We're all on the same page? Noah? You think we get it now? Everything you've done?"

"I eat bacon now and then too," Puck confessed suddenly and shrugged, "In the grand scheme its minor but still." Hiram shook his head smiling and Rachel surprised herself with an honest to God growl.

"I want to hear it, everybody agrees, we're all aware that Noah is a flawed individual," Rachel smacked the counter with the flat of her hand. "Yes?" There was a chorus of yeahs and yeses and she nodded, "All right," She looked at Puck and folded her arms, "Do you have anything else to tell me? Anything that you think will convince me that you're no good for me. Something else that will show me that Finn Hudson, moron extraordinaire, was right and I could do better?"

"Told ya everything," Puck shook his head, his eyes muddy with misery, "Dunno what else to say. It's a pretty well established fact that I'm scum. Lima Loser. Jackass. Moron. Worthless. Nothing. I can give ya the rest a the litany my dad used ta shout at me if ya want, but it's just more a the same."

"All right," Rachel said quietly. "And knowing all that," She took a deep breath. "I refuse to break up with you. If you aren't around when I'm achieving my dreams, I'm not sure I'll want them. You're my best friend. You're the only boy outside of my family that I trust completely. You protect me. You help me. You sang to me. You're courageous and kind and sweet and barbaric and uncouth and ridiculous and..." She took a deep breath. "And I love you. I'm completely head over heels, insanely, over the moon in love with you Noah Puckerman."

She took two steps towards the boy who'd gone pale and was shaking and shocked by what she'd said, "You sing with me, and you sang for me today, and you touch me and I feel...so much. And you take care of me and you don't want to hurt me and it’s in everything that you do that you care about me Noah." She put her hand out for his and he grabbed onto it like she was a lifeline, "And today...today you...made me feel so good. Perfect and beautiful, like I was everything you'd ever want. And I loved you so much and then you said..." She shook her head and refused to start crying. "You told me that Finn was right? God Noah. Really? The idiot who can't even figure out how insulting he is when he's talking to me, who calls you stupid and a loser and that I can do better than you. If I just pretend like I'm dumb and dress better and don't act so weird, then I could do better than you?"

She dashed away her tears angrily, why did she always have to cry when she got so angry, why did this hurt so much, "Damnit Noah, why would you say that? How could I do better than you? There isn't anyone better than you for me." She shuddered, "That moron put bruises on me, called you names, and you say he's right? Because there are only three people in this whole stupid town smart enough to figure out you're special? Because you've been abused your whole life? God Noah, how can you believe that?" She was crying openly now and Puck was drawing her into his arms, ignoring the way one of her hands had fisted and was pounding his chest.

"Aw baby I'm sorry," Puck had wrapped her up in his arms and was pressing kisses to her hair and cheek and forehead, "I'm an idiot angel. Ain't got a explanation, I'm just stupid."

"No you're not," Rachel argued. "And I don't ever want to hear you say that again," She sobbed and shook her head. "You're brilliant and romantic and I love you. So don't you dare call yourself stupid. I don't love stupid or I'd be head over heels for that moron."

That made him chuckle and kiss her forehead again, "All right Rae, let's just say I'm...impaired about certain things."

Rachel looked up at him and kissed his chin gently, "This doesn't mean I'm sleeping with you yet." She told him pertly.

"Yeah, I know," Puck grinned at her. "But if you ain't throwin' me out means I still get to kiss you."

"Yes you do," Rachel agreed with a sigh. "Can you stay for dinner?"

"Can't," Puck said with a sigh. "Ma's got an early shift." He kissed her cheek and looked at her. "Rae I ain't said it back. You ain't upset about that," He observed with a thoughtful gleam in his eyes that Rachel absolutely loved.

"Because you've said it already," Rachel shrugged at him. "When Dad videoed you, you were telling me in your own way then. And today you sang for me. You've made it perfectly clear to me all along Noah. Even today when you were trying to tell me you weren't good enough, I knew why." She smiled slightly, "I think when you actually say the words it'll be when you've given yourself permission to really feel it. Right now, you're sneaking it past your brain, past that part of you that thinks Finn's right. The part that thinks you're not good enough."

"Shit Rae, you kinda deserve to be told," Puck frowned slightly.

"And you deserve to believe that you can have me. That you deserve me, that I can be yours," Rachel kissed his cheek. "Part of you wants to believe, that's the part that's sneaking past your brain. Just...promise me you'll try, okay? Try to believe that you're worth more than what everybody has told you your whole life. Believe me, and Coach Beiste and Artie and Britt. Blaine even believes in you."

"I'll try," Puck nodded slowly. "You'll keep lettin' me show it though?" He inquired a little anxiously and Rachel smiled at him.

"If you didn't I'd be terribly disappointed," She said softly. "C'mon, let's get your bag, and I'll walk you to the door."

"Well I'm glad I didn't start with the stupid until later in the afternoon," Puck told her after he'd gotten his bag. "God baby," He bent down and Rachel shivered at the feel of his lips near her ear. "You know I'mma be dreamin' a how you taste right?"

"Hmm..." Rachel smiled up at him and was given a swift passionate kiss. "I really wish I could come babysit with you."

"Ain't safe," Puck shook his head. "We ain't in the best neighborhood an' you need some rest." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "You're so beautiful Rae. Don't give up on me all right?"

"I love you Noah," Rachel knew she'd never forget the blaze of joy that illuminated Puck's face whenever she said those words; "I'm never going to give up on you. You're my Wesley." She grinned, "Too bad Halloween is past, you'd make a wonderful Dread Pirate Roberts."

"Maybe we can hit a costume party for New Years," Puck grinned at her. "I better go 'fore Ma calls and breaks all the cell phones with the decibel level." He kissed her again and hurried out the door.

Rachel watched him go and sighed happily, "Hmm..." She took a deep breath and walked back to the kitchen.

"So what did you and Noah do up in your room today?" LeRoy asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Nothing of which you'd disapprove," Rachel grinned. "For someone who's such a bad boy, Noah is very much a gentleman with me." She began to set the table, "He really is very..." She sighed.

Sam winced, "I really don't need to hear this," He shook his head. "I'm so glad your room is sound proofed."

"Right," Rachel glared at him, "Because you haven't exactly been encouraging of Noah. So better that you don't have to deal with anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"I'm not locking myself in my room with members of the opposite or same sex," Sam retorted. "I've never made any secret of the fact that I think you're too good for Puck."

"Oh I know," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Believe me, I'm well aware Sam. Noah is well aware. He wouldn't have come near me again if I hadn't called him that first night."

"Why did you?" Sam asked finally. "I've never been able to figure it out. He's everything that you can't stand about small towns but two and a half months later you're convinced you're in love with him."

"No," Rachel shook her head. "What's been done to Noah is everything I can't stand about small towns. And I'm not convinced I'm in love with him. I am in love with him." She shrugged as she filled glasses with water and ice and put them on the table. "I called him because he wouldn't have called me. Because he was nice to me, and honest about what would happen at school if I went in my nice clothes. He didn't sugarcoat it, and he didn't ignore it. He could have. But he told us the truth." She looked at her brother, "If you hadn't been placed with us you might have ended up just like him only worse off because of your dyslexia. Noah has a near genius level IQ and this town still treats him like crap."

"Rae he's--"

"No," Rachel turned furiously to look at her brother. "No. You don't get to tell me about Noah," She snapped. "Noah, who only gets angry when he thinks I could get hurt. Noah who promised me that he could wait until I was ready. Noah who swore that if I didn't like Glee he'd quit right along with me." She shook her head, "I could go out with a lot worse guys than Noah Puckerman."

"Like who?" Sam rolled his eyes, "Seriously he's got the worst reputation of any guy in the school. Who would be worse for you to out with Rae?"

Rachel had never been so angry in her life, she hadn't even been this mad when Puck had said he wasn't good enough for her. "Wow Sam, I suppose I could go back and date the guy who got me drunk and fucked me when I was fourteen," She snarled. "Or any one of the five different guys who heard I'd been at that party and thought maybe I'd go out with them and give them the same treatment. Or, oh, I know, I'll date Finn Hudson, the guy who insulted my boyfriend and me repeatedly before he assaulted me." She folded her arms and regarded her speechless older brother, "Which one would you suggest? One of them? Or can I keep dating Noah, who has never put a hand on me unless I wanted it. Who asked if he could kiss me. Noah who doesn't go to parties because he knows I don't like them. Noah who sings with me, and serenaded me today and introduced me to his mother as the most beautiful girl he's ever met." She shook her head, "So can I keep dating Noah who by the way is the first guy who hasn't tried to change me? Or should I go and try to date a douche like Finn? Or maybe one of the boys who slushied me? Or the perv Daddy caught in the tree outside my window two weeks ago?"

"Rachel, baby I think that's enough," LeRoy stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "Go wash up and then it'll be time to eat."

"Yes Daddy," Rachel nodded. "I'm sorry for the outburst."

Leaving to wash her hands she heard Sam asking, "What exactly happened when she was fourteen? And why didn't she tell me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So we have some lemons... They're not quite going from zero to sixty but maybe from zero to forty right? Do we like Rachel calling the guys out on their stupid? I want her strong minded but not the tipping over into obnoxious the way she could get in the series.


	12. Twelve

Rachel put down her music and snatched up her phone when it rang, dinner had been uncomfortable as Sam had finally heard the story of the party she’d been to at fourteen. He’d been angry and then upset over the fact that she hadn’t told him. And then Daddy and Dad had given Sam a few home truths about his anger issues and just how much Rachel didn’t tell him about school and her lack of true friendships. Sam had been very upset, but not angry, more sad that he hadn’t seen how much she’d hidden from him. 

She hadn’t assigned anyone in Glee a ringtone because they never called her preferring to see her via Noah, Noah of course had his own ringtone, he’d programmed it in himself. So when Fortunate Son blared out of her phone she always grabbed for it, “Noah.” She greeted him with a smile in her voice, “Are you working on your music?”

“Yeah I am,” His voice was warm and relaxed. She guessed he was in his room, a tiny little bedroom barely big enough for a twin bed, a dresser and the half table he’d built out of scrap wood with a folding chair shoved under it. He’d told her once it was tiny but it was his and he could relax in there. “Gotta say I ain’t sure I can pull this solo thing off Rae, it’s a big deal.”

“You have strong passionate wonderful voice Noah,” Rachel scowled into the phone. “If I didn’t know you could do it I would never have suggested it.” She sighed, “Baby you gotta believe in yourself. Just try, all right?”

“Okay,” Puck sounded like he was taking a deep breath. “Did I tell you thanks? For today I mean?”

“For what today?” Rachel knew she sounded confused, “I’m pretty sure you were the one doing all the hard work this afternoon.” Her voice was softening, she felt like melting and purring at the same time whenever she thought of Noah’s hands on her. She couldn’t think of him as Puck very much anymore, he was Noah all the time now.

“God your voice sounds like sex right now,” Puck was groaning into the phone. “But that ain’t what I meant. I meant not breaking up with me an’ basically telling me to get my shit together ‘cause you weren’t givin’ up.”

Rachel sighed slightly, “I love how your voice sounds too,” She admitted with a smile. “And you don’t have to thank me for being how I am Noah, I’m in love with you. I’m really bad at letting go, so you’re stuck with me until you dump me.”

“I know I acted like an idiot this afternoon,” Puck pointed out and she could hear the grin in his voice. “But I ain’t gonna ever dump you Rae. You’re the best thing ta ever happen to me, you’re stuck with me for good.” He chuckled and she heard his hand plucking at his guitar strings, “I swear baby, I’mma follow you to New York. Been lookin’ at NYU anyway…thinkin’ a combinin’ business an’ music, doin’ the double major thing. Might just be enough to keep me from gettin’ bored.”

“Then we have some planning to do don’t we,” Rachel grinned. “Other than your sudden attack of nerves how do you like the solo?”

“Love the fuckin’ song,” Puck said promptly. “One a Jackson’s best. An’ I can’t wait to hear you sing Again. Sam had it right with that one, you’ll rock it.”

“I think it’ll be fun to do, so different from ChiArts,” Rachel grinned. “Hey Noah?” She tried out her purr into the phone and from the sound of his groan her boyfriend definitely liked it.

“Yeah angel,” Puck sounded like he was breathing fast.

"Will you think of me when you're having your private moment tonight?" She knew her voice sounded carnal, hungry for him because she was. "I'll be thinking of you when I--"

"God yeah Rae," Puck's voice was a low moan and Rachel couldn't help echoing the sound. "I ain't been able to think a anyone but you since I met you. I'm fuckin' obsessed."

"Same goes," Rachel admitted. "I touched myself after I got off the phone with you that first night."

"Yeah?" He sounded immeasurably pleased, "Guess I should tell you I did the same thing; couldn't help puttin' a hand to my dick whenever you crossed my mind. It was like being twelve all over again baby."

"Well I don't know about twelve," Rachel smiled, "But I do know that thinking of you and your smile and voice made me come harder than I ever had before." She paused a moment, "Can you keep a secret?"

"If it's yours, you know I can angel," Puck was smiling into the phone and she could picture his face just from his voice. He was smiling that sweet affectionate smile that made his eyes go green. "I promise."

"I ordered a vibrator," Rachel confessed. "I thought I might...need it before I was ready to be with you that way." She could feel herself blushing, "You don't mind do you?"

"Mind?" Puck's voice was funny, like he was having trouble breathing. "You just went from awesome cool to awesome cool cubed baby," He told her. "When it comes, will you show me?"

"Of course," Rachel nodded into the phone without realizing it. "I was actually...sort of hoping..." She took a deep breath. "I was hoping maybe you'd watch me use it? Or help me with it?"

"Oh my god baby," His gorgeous voice was hot with need as he groaned. "Rae how do you feel about phone sex?"

"Never tried it," Rachel grinned. "But if you want to I'm game. I'll have to get undressed first though."

"Put me on speaker and tell me what you're doin'," Puck suggested. "Love your voice angel. Want you to tell me what you're takin' off an' what you're touchin'."

Rachel put the phone on speaker and set it on the bed, "First thing I'm going to lock the door." She told him with a laugh in her voice. "And I'm putting my music on the desk. What are you doing?"

Puck's voice was low and hot when it came through the phone, "I'm rubbing my cock through my jeans baby. Just thinkin' 'bout you in your room, lockin' the door like you did today, God angel you get me so hot for you."

"Hmm..." Rachel couldn't define what it was about his voice husky with lust, sweet with affection and just a little confusion about his reaction to her. "Noah your voice...when you talk to me...I can feel my skin reacting."

"How Rae," Puck's voice got lower, with the timbre of a groan through it, "'Cause every thought a you goes straight to my dick these days. Wanna hear I got an effect on you baby."

"God, Noah," Rachel knew her words were more of a moan, "It's like I can feel your voice on my skin, as if you're touching me...warm and gentle but...like I'm yours." She pulled the bedding back, "I'm getting the bed ready."

"I'm lyin' on my bed," Puck drawled and his voice felt like fur on her skin. "Got my shirt off, don' wanna get undressed 'til you do baby."

"Well I'm taking off my stockings," Rachel threw them towards the laundry basket. "And I'm pulling off my sweater." She sighed as the air hit her skin, "What should I take off next Noah?" A smile pulled at her lips as his groan came through the speaker.

"God Rae," Puck sounded like he wanted to crawl through the phone. "Take off your jeans, lemme think about you in just your bra an' panties."

"Okay," Her voice was almost shaking from hearing him, "I'm taking off my jeans, pushing them down my legs and kicking them off... It almost feels like your hands on me Noah." She shuddered as the air hit her legs and couldn't restrain a moan, "God I wish you were here with me."

"Yeah me too baby," Puck was taking a deep breath, "You want me to take off my jeans Rae?"

"Yes," Rachel shivered as she remembered how he'd looked that afternoon. "I want to think about you, nude and so beautiful Noah, your body... I know girls aren't supposed to be aroused visually but God Noah, I just... I just want to touch all your skin, kiss you." His near moan felt as if it was touching her body, Rachel could feel her nipples puckering tightly, the ache of them for his hands and mouth.

"Lyin' on my bed for you now Rachel," Puck told her, "Gonna put you on speaker, right on the pillow next to me." His voice had that low almost harsh quality to it now, gravely with need, the way he sounded after they'd been kissing and she could feel that he was hard through his jeans.

"I'm going to take off my bra and panties," She began to unhook the bra, "My bra is rubbing against my nipples, they're all tight and ready for your mouth and the bra rubbing almost hurts they're so sensitive." Rachel couldn't help the groan of relief as she took off the bra, "Oh, Noah, God I want your mouth so bad baby."

"Touch 'em," Puck's voice was a low growl of need through the phone. "Cup your breasts for me Rae, an' then just roll your nipples 'tween your fingers. I remember how your skin tastes; warm and silky, smellin' like jasmine."

"Don't you want me to take my panties off first?" Rachel moved the phone closer before she did as he said, "Ohhh... Noooah..." The words were more like a moan as her hands cupped and squeezed like he'd instructed. "It feels good...but I just..."

"I know," He was groaning, "Gotta hand wrapped around my cock an' all I can think is how your fingers and palm felt on my skin angel. Ain't ever gonna come so good by myself as I did with you today."

Rachel shivered as she kept playing with her breasts, "Noah, I need to touch, I want to take off my panties now. I'm so wet for you; I want your fingers inside me again."

"God Rae," She heard him groan harsh in his throat, "Yeah baby, take off your panties an' spread yourself out for me. Lemme think about you baby, you're so fuckin' hot baby, I wanna see you like that so bad, your knees apart, an' relaxed an' ready to finger your sweet little clit an' pussy." Rachel moaned into the phone at the sound of his voice, "Gotta make myself go slow or I'll lose my shit in two seconds listenin' to your sweet voice."

Rachel pulled off her panties and let her thighs fall apart, keeping one hand on her stomach, teasing the edge of her mound, "Do something for me Noah," She moaned. "Want you to pull at your nipple ring for me, pretend I put my mouth on your nipple and sucked on it hard."

"Put your fingers on your clit Rae," Puck cajoled, she could hear the shudder in his voice, need riding him. "Touch yourself for me angel, I got my hand right where you want. Give it a good pull like you want if you touch your pretty little clit for me."

She couldn't help the cry of need the spilled from her lips as she slid her hand down to cup her pussy and pressed her fingers between her wet nether lips, a finger on either side of her clit to surround it, "Oh God Noah," She shuddered, "Baby...oh, I'm touching... please... I want...wanna hear you."

Puck's voice was a guttural growl of her name, "Rachel... Rae, sound so good." His breathing was harsh and quick, "Doin' what you wanted Rae, ain't gonna last long if I don't stop, keep feelin' your teeth on my neck baby."

"I feel, No-ah," Rachel's voice caught as sensations washed over her, "I, I feel you mouth, your tongue on my tits, your fingers on me... I need something... want you inside me, oh God, Noah." She couldn't prevent her fingers from increasing their pace, need overwhelming her as she panted out her words. "Baby, please, Noah...oohhh..."

"Put your fingers inside your slit Rae," His voice was breathless and raw, "Keep your thumb on your clit an' push your fingers inside... God you're so tight baby, tight an' hot aroun' my fingers. Wanted my cock in you so bad," Puck's voice caught on a ragged groan.

"Can't," Rachel tried to do what he'd said, "God Noah, I can't...my hand...my fingers aren't long enough to..." She shuddered, whimpering with need and surrounded her clit with her fingers again, "Talk to me baby, your voice..."

"Don' wanna come 'til you do Rae," Puck's voice had that wonderful timbre to it, dark and lusty, a low growl of arousal that filled her ears and caressed her skin. "Loved watchin' you, seein' your face, feelin' you against me," His moan filled her ears, "Wanna put my mouth on you baby, told you I wanna taste you, remember?" 

"Hmm..." Rachel shivered and palmed her breast squeezing it like Puck had, "I remember..." She moaned as another wave of sensation broke over her. "You...you liked my voice... Ohhh... Noah," Her body was on fire, his voice a lifeline of desire until she could almost feel his hands on her body. "I'm getting close...Noah, so close."

"You got me ready to blow any second Rae," Puck groaned, "Got my hand tight to keep from shooting without you baby." Rachel uttered whimpering sigh and heard him echo it, "Wanna hear you Rae, want you ridin' my tongue like you did my hand."

Rachel felt her body tighten as he spoke, "Noah," She shuddered, moaning his name, "I'm...oh God, Noah, I'm..." Her orgasm hit without warning, and her voice rose to a shriek on his name, "Noah!" winded and panting she moaned, "Come for me baby, wanna hear you, please Noah."

"Rae, baby oh my God," Puck's voice groaned, "So hot, baby you're so hot, yeah...God yeah Rachel." She heard his voice strain and tremble, "Comin' for you baby, gotta."

Rachel moaned at the sound of him, "Wanna taste you Noah," She crooned into the phone, "Wanna suck on your cock baby. C'mon Noah, lemme taste you, please?" His groaning shout of release was like music washing over her skin and making her flush with satisfaction. "Oh baby I love hearing you come," She murmured, "Love you so much. Wanna make you feel good every night."

His voice was shaky with bliss and exhaustion, "God Rae," Puck groaned. "We do this every night it'll kill me," Humor teased into his voice, "Now if you wanna unlock your window angel..."

"Sexy and funny," Rachel grinned as she picked up the phone and flicked off the speaker. "But that was...hmmm..." She shivered with sensation. "You make me impatient Noah."

"Yeah, me too," Puck was grinning into the phone, his voice stronger as his breathing settled into a normal rhythm. "You really order a vibrator baby?"

"Uh huh," Rachel shivered. "Want you to watch me use it, help me with it, get me ready to take you," She admitted. "You're...pretty impressive Noah. And I'm..."

Puck nearly groaned, "Yeah you're my little Jewish American Princess." He sighed into the phone, "I wanna help you with your toy Rae. Wanna help you get ready to take my cock, but baby... won't be easy. Might hafta stop sometimes... I see you like that...don' wanna do anything you don' want."

"I know," Rachel was beginning to get an idea of just how worried Noah was about hurting her or scaring her. "I know it won't be my first time, but it'll be close enough that it won't be easy." She took a deep breath. "That's why I bought something. I...I've gotten the impression that you're afraid that if my first time with you isn't wonderful that you think I won't want to try again."

"Yeah kinda," Puck admitted, his voice low and shamed, "Still gettin' used to the idea that you love me Rae. An' I don' wanna mess up your first time with me. Don't wanna lose my shit and make it no good for you. Want you to like bein' with me like that. You're so passionate Rae, so beautiful, I don' wanna fuck it up."

"Noah, you're stud right?" Rachel tried to keep from giggling over the word.

"Yeah, I'm the man whore of Lima," Puck's voice was slightly amused. "An' I know you're laughin' 'bout me bein' a stud baby. You sound so fuckin' cute when you giggle, it's damn disturbin' you know."

She reached over and set her alarm before sliding further down into the bed, "Well, as a stud, and able to pleasure many women, would you say you're fairly practiced and know what you're doing?"

"Yeah angel, but none a those chicks were you," Puck told her his voice threaded with anxiety. "You're different Rachel, I ain't ever shot my load so easy as I did with you today, an' tonight I had to fight it you were gettin' me so hot. Told ya, it's like I'm fuckin' twelve, get a hard on when you smile at me an' nearly lose my shit when you kiss me."

"So that would translate when we finally make love," Rachel said quietly. "And if you can't control yourself and you come more quickly than you want, and I don't...well." She took a deep breath, "I'll just have to depend upon your stamina and expertise to make sure that I enjoy everything after that."

"Baby, do you know what you're sayin'?" Puck groaned. "I mean..."

"I'm saying that if you slide inside of me and I make you 'lose your shit' that I will be incredibly flattered that my extremely experienced boyfriend loves me so much and desires me to such intensity that he loses control," Rachel smiled into the phone. "I'm kind of looking forward to seeing you lose control Noah."

"Baby, what if I hurt you?" Puck kept his voice low and she smiled.

"Noah, baby, you're so careful with me, and make me want you so much," She explained gently. "I have no doubt that I'll be ready for you to come inside me. I don't believe you'd ever begin coitus without being sure I was ready physically. You wouldn't fuck me today when I begged for it I don't think you'll suddenly abandon your principles when it comes time for us to make love." His sigh came over the phone and Rachel echoed it with a smile. "I love you Noah, and I trust you. And I know you love me or you wouldn't be so worried about this. Please stop worrying."

"Can't help that baby," He admitted in pained tones. "You're the best thing that happened to me. I gotta take care of you. Don't ever wanna hurt you or disappoint you angel."

"Baby," Rachel wasn't sure why she was suddenly calling him that but she loved him so much it just came out. "Noah, we're not perfect. We'll hurt each other, fight, disappoint each other, but we'll work through it. We'll argue or talk and apologize to each other. We just have to promise to not give up. I promise, if you ever do something that I find hurtful or upsetting, I'll tell you. Promise me the same and we'll be fine. I know we will."

"I promise," Puck's answer was almost instantaneous. "Told you Rae, ain't ever letting go a you. Might hafta shoot me to get rid a me."

"Don't talk like that," Rachel knew her voice was sharp but the idea of anything happening to him was absolutely abhorrent. "I don't even want to think about you getting hurt." She took a deep breath, "Noah, why do you call me angel?"

"'Cause you are," Puck told her promptly. "An' 'cause the night after I met you I dreamed about you, with white wings. You came in my window an' kissed me an' you were wearin' the star a David around your neck." His voice held a grin, "Now the kiss weren't strictly angelic but you sure looked like an angel to me." His voice changed slightly, "So you've called me baby a coupla times now an' once when we ain't been...passionate."

"And you'd like to know why," Rachel surmised. "I...I'm not sure where it came from," She admitted slowly. "I just...it feels right. I love you and I... I don't know when I'm talking to you it just come out, especially when I...well when..." She blushed and stopped talking.

"When you're wantin' to encourage me or make me feel cared 'bout," Puck said slowly.

"I'll try to stop if it bothers you," Rachel offered. "And I know it’s not exactly badass so I'll try not to call you that at school."

"It don't bother me," Puck's voice was still slow and thoughtful. "Ain't had anybody call me that...ever. Babe sometimes, but that didn't ever sound like when you call me baby." He sighed slightly, "I...think I like that you call me that. Just don't want anyone else doin' it. Want it to be yours. Like me."

"I don't have a problem with that," Rachel relaxed slightly. "Noah, I realize it’s been a big day, lots going on, but...try not to stress. All right?"

"Yeah," He agreed, a little smile in his voice, "You too angel."

"Hmm..." Rachel stretched, "I'll see you before class tomorrow morning?"

"Hells yeah," Puck's voice was eager. "Might wanna bring your lip gloss or whatever with you baby, gonna give you such a kiss when I see you, might not come up for air until lunch."

"Hmm...and here I was going to suggest you convince me of the merits of the custodial closet," Rachel teased.

"Fuck no, it's filthy in there," Puck was shaking his head, she could tell from the sound of his voice. "Now the prop room backstage or the dressin' room maybe," He chuckled a bit. "You're my girl Rae, the janitor's closet ain't good enough for you."

"Well I love the kissing idea," Rachel admitted. "Maybe you'd like to visit me when I'm showering and changing at school?" Puck's groan was loud and pained.

"Watch you? Touch you? Fuckin' hell baby," He sounded like she'd simultaneously given him an awesome present and threatened him with death.

"Is that a no?" Rachel grinned into the phone. "You never got to see me naked today and I got to see you."

"If I get you naked and alone...angel I'm gonna put my mouth all over your body and the showers ain't soundproofed," Puck's voice was pained. "So I gotta turn you down on this one. I...don't think I could handle it if anyone else heard you or saw you."

"All right," Rachel nodded her agreement forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see her.

"It's also... yeah you ain't gonna like this part," He admitted. "Feel kinda...possessive a you Rae. Don' want anybody but me knowin' what you're like in bed. What you sound like when you come."

Rachel couldn't help giggling, "So my boyfriend is a bit of a Neanderthal?" She added teasingly, "That's good, because if I see one more girl look you up and down like you're something to eat I'm going to tear out a ponytail or three."

"Fuck that's hot," Puck groaned. "So I'll meet you at your locker tomorrow mornin'?"

"You've got a date," Rachel smiled into the phone. "I'll see you then Noah."

"G'night Rae," He was smiling, she could hear it in his voice.

"Good night Noah, love you baby." Rachel hung up so he wouldn't feel awkward that he couldn't say it back yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So a short one. Sorry. 
> 
> I figured if anyone could talk Rachel into phone sex it would be Puck. Though really, she didn't need a lot of persuading did she?


	13. Thirteen

Puck slammed his locker shut carelessly and strode away; Rachel was practicing something in the choir room while it was empty and he'd promised he'd meet her there as soon as he'd gotten his things. Everybody was in a pretty good mood considering all the pressure they were under. Sectionals were a week away and they were all feeling the pinch. The worst part of it was a week ago had been the last time he'd gotten his hands on Rachel in any intimate capacity lasting longer than ten minutes. Between practices, games, homework, chores and actually attending school neither of them had been able to even arrange a time to hang out and watch TV.

As far as Puck was concerned the worst part about the end of this week was that Finn would be back at school on Monday. He wouldn’t be at Glee club or football but he’d been in the building. "Hey Rae," He greeted her with a grin as he walked into the choir room. She was playing 'Again' on the piano and humming along with it. "So when do I get to hear this song?"

"That's why I wanted you to get here early," Rachel smiled up at him as he took a seat next to her. "I want you to be the first one to hear it," She began to play the music again and her smiled widened as he kissed her temple.

"The rest of 'em'll be showin' up pretty soon, them walkin' in an' out gonna bother you?" Puck asked curiously.

"No," Rachel shook her head as she played the intro, "So long as they don't try to make me stop."

"Don't think that's possible baby," Puck chuckled as she rolled her eyes. It was one of Rachel's little quirks that she refused to stop singing until she was done. Apparently she'd been like that since she was tiny, unless it was a rehearsal or some other type of practice. When it was a performance she would not stop until she was done. Sam had explained that to him sotto voice last week when Mr. Schuester had tried to interrupt Rachel during her performance. Sam had been shocked that Rachel had allowed it during her first glee assignment, the quarterback had laughed and said Rae must have been feeling generous that day.

“All right then, here goes,” Rachel’s graceful hands began the main body of the music, her voice began, soft, tentative in emotion if not musically and Puck was overwhelmed again by the sheer expressiveness and beauty of her voice.

“ _I heard from a friend today_  
 _And she said you were in town_  
 _Suddenly the memories came back to me in my_  
 _Mind…_

_How can I be strong I've asked myself_  
 _Time and time I've said_  
 _That I'll never fall in love with you again…_ ”

Sue and Mr. Schuester walked into the choir room, arguing about something, followed by Sam and Artie, and Sue held up her hand to stop Schuester from talking anymore when she heard Rachel’s voice. Puck slanted the cheerleading coach a small grin but kept his attention on Rachel.

“ _A wounded heart you gave_  
 _My soul you took away_  
 _Good intentions you had many_  
 _I know you did…_ ”

Puck wasn’t sure how Rachel could put such heartbreak into her voice, how she made him feel the ache of losing her when by her own admission she’d never been in love before.

“ _I come from a place that hurts_  
 _And God knows how I've cried_  
 _And I never want to return_  
 _never fall again…_ ”

She took a deep breath, her voice soaring and Puck let it wash over him, unashamed by how much just her voice could make him feel. So much pain, regret and hope and love all wrapped up in that silky strong voice.

“ _Making love to you_  
 _Oh it felt so good and_  
 _Oh so right_

_So here we are alone again_  
 _Didn't think it'd come to this_  
 _And to know it all began_  
 _With just a little kiss…_ ”

The Cheerios in the club came in, quietly when they heard Rachel singing, Tina and Mike along with them, followed quickly by the rest of the club. Brittany and Tina came to stand by the piano and listen closely and Puck remembered that they were going to do chorus work with Rae on this song and they probably didn’t quite have the parts worked out yet. Hearing Rachel sing the song all the way through was giving them a good idea of where their voices could fit.

“ _I've come too close to happiness_  
 _To have it swept away_  
 _Don't think I can take the pain_  
 _No never fall again…_ ”

Puck met Tina’s gaze for a moment and saw his own awe reflected in her eyes, ‘wow’ the oriental girl mouthed as Rachel’s voice changed slightly, challenging through all the pain the next verse held.

“ _Kinda late in the game and my heart is in_  
 _Your hands_  
 _Don't you stand there and then_  
 _Tell me you love_  
 _Me then leave again_  
 _Cause I'm falling in love with_  
 _You again._ ”

Rachel’s voice sounded as if it would break on the last word, the sound of a woman with a sob caught in her throat and powering through it despite her ache. And then it was simply a plea, for love, acceptance and sheer need for this one person she loved more than anything else. The cry of a woman who knows instinctively how badly she could be hurt again.

“ _Hold me_  
 _Hold me_  
 _Don't ever let me go_  
 _Say it just one time_  
 _Say you love me_  
 _God knows I do_  
 _Love you_  
 _Again…_ ”

Puck took a deep breath when the last note of Rachel’s voice died away and looked down at her with what he knew was a stunned expression. “Fuck me you’re damn impressive Rae,” He muttered. “Fuckin’ amazing,” He bent slightly and kissed her forehead as the rest of the club began to applaud.

“Damn Rachel,” Tina nodded in agreement once the clapping had died down a bit. “I don’t think you even need me and Britt; that was excellent.”

“I’ve written a few things…” Rachel said quietly, "The song itself...needs layers, I want you two with those pure voices you have...echoing and emphasizing key words, the last verse especially...my voice isn't enough." She tapped the sheet music she'd laid out on the piano, "I think if we practice this weekend, and a bit next week we should be able to do it. The melodies aren't hard, it’s a matter of bringing the right tone to the song. I've heard you two sing, you have an almost instinctive grasp of how to give words the right expression."

"We'll leave it to you then B," Sue moved towards the piano purposefully. "Britt, you and Tina meet Rachel here during her free period tomorrow. I'll write you both notes for class. You spend that hour practicing this song. Our main practices have to be for the group numbers."

"I hate to agree with Sue but she's right," Schuester said reluctantly, "The choreography and melodies will have to be perfect and we're a long way from perfect. We'll need to put in as much time as possible this weekend. I know you all have church Sunday morning but Saturday night--"

"No," Puck shook his head, "Can't do it Saturday. Me an' Rae go to synagogue."

"Puck the rest of the choir will be here," Schuester began to argue, "So I'm afraid that--"

"Are you tellin' me that you're gonna give the rest a the club Sunday mornin' off, but you ain't gonna give me an' Rae the time to fulfill our religious obligations on Saturday night?" Puck could feel his jaw setting, "Our religious duties start Friday night at Sundown an' they go until Saturday night at sundown. That's when our holy day is over. So my ma an' me we go on Saturday night an' Friday night if we ain't workin'. Rae an' her dad go with us."

"He's right," Sam seconded from where he sat next to Rachel's chair. "LeRoy an' me we go to the Episcopal church over on Second street on Saturday night 'cause that's when Rae an' Hiram are at the synagogue."

"I thought it was called Temple?" Mercedes wondered aloud and beside her Kurt nodded.

Puck shrugged, "We call it that sometimes but it ain't right. Our true temple was destroyed. We have synagogues and those are our places of worship." He stood up from the piano bench and offered Rachel his hand, helping her up so they could both take their seats. "But my point stands Mr. Schue, you don't got any right to tell me an' Rae we can't attend our services. Rabbi understands about football an' he gets that Glee is important but we're both no shows? Yeah its more'n my life's worth."

Rachel nodded her agreement, "Hell hath no fury like Rabbi Feinstein scorned." That got a bark of laughter from Santana and Rachel grinned over her shoulder at the Latina girl.

"You gotta come to see my priest sometime," Santana chuckled. "Father Richter is seriously old school, like cover your head, sign of the cross, get on your knees ten Our Fathers and ten Hail Marys old school."

Sam chuckled, "I think it's something all religion has in common, guilt if you don't show up."

"Word," Artie agreed with a laugh. "So on Saturday night lets work on 'I'll Be There' Rachel an' Puck pretty much got their parts down and if they can stay until it's time for their services we should be good."

"Why does everyone think this is up for debate?" Schuester was seriously annoyed and Puck sighed. If it was Finn arguing or Quinn standing up for her right to attend church Schue wouldn't blink.

"Because William, Puckerman is right, you cannot make allowances for one religion and not make allowances for another," Sue replied coldly. "It smacks of prejudice otherwise."

"Actually, most of our churches have Saturday night services," Mercedes said quietly. "Why don't we all, I mean those of us that actually go, go to church on Saturday night. Then we can all show up Sunday morning and we're pretty much on the same schedule."

"Sacred Heart is down a priest so we don't got evenin' mass on Saturday," Santana sighed. "Father Paul has the flu. But we have mass at seven in the morning, I could go to that with my Madre to that." She groaned, "Ugh, getting up at six in the morning on a Sunday...seriously we'd better win this damn thing."

"Word," Artie nodded, "If your mom ain't goin' that early San, my dad an' I can pick you up."

"Why don't I come get you?" Santana suggested much to Puck's surprise, "Your chair'll fit in the back of my SUV an' that way we don't gotta wake up our parental units." She grinned, "Just like, text me or call me so I remember to get up. And your address might help. But you know if we miss mass altogether Father Richter will totally call us out."

"He's freaky scary like that," Artie agreed with a grin.

"Now that we've all made arrangements for things not to do with this club," Mr. Schuester still had his 'I'm a dick and not getting my way' face on. Puck sighed and felt Rachel's soft fingers patting his arm. "Why don't we actually get some practice in," The director gestured for Kurt and Mercedes to come down to the performance space.

Puck took a deep breath and relaxed back into his chair, vividly conscious of Rachel leaning against him, "You sleep okay baby?" He murmured into her hair, "Seem tired."

"Hmm..." She sighed slightly, "Couldn't sleep, couldn't turn off my brain." Puck nodded his understanding, that happened to him now and then, usually when he was worrying about something. That was when he'd go and get the one beer his mom allowed him and drink it down like medicine. Usually the taste was enough to relax him just enough that he could sleep.

"Shoulda called me," Puck wrapped an arm around her shoulders so she could lean against his body. This was his favorite part of glee that didn't involve singing, Rachel sitting next to him, leaning against him like he was part of her she was so relaxed. "You know I'm always up to help you relax angel," He kept his voice low.

"Behave," Rachel murmured the reprimand in a tired voice that still held a smile to his ears. "Come home with me after practice?"

"Yeah for at least an hour 'til I gotta get home," Puck agreed. Damn he'd missed holding her, missed kissing her and feeling her against him. And he missed having those two hour conversations punctuated with kisses and Rachel's hands caressing his scalp as if he belonged to her. "Can't wait 'til Sectionals are over. One more week."

"And then Finn'll be back at practice," Rachel sighed, "Desert and vegetables both."

"Yeah," Puck sighed and forced himself to pay attention to the number being practiced before them. "Well we can't have everything can we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I had a really hard time writing this originally and the beginning of the story and finishing it took more than five years so please bear with me if there’s a shift in quality. I pretty much forced myself to finish this and it wasn’t easy.


	14. Fourteen

Rachel sighed and shook her head as she replaced her books in her locker. Sectionals had gone wonderfully, they'd won which was nothing less than a miracle considering how much work they'd had to do. But they'd won, they'd gotten standing ovations, and she'd killed 'Again' just like Sam said she would. And Sam had said if they needed him he'd sit in on rehearsals so if something happened to one of the other members he wouldn't be totally ignorant of the music they were all working on.

Working with Sue in Glee Club wasn’t as easy as with the Cheerios. Sue and Mr. Schuester fought constantly and the assignments weren’t getting any more helpful. Glee Club was like an ongoing battle between the two adults in the room. The only bright spot was that the solos were voted on now. But unfortunately since she wasn’t the most popular girl she rarely got them. Finn, Quinn, Santana, Mercedes and Kurt tended to sway the voting in their chosen direction and everyone else was so used to one of them taking the lead that it was as if they forgot what she could do.

If it weren’t for Puck, McKinley would be a nightmare. Rachel smiled in spite of her lousy mood, Noah Puckerman was without a doubt the bright spot in every single day. Even when he was tired or in a bad mood he’d at least wrap an arm around her and kiss her. If he didn’t feel like talking he’d say so. A lot of the time his moods were due to exhaustion, he worked part time at Mr. Hummel’s garage during the school year. Between football, basketball starting up, Glee and his job it was a wonder he had time to see her. But he’d been adamant that he wanted to keep dating her when she’d offered to put their Saturday night after Synagogue dates on hiatus.

Sundays were spent doing a lot of homework and housework and she was spending as much time at Puck’s house as her own these days. She’d talked to Mrs. Puckerman about Eliana coming to her house along with the twins after school. Since she, Sam and Puck had to babysit anyway it seemed better to have all three kids together. It didn’t allow for a lot of privacy but at least they got to spend time together.

That was the other good thing besides winning Sectionals. Afterwards her dads had finally gotten custody of Sam’s little brother and sister. Stacie and Stevie were still adjusting to Lima after Chicago but being with their big brother and Rachel made it worthwhile. They’d pronounced Puck cool, and Stacie had a complete crush on him, much to Eliana’s amusement.

She was just getting the last of her things for the weekend when she saw Puck come around the corner of the hallway. She couldn’t help the smile on her face, every time she saw him she was just amazed at how gorgeous he was. His face was furious though, scowling like a thundercloud, and Rachel hoped Finn hadn’t done something truly stupid. The now second string quarterback had the tendency to say and do things Puck found extremely offensive. Then she felt it, the cold sting, the sticky slushy syrup all over her back and hair, at least two slushies from the feel of it.

Puck’s reaction was shout of fury that echoed like a roar in the hallway, metal lockers made for an excellent echoing effect the analytical part of her brain noted. Then she was shoved against her locker roughly, “Stupid bitch.” The jersey was red, dark jeans, big hands, slamming her hard against the metal of the locker door.

And then Puck was there, his eyes black with rage, throwing a boy a half size larger than him against the lockers and pummeling him angrily. The air was filled with meaty thumps, groans, the smack of flesh on flesh and Puck’s cursing. Getting herself upright on the slushy slippery floor wasn’t easy in heels but Rachel managed. “Noah,” She called his name, keeping out of the range of the fists flying. “Stop it both of you,” Rachel snapped getting a little angry herself. Neither boy was inclined to listen, both of them with bloody knuckles, faces that would be bruised and their adrenaline up.

She saw Sam, Mike and Artie watching in shock and realized that endless as the fight seemed to her it had only been going on for a few minutes, “Sam, help me stop them.” She didn’t quite shout but anyone with her amount of theatrical training who couldn’t project her voice didn’t deserve to set foot on a stage. The boys who weren’t encumbered by wheels darted into the fray and began to try and separate the combatants.

It was Puck who was the hardest to control, despite being shorter than the other boy he was so angry he nearly decked Mike. Blaine and Finn arrived to throw their weight into the battle and between the four boys they managed to separate Puck and the darker skinned boy who’d thrown the slushies. The Glee club boys managed to get the two fighters across the hall from each other though Puck was still struggling and trying to get back to pounding on the other boy.

Sue’s whistle shrilled through the halls and that seemed to startle Puck enough that his eyes weren’t quite so black with sheer rage. Rachel darted across to her boyfriend and reached up to cup his face ignoring her brother’s admonitions to be careful. “Noah,” She stroked the skin over his jaw, “I’m all right. Please calm down before there’s real trouble. Please. If you’re not here this will happen all the time. You can’t get expelled.”

That got through to him unlike anything else and Puck stopped struggling against Mike and Sam, relaxing with a small groan against the lockers. “Shit,” He sighed. “This is gonna really hurt tomorrow.”

“What is going on here?” Sue was looking particularly dangerous in a bright red and black tracksuit.

“Coach, this…” Rachel pointed at the other football player and summoned all of her acting skills. Her voice resounded with outrage as she continued, “Neanderthal slushied me, then pushed me into the lockers and called me a ‘stupid bitch’.” She wrinkled her nose at the boy, “I don’t even know his name. Noah was coming around the corner. As he’s always been a gentleman with me in school I’m certain he was going to assist me in standing again. Somehow though a fight began.”

“Puckerman?” Sue was frowning at the boy with the Mohawk and torn knuckles. “That what happened?”

“He pushed her Coach,” Puck didn’t answer the question of who’d thrown the first punch. “He’s at least three times her size and if she’d hit her head Rae would have a concussion.”

“And the fight?” Sue turned to look at the boy who’d slushied Rachel, “Mr. Azimio?”

“I dunno how the dumb bitch ended up covered in blue and red slushy, maybe it’s her natural habitat,” Azimio didn’t seem to understand just how much trouble he was in. “And maybe I pushed her but she didn’t get out of the way fast enough. Don’t mean Puck’s gets to whale on me for free.”

“So your claim is that Puckerman threw the first punch,” Sue looked at Puck. “Puckerman what have you got to say?”

“He pushed Rachel,” Puck stared at the cheerleading coach. “All I did was push past him to help her up. I brush him and next thing I know I’ve got knuckles headed towards my eye. I don’t turn the other cheek coach, I hit back and I hit harder.”

“All right,” Sue knew when people were lying but since the two people involved were each accusing the other and the only witness to the beginning of the fight was lying through her teeth she was at an impasse. “Azimio, Puckerman, you’ve got detention for the rest of the week. Azimio, if I even suspect you’re thinking of the slushy machine I’ll make it two full weeks. Puckerman, you get to go and talk to Pillsbury about your violent attitude next week.”

“But coach we’ve got—“

Azimio’s protest was cut off by a sharp look from the cheerleading coach, “I don’t care what you’ve ‘got’ Azimio.” Sue snapped furiously. “It’s either detention or suspension. Which do you want?”

“I’ll take the detention Coach Sue,” Puck said quietly. He looked at Rachel and Sam, “Sorry to ask but can you guys get Eliana and keep her until I’m out? I’ll come by your house afterwards.”

Rachel nodded, “C’mon, let’s get you cleaned up.” She looked at Sue, “It’ll only take a few minutes Coach.”

“You’ve got five to get to the classroom Puckerman or I’ll add another week for every minute you’re reported late,” Sue was well and truly pissed and Rachel blinked wondering for a moment if something else was going on.

“Get to the classroom, I’ll grab some damp towels,” Rachel told her boyfriend. “I’ll clean you up there.” She looked at Sam, “Can you get the kids? I’ll study and wait for Noah to get out of detention and get a ride with him.”

“Yeah no problem,” Sam nodded. Rachel sighed in relief and gave Puck a little shove to get him going.

* * *

Rachel frowned thoughtfully as she regarded Coach Sue a week later. Puck was no longer in detention though the slushies hadn’t stopped they no longer occurred with him in the vicinity. Coach was acting a bit… not odd but she was very terse. And she was less patient that usual.

Rachel was aware that most people tended to think Sue Sylvester’s patience was completely lacking, but they’d never seen her coaching her Cheerios or demonstrating something to Becky. Coach Sue had an endless supply of patience when it was required. She just didn’t think many people actually required it. Rachel was the same herself so she really didn’t blame the coach one bit.

But something was different about Coach Sue these days, she reminded Rachel a bit of how her dads had been before the move, when they were trying to finish up projects at work, pack and arrange for everything to be ready in Lima. Stretched too thin was a pretty way of putting it. Mindful of the fact that she could end up with her head snapped off Rachel took a deep breath and approached the teacher. “I have the new routine you wanted Coach,” She began quietly and handed the diagrams and papers to the older woman.

When Sue simply took them and put them down without a word Rachel took another breath, “Coach Sue, are you all right?” She blurted the words out and then was extremely conscious of the weight of Sue’s gaze as it fell on her. That stern gaze did not encourage over familiarity but Rachel couldn’t seem to stop talking now, “I don’t mean to be rude, or intrusive and it's none of my business really. Except you’re always so patient and you’re interested and these days you’re not. And it's not like you and you’ve been like this for most of a week and I’ve been getting really worried because it doesn’t seem like anyone is really—“

Sue’s voice was quiet and a bit creaky sounding, as if she was forcibly restraining herself from shouting, “Berry did I ask for your concern?”

“No Coach,” Rachel shook her head and when Sue seemed to think that settled the matter continued without thinking. “I just… you’re doing a lot, with Glee and the Cheerios and it just seems like you’re a little tired and if there was something I could do, to, you know help… Well I would. I’d do whatever I could to help Coach. I just…wanted for you…to…well to know that.”

Sue seemed a bit taken aback by the sentiment but she nodded slowly, “Thanks Berry.” She said after a moment, “My sister is sick. I’ve been visiting her in my free time.”

“But because of us you haven’t had much free time,” Rachel nodded. “Maybe… well we can get by for a few weeks without you in Glee. And Santana and Quinn aren’t my favorite people but they’d be good to coach the Cheerios on a part time basis. Maybe you could take some time off?”

“Great minds think alike,” Sue picked up the new routine and began to look at it. After a moment she looked over her reading glasses at Rachel, “Thanks Berry. I’ll give you a shout if I need you for anything.”

“Whatever I can do Coach,” Rachel nodded firmly. “Just name it.”


	15. Fifteen

Puck looked at Rachel curiously as she hung up the phone. She had a peculiar look on her face as she turned back towards he and Sam and the twins. “So who was that?” He asked finally, “I hardly remember you guys have a landline, we always use the cells.”

Rachel blinked as if coming back to herself with a thump and her mouth twisted, “I’ve been asked to sing at a funeral.” She sounded a little confused and a lot apprehensive.

“Yeah?” Sam wasn’t paying as much attention to his sister as he was his homework. “Whose?”

“Jean Sylvester’s,” Rachel said quietly and Puck felt his insides freeze. Part of his community service had been helping out at the residential home where Sue’s older sister lived and he’d seen the coach there a lot. Sue hadn’t ever said anything to him about it and in return he’d kept his mouth shut but it had been obvious to everyone who could see that Sue adored her sister.

“Shit,” He said with feeling. “She say if she wants the rest of Glee too? Or just you?”

“She just had the funeral director call me,” The tiny diva said softly. “He said that I’d need to arrange for an accompanist and the service was in a few days. He’s emailing me the information.”

“We’ll need to get the word out so there’s a good showing from the school,” Puck said firmly. “Sue’s been decent to us. We should be there for her.”

“Did the director say what she wants you to sing?” Sam asked the practical question.

“Something that isn’t religious,” Rachel said quietly. “He said Sue want’s something that is suitable for a funeral but is secular in nature.” She frowned, “I’ve got an idea actually.”

“If you can pull the music I’ll learn it,” Puck offered. Sam nodded his agreement. Before Puck could say anything else, his cell rang. When he got done with the call he looked at Rachel, “Well we’re both singing apparently.”

“Yeah?” Rachel tilted her head, “The minister told me she wants me to sing before the eulogy. When would you need to sing?”

“When they’re carrying her out,” Puck said quietly. “Think I could get you to play your fiddle?”

“Got an idea for a song?” Sam asked quietly looking down at his little brother and sister.

“Yeah, an old one of Vince Gill’s,” The former delinquent nodded.

“It’ll fit in with mine then,” Rachel’s voice was subdued. “We’d better get to work.” She looked at Sam, “Would you start calling around to the football players and Cheerios? Start with Brittany. They’ll have a hard time telling her no.”

Sam nodded and got out his phone. As they mounted the steps to Rachel’s room and the printer for the music Puck sighed, “I just wish there was something we could do for Coach Sylvester.”

“We’re doing it,” Rachel took his hand and squeezed it as she opened her bedroom door. “It’s really all we can do.”

“Yeah, just doesn’t feel like much you know?” Puck frowned uncomfortably.

“When you’re trying to keep from choking up with tears and still sing with emotion, trust me, you’ll know just how hard what Sue is asking of us is,” Rachel told him dryly.

“Yeah, gonna have to really work on what I’m singin’,” Puck admitted, “I’m not exactly a tenor.”

“Good, that’ll make it easier to just try to sing,” Rachel sat at her computer and began to type in what she needed for her song. He smiled and kissed the top of her head as she worked. This was going to be a hard couple of days.

* * *

The last funeral he had been at had been his mother's. Sam was uncomfortably aware of this fact and when Brittany leaned over Tina to ask why he was so nervous he actually told her. Brittany switched places with Tina immediately and Sam felt so much better he wished he’d told her earlier. He liked Britt. He liked Mike and Blaine too. He was glad that the Glee kids had decided to attend, showing Sue that even if they weren’t Cheerios they wanted to be there for her. Even Finn the idiot had shown up.

If he took a look behind him Sam knew he’d see a near army of McKinley red. The Cheerios had prevailed upon every student they knew, were friends with or could blackmail, into attending the funeral. A lot of the teachers were there as well as Jean’s friends from the home. It was a pretty good turnout, and this time, there wasn’t any whispering behind him about how the person whose funeral it was had died. Jean hadn’t been killed like his mother had been. Her health had been failing and she’d died of pneumonia in her sleep.

It still sucked for Coach Sue but Sam didn’t mind that very audible lack of similarity to his mom’s service. Sam took a deep breath as Rachel and Puck walked towards the dais of the funeral hall and felt Brittany’s hand slide into his. Giving her a grateful look he gave his attention back to his sister and watched as Puck slung his guitar over his shoulder and began the intro to the song. It was quiet, a barely there strum of chords and then Rachel was singing gently into the microphone. Her voice ached with pain, but her words were clear,

“ _Got a date a week from Friday with the preacher's son_  
 _Everybody says he's crazy_  
 _I'll have to see_  
 _I finally moved to Jackson when the summer came_  
 _I won't have to pay that boy to rake my leaves_  
 _I'm probably going on and on_  
 _It seems I'm doing more of that these days…_ ”

Sam knew that anyone unfamiliar with the song wouldn’t understand Rachel’s choice of music until she sang the chorus. He heard some confused murmurs behind him and someone else shushing the person as Rachel continued,

“ _I probably wouldn't be this way_  
 _I probably wouldn't hurt so bad_  
 _I never pictured every minute without you in it_  
 _Oh You left so fast_  
 _Sometimes I see you standing there_  
 _Sometimes it's like I'm losing touch_  
 _Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much_  
 _God gave me a moment's grace_  
 _'Cause if I'd never seen your face_  
 _I probably wouldn't be this way…_ ”

The next verse made plain exactly why Rachel had picked this song, why the words practically vibrated with agony. Her voice had wailed on the chorus but the verses were stark with feeling,

“ _Mama says that I just shouldn't speak to you_  
 _Jenny says that I should just move on_  
 _You oughta see the way these people look at me_  
 _When they see me 'round here talking to this stone_  
 _Everybody thinks I've lost my mind_  
 _But I just take it day by day…_ ”

Then everyone got it and Sam could hear more than a few sniffles from around him. He wasn’t ashamed of the tears in his own eyes as Rachel’s voice somehow carried and gave them permission to feel all the pain Sue was feeling,

“ _I probably wouldn't be this way_  
 _I probably wouldn't hurt so bad_  
 _I never pictured every minute without you in it_  
 _Oh You left so fast_  
 _Sometimes I see you standing there_  
 _Sometimes I feel an angel's touch_  
 _Sometimes I feel that I'm so lucky to have had the chance to love this much_  
 _God gave me a moment's grace_  
 _'Cause if I'd never seen your face_  
 _I probably wouldn't be this way…_ ”

Rachel’s voice didn’t waver, but tears were streaming down her cheeks as she sang the last few lines,

“ _Probably wouldn't be this way…_

_Got A Date a week from Friday with the preacher's son_  
 _Everybody says I'm crazy_  
 _Guess I'll have to see…_ ”

Rachel and Puck returned to their seats as Sue took the podium and began to read, “I miss my sister. Every night at ten or so, she used to call me on the phone, and when I asked her why she said her heart told her to…”

Sam felt Brittany shudder next to him and looked to see her face streaming with silent tears. Without really thinking it through he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and met Santana’s gaze a few people down. The Latina looked torn between wanting to kill him and wanting to comfort Brittany herself and Sam barely kept from frowning his confusion. It seemed like he wasn’t the only person at McKinley who was confused about their sexuality.

Coach Beiste stood and joined Sue at the podium, the cheerleading coach had lost her voice in her grief and could only stand and look at her paper, trying to catch her breath. Sam felt his lips curve briefly as the football coach continued the eulogy, one strong arm around Sue’s shoulders. Coach Beiste was one of the best people he knew at McKinley. When the eulogy was finished Beiste helped Sue sit down and took a spot next to her.

The director took the podium and spoke, thanking all the students on Sue and Jean’s behalf and then…well Sam could feel his throat closing up again, grief just seemed to choke him. “Funerals, painful as they are,” The director said solemnly, “Are for the living. The dead, though sorely missed, no longer suffer the slings and arrows of this life. From what I have been told of Jean she was a kind, luminous spirit whose daily presence was a reminder of how joyous life can be if we allow it. It is up to us, those who remain behind, to carry forward the spirit of Jean’s life. It is only in our memories, our works and our children that we live on in this world.”

The director gestured to someone in the first row and as he continued to speak Rachel and Puck moved to the dais behind him, Rachel’s violin in her hand while Puck carried his guitar. “Let Jean live on in your memories, in the kindnesses you do each other and in your hearts for the rest of your lives. Let her gentle spirit be your helping guide in times of doubt. And in your lives, honor she who no longer dwells among these earthly cares. Please rise while Sue’s students sing Jean to her rest.” He stood back away from the podium as everyone stood. Rachel’s violin began to sing while Puck’s hands moved over his guitar strings and the former delinquent’s voice rose above the crowd.

Sam took a deep breath and let the music wash over him. Puck had somehow managed to infuse his music and words with mourning and joy,

“ _I know your life_  
 _On earth was troubled_  
 _And only you could know the pain_  
 _You weren't afraid to face the devil_  
 _You were no stranger to the rain…_ ”

The chorus was a cry of glory, of insistence that this life might be over but the next was just beginning,

“ _Go rest high on that mountain_  
 _For your work on earth is done_  
 _Go to heaven a shoutin'_  
 _Love for the Father and the Son…_ ”

Sam took a half moment to be amazed at the power and beauty in Puck’s song, and the sheer talent it must have taken for him to prepare it in two days. He’d known Puck and Rachel had been practicing constantly but the effortless soaring notes made it all worthwhile,

“ _Oh, how we cried the day you left us_  
 _We gathered round your grave to grieve_  
 _I wish I could see the angels faces_  
 _When they hear your sweet voice sing…_ ”

When he sang this song, it was hard to remember that Puck was Jewish and didn’t believe in the same afterlife as the Christians around him. He made everyone believe, made them feel the sorrow and hope the writer had infused into the words,

“ _Go rest high on that mountain_  
 _For your work on earth is done_  
 _Go to heaven a shoutin'_  
 _Love for the Father and the Son…_ ”

One last refrain, the violin wailing along with Puck’s voice, as Jean’s casket was escorted out of the hall, and Sam could feel his eyes well up again, Brittany sobbing next to him,

“ _Go to he…a…ven… a shoutin'_  
 _Love for the Father… and.. the Son…_ ”

The violin sang one last time along with the guitar, a sweet painful chorus and then the music died. Sam took a deep breath and looked down at Brittany and then over at Santana, motioning for the Latina Cheerio to come and help her friend. He had to help Rachel and Puck pack up their instruments and drive to the cemetery. It was not going to be a short or easy day, not by a long shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Decided to just post a chapter a day and have it all finished up.


	16. Sixteen

Puck was not generally in a bad mood, he usually felt pretty optimistic about life in general, though that didn’t include his opinion about himself and his chances of getting out of Lima. That had improved when he’d met Rachel and Sam. True, Sam was still convinced that Puck wasn’t good enough for his sister and yes, the rest of the school was clueless about his better nature, but whenever he was with Rachel even if it was just hanging out with their siblings… He just didn’t mind what the rest of the world thought.

The majority of the school seemed to think he and Rachel had been going hot and heavy since they’d met thanks to her perceived reputation and his actual rep. And maybe he hadn’t exactly done a lot to cool down the rumors, Rachel being his favorite person in pretty much the entire town; he liked kissing her a lot. She didn’t do anything to discourage him either, letting his hands wander when they were kissing or allowing him to press her body between his and the wall of lockers.

Not that kissing was all they were doing. Since that afternoon in her bedroom, the day Rachel had told him she loved him, he and Rachel had been getting closer and closer to sex. Puck frowned over his calculus text as his concentration on it wavered. He loved being alone with Rachel in her room, loved touching her, hearing her voice lose any coherence as his hands and mouth moved over her skin.

Not that he was the only one touching, Rachel was a demanding little thing, insisting that whatever clothing she took off he had to do the same. Trying to convince her that it was a bad idea for him to get naked was met with deaf ears. The first time he’d stripped for her Rachel had just stared and then kissed him like she was going to devour him whole. Of course, she’d tried that too. She’d been adamant, wanting to touch and please him. When she’d put her mouth on his dick and started to suck he’d thought the top of his head would explode. Turned out Rachel didn’t have a gag reflex and she was having a lot of fun proving how enjoyable that could be for him. Puck hadn’t been good for much after that, his brain utterly melted and dribbling out of his ears.

When he had recovered her dads had come home and he might be a total jerk a lot of the time but he wasn't asinine enough to have sex, or a reasonable approximation thereof, with their daughter while her family was downstairs cooking. Rachel of course had found that hilarious and adorable, her words not his, and had insisted on at least cuddling with him for a bit before they joined her dads in the kitchen.

Two days later he was lying on her bed again, looking at her gorgeous body and trying to decide where he wanted to start on her. “So, what did you used to do when a girl’s parents came home,” Rachel asked curiously as she stroked a hand over his chest.

Puck looked at her and flattened his hand over hers to keep it from moving too much, “Uh, most of ‘em threw me out after they were done with me Rae. They didn’t want me around for the cuddling. And for damn sure none of ‘em sucked me brainless the way you just did.”

Her hand snaked out from under his and slid down to his cock, “You can’t be saying no one’s ever given you a blow job babe.” Rachel’s fingers were soft and nimble and felt far too good.

“Oh yeah, I’ve gotten ‘em, usually when a chick wanted to prove she was cool or I was feeling…mean and told her I wouldn’t get her off unless she sucked my dick first,” Puck shrugged and smirked at the surprised and amused look on her face. “Told you baby, I’m not a nice guy.”

“You do a remarkably good imitation of one with me,” She retorted. “And stop trying to stop me,” She nudged his hand away from hers. “I like touching you. Maybe I want to make you go crazy again.”

“Oh god no,” Puck groaned and rolled over so she was beneath him instead of half sprawled over him. “It’s my turn to make you scream Rachel. You put your mouth on me. I want to put my mouth on you.”

He’d managed to do that quite satisfactorily, enjoying leaving his girlfriend panting, limp and satiated. Cuddling her afterwards was almost as good as going down on her. But he still had this feeling of impending doom.

* * *

Coach Sue and Schuester hadn’t managed to get along any better while he’d spent time in detention. And he’d noticed that Rachel was a lot more guarded when she was in the hallways. He wasn’t sure he blamed her, sure he’d put a hurt on Azimio but that didn’t mean the rest of the football team had gotten the message.

And he’d noticed a few more bruises on Rachel than could be explained by ballet or a tumble when she was running.

“Rae, are the jocks still pushing you around?” He muttered the question as they reclined on the big sofa in her family room.

“Hmm…” She sighed an affirmative. “When they catch me alone in the halls, and I’m careful about that, but now and then even in a crowd, they’ll give me a shove. They do it to other people too, not just me.”

“Sam know?”

Rachel shook her head, “No. I haven’t wanted to set off his temper. He’s been doing…better since Stacie and Stevie got here.”

“Yeah, I noticed he’s not as hair trigger at practice,” Puck kissed her hair and cuddled her closer. “Just not sure it’s a great idea for him to get blind-sided with it.”

“I’ll talk to Dad and Daddy about it,” She murmured and kissed his neck before lifting her face to press her lips to his. “How’s practice going otherwise?”

“Finn’s still an idiot, clueless and annoying,” He rolled his eyes before kissing her back. “Dunno if he really gets the idea that he can’t play if he doesn’t keep his grades up.”

“It hasn’t been a problem before?” She frowned thoughtfully. “He isn’t in any of the honors classes.”

“Nah, he’s taking regular stuff, he just… doesn’t pay attention,” Puck shrugged. “That might have worked when we were freshmen or sophomores, but junior and senior year the work really steps up. You know what it’s like. So far he hasn’t figured it out.”

“Hmm…” Rachel kissed his chin. “Sam’s having trouble with some of his work but he’s working with a tutor and talking with the teachers so he can try to keep up.”

“Yeah, Finn’s not doing any of that.” He rubbed a hand over his head tiredly. “Don’t know why he’s so damn oblivious to real life but Sam’ll end up as a starter if Finn doesn’t get his act together.”

He smirked as Rachel shrugged against him, “I can’t say that would be disappointing, Sam’s worked very hard.”

“Yeah… he deserves the spot.” Puck grinned down at her. “Be interesting to see how it goes.”

* * *

It didn’t come as much of a surprise when the grades came out and Finn was ineligible for extra-curricular activities. Mr. Schuester was all down about it, talking to Finn about tutoring. He went so far as to talk with Principal Figgins about giving Finn another chance when the older man stopped by Glee’s practice room to hear them rehearse. They had one game left, and Sam got to start, but Coach had gotten together with Coach Sue and they’d organized a half time show with the Glee kids and the Cheerios.

Turns out most of the Cheerios could sing well enough, they could project their voices that was for sure. Puck was pretty certain his ears were still ringing from practice. Schuester, of course, had given the lead of the big number to Finn, and now he was out of luck. “Sir, we won’t be able to do the show without Finn,” Schuester argued quietly.

“You have plenty of male vocalists,” Principal Figgins wasn’t having it. “Why can one of them not take the part?”

“None of them have Finn’s voice,” Schuester shook his head.

“No, yours is better,” Rachel muttered to Puck and he grinned at her.

Figgins’ hearing was better than Schuester gave him credit for, even as the Glee teacher gave her a dirty look Figgins was tilting his head with interest. “I recall you all did quite well during your Sectionals performance. And Mr. Hudson was not a participant on that occasion.”

“Regionals are stiffer competition,” Schuester returned.

“Still, we are not discussing Regionals, simply the half time show,” Figgins reminded him as Coach Sue arrived.

“Sir, discussing our options for male leads, are we?” Sue took the situation in at a glance. “Anderson, Puckerman, and Abrams are all good options, though for the first number I’d recommend Puckerman simply due to the level and type of energy the song requires.”

“Actually Mr. Schuester seems to believe a performance isn’t possible without Mr. Hudson,” Principal Figgins seemed delighted to have some back up.

“Complete and utter nonsense,” Sue scoffed. “Berry, where’s your book?”

Puck grinned and leaned back as Rachel dug her brain book out and brought it up to Sue.

* * *

Rachel couldn’t help smiling at the cheerleading coach. Sue had been more subdued, more snappish than usual since her sister’s illness and death and she was slowly returning to her snarky but more approachable self. “You want the numbers we’ve worked on or the alternates we discussed?” She asked as she put her book on the piano.

“Let’s start with the program we’ve settled on,” Sue exchanged a glance with Figgins. “Who’s your best alternate for the first number?”

“Noah would be outstanding,” Rachel nodded. “Alternately, Sam, Mike and Blaine could do a trio in harmony and I believe achieve the same energy and effect. Artie’s help in guitar would be invaluable there, which is why he really hasn’t been pushed for a solo on this song.”

“And the others?” Sue tapped a page. “What’s this?”

“That’s our workup for Rehab by Amy Winehouse. Santana’s got the lead covered on that one. She’s got the pipes for it too,” Rachel pointed at her notes. “The male parts are mostly support in that so we’re covered. And the last one is Somebody To Love. That’s the biggest problem we’ve got. I think Blaine could handle the solo if he’s willing, and Artie for some of the lighter parts?” She turned to look at the boys, “Mike, I didn’t think you’d want the extra work of a solo since you’re putting a lot into the choreography.”

“Yeah, you got that right, we’ve got our hands full corralling the Cheerios and football players.” Mike nodded.

“How are the football players coming along?” Figgins asked thoughtfully. “Coach Beiste says they’re not exactly enthusiastic.”

“Nervous,” Puck answered him and got a nod from Sam and Mike. “Playing is one thing, singing? Dancing? That’s a whole other animal. They can do it, the way Mike, Brit and Rae are drilling them they’ll be set. And half of ‘em are datin’ Cheerios and don’t want to look like idiots in front of the girls.”

“We ought to have more group practices,” Rachel suggested. “They’ll feel more confident if they’re not always working by themselves.” Puck smirked remembering the initial discussion of the idea weeks back and what they could do to motivate the football players.

“Could always get a poster of Walter Payton,” Puck had grinned as he’d made the suggestion. “That’d be inspiring.”

“How so?” Schuester decided to rejoin the conversation, “A professional football player hardly fits in a choir room.”

“Man studied ballet,” Puck chuckled. “Started in college, trying to pick his speed back up. Rae’s got me trying it out. I used muscles I never knew I had. Damn that shit hurts until you get used to it. And then it still hurts.”

“Whittles away your waistline though,” Sam nodded. “Can’t have a lot of body fat and do ballet.”

“That part of why you two are faster than most on the field.” Mike wondered. “Puck was fast before but he’s closer to lightning now.”

“It helps,” Noah nodded and Rachel smiled at Coach Sue.

“Maybe we could start a class for the team? Lots of the Cheerios are in ballet with me. I could ask our instructor about a special class? So they don’t feel too…weirded out?” She tilted her head.

“We’ve got the time, let’s give it a try,” Sue nodded. “I’ll go get Coach Beiste and round up the rest of the kids, you all head to the gym. It’s big enough for what we need. May as well start now.”


	17. Seventeen

Rachel remembered how she’d been shaking her head at the sheer resistance she was facing in that initial practice. She was not a teacher by any means, but somehow, she ended up instructing the football team in the basic positions of ballet. “If you do any research you’ll find that while Walter Payton was at Auburn he began to take classes in ballet. It increases flexibility, agility and speed. You learn to think of each muscle, what you’ll need to do to perform each movement.” She stepped up on point and began a pirouette, spinning five times before coming to a halt. “None of you will be able to that without years of study. And I doubt you’ll want to.”

“Too right,” One of the boys laughed meanly.

“Mr. Wasseron, do you believe that ballet is something that has to do with your sexuality? With gender or hormone levels? Because I assure you, males do not become drained of testosterone the moment they pull on a pair of toe shoes.” Rachel stared at the boy, “We are talking about developing and perfecting movement, muscle tone and grace.”

“Show ‘em the hat trick Rae,” Sam called from where he was leaning against the wall next to Noah and Mike.

“Sam, that’s mean,” Rachel scolded her brother. “They can’t handle that so early in the game.”

“What’s the hat trick,” Azimio asked half challenge half curiosity in his voice.

“Oh, Noah or Sam puts on a hat and the only way to remove it is to kick it off, nothing else counts,” Rachel shrugged dismissively. “None of you could do it yet without hurting yourselves. I don’t want you to pull a groin muscle. That defeats the purpose of this class.”

“But you can do it?” Wasseron challenged.

“Of course I can,” Rachel shrugged.

“Prove it,” Wasseron baited her. “Guys, if she can knock a hat off Puck’s head, with just her foot, we’ll do the classes right? There’s no way she can do it.” There was a chorus of dubious agreement, some of the boys had female relatives in ballet and had heard of how high a ballerina could kick. Wasseron scoffed, “Look at her, how tiny she is, no way can she kick a hat off Puck’s head. C’mon.” The agreement he got was still not whole hearted but he seemed to take it for full assent as he turned and looked at Rachel, “So? Let’s see what you’ve got.”

Rachel simply grinned, “Noah, if you wouldn’t mind?”

With some mock grumbling Noah put a ball cap on his head and stood in front of her and the rest of the team, “Just remember guys, she told you she could do this.” He warned them.

“She’s been studying ballet since she could walk,” Sam added with a smirk.

Some of the team began to look more than a little uneasy as Rachel took a half step back from Noah and grinned at him. With a pop of her hip and sweep of her leg the ball cap flew off his head to land at the feet of the football team. “Any questions?”

* * *

That had been the end of that. Especially when Sam had commented that the last guy who’d tried to mug her in Chicago had ended up in the emergency room with a busted nose, broken instep and Rachel’s very powerful knee driving his balls upwards with a force that had required muscle relaxants to remove. They’d stopped pushing people around for the most part, so Rachel didn’t have bruises unrelated to dancing and Puck didn’t feel like killing people as much anymore.

While the guys weren’t entirely enthusiastic, they were noticing a difference in their performance on the field. Even Dave Karofsky had loosened up enough to learn something. According to Noah the boy had enough to deal with, terrified of father’s disappointment and worried about everything he did to the point of becoming a rather dangerous bully a year or two ago. He’d finally gotten himself under control, but Noah was keeping an eye on him just in case he backslid.

“Are you guys excited?” She asked as she led them through stretches before the group rehearsal.

“More like nervous,” Dave was the one who answered though the nods around him indicated he wasn’t alone in that.

“This is really the best way to make your debut as a performer,” She told them, making sure her hair was wrapped up in a bun. “Everyone will be excited from the game, not knowing what to expect.”

“But they’ll be expecting a show,” Azimio was good at getting to the heart of the problem. “So they’re expecting something good.”

“Feh,” Rachel waved off that concern. “They don’t know what they’re going to see. They don’t know our choreography or music.”

“It ain’t like football,” Sam explained from his place in the second line. “This isn’t a trick play that if we don’t pull it off it’s obvious.”

“I don’t get it,” Dave admitted.

“He’s sayin’ this is like seeing the game for the first time. If you hadn’t ever played or seen football, would you know that you don’t kick the ball around?” Puck took up the explanation as he continued stretching. “The audience don’t know what we’re gonna do. They won’t be able to tell if we miss a step. We’re all singing together and we sound good, so if your voice goes it won’t be obvious.”

“Noah’s right,” Rachel nodded her agreement. “We’re all going to do our best. But there’s a lot of us, we’re on the whole field and nobody’s going to see a little miscue or hear a flat note. That’s why this is the best way to first perform. Its why children’s choirs don’t usually have solos. It builds confidence. Then by the time you need to do something that makes you stand out, you know you can, because you’ve been in front of an audience before.”

“That’s…” Azimio looked a lot more relaxed and so did Dave.

“It’s a fucking relief is what it is,” Dave agreed wholeheartedly. “Not that we wanna screw up, but if we do it isn’t a big deal…”

“Guys, this is for fun,” Noah reminded them. “Why do you think I stayed in Glee? This shit is ballsy but it’s fun too. It’s a rush, singing in front of people, knowing they’re clapping because they heard you. Even if you don’t have a solo.”

“He right?” Looks were slanted at Sam who chuckled.

“He’s not wrong. Plus, chicks like a guy who’ll put himself out there and show them he’s willing to do something outrageous to impress them.”

Rachel grinned, “He’s right. When Noah first sang with me my heart just went fluttering. When he sang for me, it was even better.”

“What about if you sing for him?” Dave asked curiously as he struggled to get into first position.

“It’s awesome,” Puck told him taking his place at the barre. “Your girl’s voice, all that music, telling the world how she feels… It’s amazing.”

Sam chuckled as he moved towards the barre, “And being in the audience for it isn’t bad either. None of you have ever really gotten to just sit and hear Rachel sing have you?”

“Ain’t like we’ve been invited to the choir room, an’ ya’ll haven’t put on a show for the school yet this year,” Azimio grumbled as he tried to align his legs correctly and Rachel moved to help him.

“Relax your hip and think about the line of your body,” She instructed quietly. “Let the mind control the body, not the body control the mind. Breathe in, and then out slowly and relax before you try again. You’re athletes, you all can do this, I know you can. Dancers take these classes for as long as they’re performing, sometimes even longer, and several classes a day. It’s all about perfecting your form. “

Azimio, to his credit, had learned to listen and did his best to relax before trying again and she nodded, “Better. Keep doing that, before every attempt,” She raised her voice for the rest of them. “Remember, this is about improvement, not achievement. You get better each day. Relax and breathe before you begin, before you assume the next position, take a breath and exhale.”

“She said ‘assume the position’,” Wasseron couldn’t help himself apparently and began to chortle, the other boys cracking smiles and then smirks while Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement.

“Such guys,” She quipped. “Come on, if you all can get through the rest of this class without smart remarks I’ll give you all a private solo.”

* * *

Puck grinned as the guys raced through their showers and pulled on the sweats they used for group rehearsals. They went through more clothing, sweating like crazy during the classes and rehearsals, some of the guys had their moms threatening to go on strike. So much so that he’d rolled his eyes and given everyone an impromptu lesson in how to do laundry.

“Ughh…” Karofsky made a face at his gym bag. “I’m gonna have to hang this out the window of the truck so I don’t die of the stench.”

“Yeah, I throw mine in the back and then it goes straight into the washer,” Puck agreed as he shoved his own noxious sweats into their bag.

“We oughta have laundry parties,” Azimio laughed. “You know, take over the coin laundromat with music and hang while we get it done. My mom would stop complaining about the water bill then.”

“I’ve got a couple bucks I can chip in for soap,” Sam offered. “Sounds like it could be fun. Another team thing you know?”

“It’s a good idea,” Puck grinned. “Just don’t leave the girls out. They work just as hard.”

“My mom says that ladies don’t sweat, they glow,” Wasseron commented. “I had to tell her that we had some really wet glowing going on in rehearsals.”

Puck chuckled as he pulled on his shirt, “Yeah, but I doubt your mom has ever put in classes and rehearsals like ours.”

“That she ain’t,” Wasseron agreed. “And she says I’m eating her out of house and home.”

“How can she tell the difference?” Dave asked seriously, with a sly smirk on his face. “Didn’t she say the same thing at the start of the season?”

That got everybody laughing and even Wasseron had to agree that his mother would be hard pressed to find a change in his eating habits. By the time they got out of the locker room and back to the gym for the rehearsals they were almost late. Almost. Being late would have gotten them disapproving looks from Rachel who was rather proprietary about the performance of ‘her’ boys and worse than looks from Coach Sue and Coach Beiste.

* * *

“Okay, we were good, give us our treat now,” Dave and Azimio planted their newly showered selves in front of Rachel’s chair.

Rachel blinked and looked over at her brother and boyfriend. Puck just grinned back at her and took a seat on her other side. “You promised them you’d sing Rae. They ain’t forgot.”

She looked at the two football players, the others gathering around them, “Seriously? You actually want to hear me sing? Two hours of rehearsal wasn’t enough for you?”

“That wasn’t just you,” Dave told her with the air of someone being patient. “You said you’d perform solo for us. We want to hear something the rest of them haven’t. Well, besides Puck an’ Sam, but they’ve got an edge.”

Rachel tilted her head thoughtfully, “All…right…” She stood and moved to the piano. “I haven’t ever done any Broadway for Glee, we’re mostly contemporary stuff. But I can do some for you. No one else has ever heard this one, it was my audition.”

“You mean I finally get to hear it?” Sam nearly ran to his seat, explaining to the rest of them. “She’s almost superstitious about it.”

The fact that they were going to hear someone no one but a bunch of judges had heard had the rest of the team hurrying to their seats and leaning forward expectantly. Puck chuckled, “The room is yours Rae.”

“I suppose this song is about confounding expectations, taking a leap of faith, and telling the world that you’re going to be yourself, unapologetically,” She told them quietly. “Even if everyone thinks you’re going to crash and burn.”

She smiled and began to play, he’d heard the tune before, Kurt had used it a couple years back when he was jockeying for a solo. But he hadn’t ever heard Rae sing this, and she blew Kurt’s rather flat performance away. Not that the boy couldn’t sing, but he didn’t have the power or emotional depth Rachel did.

“ _Something has changed within me_  
 _Something is not the same_  
 _I'm through with playing by_  
 _The rules of someone else's game_  
 _Too late for second guessing_  
 _Too late to go back to sleep_  
 _It's time to trust my instincts_  
 _Close my eyes and leap…._ ”

She smiled at them and he knew that she was remembering all the snide comments and prejudiced remarks, from people who had no idea what they were talking about.

“ _It's time to try defying gravity_  
 _I think I'll try defying gravity_  
 _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_  
 _And you won't bring me down_

 _I'm through accepting limits_  
 _'Cause someone says they're so_  
 _Some things I cannot change_  
 _But till I try, I'll never know_  
 _Too long I've been afraid of_  
 _Losing love I guess I've lost_  
 _Well if that's love, it comes_  
 _At much too high a cost…_ ”

He grinned as she began the last chorus, her voice soaring defiantly.

“ _I'd sooner buy defying gravity_  
 _Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity_  
 _I think I'll try defying gravity_  
 _And you won't bring me down_  
 _Bring me down!_  
 _Bring me down!_  
 _Ahhh…_ ”

When the wail of her last note had faded from the air the silence was thunderous before the chorus of clapping, whistles and hollering of appreciation began.

* * *

Rachel bounced up and down, keeping warm while the field cleared, “Everybody set?” She asked as the football players joined the rest of the performers.

“All the hollering we did on the field kept our voices pretty loose,” Azimio shrugged. “Just be glad when it’s over.”

“Relieved,” Dave corrected him. “Get that first song done and we’ll all be better.”

Rachel nodded her understanding, “It can be nerve-wracking. After a while though you start to get energy from that tension, you can really use it to push yourself.”

Puck, Mike and Sam joined them as Artie handed out the mikes, “Okay, we’re good to go.” He told them, “Coach Sue has the sound system under control and Coach Beiste says everyone’s here.”

“Let’s do this,” Puck clapped his hands together. “We’re gonna rock this place.” Rachel grinned at his enthusiasm as they all rushed the field.

The band was in one of the endzones, providing their music, since it would be too difficult for them to move around with the instruments in the grass. “Ladies and gentlemen, we present, New Directions, the McKinley High School football team and the McKinley Cheerios!” Coach Beiste’s voice announced them as they ran onto the field.

The electric guitar crashed over the audience as Puck began the rapid pace number, “ _Hey girl you know you drive me crazy_  
 _One look puts the rhythm in my hand_  
 _Still I'll never understand why you hang around_  
 _I see what's going down_

_Cover up with make up in the mirror_   
_Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again_   
_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you_

_Do you feel like a man_  
 _When you push her around?_  
 _Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_  
 _Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end_  
 _As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found!_ ”

Rachel added her voice to the chorus and grinned as the crowd started to get into the music, putting new energy into their performance and the song seemed to scream through the speakers.

“ _A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
 _Every action in this world will bear a consequence_  
 _If you wait around forever you will surely drown_  
 _I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_   
_Say you're right again_   
_Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man_   
_When you push her around?_   
_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_   
_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end_   
_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt_   
_She said "This doesn't hurt!"_   
_She said "I finally had enough!"_

_Face down in the dirt_   
_She said "This doesn't hurt!"_   
_She said "I finally had enough!"_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_   
_It's coming round again_

_Do you feel like a man_  
 _When you push her around?_  
 _Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?_  
 _Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's got to end_  
 _As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found!_ ”

Rachel grinned at Dave as the music changed and the next number started, Santana had the Amy Winehouse number down solidly and she had just the right attitude for Rehab.

The last song was their way of winding down, but it was definitely her favorite, and Noah’s hand on her waist as they sang just made it better. Somebody To Love didn’t have the fast beat but the energy of the song was wonderful.

Mercedes’ solo high note pierced the air as they came to the end and Rachel lifted her voice again after it faded, filling a wall of sound as they finished together.

Puck grinned and kissed her as they finished, “Damn!”

“Yeah,” Rachel hugged him. “I get chills when we sing that. Every time.”

“Sounds like fun,” He gave her a lascivious look. “Remind me of that later.”

“Go win your football game,” Rachel laughed and hurried off the field with the rest of the group.

* * *

Rachel grinned as Dave and Azimio poked their heads in the choir room. Who would have thought a month and a half ago that the two worst offenders for pushing people around would be looking to her for advice and help? The two of them had decided that the half time show was enough fun that they wanted to join Glee. It helped that Sam had mentioned colleges liking more ‘well rounded’ individuals and something artsy on their applications never hurt.

The boys had actually apologized for their behavior, which Puck had insisted upon before he’d stopped eyeing them as if he’d like to break a guitar over their heads. And since then they were a bit bashful but willing to listen and learn, which was more than others in the choir room could say. Neither of them could read music, so they were picking that up along with the breathing exercises and dance that everyone was learning.

“Hey guys,” She patted the chair on her opposite side, aware that when Noah showed up he’d insist on being next to her. The one time both seats had been taken he’d simply sat on the floor in front of her chair and leaned against her legs. Santana had smirked at him as she’d walked by and Quinn had rolled her eyes.

“Hey,” Dave greeted her while Azimio just shuffled in behind him. “Puck’s on the way, Coach Beiste needed a word.”

“Coach Sue said she’s on her way,” Santana informed them all as she walked in and bumped hips with Azimio. “She says no monkeying around, we gotta brainstorm for Regionals.”

“We still have to sing something retro,” Quinn reminded them, as if they weren’t aware. “But maybe we could do something that isn’t as well known as Jackson?”

“Could do something like the Eagles,” Artie suggested. “Plenty of material there.”

“Lotsa ballads that were big hits,” Matt nodded. “Rachel would kill on Desperado.”

“I love that song,” Rachel grinned at him. “We could do some Crosby, Stills & Nash… The boys would crush Southern Cross.”

“That’s a good one,” Puck commented as he entered the room, Coach Sue right behind him. The tall woman looked irked that Mr. Schuester wasn’t there already.

“We could do The Devil Went Down To Georgia,” Azimio offered. “You know…for something more…fast?”

“Up tempo you mean,” Rachel nodded. “That’s a great song.”

“Especially since we’ve got our fiddler already,” Puck chuckled and nudged her as he took his seat.

“Yeah?” Artie looked up, “Who do you know who plays violin?”

Rachel shook her head, “It’s just fooling around, not serious.”

“Yeah, because you don’t take music seriously,” Puck retorted rolling his eyes at her.

“Well Berry, if you can handle the fiddle portion, it sounds like a good song for a closer,” Coach Sue was making notes. “Have any of you considered doing one of your mashups? The Eagles and Crosby, Stills and Nash maybe?”

“Have to mess around with it some,” Artie looked over at Rachel and Puck. “Southern Cross and Peaceful Easy Feelin’?”

Rachel frowned and looked at her boyfriend, “We’ll have to work on it. There’ll be something…but I’d rather do three separate bands and be really good than a halfway good mashup of two.”

“Yeah,” Artie nodded his understanding. “Let’s work on it some, see if we can figure something out.”

She and Artie were deep in trying to mesh the two songs, making Puck, AZ and Dave sing the parts when Mr. Schuester finally arrived. “About time William,” Coach Sue remarked in acid tones.

“I was getting our new recruit caught up with what we’ve been working on,” Schuester was ushering in a slim dark-haired boy and Rachel stiffened slightly.

Puck looked at her and she could hear the frown in his voice, “Rae? What’s wrong?”

“Everyone, this is Jesse St. James,” Mr. Schuester introduced the boy.

“He went to my old school,” Rachel clenched her teeth together. “Mr. Schuester is going to try and make him the new Finn.”

“He any good?” AZ asked curiously.

“He’s…showy…” Rachel shrugged. “But his voice is good.”

“Jesse would you like to perform something, show all of us what you can do?” Mr. Schuester was inviting the boy to sing and she knew Jesse would just jump at it.

“Well I do have something,” He smiled, wide and toothy, when he saw her in the front row and Rachel leaned against her boyfriend pointedly. Puck looked down at her and she leaned up and planted a kiss on his jaw, smiling when his mouth softened in reaction. He knew she was upset by something but he wasn’t sure what.

Rachel sighed as the piano began to play, “Of course.” She murmured her irritation. “He would.”

Jesse did have a good voice, and he knew how to showcase it. His tenor floated over the room, easy as silk, “ _Now and then I think of when we were together_  
 _Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_  
 _Told myself that you were right for me_  
 _But felt so lonely in your company_  
 _But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness_   
_Like resignation to the end, always the end_   
_So when we found that we could not make sense_   
_Well you said that we would still be friends_   
_But I'll admit that I was glad it was over_

_But you didn't have to cut me off_  
 _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_  
 _And I don't even need your love_  
 _But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_  
 _No, you didn't have to stoop so low_  
 _Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_  
 _I guess that I don't need that though_  
 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know._ ”

His eyes were staring straight at her and she stiffened at the challenge. How dare he come into her choir room and act as if it was his. Singing that like he had any right to dictate how she’d reacted in the past. Brad was noodling on the piano, preparing for the next verse and she couldn’t help herself.

The words came out, sticky sweet, with a razor edge as she stared back at the new ‘leading man’. “ _Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over_  
 _But had me believing it was always something that I'd done_  
 _But I don't wanna live that way_  
 _Reading into every word you say_  
 _You said that you could let it go_  
 _And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know!_ ”

Jesse’s response of the chorus was typical, he wouldn’t let anything get in the way of a performance, though she refused to sing with him as he finished the song. “ _But you didn't have to cut me off_  
 _Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing_  
 _And I don't even need your love_  
 _But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough_  
 _No, you didn't have to stoop so low_  
 _Have your friends collect your records and then change your number_  
 _I guess that I don't need that though_  
 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
 _Somebody (I used to know)_  
 _(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
 _Somebody (I used to know)_  
 _(Somebody) Now you're just somebody that I used to know_  
 _I used to know, that I used to know, I used to know somebody…_ ”

Puck’s arm was tight around her shoulders and she looked up at him to see those hazel eyes dark as he glared at Jesse.

“Well, I suppose you’d all better introduce yourselves,” Mr. Schuester smiled as if he had no idea of the undercurrents in the room. It was possible he didn’t, he wasn’t exactly observant.

“We’ve met,” Rachel ground the words out from between clenched teeth. If she told her boyfriend that Jesse was the guy who’d taken her to that party when she was fourteen Puck would kill him. Sam would kill him. Having her brother and boyfriend in jail for murder was not in her future plans. This was not going to be easy.

* * *

He wasn’t sure what was going on between Rachel and the new guy. But Rae was pissed off beyond belief, and the new guy seemed to be throwing down a challenge. Schuester was all pleased with himself, asking everyone to introduce themselves and if they had anything prepared for the day. “’M Puck, Puckerman,” He raised a hand lazily. “This is Rae.” His right arm was snug around Rachel’s shoulders and that’s where it was going to stay. “Kinda got something prepared.”

“Well Puck, we’re always glad to hear from you,” Schuester’s voice implied that it was a rare occurrence and Puck rolled his eyes. Schuester wasn’t ever going to be happy with anyone leading the club unless it was someone he’d handpicked.

“Rae? You up for it?” Puck looked at her.

“If you think we’re ready,” She smiled up at him and he grinned.

“Yeah, let’s give it a try,” Puck stood and helped her from her chair, grabbing one of the guitars while Rachel took a seat at the piano. The solitary notes that chimed through the air echoed with melancholy as she began,

“ _Right from the start you were a thief, you stole my heart_  
 _And I your willing victim_  
 _I let you see the parts of me that weren't all that pretty_  
 _And with every touch you fixed them_

 _Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_  
 _Things you never say to me, oh, oh_  
 _Tell me that you've had enough_  
 _Of our love, our love…_ ”

Her gaze met his over the instrument and he couldn’t help smiling. The song was about problems but if he had her in his corner there was nothing he couldn’t deal with as he joined her in the chorus,

“ _Just give me a reason_  
 _Just a little bit's enough_  
 _Just a second, we're not broken, just bent_  
 _And we can learn to love again_

 _It's in the stars_  
 _It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
 _We're not broken, just bent_  
 _And we can learn to love again._ ”

He plucked the notes from the guitar strings, filling his voice with honesty, earnest as the sun, “ _I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from_  
 _I thought that we were fine._ ”

Rachel’s voice echoed under his painfully, “ _Oh, we had everything._ ”

He shook his head as if he didn’t understand, “ _Your head is running wild again my dear we still have everything._  
 _And it's all in your mind._ ”

“ _Yeah, but this is happening,_ ” Rachel argued softly.

He put a bit more of that aching pain in his voice, the way he’d felt every time he let the people he loved down, “ _You've been having real bad dreams, oh, oh_  
 _You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh._ ”

It was a relief to join his voice with hers, the two of them meshing so well it was if they’d been together all their lives,

“ _There's nothing more than empty sheets_  
 _Between our love, our love…_

_Our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_   
_Just a little bit's enough_   
_Just a second, we're not broken, just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_  
 _I never stopped_  
 _You're still written in the scars on my heart_  
 _You're not broken, just bent_  
 _And we can learn to love again._ ”

Rachel’s voice was like an ache as she sang the line, “O _h, tear ducts and rust…_ ”

“ _I'll fix it for us,_ ” He sang back to her, promising he’d never let her down before they joined forces again

“ _We're collecting dust_  
 _But our love's enough…_ ”

“ _You're holding it in…_ ” He accused.

“ _You're pouring a drink,_ ” She retorted.

He began the line grateful she’d come in on the next one, “N _o nothing is_  
 _As bad as it seems_  
 _We'll come clean._ ”

Rachel’s voice rang out on the last word and they both stopped playing the instruments, letting their voices speak acapella as she took the first few lines alone,

“ _Just give me a reason_  
 _Just a little bit's enough_  
 _Just a second,_ ”

Puck joined in gently, “ _We're not broken, just bent_  
 _And we can learn to love again,_ ”

“ _It's in the stars,_ ” Rachel sang along again.

“ _It's been written in the scars on our hearts,_ ” Puck added his voice to hers again, more softly this time, “ _That we're not broken, just bent_  
 _And we can learn to love again._ ”

The same notes sounded on the piano, echoing the opening, before they rested their hands and Puck grinned at Rachel.


	18. Eighteen

Sue’s clapping got the rest of the club started, and they took their seats again, as the Cheerleading Coach asked, “How long have the two of you been working on that?

“Eh…” Puck thought a moment and looked at Rachel for confirmation, “Couple days?”

“We started singing along in the car and thought it’d be fun to try ourselves,” Rachel elaborated. “That was…two days ago I think.”

“Well it’s not retro but if we have trouble with our set list we know who can pinch hit,” Artie was shaking his head in amazement.

“Your breathing isn’t quite on point,” Jesse spoke as if making a grand pronouncement. “And the enunciation was a bit sloppy.”

“And you were just a touch flat,” Rachel turned angry eyes on the fluffy haired boy. “But then you don’t have perfect pitch do you?” She smiled coldly and leaned against Puck.

Knowing his cue Puck wrapped his arm around her again, “If we had more than a couple days to work on it we’d have it perfected. Like Artie said, it’s not retro, so we can’t use it for the competitions.” He looked over at Coach Sue, “Didn’t want to put too much time into it on account of that.”

“Makes sense,” Sue nodded. “In the meantime, I suggest we do some work on the mashup? Artie, you and Rae have something we can try out?”

“Yeah Coach,” Artie gestured with the papers he and Rachel had been going over. “We won’t know if it’s really any good until we sing it. Sometimes what seems like a good idea just isn’t.”

“Well let’s give it a try,” Schuester was trying to regain control of the choir room for all the good it would do him.

* * *

He did not like how Jesse kept eyeing Rachel like she was a juicy steak. Puck slammed the door of his locker in irritation. They didn’t share many classes with the douche canoe but he didn’t shut up in the choir room. And he was pretty talkative in the English class they did share with him.

“What is it with this guy,” Artie leaned over to he and Rachel as Jesse expounded upon some musical point or another.

“He loves the sound of his own voice,” Rachel was rolling her eyes, Puck could hear it in her tone. “Every time he opens his mouth it’s a performance. It’s mostly bullshit.”

“William if you cannot get your fluffy haired apprentice under control I’ll be forced to duct tape your mouths shut,” Sue interrupted after a good five-minute soliloquy.

“Jesse has a valid point—” Schuester didn’t get far before he was cut off.

“And it was made in the first ten seconds. A mashup isn’t something we can pull off,” Sue said bluntly. “Not without putting way too much time into it.”

“So, what’s the lineup then?” Schuester threw his hands in the air.

“You need your strongest singer to take lead,” Jesse told them. “That’s the way to win. None of this, oh I feel bad they didn’t sing last time, let’s give them a solo this time around. And no switching the lead around for every song. I’ve seen Vocal Adrenaline, they have a lead, a solid lead and everything revolves around her.”

“And they’re miserable,” Blaine said quietly. “I’ve got friends who used to go to school there. They joined the Warblers at Dalton and they were relieved that we voted on solos. None of the backstabbing and sabotage they were used to.”

“Exactly,” Rachel was glaring at Jesse again while the boy smirked at her. “Solos are based upon merit. And we have lots of good voices here.”

“But only two that should really be soloing or performing a duet,” Jesse returned her gaze pointedly.

“An’ you think you ought to be singing with Rae,” Puck let his eyes go up and down Jesse as if evaluating him as a threat and shrugged at him dismissively.

“Jesse is the best male voice we have,” Schuester made the pronouncement as if it was gospel.

“No, he’s not,” Rachel shook her head. “Noah is better, so is Artie, so are Blaine and Kurt. And they have the stamina to get through an entire performance.”

“Know somethin’ we don’t?” Artie looked at her curiously, his question drawing curious looks from the rest of the club.

“You could say so,” Rachel rolled her eyes.

“Rachel, would you mind sharing with the rest of the class?” Coach Sue had a smug tone to her voice like she knew something the rest of them didn’t. Puck glanced at his girl and saw how she was biting her lip. It was about ChiArts then, Coach Sue knew about it and Schuester still didn’t.

“Jesse is from my old school in Chicago,” Rachel said finally, throwing her words out like a gauntlet. “He thought he was a big deal there too. But he can’t get through an entire performance without getting pitchy at the end, not with dancing thrown in.”

“Your…old school,” Mr. Schuester obviously knew what school Jesse had transferred from.

“Hmm…” Rachel nodded. “When my dads got the transfer here, we agreed I’d have a normal year. A breather.”

Puck smirked smugly and nudged her, “Tell ‘em why.” He prodded encouragingly.

“They want me to have a normal year because I got early acceptance at Julliard,” Rachel shrugged.

* * *

That announcement gave everyone but Puck such a shock that they were actually silent for once. Of course, Jesse was the first one to speak, really, it didn’t seem like anything could shut him up. “If you got early acceptance… why would you come here?”

“For a normal year,” Rachel repeated. “ChiArts was fast paced, competitive and wonderful but it was very high pressure. Here I can relax, sing for fun, keep up my studies and get a jump on my college classes.”

“Wait,” Kurt was doing math in his head, “If you’re a senior how is it an early acceptance?”

“I’m a year younger than everyone else,” Rachel shrugged. “Noah and I both skipped a grade when we were younger.”

Puck kissed the top of her head, “Sometimes wish I’d skipped two. But I figure I’d still be bored to tears in half my classes.”

Rachel nodded her agreement. “And then I’d be even younger.”

“Unlike you William, I actually look at the records of the students I work with,” Coach Sue was at her most derisive. “Rachel was at the top of her class. She has a full scholarship to Julliard. They wanted her right away but agreed, considering her age, that deferring for a year would be wise.”

She could feel her face turning red, “This doesn’t help us get the songlist for Regionals figured out.”

“No,” Sue shook her head. “You’re right. Back to it then. We will continue to hold try outs for solos. Principal Figgins has laid down the law. He agrees that Dalton’s method of voting is the most democratic but that if the voting becomes a popularity contest that the teachers will overrule the vote.”

“That’s fair,” Blaine agreed with a smile. “And it deals with the most obvious flaw with voting.”

“Fair or not, that’s the way it’s going to be,” Schuester had obviously just found out and was not thrilled.

“So, songlist then,” Sue clapped her hands together. “Let’s look alive people.”

“I still like the Eagles,” Dave offered. “Or Crosby, Stills and Nash. Lots of harmony. We kill on that.”

“Look at you,” Rachel grinned at him. She looked at the rest of them, “Here’s the question, we know three songs we’d do great on, but there’s no underlying theme. They’re not even the same band. Why don’t we all pick a retro band, come up with three songs, and we’ll all come back tomorrow with ideas. Maybe we can find a common theme or even three songs by the same group that we’ll like.”

“I’ll take the Eagles,” Dave jumped at that.

Rachel grinned as everyone else began to call out their choices for groups.

* * *

“What about ELO?” Sam suggested as he flipped through records.

“They’re good,” Puck conceded. “Problem is they’re all guys.”

“That doesn’t matter necessarily,” Rachel shook her head. “We could do Hold On Tight and Don’t Bring Me Down as a mashup…”

“That could be cool,” Puck leaned back and rolled his neck to ease the tension in his muscles, groaning as his vertebrae cracked. “Maybe for the middle number? Open with a ballad… and then for the finale…”

“This is hard man,” Sam frowned as he kept going through records. “There’s a lot of awesome music but finding a theme or a group that has enough variety…”

“Fleetwood Mac?” Rachel suggested. “Although they aren’t really all that upbeat.”

“Some of their lyrics are…” Sam shook his head. “Great voices but…”

“I know what you mean,” Rachel nodded as she flipped through the records. “We could do Queen. They did Under Pressure with David Bowie… And he did Modern Love, that’s two songs.”

“So what ballads could we do,” Puck looked at Rachel. “We need something you can sing, to open the show.

“Well what about doing Crazy Little Thing Called Love,” Sam suggested. “Bowie’s probably a better fit for Rachel’s voice, if we figure her doing something slow to start off, then Under Pressure, and Crazy Little Thing Called Love to finish?”

Rachel frowned, “The only problem is we’ve done Queen before, you said the club did Somebody to Love at Sectionals last year.”

“There’s that,” Puck nodded, ‘We don’t want to look like one trick ponies.”

Rachel considered, “Bowie did Modern Love, Sway…and all those gorgeous songs from Labyrinth.”

“You could do Elton John,” Sam held up one of LeRoy’s records. “The man did stuff that moved and some awesome ballads.”

“We could do Tiny Dancer, Daniel, Rocket Man…” Rachel grinned. “Philadelphia Freedom… do I need to go on? He did some of the music for Aida too, when Disney reworked the play.”

“See if we can get the music for any of them,” Puck suggested. “Love to hear you do Daniel, or that one from The Lion King.”

“Oohh…I love that one,” Rachel agreed.

“Well let’s see what everybody else came up with but we’ve made a good start,” Puck hugged her and she cuddled into his arms with a happy sigh.

* * *

“Rae!” AZ came bouncing up to her and handed her an old cassette tape. “Seriously you gotta hear this. It’s like way old, this medley of Freebird and Peter Frampton…”

“Hold on,” Rachel shook her head as she took the tape. “I think I know the one you mean. It’s really good. Male and female vocalists right?”

“Yeah, so I was thinking, if we did that, it’s sorta slow… but if we go from that to Signed Sealed Delivered and then we could do the Devil Went Down to Georgia.” AZ was practically vibrating.

“Let’s show Coach Sue and Mr. Schuester,” Rachel grinned at him. “We were thinking of Elton John, the man is seriously talented.”

“Ohhh… now we could kill on I’m Still Standing and Sad Songs…” Azimio nodded his agreement. “Where’s Puck anyway?”

“Oh he’s grabbing his guitar and some of the music from his truck,” Rachel explained as they walked to the choir room. “We were looking at ELO too, you know Hold On Tight To Your Dreams…”

“Love that one. Do that, then Still Standing and maybe… Daniel?” AZ pushed the door open as he spoke.

“Or some stuff from the Lion King,” Rachel agreed. “We’ll have to see what the rest of the club has come up with. I’d still love to hear you boys do harmony on Southern Cross.”

“Hey I’d like the Linda Rondstadts version of Desperado for you,” Blaine called from his seat next to Kurt and was elbowed in irritation by his boyfriend.

Rachel smiled, “Peaceful Easy Feelin’ is pretty good too.” She agreed. “Or One Of These Nights.”

Dave walked in beside Artie in his chair, the two of them discussing Creedence Clearwater Revival, Puck, Santana and Britney right behind them. “Hey Rae,” Puck took a seat next to her and put the box of music at their feet, his guitar set gently on top of it. “AZ you tryin’ to make time with my girl?”

She grinned and leaned up to kiss him hello, “He’s been discussing potential set lists with me.”

“Yeah?” Puck looked at his friend and Rachel sat back as Azimio seized upon the topic with both hands. The discussion didn’t stop as Jesse and the rest of the missing club members entered, Coach Sue following them along with Mr. Schuester.

“So?” Coach Sue clapped her hands together, “What’ve you got for us?”

* * *

Puck frowned as he began putting away his equipment. Organizing the pads, helmet and cleats kept his hands busy while he mulled over something that had been bugging him for a couple of weeks now.

“Puck, ‘s’up?” Sam nodded at him as he began to do a similar evaluation of his own equipment.

“Rae acting different around you?” Puck took a moment more to think over the question before he asked. It was no secret Sam still wasn’t his biggest fan when it came to his and Rachel’s relationship.

“She’s… quieter,” Sam conceded after considering the question. “But you’ve all been busting your asses in Glee so I figured she was just tired.”

“Nah,” The dark haired boy shook his head as he threw dirty laundry into an old duffle. “She feeds off that shit. Busier we are the more energy she’s got. The woman could wear a man out.”

“She doesn’t like that new kid much,” Sam pointed out. “Maybe he’s been giving her shit?”

“He can’t hold a candle to her and they both know it,” Puck frowned. “For all that he thinks he’s Mister Broadway and won’t stop talking, he does give her credit for having a good voice.”

“He’s called the house a couple times, wanting to talk to her,” Sam began to pull on a clean shirt. “Rae won’t come to the phone, even if he says its Glee related.”

“He’s callin’ her?” Puck’s frown deepened to a scowl. “He keeps trying to get a duet with her during practice. She won’t have anything to do with him. Told him to work with Kurt or Quinn if he wanted a duet with a soprano.”

“Well whatever is up with him he’s not giving up,” The quarterback’s head emerged from his shirt, his voice less muffled. “LeRoy and Hiram don’t like him either.”

“They don’t know him, do they? From her old school?” Puck tilted his head, “Whatever it is, it’s bugging her. She’s quiet when she’s not going on about Glee.”

“It ain’t school work that’s bugging her. She’s breezing through her classes,” Sam frowned. “She’s been tutoring me, and some of the other kids, helping us keep up.”

“If it’s Jesse that’s bothering her…” Puck frowned and hoped Rachel wasn’t staying with him out of some misguided sense of loyalty. If she was refusing to so much as sing with the kid… He shook his head. That didn’t make sense. It wasn’t that she liked the other boy. He could see that much. Her dislike of Jesse was almost primal. She hadn’t even disliked Finn this much until the jerk had manhandled her.

He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and picked up his bag, “I’ll catch you later man. I gotta go.”

“See ya,” Sam waved him off as Puck left the locker room. A detour to his truck to throw the pungent bag in the back and he was headed back inside to the choir room.

* * *

“Puck, you said you had something for us?” Sue looked at him expectantly and he sighed. He’d told her yesterday that he’d have a possible song ready. Everyone was performing different numbers, trying to find the right mix. He’d found something by The Who, but he couldn’t tell if it would work for the group or not until he sang it for them.

“Yeah,” He pressed a kiss to Rachel’s cheek as he stood and grabbed the acoustic guitar from the wall, dragging a stool to the middle of the room in front of the mike. “So I figured… some Pete Townshend.” He began to finger the chords, going for a quieter version. The song had been redone by Sheryl Crow and Limp Bizkit but that didn’t make it bad. And God did it fit him sometimes.

“ _No one knows what it's like_  
_To be the bad man_  
_To be the sad man_  
_Behind blue eyes._

_“No one knows what it's like_  
_To be hated_  
_To be fated_  
_To telling only lies…_ ”

He strummed the guitar a bit harder as he put some of the pain and rage he felt everyday into the lyrics. “ _But my dreams_  
_They aren't as empty_  
_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_  
_My love is vengeance_  
_That's never free…_ ”

Puck looked up and met Rachel’s eyes, a half smile quirking his lips. She’d understand this better than anyone. “ _No one knows what it's like_  
_To feel these feelings_  
_Like I do_  
_And I blame you_

_No one bites back as hard_  
_On their anger_  
_None of my pain and woe_  
_Can show through…_

_But my dreams_  
_They aren't as empty_  
_As my conscience seems to be_

_I have hours, only lonely_  
_My love is vengeance_  
_That's never free…_ ”

The bridge was the easiest for him, anger, raw and bleeding into his voice, “ _When my fist clenches, crack it open_  
_Before I use it and lose my cool_  
_When I smile, tell me some bad news_  
_Before I laugh and act like a fool_

_And if I swallow anything evil_  
_Put your finger down my throat_  
_And if I shiver, please give me a blanket_  
_Keep me warm, let me wear your coat…_ ”

He lowered his voice from a growl to a whisper, an ache in his chest, “ _No one knows what it's like_  
_To be the bad man_  
_To be the sad man_  
_Behind blue eyes…_ ”

He’d barely let the last note die before he was off the stool and putting the guitar away. The clapping sounded almost stunned and he scowled at the rest of the club before he sat down next to his girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Noah, it was wonderful,” Rachel pressed a kiss to his lips and he sighed. She could calm him down easier than anything else. Just a little kiss and he could feel the tension slide out of his body. Of course, too much of that and he’d have a different sort of tension to deal with but everything came with a price.

“It was…very good,” Mr. Schuester had the balls to sound surprised. “Anyone else?”

Mike and Tina along with Artie, Dave and Azimio all raised their hands. Quinn, Blaine and Kurt were also nodding. Jesse raised his hand if a bit reluctantly and Britney grinned, nodding along with Mercedes. “Good,” Coach Sue began writing down names and the songs. “Sounds like we have some variety.”

Puck sat back and relaxed, this should be damn entertaining.

* * *

Mercedes was still really pitchy, even on the high notes she loved and she was no Aretha Franklin. Or Diana Ross, no matter what she claimed. Kurt’s song was pure Broadway, melodrama and fluttering notes. Jesse was better, but his choice of Peaceful Easy Feelin’ didn’t really suit his voice much. Azimio and Dave did ELO and they actually had worked out a harmony with Artie, who had his own song. Britney had done Roxette. Blaine had found REO Speedwagon more to his taste.

“Anyone else?” Mr. Schuester asked as the last of the volunteers sat down. “Rachel, I thought you said you had something?”

“I do,” She nodded. “I don’t need music though, it works better with guitar but I thought I’d try it acapella.” That got a few raised eyebrows as she stood and moved to the microphone. “I thought we could try some Bob Dylan,” Rachel explained. “He wrote Forever Young, which Rod Stewart sang as well. And It Ain’t Me Babe. That one’s very catchy, Johnny Cash and June Carter used to sing it.”

“And what are you performing?” Sue asked, ready with her clipboard and pen.

Puck watched as Rachel smiled at her, “I’m sure you’ll recognize it.” She took a breath and her pure sweet voice seemed to fill the room.

“ _Come gather 'round people wherever you roam,_  
_And admit that the waters around you have grown,_  
_And accept it that soon you'll be drenched to the bone_  
_If your time to you is worth savin'_  
_Then you better start swimmin'_  
_Or you'll sink like a stone_  
_For the times they are a-changin'…_ ”

Her voice was a reminder, a challenge, to anyone who was satisfied to sit in complacency.

“ _Come writers and critics who prophesize with your pen_  
_And keep your eyes wide,_  
_The chance won't come again,_  
_And don't speak too soon_  
_For the wheel's still in spin_  
_And there's no tellin' who_  
_That it's namin'_  
_For the loser now_  
_Will be later to win_  
_For the times they are a-changin'…_

_Come senators, congressmen,_  
_Please heed the call_  
_Don't stand in the doorway,_  
_Don't block the hall,_  
_For he that' gets hurt_  
_Will be he who has stalled,_  
_There's a battle_  
_Outside and it's ragin'_  
_It'll soon shake your windows_  
_And rattle your walls_  
_For the times they are a-changin'…_ ”

She looked at Schuester, her eyes scornful as she sang the last verse,

“ _Come mothers and fathers_  
_Throughout the land,_  
_And don't criticize_  
_What you can't understand_  
_Your sons and your daughters_  
_Are beyond your command,_  
_Your old road is rapidly agin',_  
_Please get out of the new one_  
_If you can't lend your hand_  
_For the times they are a-changin'…_ ”

Her voice lowered, softened and seemed to whisper around the room like a breeze. “ _The line it is drawn,_  
_The curse it is cast,_  
_The slow one now will_  
_Later be fast,_  
_As the present now_  
_Will later be past_  
_The order is rapidly fadin'_  
_And the first one now_  
_Will later be last_  
_For the times they are a-changin'…_ ”

When she’d finished she stood for a moment and shrugged when everyone just stared back at her. “I wasn’t sure if it would work as a group number, but it’s a good song.”

Puck recovered himself enough to begin clapping and that got everyone else going as Rachel returned to her seat.

“Find us the music for the other two you mentioned,” Sue ordered. “I don’t know if that one will work, but the other two might. And Dylan wrote plenty of ballads. Some of them more recent than forty years ago,” She smirked.

“Will do.” Rachel nodded.

“So what else have we got?” Schuester once again attempted to wrest control of the room from Sue and Puck sighed.

* * *

“How’d the Glee club go today baby star?” LeRoy asked as Sam and Rachel walked into the kitchen. “Any more trouble?”

Rachel frowned, she couldn’t say exactly what was bothering her in front of Sam, “It was all right. We can’t figure out a set list, but we’ve only been at it a couple of days.”

“Puck says that Jesse kid is a pain in the ass,” Sam remarked as he pulled his head out of the fridge with an apple in one hand and water in the other.

“He is,” Rachel nodded. “Loves to hear himself talk.”

“And he keeps pushing for a duet with you,” Sam continued as he handed her a bottle of water. “Puck says he looks at you like you’re a steak.”

“And Noah doesn’t let him near me, for which I am extremely appreciative,” She took the water and popped the cap on it, drinking thirstily for a moment. “He just thinks he has the best voice and that because I’m the best female voice that we should sing together. Apparently my wants and interests don’t come into it.”

LeRoy had been listening to the conversation as he worked on dinner, his sharp eyes on his daughter as the kids talked. “Sam, would you go and get Hiram? He’s in his office,” The tall dark man waited until the boy was out of earshot. “Rachel, are we talking about the same Jesse?”

“We are,” She nodded. “Sam and Noah don’t know.”

“Are you okay?” LeRoy wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the stove for a moment.

“I am, mostly,” She sighed. “I mean, I know I told you when he showed up that it wouldn’t be a problem, and it isn’t really. Coach Sue is an awesome chaperone and if she isn’t there she makes sure Coach Beiste is because she doesn’t trust Mr. Schuester to not leave boys and girls alone together. So that hasn’t been an issue. He just can’t take a hint and it’s getting a little creepy.”

“And Noah knows you dislike him but not exactly why,” LeRoy surmised.

“Exactly,” Rachel nodded. “He’s been better since the half time show, with the bullying pretty much tamped down to random intervals. But I can’t predict how he’d react to finding out who Jesse is.”

“So he’s in the dark, and so is Sam,” Her father sighed and kissed her head before forcing his eyes back to the dinner. “Sooner or later you’ll have to tell them baby star. You’ll have to trust them to not overreact.” He considered for a moment, “The statute of limitations isn’t up yet, if you do want to press charges.” He reminded her, “We let you decide at the time because it’s your body but if he’s making you uncomfortable… Transferring to your school could be considered stalking.”

She nodded again, thinking about it, “If he keeps pushing I can always bring that up. Coach Beiste knows about that party, I could let her know it was Jesse and she’d make absolutely certain Coach Sue is aware that he should never be left alone with me.”

“That might be a good compromise between ignoring the situation and pressing charges,” LeRoy agreed. “Think about it. But think about letting the boys know too.”

“I will.”


	19. Nineteen

For the life of him he couldn’t figure out what was going on with Rachel. She wasn’t blowing hot and cold with him, showed every evidence of enjoying the time they spent together and angled for more of it so he didn’t think she was bored.

She was distracted though, and not just by the drive to find a good set of songs for the club. He’d catch her staring into space and coming back to herself with a little shudder of distaste. It was never when they were alone, that would have really freaked him out.

The last place he would have expected to hear Rachel’s voice was in Coach Beiste’s office but he’d recognize those dulcet tones anywhere. “Thanks Coach,” Rachel sounded relieved. “Between you and Coach Sue I know I won’t accidentally on purpose be left alone with him. He’s already calling my house. My Dads are ready to go ballistic.”

“I’m happy to help Rachel, though I do want you to think about discussing this with your boyfriend,” He could tell from her voice that Coach had her ‘seriously serious’ face on.

“I have been,” Rachel’s voice was worried. “But I don’t want him to get expelled.”

“He’ll find out sooner or later,” Coach was moving and Puck knocked on the door. Apart from it being really jerkish to eavesdrop he definitely didn’t want to get caught at it or either of them getting the idea it was on purpose.

“Hey Coach,” He greeted her when she opened the door. “Coach Sue sent me to tell you rehearsal’s in the auditorium today?” He couldn’t help smiling when he saw Rachel, “Hey Rae, Schuester send you to do the same thing?”

“No,” Rachel shook her head as she moved to his side. “I needed to talk with Coach about something else.” She slipped her fingers into his, “Walk me to rehearsal?”

“You got it,” Puck nodded.

“I’ll catch up with you,” Coach informed them picking up some paperwork and her clipboard.

He waited until they got down the hall before he said anything, “So just wanted you to know, came up to the door and heard you two talking a bit.” Rachel immediately tensed and he let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders in reassurance, “Hey, didn’t hear much. Just that Coach is helping you out with something and she thinks you should tell me about whatever it is. And you won’t because you don’t want me to get expelled.”

She sighed and nodded, “That’s true.” Rachel looked up at him. “It’s… You’ve been doing so well. I don’t want you or Sam to get in trouble.”

“If you need my help, you’ll tell me though right?” He was frowning. “You’re…you’re really important Rae. I want to be able to help. At least now I know I haven’t been imagining that you’re tense, or distracted sometimes.”

“I’m sorry,” Rachel stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. “I trust you Noah, I do. I’m just… worried.”

“All right,” He took a deep breath and forced it out again slowly. “You’ll tell me when you feel like you can?”

“I will.” Rachel nodded solemnly and he smiled.

“Then we’re good.” He kissed her again.

* * *

Glee was the biggest mass of chaos he’d seen since they’d had their set list stolen. Everyone was arguing, Coach Sue and Coach Beiste with Mr. Schue, Jesse with Blaine and Kurt, Santana and Brittany were yelling at Quinn for some reason. Tina, Mike, AZ and David had hunkered down with Artie and the band members and were talking quietly when Rachel and Puck walked in to the insanity.

“What’n the hell,” Puck muttered and steered Rachel towards the quiet group. “Guy, what’s goin’ on?”

“Don’t know what’s up with Coach, Coach and Schue,” AZ shrugged. “But Jesse had the nerve to tell Blaine he didn’t have the chops to do Queen. Mercedes ain’t here yet or she’d be throwing down.”

“Quinn pissed off Santana somehow, not sure how, so they’re ready to have a catfight,” Tina rolled her eyes.

“We were talking about possible songs,” Artie showed them the list he’d pulled. “We work best with some sort of theme. Or a common group. Styx has a lot of good stuff.”

Rachel grinned, “Ohh…I love Renegade.”

“You like anything that Supernatural used as a soundtrack,” Puck smirked at her.

“They have some awesome music on that show,” Mike agreed. “Wayward Son, Renegade, Don’t Look Back…”

“I like Styx a lot…they did that song Show Me The Way, it got remade a while back, updated with more current news clips,” Tina remembered.

“That’s a good one. It’d be a nice ballad,” Rachel agreed. “I was listening to Mad World the other day…there’s a remake that’s just…haunting.”

“Gary Jules?” Tina asked and Rachel nodded. “Tears For Fears did it originally,” Tina remembered. “They have some good stuff too.”

“Shout, Head Over Heels, Everybody Wants To Rule the World,” David grinned. “Even if we just did eighties music we’d have a ton to work with.”

“Do you know it?” Rachel was asking Tina, “Mad World?”

“Oh yeah,” Tina grinned at her. “Get us started?”

Rachel nodded and Puck just sat back with a smirk on his face, “Dollars to donuts nobody’ll be arguing when they’re done.” He told the guys.

“No bet,” Artie grabbed his guitar and started to play it softly as Rachel began to sing.

She didn’t try to fill the room, wasn’t going for showmanship, “ _All around me are familiar faces_  
_Worn out places, worn out faces_  
_Bright and early for their daily races_  
_Going nowhere, going nowhere…_ ”

Tina’s soft voice joined Rachel’s, twining around the soprano’s in harmony, “ _And their tears are filling up their glasses_  
_No expression, no expression_  
_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_  
_No tomorrow, no tomorrow…_ ”

He couldn’t help himself, he knew this song, knew it so well because the chorus hit him like a fist to the chest every time. He opened his mouth and added his voice to theirs, the ache of his whole life laid bare, “ _And I find it kind of funny_  
_I find it kind of sad…_ ”

Artie’s tenor joined his, knowledge in his eyes as his fingers danced on the guitar, the only kind of dancing he’d ever do, “ _The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had…_ ”

David’s voice was rough with pain, underscoring the words as he joined them, “ _I find it hard to tell you_  
_Cause I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very, very_  
_Mad World…_ ”

Tina began the next verse at a nod from Rachel, her voice stronger for the encouragement and confidence Rachel had in her, “ _Children waiting for the day they feel good_  
_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_  
_Made to feel the way that every child should_  
_Sit and listen, sit and listen…_ ”

Rachel looked over at Puck and took his hand, nodding at him to sing the second verse along with her, “ _Went to school and I was very nervous_  
_No one knew me, no one knew me_  
_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_  
_Look right through me, look right through me…_ ”

Puck looked over at Schuester, remembering all the times he might as well have been invisible for all the attention the man paid him. Rachel’s voice sang the chorus, soft and alone, “ _And I find it kind of funny_  
_I find it kind of sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_Cause I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very, very_  
_Mad World…_ ”

Tina echoed her voice and Puck echoed hers as they sang the last line again, “ _Mad World…_ ”

Artie played the last note and looked at them with a half smile before glancing around the room. Puck had been right, nobody was arguing now. Their expressions were actually a little stunned, though the Coaches looked pleased. Jesse’s expression could have gone in the dictionary next to the definition of sour grapes.

“How long have you been working on that?” Schuester finally found his tongue. Puck guessed it was too much to hope for that the man would be permanently mute.

“First time we sang it,” Tina shrugged. “Rachel and I were talking, we both knew it.”

“It’s not something we were considering for the set list,” Mr. Schue was the opposite of encouraging.

“So what,” David spoke up, irritation in his voice. “’Least it’s music. That’s more than the rest of you were doing.”

Mike had a coughing fit to disguise his bark of laughter and Puck chuckled, “Damn Dave.”

“Hey I joined this club because I like music, we were working on music. Nobody else was,” Dave shrugged, his expression still irked. “I’ve got homework and chores and football, and I don’t need anybody wasting my time with fights they can have after the club is done.”

“He’s right,” Coach Beiste cut Schuester off beating Coach Sue to it by half a second. “So besides arguing, what have the rest of you been doing?”

Mercedes burst in at that point, talking a mile a minute about how she got stuck in history class for no good reason and there was nothing wrong with her grades and why ‘that man’ had to get up in her face about the way she dressed she didn’t know.

“That’s enough,” Coach Sue folded her arms. “You’re ten minutes late. Get here on time or don’t bother to show up. That goes for everyone, you’re here, on time ready for warm ups and work or you don’t get in the door. I don’t care how good your voice is.” She speared Jesse and Mercedes both with a look, “Or how good you think it is. No exceptions.”

Puck chuckled, “We’ve been bouncing ideas around still.” He told the Cheerios coach, “If we’re looking for a theme Styx has some good songs.”

“You think you can handle Renegade?” Sue was considering it.

“The beginning is more Artie’s speed, his voice goes higher than mine, but I’ll give it a try,” Puck nodded. “Fooling Yourself was another one we thought about. And Show Me the Way.”

“Put something together for them,” Sue nodded. “We’ve got to explore all our options here. Because if we make it to Nationals we’ll have to come up with something else. So I don’t want you to think of this as wasted time.”

“And don’t limit yourself to eighties music,” Schuester had to butt in, as if he listened to anything but eighties pop. “Go farther back. Elvis, Johnny Cash, Jerry Lee Lewis.”

“Ray Charles,” Mercedes offered.

“Exactly,” Schuester nodded. “Your parents all listened to music at your age. Ask them what they liked. See if you agree. This is a great chance to get to know your parents as people.”

“Because that’s never occurred to us,” Tina muttered sarcastically and AZ had to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

“What about other genres,” He covered his laugh by raising his hand. “We’re pretty much in pop or pop rock. What about country? Or folk?”

“Ooohh… The Allman Brothers, the Oakridge Boys, Kenny Rogers…” Rachel grinned.

“Don’t forget Broadway,” Kurt cut in.

“There is a lot of music suited to our voices in show tunes,” Blaine agreed. “Cats, Phantom, Wicked, Brigadoon.”

“Leave no stone unturned,” Sue directed. “In the meantime, Blaine, you’re up.”

Puck turned his attention to the performance and Rachel leaned against him so he could drape his arm around her shoulders. He didn’t know what she was so worried about, or what she was hiding. But she wasn’t mad at hm so he’d wait it out.

* * *

Rachel smiled at Artie as they ran through their instrument check. She’d agreed to be on piano and provide back up while Artie took the lead. He had the perfect voice for Toto, Blaine, Mike and Puck acting as his backup. She was only there to help keep them on key and fill in some of the empty spots.

“Berry, replacing Brad are we?” Coach Sue greeted her as she entered the choir room, Coach Bieste on her heels. “Where is William?”

“Not sure Coach,” Artie offered. “We got here early to set up. Rachel helped us hammer out a play list and we’ve got the music down.”

“Oh,” The tall angular woman regarded them curiously. “Something you’re taking lead on Abrams?”

“Yeah. Puck, Mike and Blaine agreed to be my back up and Rachel’s gonna fill in on keys and a few spots where we aren’t enough,” Artie agreed. “Figured we’d try some Toto, see how we do. They have some great numbers.”

“You might want to simplify a little,” Coach Bieste suggested. “Toto was very…dramatic. Every eighties. If you want to stand out a bit, don’t try to be just like them.”

“Enunciating can only help with that,” Rachel agreed.

“True,” Puck pressed a kiss to her check before he grabbed his guitar. “Can’t understand some of the lines until you look the lyrics up. Then they make sense but just trying to pull the words of the radio… Hot mess.”

“Who’s a hot mess,” Kurt sailed in with Mercedes, and took seats midway up the risers.

“Trying to pull song lyrics from the radio,” Artie told him. “Damn near impossible.”

“Thank God for Google,” Puck agreed.

They spent the next few minutes waiting for the rest of the group while they tuned up their instruments. When Schuester did arrive with Jesse in tow Coach Sue cut him off before he could comment on the boys.

“About time you got here William,” She rolled her eyes. “Abrams, when you’re ready.”

* * *

The boys had decided to perform ‘Hold the Line’, ‘Africa’ and ‘As Soon As Forever Is Through’ and they’d done very well. They couldn’t quite stop imitating the band but at least the could be understood which was more than Rachel could say when she heard ‘Africa’ on the radio.

Sue was nodding thoughtfully when they were done, and the applause the boys garnered was loud enough to be complimentary rather than perfunctory but it was obvious that this wasn’t quite what the club was looking for.

“Rachel, let’s try ‘As Soon As Forever Is Through’ as a duet,” Schuester suggested. “Jesse you take lead.”

“No,” Rachel stood up from the piano. “His voice will be completely overpowered.” She nodded towards Quinn. “Maybe Quinn should give it a try. She’s got a good voice and the overall tone would match.” She was aware of Puck looking at her in concern, her tone was more than a bit abrupt, and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow as she took her seat beside him. “Or David and Santana, or Brittany and AZ.”

“If you’re not going to cooperate—” Mr. Schuester began the empty threat.

“You’ll what?” Rachel tilted her head. This man was riding her last nerve pushing her to interact with Jesse all the time. “Kick me out? For suggesting that someone else deserves a solo? Or that it should at least be tried?” Not to be immodest but no one else was a strong enough lead to get them to nationals.

“She’s right,” Santana was a surprising backer but she was clearly irritated. “Berry’s probably got the best voice here. And if she gets a solo fair and square okay. But at least try to pretend you’re giving the rest of us the opportunity.”

“I think that’s quite enough of that,” Mr. Schuester clearly didn’t like the direction the conversation was headed. “All of you give the song a try, choose your partners and we’ll see who does it best.”

Puck grinned down at her, “Wanna be my partner?”

She kissed him softly, “Always.”

* * *

She thought everyone performed very well, though she and Puck had nearly blown them out of the water. But she was more interested in David and AZ getting together with Santana, Britney and Blaine to work on ‘Down On the Corner’.

AZ was getting more confidence and between he and David they managed to snap out the lyrics and give a very credible performance. Santana took lead on the second verse, but they’d arranged the music so it sounded as if the song was a conversation.

The applause they garnered was genuine, and Coach Sue even praised the effort. Mr. Schuester made noises about how they were coming along nicely, which was damning with faint praise. “Back hand full of knuckles in that compliment,” She muttered to Puck.

“You ready?” He grinned at her.

“If you are,” Rachel nodded. “It’s a fun song.”

* * *

No matter what else was going on he was always going to love singing with Rae. And their take on David Bowie’s ‘Modern Love’ really was a lot of fun to sing, even if Schuester looked bored halfway through the song and Kurt couldn’t stop whispering to Mercedes during it.

Rachel gave him a look when he was ready to snarl at the two divas and he took a deep breath before putting the guitar back on the wall. “So that’s it,” He shrugged. “There’s other Bowie stuff we could do. Sway or Starman, Under Pressure is another one. Or some of the stuff from Labyrinth.”

“Oh please, neither of you could manage to pull off the Goblin King,” Mercedes rolled her eyes and it was Puck’s turn to calm Rae down.

“Oh, you can?” Rachel’s tone was acid sweet with challenge and Mercedes tossed her head.

“Of course I can,” She swaggered to the microphone and it was lucky Brad knew the song she’d picked or she’d have had to stay in key on her own. “ _How you turn my world_  
_You precious thing_  
_You starve and near exhaust me_

_Everything I've done_  
_I've done for you_  
_I move the stars for no one_

_You've run so long_  
_You've run so far_  
_Your eyes can be so cruel_  
_Just as I can be so cruel_  
_Oh I do believe in you_  
_Yes I do_

_Live without your sunlight_  
_Love without your heartbeat_  
_I, I can't live within you_  
_I can't live within you_

_I, I can't live within you…_ ”

Mercedes had a good voice, Puck could admit that. He knew even Rachel would admit that. But she didn’t have Rachel’s breath control or perfect pitch. She was better suited to jazz numbers where she could riff around the main melody.

But she got a loud round of applause, including Schuester. Puck rolled his eyes as he clapped desultorily.

“Top that,” Mercedes smirked at Rachel as she swaggered back to her seat, all popping hips and attitude like she was on some sort of runway.

Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek before nodding at Brad who, by now familiar with Rachel, got up from his seat at the piano. The song she’d chosen wasn’t quite suited for the piano but she picked out the melody sparingly enough that it was reminiscent of the music in the movie.

When she sang, it felt achingly sweet and sad, as if she was seeing more than the rest of them, falling in love while the world was ending. “ _There's such a sad love_  
_Deep in your eyes._  
_A kind of pale jewel_  
_Open and closed_  
_Within your eyes._  
_I'll place the sky_  
_Within your eyes._ ”

She smiled at him and he knew she was remembering all the talks they’d had about the future, and trying to leave the past where it belonged, “ _There's such a fooled heart_  
_Beatin' so fast_  
_In search of new dreams._  
_A love that will last_  
_Within your heart._  
_I'll place the moon_  
_Within your heart._

_As the pain sweeps through, Makes no sense for you._  
_Every thrill is gone._  
_Wasn't too much fun at all,_  
_But I'll be there for you_  
_As the world falls down._

_Falling._  
_Falling down._  
_Falling in love._ ”

She smiled as she made promises in music, of a life with beauty in it, even if it was only what they made together, “ _I'll paint you mornings of gold._  
_I'll spin you Valentine evenings._  
_Though we're strangers 'til now,_  
_We're choosing the path_  
_Between the stars._  
_I'll leave my love_  
_Between the stars._

_As the pain sweeps through,_  
_Makes no sense for you._  
_Every thrill is gone._  
_Wasn't too much fun at all,_  
_But I'll be there for you-ou-ou_  
_As the world falls down._

_Falling_  
_As the world falls down._  
_Falling_  
_As the world falls down._  
_Falling._  
_Falling._  
_Falling._  
_Falling in love_  
_As the world falls down._ ”

Her voice echoed softly, fading away with the last lines, as if the stars had gone out, not with a bang but a whimper. The stunned silence that filled the room before everyone began clapping was more of a compliment than the immediate applause Mercedes had gotten. The black girl stubbornly refused to clap and rolled her eyes when David and AZ gave whistles of appreciation.

“Thank you,” Rachel grinned at the two linemen. “I don’t know that it’s really an option for Regionals though.”

“Yes, we haven’t gotten any closer to a set list,” Schuester informed them, as if they didn’t know already.

“Well we’re all listening to music from ten to fifty years back,” Blaine pointed out. “Maybe instead of trying to figure out the songs first, we should figure out what we want to say with them.”

“Joy,” Rachel responded immediately. “Positive emotions, music should be uplifting, even when it’s sad, it’s cathartic.”

“Okay,” Coach Beiste nodded and began noting that down. “What else?”

“Fun,” Mike offered. “Music makes you dance you know? That’s a world wide thing. I don’t know anyone who can be pissed off when they’re dancing.”

“Love,” Puck added. “’S what makes the world go round right?” He shrugged at them when several shocked looks were aimed at him. “Mike and Rae are right. The best thing I remember about Regionals the first year? It was when people were dancing in the audience. Love and joy and fun, even if the song makes you ache like Rae’s did. You feel better after.”

“It’s a Glee club right?” Tina nodded. “That plaque with the old choir teacher? The one who taught Mr. Schue, it says ‘Glee is, by definition, opening yourself up to joy’. That’s why we want to be here.”

“So let’s figure out what songs can do that for us,” Coach Sue was studying Coach Beiste’s notes. “In the meantime, does anyone else have anything for us?”

Mike nodded, shy all of the sudden, “I, uh… Tina’s been helping me with something.”

Brad took his place at the piano again as Mike made his way up to the microphone at the front of the room. Puck knew the song three notes in, and wondered what spin Mike would put on it. The original was sad but it was almost flippant. Mike gave it more of a melancholy air, as if he knew what he was leaving behind, that it was possible he might never come back. “ _She packed my bags last night, pre-flight_  
_Zero hour, nine AM_  
_And I'm gonna be high_  
_As a kite by then_

_I miss the earth so much_  
_I miss my wife_  
_It's lonely out in space_  
_On such a timeless flight_

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long, time_  
_'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find_  
_I'm not the man they think I am at home_  
_Oh, no no no_  
_I'm a rocket man_  
_Rocket man_  
_Burnin' out his fuse_  
_Up there alone_

_Mars ain't the kind of place_  
_To raise your kids_  
_In fact, it's cold as hell_  
_And there's no one there to raise them_  
_If you did_

_And all this science_  
_I don't understand_  
_It's just my job_  
_Five days a week_

_Rocket man_  
_Rocket man_

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long, time_  
_'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find_  
_I'm not the man they think I am at home_  
_Oh, no no no_  
_I'm a rocket man_  
_Rocket man_  
_Burnin' out his fuse_  
_Up there alone_

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long, time_  
_'Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find_  
_I'm not the man they think I am at home_  
_Oh, no no no_  
_I'm a rocket man_  
_Rocket man_  
_Burnin' out his fuse_  
_Up here alone_

_And I think it's gonna be a long, long, time_  
_And I think it's gonna be a long, long, time…_ ”

He stood awkwardly in front of them for a minute as they all stared and then started to clap, “Damn man!” David stood to clap him on the back. “Where’d you get that voice? Those notes!”

“Excellent breath control,” Rachel added warmly. “I really enjoyed the different tone to the song."

“Very well done,” Mr. Schuester praised. “Let’s all start thinking of songs that reflect what we want to say. Meet back here tomorrow.”

Puck blinked as Rachel stood and grabbed her bag, taking his hand and nearly dragging him from the room, “Sorry.” She apologized as they neared her locker. “I didn’t want Jesse to try and corner us in there.”

“Any excuse to get you alone Rae,” Puck pressed her against the locker and kissed her, mindful of the traffic in the halls even after school. “Well…mostly alone. Alone-ish. Alone-adjacent.”

Her giggle was ample reward of his quips and he grabbed her things before slinging an arm over her shoulder. “C’mon I’ll take you home.”

* * *

There was a rumor going around the school. That in itself was nothing new. The school ran on gossip and rumors. But this was about Rachel. And the rumors were ugly. “I heard she left her old school because she slept with a teacher.” He heard some idiot freshman say.

“I heard it was the whole faculty,” His friend responded.

“Nah, that ain’t it,” Someone else interjected. “She got some disease like Herpes and so she can only do oral.”

“She wouldn’t last long with Puckerman if she only did oral,” The original idiot argued.

“She must have something awesome under those skirts, to keep him hanging on her,” The second moron agreed. “But that other kid, the newest Glee nerd, he knew her at her old school. Said she had the tightest slit ever.”

“Like he would know,” The first shot back.

“Hey, all I know is that he’s still trying to get another shot at her,” The second one told them. “She must be good if he’s willing to go up against Puckerman and his fists.”

“Or he’s an idiot and suicidal,” The third scoffed.

Coming around the corner to see the three of them freeze in the middle of pulling on their pants was fairly satisfying. Folding his arms so his muscles bulged and regarding them all with a death glare nearly had them pissing themselves. “So Jesse St. James says he’s had sex with my girl,” He summarized. “And now he’s talking shit about her and you’re talking shit too. Even though none of you could get a girl to give you a second look.”

One of them seemed about to speak and he shook his head, “No. I think you’ve talked enough. Anything else you say will just get you hurt.” He looked at all three of them, trying to think up some punishment that would make anything else they said seem like deflection of their own stupidity. “All three of you. Throw your pants and bags over here. Now.”

Smelly gym bags weren’t his favorite things to carry around but the three skinny boys were gazing at them with longing as they stood in their underwear and socks. “I’m going to take these. You might get them back in a week, or a day or whenever. But today you’re riding the bus in your briefs. Or you’re walking home in your briefs.”

“Hey!”

“But!”

“We—”

Puck shook his head, “It’s this or I throw all of you in a dumpster at a time and place of my choosing. You’ll never know when, or where, or if I’ll stop at one. It’ll be worth any amount of detentions to make you suffer. So choose. Public humiliation now, one time. Or public humiliation later, possibly multiple times.”

The three of them began to trudge out of the locker room in hopeless resignation and he smirked, carrying the bags to the Coach’s office, “Okay I leave these here Coach?” He dropped them on the floor under the guest chair.

“Sure,” She nodded and gave him a tiny smile. “Creative. Ultimately harmless. Unless they’d called your bluff.”

“Unlikely, not in that situation. I could have taken all three of them in a fight and they knew it. They would have gotten seriously hurt too. Rumors about me and what I can do aren’t…inaccurate Coach. They’re just in the past. Tryin’ to keep ‘em there.” He shrugged, “But if it means people stop talking about Rachel it’d be worth beating a few heads in.”

“Keep that on the back burner,” Coach advised. “We can always come up with some…creative detentions.”

That got him grinning despite the situation, “Now I just need to figure out a way to shut St. James up.”

“Don’t know if that’s possible, the boy’s tongue must be hinged in the middle and wags on both ends,” She sighed.

“He does love the sound of his voice.” Puck nodded dryly. “I better get going, see ya Coach.”


	20. Twenty

He wasn’t quite seeing red, though whenever he thought of St. James running his mouth it was a close thing. Rachel being snugged up against his side while they walked through the halls did a lot to keep him calm. She couldn’t be unaware of the rumors, but she did a helluva good job pretending she hadn’t heard a thing.

“It don’t bother you Rae?” He asked when they were taking a breather between songs. “All the bullshit going around? No matter how stupid it is, people seem to believe it?”

“Noah, most people can’t seem to feel better about themselves unless they’re tearing someone else down,” Rachel shrugged. “It’s the idea that for someone to win someone else has to lose. Everyone wants to feel like they’ve won. So they trash someone else. I know the truth. You know the truth. Why should I care what anyone else thinks? At the end of the year it’s not going to matter anyway.”

He hadn’t really thought of it that way, it just stuck in his throat that everyone thought they could look down on someone who was pretty much his best friend in the world and more than that besides. “Yeah, I guess. Just bugs me.”

“I know,” She kissed him gently. “But we can’t do anything about it. It bothers my dads and Sam too.”

He tugged her closer and kissed her, loving her instant response despite the fact that they were on borrowed time in the choir room. She was warm and soft and sweet, and he couldn’t get enough of her mouth. The catcalls as the rest of the group entered the room penetrated his lust hazed brain finally and he lifted his mouth from Rachel’s and rolled his eyes at the idiots invading.

“Gimme a break,” He kept his arms around his girl. “Between rehearsals, homework and research it’s not like we get a lot of time alone.”

“Honestly,” Schuester was doing his ‘I know best even if I’m being a dick’ impression. “One would think that the two of you would like to stifle the rumors going around the school rather than feeding them.”

“Can’t help when people spin lies,” Puck glared at him. “And if you’re so concerned maybe you could make an effort to shutting the gossip down, instead of blaming me and Rae for what other people say.”

“You have to admit the two of you invite comment,” Schuester persisted.

“And if the rumors were about us, then yeah, might think about taking steps.” That red was invading his eyes again and he took a couple deep breaths. “But this is bull about what Rachel was like at her old school.” He speared St. James with a glance, “And I know where that load of crap is coming from.”

The little prima donna rolled his eyes, “Please. The way I hear it, you two have been fueling the gossip mill ever since she got here.”

“Okay people,” Coach Sue strode into the room with her usual style, Coach Beiste behind her. “We’re running out of time so let’s get to it.” She took in Puck’s angry and defensive posture, St. James’ smug demeanor and Schuester’s condescending expression in a glance. “Puckerman, unless you and Berry have a song you’re going to perform, take your seats.”

“Actually we do have something,” Rachel spoke up quietly. “It’s retro, so it could work. And it has the opportunity for solos.”

“Well let’s hear it,” Schuester was always quick to issue instructions. Puck gave Rachel another quick kiss and made sure the guitar strings hadn’t slipped out of tune.

“Ready gorgeous,” He smiled at her as she took a seat at the piano again.

“Whenever you are,” Her smile back warmed him all the way through, cooled the rage that had him wanting to pound St. James’ pretty face in. They’d agreed he’d start the song off and he began to opening chords while she echoed him on the piano keys. It was a good upbeat song, and just singing it made him grin and get in a better mood. “ _Ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
 _People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people,_ ”

Rachel’s voice came with, laughing with astonishment at the foolishness of people, “ _I hear them whisper, you won't believe it._ ”

He shook his head as he sang back to her, “ _They think we're lovers kept under cover,_  
 _I just ignore it but they keep sayin' we..._ ”

The two of their voices blended easily as they sang, “ _Laugh just a little too loud,_  
 _Stand just a little too close,_  
 _We stare just a little too long._ ”

She added, “ _Maybe they're seein', somethin' we don't darlin'._ ”

The chorus was pure fun, flirting with her through music as they sang, “ _Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about_  
 _(Somethin' to talk about)_  
 _Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about_  
 _(Somethin' to talk about)_  
 _Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about_  
 _How about love?_ ”

Rachel began the next verse, hopeful and chagrinned, “ _I feel so foolish, I never noticed_  
 _You act so nervous, could you be fallin' for me?_ ”

He grinned as he took the next lines, “ _It took the rumor to make me wonder,_  
 _Now I'm convinced that I'm goin' under._ ”

She sang almost shyly, “ _Thinkin' 'bout you every day,_ ”

He echoed her with a bashful grin, “ _Dreamin' 'bout you every night._ ”

Their voices blended again as they sang the next lines, “ _I'm hopin' that you feel the same way,_  
 _Now that we know it, let's really show it darlin'._ ”

They’d agreed for the final choruses they’d echo each other back and forth, and they’d worked out a pretty good sound, “ _Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about_  
 _(Somethin' to talk about)_  
 _A little mystery to figure out_  
 _(Somethin' to talk about)_  
 _Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about_  
 _How about love?_

_Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about babe,_  
 _A little mystery to figure out._  
 _Let's give 'em somethin' to talk about,_  
 _How about love? Ooh..._  
 _Listen to 'em baby_  
 _(Somethin' to talk about)_  
 _A little mystery won't hurt 'em_  
 _(Somethin' to talk about)_  
 _Let's give 'em somethin' to talk_  
 _How about our love, love, love, love_  
 _Whoowhoo mmmm hey oohh whoowhoo_  
 _About love, love, love, love_  
 _How about they talk about it? uh huh_  
 _Talk about love........_ ”

They finished with a flourish and he bent over the piano to give her another kiss, her mouth still curved and laughing. The two of them looked up to the applause before Puck put the guitar on the wall and sauntered to his seat. “Rae’s got something else for us. Same artist,” He told Coach Sue when Rachel stayed at the piano.

“Oh?” Coach looked over at Rachel, “Something else we can use?”

“I think so, possibly,” Rachel nodded. “We talked about love, joy, fun, and this is sad but it’s about love so I figured why not.”

She began the opening notes and Puck felt his throat tighten up in reaction. Rachel’s voice, melancholy and sweet, rang over them like church bells.

“ _Turn down the lights, turn down the bed_  
 _Turn down these voices inside my head_  
 _Lay down with me, tell me no lies_  
 _Just hold me close, don't patronize…_  
 _Don’t patronize…me…_

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_   
_You can't make your heart feel something it won't_   
_Here in the dark, these final hours_   
_I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power_   
_But you won't, no you won’t…_

_I'll close my eyes, then I won't see_   
_The love you don't feel when you're holding me_   
_Morning will come and I'll do what's right_   
_Just give me till then to give up this fight_   
_And I will give up this fight_

_Cause I can't make you love me if you don't_  
 _You can't make your heart feel something it won't_  
 _Here in the dark, these final hours_  
 _I will lay down my heart and I'll feel the power_  
 _You won't, no you won't_  
 _No you won't, I can't make you love me, if you don't_  
 _If you don't, no, no, no_  
 _No, no cause I can't make you love me…_  
 _If you don’t…_ ”

She’d talked with him about the song, how she didn’t think of it as something romantic, not really. More that she was applying the same philosophy to all the people around her who judged and didn’t know her or even care how they might make her feel. And she’d begun by singing to him but her gaze had wandered over the choir room before she was through, reminding all of them that one way or the other, they were all guilty of the same thing.

He wondered if they’d get it, or even care if they did.

* * *

He took a deep breath and hugged her tight before Rachel walked out across the stage at Regionals. The set list they’d come up with… he liked it. It certainly didn’t sound like any of the other groups. They’d decided to do older songs by one group that had changed over the years, and that was their theme. Rachel was the lead for the opening number, with him and the rest of them backing her.

They were either going to freak the judges out or impress them beyond belief. The songs didn’t really invite much middle ground. Though he doubted any of the judges had an inkling that high school kids knew Jefferson Airplane at all.

Jesse’s face had a frown of displeasure, he hadn’t been made lead for any of the songs, Artie was the best for the third number and Puck was the perfect fit for the second. Jesse was relegated to backup. The rest of the club were raring to go, the energy backstage like the vibe at a big game.

Rae moved the microphone and smiled out at the crowd; behind her the band began the music and she took a deep breath. Her voice, when it emerged, held a haunting query, as if wondering if anything was real and he couldn’t help remembering the video he’d seen of the song, with scenes spliced together from an old Charlie Sheen movie, about Vietnam, “ _One pill makes you larger_  
 _And one pill makes you small_  
 _And the ones that mother gives you_  
 _Don't do anything at all_  
 _Go ask Alice, when she's ten feet tall._ ”

The song didn’t allow for much of a break between verses but Rachel didn’t need much, her voice rising slightly with each line and reaching a feverishly mad note on the finale. If he didn’t know she was perfectly sane he’d have questioned her mental state purely from the sound of her voice, “ _And if you go chasing rabbits_  
 _And you know you're going to fall_  
 _Tell 'em a hookah smoking caterpillar_  
 _Has given you the call_  
 _To call Alice, when she was just small_

_When the men on the chessboard get up_   
_And tell you where to go_   
_And you've just had some kind of mushroom_   
_And your mind is moving slow_   
_Go ask Alice, I think she will know_

_When logic and proportion have fallen sloppy dead_  
 _And the white knight is talking backwards_  
 _And the red queen's off with her head_  
 _Remember what the dormouse said_  
 _Feed your head, feed your head!_ ”

The applause took a full half minute to start and when it erupted the sound felt like thunder. Puck grinned as the club strode out and Rachel announced them, “Ladies and Gentlemen, New Directions!”

They’d argued about the lineup but decided that because of the ending the next song was better suited for the middle number. Catchy and great to sing, and that left his and Rachel’s duet (with the club joining in a lot) as the finale. The intro to the song began and he grinned as he heard the slight murmur of recognition from the audience. And then it was time, he and David beginning the first verse, “ _Say, "You don't know me or recognize my face"_  
 _Say, "You don't care who goes to that kind of place"_  
 _Knee deep in the hoopla sinking in your fight_  
 _Too many runaways eating up the night!_ ”

The rest of the guys in the club joined in on the last line and the chorus rang through the auditorium like a clarion call of challenge, “ _Marconi plays the Mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember_  
 _We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_  
 _We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_  
 _Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll…_ ”

Rachel and Santana had teamed up for the second verse, Tina harmonizing with them until the last line, “ _Someone always playing corporation games_  
 _Who cares they're always changing corporation names_  
 _We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage_  
 _They call us irresponsible, write us off the page!_ ”

Artie, Blaine and Kurt took joined them on the last line and took over the chorus, “ _Marconi plays the Mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember_  
 _We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_  
 _We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_  
 _Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll…_ ”

Jesse and AZ began the lines for the bridge, “ _It's just another Sunday, in a tired old street_  
 _Police have got the choke hold, oh, then we just lost the beat!”_

Mike had worked up a stream of patter in the style of old radio hosts, extoling the virtues of the city and filling in the bridge while the rest of them stepped up the dance routine a bit before Quinn, Britney and AZ began the next verse, “ _Who counts the money, underneath the bar_  
 _Who rides the wrecking ball in two rock guitars_  
 _Don't tell us you need us, 'cause we're the ship of fools_  
 _Looking for America coming through your schools!_ ”

Then it was a rout as they began the last chorus, echoing each other almost singing it as a round, filling the massive room, “ _Don't you remember_  
 _('Member, 'member)_  
 _Marconi plays the Mamba, listen to the radio, don't you remember_  
 _We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_  
 _We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_  
 _Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_  
 _Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_  
 _Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_  
 _(We built, we built this city)_  
 _Built this city_  
 _(We built, we built this city)_  
 _(We built, we built this city)_  
 _Built this city_  
 _(We built, we built this city)_  
 _(We built, we built this city)_  
 _Built this city_  
 _(We built, we built this city)_  
 _(We built, we built this city)_  
 _Built this city_  
 _(We built, we built this city)!_ ”

The applause came more quickly this time, and the band segued into the last song. He and Rachel had earned this duet, they’d put in the hours and it showed. The rest of the group would sing chorus, and backup, reinforcing their voices, but the first verse, that was all on him, singing directly to Rae as if she was the world, “ _Looking in your eyes I see a paradise_  
 _This world that I've found_  
 _Is too good to be true_  
 _Standing here beside you_  
 _Want so much to give you_  
 _This love in my heart that I'm feeling for you…_ ”

Rachel took the next part, determination in her voice as if to face down anyone who’d tell them they couldn’t be together, “ _Let 'em say we're crazy, I don't care about that_  
 _Put your hand in my hand baby_  
 _Don't ever look back_  
 _Let the world around us just fall apart_  
 _Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart…_ ”

Taking the lead on the chorus meant keeping the tempo for the rest of the club but they’d practiced enough that it sounded perfectly smooth, “ _And we can build this dream together_  
 _Standing strong forever_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
 _And if this world runs out of lovers_  
 _We'll still have each other_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now…_ ”

Rachel took point on the second verse, he could listen to her sing forever, “ _I'm so glad I found you_  
 _I'm not gonna lose you_  
 _Whatever it takes I will stay here with you_  
 _Take it to the good times_  
 _See it through the bad times_  
 _Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do!_ ”

Puck grinned remembering how many people thought one of them was nuts as he began the second part, “ _Let 'em say we're crazy, what do they know_  
 _Put your arms around me baby_  
 _Don't ever let go_  
 _Let the world around us just fall apart…_ ”

Rachel’s voice chimed in with his on the last line, “ _Baby we can make it if we're heart to heart…_ ”

The group came in on the chorus again, a wall of sound, “ _And we can build this dream together_  
 _Standing strong forever_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now_  
 _And if this world runs out of lovers_  
 _We'll still have each other_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us…_ ”

His girl’s voice, beginning the bridge, the words just an echo ever everything he felt, hitting that high note easily as breathing, “ _Ooh, all that I need is you…_  
 _You're all that I ever need_  
 _And all that I want to do_  
 _Is hold you forever, forever and ever…_ ”

They’d considered leaving the instrumental portion in but in the end decided against it, flowing seamlessly into the group chorus once again, “ _And we can build this dream together_  
 _Standing strong forever_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now"_

He and Rachel joined their voices on the last lines, softening, wistful, “ _And if this world runs out of lovers_  
 _We'll still have each other_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us_  
 _Nothing's gonna stop us now…_ ”

Rachel grinned up at him as the final note played. They were so going to win this thing.

* * *

Rachel didn’t even flinch as Puck’s locker door slammed shut. He’d simply given in to the emotions they were all feeling, “Second fuckin’ place.” He nearly snarled and she sighed. A week later and the sting of it had yet to fade.

Vocal Adrenaline had swept in as the final performance. She could admit privately that they were very good, but their specialty seemed to be insanely difficult dancing and featuring only a few actual singers. Their costumes were professional quality and she’d bet money that none of them had to waste rehearsal time with arguments between their vocal coaches.

Everyone in the group had gotten depressed, Dave and AZ most of all because they’d really been hoping for more performances, the group numbers that were so much fun, the exhilaration of being onstage.

“At least St. James finally gave up,” Puck commented and she smiled. That had been the one bright spot of the week.

Jesse had decided he was going to get to Nationals come hell or high water and had without ceremony deserted McKinley and New Directions for Vocal Adrenaline. Nobody had been sad to see him go.

Coach Sue caught sight of them from down the hall and gestured impatiently, “Come on you sad sacks. I didn’t make it through water boarding in Pakistan just to wait on you.”

“Waterboarding,” AZ muttered as he came up on Puck’s other side. “Seriously?”

“Coach Sue likes to exaggerate for effect,” Rachel grinned. “Let’s see what she has to say.”

“She ain’t ever boring, that’s for sure,” Puck agreed.

The choir room held the rest of the club, all of them looking just as befuddled as Rachel felt. Schuester looked up as they came in and gave them a nod, ignoring Coach Sue entirely. They’d no sooner taken their seats than Coach clapped her hands together.

“Well despite our hard work as you all know, we did not sufficiently impress the judges at Regionals,” Coach did like to remind you of your shortcomings before she built you up again. “We’re all disappointed but that’s showbiz.”

“Sue would you like to find the point,” Schuester interrupted wearily from his place by the piano.

“William, I don’t dare look at you or I’ll be distracted by the disturbing elves that live in your fuzzy permed curls,” Coach Sue rolled her eyes.

“Hey, sorry we’re late,” Coach Beiste came in, Sam in tow and was given an irritated wave from Schuester and a polite nod from Coach Sue. “Did you tell them yet?”

“I was building up to it,” The tall angular blonde shook her head as she looked back at the club. “Principal Figgins found the half time show very impressive. And in recognition of how hard you’ve all been working he wants the Glee Club to put on a performance in a month. He’s planning to charge admission and all the proceeds will be divided between the school and the fund for the Glee Club, for costumes, travel, instruments, that sort of thing. So we’ll get a leg up on next year.”

“A concert,” Kurt’s voice reached new heights in his excitement. “In a month?”

“We have a lot of material prepared,” Artie reminded him. “Plus we could do the songs we performed individually.”

“We all put a lot of research and work into those,” Blaine agreed. “And there wouldn’t be any pressure to find a theme so we could do Southern Cross or that mash up you liked David.”

David’s face lit up and AZ nudged him, “Will To the Power man.” He grinned at David and Rachel giggled. The enthusiasm they showed contrasted vividly with the two’s original attitude towards Glee.

“So make a list, be honest with yourselves, what were the best songs we found that didn’t quite fit for Regionals,” Sue ordered.

Schuester decided to get into the act and added, “And figure out a way to add other voices to your own performance.”

“Mike, Britt, we’ll be leaning on you two and Coach Sue for the dance routines. Nothing insane but we don’t want to do the same thing for every song,” Coach Beiste told them. “Rachel, if you’d give them some help in between everything else?”

Rachel couldn’t help grinning at the woman, she and Coach Sue couldn’t be more dissimilar but both of them managed to be supportive in their own way. “Absolutely Coach. Whatever the group needs.” She looked at Kurt and Mercedes, “You two should work on a duet. Your voices would be wonderful together.”

Mercedes, true to form, simply rolled her eyes but Kurt nodded, a bit regally but still acknowledgement, “That could be fun. ‘Cedes we could do that song from Rent? Take me or Leave me?”

“Oh hells to the yes,” Mercedes grinned.

“Tina, David, Puck,” Sue snapped out their names. “You, Rachel and Artie, get Mad World worked out more formally. Anything that can bring this group to a standstill is something I want the rest of the school to hear.”

“You got it Coach,” Artie exchanged a look with the semi goth girl and they both grinned.

“The lineup is something we’ll work on once we get our song list finalized,” Schuester told them.

“Let’s hop to it,” Coach Beiste ordered and the room immediately burst into conversations.

Rachel turned to Puck and kissed him firm on the mouth, surprising her boyfriend but pleasantly she hoped. “Oh this is going to be so much fun!”

“Ain’t we gonna lose amateur status if we charge for the show,” Puck wanted to know once he’d let go of her. He never did want to stop kissing her, it really made her feel good, Rachel smiled.

“We aren’t getting paid personally,” Rachel shook her head. “The club benefits and the school but we aren’t making money as individuals. It’s allowed, like a fund raiser.”

“Got it,” Puck grinned down at her and she shivered with the warmth of his affectionate expression. “This will be awesome.”

* * *

He hadn’t been wrong. Without the pressure of competition and only three songs the club was having fun. Sure there’d been some arguing but most of it had been good natured. But coming up with a song list had been a blast. Coach Sue had gotten with her and asked her to list out the strongest numbers the rest of the group had come up with.

“We’ll want to do some that are new to us, give you guys that thrill of performing that isn’t an old hat feel, but I can count on you to be impartial,” Sue explained as she looked through her own notes. “For instance, David and AZ are getting stronger voices with practice.”

“And they deserve to be showcased a bit,” Rachel nodded her understanding. “But at the same time, they need Artie and Mike, and perhaps Blaine to really have good harmonies. Their arrangements will sound too basic otherwise.”

“So we put in their ELO number,” Sue noted it. “And Puckerman’s solo of Blue Eyes. That was very powerful. But we could add some more voices to the chorus and layer background vocals.”

Rachel considered that and looked at the group, “Kurt and Artie have higher ranges, but against Puck’s voice, we want something lower. I’d say Blaine, Sam and Mike for backup primarily.”

“Good,” Sue eyed her. “I want Mad World damn near exactly how your group sang it. And we’ve got the songs that were remade too.”

“Atari, Metallica and Disturbed,” The tiny diva wrote down the songs. “I don’t think Dylan would really suit. But Mike’s version of Rocketman? That was really good and with some backup? Awesome.”

“We’ve already got Kurt and Mercedes set for their duet,” Sue rolled her eyes towards the other divas.

“I really want to showcase Santana’s voice somehow,” Rachel said firmly. “She, Quinn and Brittany do wonderful arrangements, their voices really harmonize well. Why don’t we do that number the club sang last year. Valerie? Puck said she killed it. And it shows off Mike and Britt’s dancing.”

“True Colors is another good one,” Santana came up to them and nodded at Rachel semi-politely. “Aretha’s gonna insist she have more than one solo y’know.”

“Then she’ll have to improve her voice control,” Rachel looked at Coach Sue for backup. “She hits the high notes effortlessly. But I can do that. She needs to work on her mid-range and lower register control. Her voice…shakes and she gets a little pitchy.”

“Yeah,” Santana surprise her by actually agreeing. “Quinn’s got similar issues on the high notes.”

“They both need to practice more,” The Cheerio’s Coach nodded firmly. “I can and will overrule any popularity over talent voting result and I won’t care who’s feelings it hurts.”

“So what else we got,” Santana was actually addressing her and Rachel blinked in surprise.

“Oh, well,” She turned her preliminary list towards the Cheerio. “We’re still working on it.”

“How about more Elton John,” Santana frowned over the list. “Y’know, we could do I’m Still Standing, start out slow, kinda like Rocketman and build to more peppy. And do Sad Songs after that.” Rachel looked at her in surprise and Santana shrugged, “Caught some of what you and Sam were saying. It’s a good combo. And since it’s not a competition, putting Mike in the solo spot won’t kill us. God knows he's worked hard enough.”

“I agree,” Sue nodded. “The boys want to do Southern Cross; we can have that before Rocketman. It’ll be a nice lead in.”

Rachel grinned at the Coach, “This’ll be a lot of fun.”

“Sam’s all right with this,” Coach Sue regarded Rachel expectantly.

“He wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t interested,” She nodded. “And it must not interfere with football or Coach wouldn’t have brought him.”

“Nah,” Sam walked up to them with a rueful half smile. “She’s trying to keep me from going and beating St. James.”

“So not interested in Glee Club really,” Sue speared him with a look and Sam shrugged.

“Reasons for not doing it haven’t changed much. It’s a lot to do along with school, I can’t tank my chances for a scholarship by screwing up my grades.”

“A reasonable concern,” The Cheerio Coach nodded. “Don’t tank them by getting involved a brawl either.”

“Yeah,” Sam sighed and leaned against the piano. “We got any new ideas?” He looked at the three of them and grinned, “I’ve been around Rae and Puck enough these days to hear most of the old ones.”

Rachel smirked at him, “Oh…we’ve got a few.” Santana laughed evilly and Coach just grinned.

Sam’s gulp of worry was near audible. “Shit, it was bad enough when it was just Rae and Coach, now you’ve got Santana in the mix… Ya’ll are an unholy triumvirate.”

Rachel’s wicked giggle and Santana’s smirk in no way proved him wrong.

* * *

The show had been going really well. Full house and filled with applause after every number. They’d had a few breaks with costume changes but thankfully those were minimal. He half expected something to go really wrong now that they’d gotten past intermission but so far so good.

The crowd buzzed and murmured before fading to silence as Rachel took the microphone from the stand. Her gorgeous voice held a tone of rage, barely repressed, rage that a warning had gone unheeded, twisted with irony, “ _Hello Darkness my old friend,_  
 _I've come to talk with you again…_ ”

Her teeth clenched over the words, “ _Because a vision softly creeping left its seeds while I was sleeping_  
 _And the vision that was planted in my brain still remains within the sound of silence…_ ”

Puck walked onto the stage, a spotlight just ahead of him, taking his place beside her as she sang, “In restless dreams I walked alone, narrow streets of cobblestone.” He stood in silence as she continued, “ _A'neath the halo of a streetlamp, I turned my collar to the cold and damp_  
 _When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light_  
 _That split the night and touched the sound of silence…_ ”

The rest of the club had slowly filled in the stage, all of them staring without a sound at the audience, a vivid demonstration of the lyrics.

“ _And in the naked light I saw ten thousand people, maybe more_  
 _People talking without speaking, people hearing without listening_  
 _People writing songs that voices never shared, no one dared disturb the sound of silence…_ ”

‘ _Fools,’ said I, ‘you do not know,_ ” Drums began to echo her voice in warning. " _Silence like a cancer grows…_ ”

Her voice reached a near wail with the pain and rage of her warnings unheeded. “ _Hear my words that I might teach you, take my arms that I might reach you’_  
 _But my words like silent raindrops fell and echoed in the wells of silence…_ ”

Her voice twisted and nearly screamed out in impotent fury, “ _And the people bowed and prayed…” Her voice rose, “to the neon god they made!”_  
 _And the sign flashed out its warning in the words that it was forming!_ ” The club began to stamp their feet in emphasis of the final words. Drums echoed their steps like thunder. The warning of lightning soon to appear and strike down the fools who simply would not listen.  
“ _And the sign said "The words of the prophets are written on the subway walls_  
 _And tenement halls!_  
 _And whispered in the sound of silence…._ ”

The drums and echoes of instruments faded into thunder, like an army charge, the club bringing their feet down in one final stamp on the last word. Rachel stepped back into the line beside him, silent again.

The applause took a few moments to begin, shocked didn’t begin to describe the audience reaction, stunned and amazed… It wasn’t too often you heard a soprano perform a song generally done by a tenor, or a Simon and Garfunkel cover as interpreted by Disturbed. But that’s exactly what they’d gotten.

Puck grinned as the instruments took up a new tune, time for some Bob Seger, as sung by Metallica. He liked the original but Seger always sounded whiny to him, almost asleep. Metallic gave the music energy, anger and defiance. It started out quieter, thoughtful, as if he was telling a story, “ _On a long and lonesome highway, east of Omaha…_  
 _You listen to the engines moaning out the same old song_  
 _You dream about the woman, or the girl you knew the night before…_ ”

Deliberately he roughened his voice, as if raw with weariness, the guys in the club adding a low growl, like diesel engines, tires on the road, repetitive, “B _ut your thoughts’ll soon be wanderin’, the way they always do,_  
 _When you’re riding sixteen hours and there’s nothing much to do_  
 _And you don’t feel much like riding_  
 _You just wish the trip was through…_ ”

Rachel’s voice, with Santana and Tina, wove through the guys, a descant echo of the words, voice drifting away with exhaust before Puck began the chorus, the guys backing him, echoing each line, “ _And here I am…_  
 _On the road again,_  
 _Here I am, up on the stage_  
 _Here I go…playing the star again_  
 _Here I go…turn the page…_ ”

He remembered, every time they’d rehearsed, the looks he got when he and Rachel walked into Breadstix, the way people drew back, as if he’d pull out a gun and rob the place. The anger he had to push down each time someone sneered at his girl and let it all out in a sneer through his voice only the control Rae had taught him keeping the words even, “ _So you walk into a restaurant, strung out from the road._  
 _And you feel the eyes upon you as you’re shakin’ off the cold_  
 _You pretend it doesn’t bother you but you just want to explode!_ ”

He stared at the audience in challenge as the club deliberately began whispering, throwing names in hushed voices, “ _Sometimes you can’t hear ‘em talk, other times you can,_  
 _All the same old clichés, is it a woman, is it a man…_  
 _And you always seem outnumbered, you don’t dare make a stand…_ ”

The guys of the club joined their voices for the last line, a near shout of defiance, “ _Make your stand!_ ”

The chorus of their voices was simple rage again, the pain of being alone, and flowed straight into the bridge, as Puck took the lead once more. “ _And here I am…_  
 _On the road again,_  
 _Here I am, up on the stage_  
 _Here I go…playing the star again_  
 _Here I go…turn the page…_

_Up there in the spotlight_  
 _You’re a million miles away_  
 _Every ounce of energy_  
 _You try to give away_  
 _And the sweat drips off your body_  
 _Like the music that you play…_ ”

They’d decide to skip the chorus after the bridge, to flow directly into the last verse, quieter, tired, and still angry but weary with it now. The girl’s harmony gave it a sweetness but there could be no mistaking the primary emotion of the song. “ _Later in the evening as you lie awake in bed_  
 _With the echoes of the amplifiers ringing in your head_  
 _You smoke the days last cigarette_  
 _Remember what she said…_  
 _What she said…_ ”

Mourning now, pain, the ache of loneliness rage always left inside its victims and Puck softened his voice, rough, as if overworked but controlled and steady. “ _Here I am…on the road again…_  
 _Here I am…up on the stage…_  
 _Here I go…playing the star again…_  
 _Here I go… turn the page…_ ”

The repeat rose to a scream of defiance, daring the audience to object to how he chose to live his life, what he chose to do with the talents he’d been given. “ _Here I am… on the road again!_  
 _Here I am! Up on the stage!_  
 _There I go, playin’ the star again!_  
 _There I go…_  
 _Turn the page!_  
 _There I go!_  
 _Turn the page…_ ”

As his voice died away Puck looked over at Rachel and she gave him a grin and a nod as they stepped out of the darkness. The girls had all busted their asses working on an old song, Heart and Soul by T’Pau. It overlapped lines like the song itself had been a mashup. It meant keeping rhythm and not losing your voice to the singers on the opposing line. He still couldn’t believe they’d managed it.

The band began the opening and everyone took their places on stage. Tina and Rachel began the verse, Santana underscoring their voices in the lower register. “ _Something in the moonlight catches my eye_  
 _The shadow of a lover goes dancing by_  
 _Looking for a little bit of love to grow, so_  
 _Give me love, give me heart and soul_  
 _You never let me cross to the other side now_  
 _I'm tied to the hope that you will somehow_  
 _Hard on the heels of something more_  
 _But I lost your love, heart and soul._ ”

Now came the hard part, where the lines overlapped, high notes and the implacable pace of the low notes contrasting. And they couldn’t just switch back and forth because both parts had high and low notes. Musically it was one of the hardest things they’d done, stretching Tina and Santana’s low ranges and Kurt and Quinn’s highest. “ _The tear in my heart as you walk on by (more than an ocean)_  
 _I feel so low and your head is high_  
 _Everything you do convinces me more, please (keeps us apart)_  
 _Give me love, give me heart and soul_  
 _Looking to the day when I saw your face (I feel a tearing in half of my heart)_  
 _I wasn't in the running, I wasn't in the race_  
 _You move in a way that I've known before_  
 _Now I want your love, heart and soul_

_Leaving you ain't easy now (Tired eyes, tears that dried)_  
 _Loving you's the harder part (On the bed, on the pillow, where the love has died)_  
 _You never want me for myself (A turn of the key, through the door you go)_  
 _Now I've needed you right from the very start (Don't look back, to hurt me more )_  
 _(Everything you said was to the point)_  
 _Oh won't you even try to (Can't you try to)._ ”

Mercedes killed on the high notes, and thanks to Rachel’s coaching everyone had the breath control they needed to not fade out. Thankfully there were enough of them that they could give each other a rest. The soloists had the hardest parts but they’d proved they could handle them.

“ _Give a little bit of heart and soul (give a little bit of heart and soul)_  
 _Give a little bit of love to grow_  
 _Give a little bit of heart and soul (give a little bit of heart and soul)_  
 _And don't you make me beg for more (must I beg you)_  
 _Give a sign, I need to know_  
 _A little bit of heart and soul.”_

_“Walking on the water, walking on the air (a walk on the water)_  
 _That was the heart of the love we shared_  
 _Do you keep secret left untold (is all that I need)_  
 _Can't give love, heart or soul_  
 _I used to have a lover with a Midas touch (but miracles are not happening)_  
 _I turned to gold but he turned to dust_  
 _Left me for another, I turned to stone_  
 _Now give me love, heart and soul._ ”

He gulped a breath of air before the next line and worked to infuse the words with the rage, love and despair that the music called for. If it had only been rhythm and pitch they’d have nailed it weeks ago. But music was emotion given voice and without the right feeling, the right tone, they might as well have been singing the dictionary.

“ _Living in a fantasy (Tired eyes, tears that dried)_  
 _There's never any room to breathe (On the bed, on the pillow, where you told your lies)_  
 _Hoping every waking hour (A turn of the key, my blood runs cold)_  
 _You'll turn around and say that we can start (Don't look back to hurt me more)_  
 _(Everything you did just said it all)_  
 _Oh won't you even try to (Can't you try to)_

_Give a little bit of heart and soul (give a little bit of heart and soul)_  
 _Give a little bit of love to grow_  
 _Give a little bit of heart and soul (give a little bit of heart and soul)_  
 _And don't you make me beg for more (must I beg you)_  
 _Give a sign, I need to know_  
 _A little bit of heart and soul._ ”

Rachel and Santana had agreed to share the bridge as a joint solo, and damn did they sound good together, “ _Somehow, I lost my way_  
 _Looking to see something in your eyes_  
 _But love will never compromise_  
 _Now this is the politics of life, yeah!_ ”

Last two rounds of the chorus and they were done. Sue had pushed for Mad World to open and this was the finale. Damn it felt good.

“ _Give a little bit of heart and soul (give a little bit of heart and soul)_  
 _Give a little bit of love to grow_  
 _Give a little bit of heart and soul (give a little bit of heart and soul)_  
 _And don't you make me beg for more (must I beg you)_  
 _Give a sign, I need to know_  
 _A little bit, little bit_

_Give a little bit of heart and soul (give a little bit of heart and soul)_  
 _Give a little bit of love to grow_  
 _Give a little bit of heart and soul (give a little bit of heart and soul)_  
 _And don't you make me beg for more (must I beg you)_  
 _Give a sign, I need to know, whoooah!_  
 _Give a little bit of heart and soul_  
 _Give a little bit of heart and soul._ ”

The applause, when it came, lasted a full ten minutes, accompanied by demands for an encore. Thankfully they had something they could pull out of their back pocket. No dancing but they all knew the music. And then it was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So this chapter was very lyric heavy. I got stuck in analysis paralysis writing and couldn't move forward deciding songs. So this was my compromise and it got the story moving again.


	21. Twenty One

She couldn’t believe it was over. Exhilarating, terrifyingly wonderful, the show had been a huge success. Rachel laughed as she threw herself into Puck’s arms and kissed him. “Let’s celebrate!”

“Yeah how you wanna do that?” He grinned down at her, not even phased by the weight of her in his arms as he held her up against his chest.

“Come back to my house?” She smiled.

“Well I dunno, I kind figured me an’ Artie’d have a video game marathon,” He chuckled teasingly.

“Pretty sure I can top that,” Rachel licked her lips and kissed him again, lingering over his mouth. “Noah, I want you to take me to bed.” She could feel his reaction to that, the implications of her invitation.

“Rae, you sure about this,” He let her slide down his body and cupped her face in his hand, thumb stroking over her cheekbone.

“I’m absolutely sure,” She nodded. She hadn’t ever been so sure of anything in her life. Being with him was so right.

“Just wondered, lately you been callin’ me Puck, an’ that ain’t like you,” He admitted. “Felt like you were working up to dumping me.”

“No,” Rachel shook her head, “No, come back to the house. We’ll talk a bit. I’ll explain.”

“All right…” He nodded, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her firmly on the mouth. “Let’s get out of these costumes and then we’ll head out.”

* * *

It was never that simple. Schuester had wanted a quick discussion of the show though Coaches Beiste and Sylvester pretty much shut him down after five minutes saying everyone needed rest and they’d go over everything on Monday during the regular club meeting.

Rachel rolled her eyes as Puck walked her to his truck, “Do you think the man decided to run the club for the power trip or because he just couldn’t hear enough of his own voice in Spanish class?”

“Huh,” Puck grinned down at her. “Not sure which of those it turned into, but when it started out, y’know, it was like the island of misfit toys. Lots of people didn’t fit in anywhere else, but we all fit together pretty good. Lotta drama but still, we made good music.”

“Makes you wonder about Invasion of the Body Snatchers being possible,” Rachel grinned and kissed him as he helped her up into his truck.

“Pretty sure I’d remember if I saw pods somewhere,” He grinned back at her.

Nervous, God was she nervous, but she wanted this. Wanted him. But she still couldn’t make herself start talking about it on the ride to her house. And he kept giving her these sideways looks as if he couldn’t figure out what was going on.

Of course if he’d misinterpreted what she’d been trying to do by calling him Puck then she couldn’t take for granted that he’d figure out what she was trying to say without her spelling it out. Daddy had been right; boys were deeply stupid about feelings. No matter how smart they were.

Inside at last, up in her room, and sitting on her bed, “Noah…I… I know I’ve been acting oddly. And you know I’ve been keeping something from you.”

“Yeah Rae,” He looked at her, those hazel eyes so dark. “Had me pretty worried you know.”

“I know that now, and I’m sorry,” She took his hand. “I trust you though. But I worry about you too and I was very worried about what you might do if I told you about that secret.”

“Okay…” He was studying her, thoughtfully. “There ain’t much that’ll make me go ballistic anymore, someone hurting you or my family… so I’m guessin’ this is a biggie.”

She nodded, “It is.” His hand, so warm in hers, turned and gripped her palm, wrapping his fingers around her and stroking the skin on the back of her hand, silent support. “I know you have a reputation. That ‘Puck’ has a reputation. And I wanted Jesse to understand it immediately. That you’re my boyfriend. The badass of McKinley.”

“All right…” Puck nodded his understanding. “I guess I see that. But why?”

“This is the part that… well I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to get expelled or arrested,” Rachel took a deep breath. “So before I tell you, I need you to promise me you won’t beat him up. I don’t want you to get in trouble. So I’m trusting you to not fly off the handle.”

“I promise I will do my absolute best to not lose my temper with him,” Puck clearly had the idea that whatever it was, it was nothing good.

“All right,” Rachel bit her lip. “Jesse St. James…is the boy who took me to that party.”

* * *

Red mist. It took everything he had to keep it from descending over his eyes. Remembering that Rachel would be the only target for his anger kept it from overtaking him. “Rae…” He forced himself to take a deep breath. “I need your basement like, right now.”

“Of course,” She nodded and led him down to the set up with the sandbag. He had to give her credit, she knew what to do. What to say and when to stay quiet while he let go of all that rage and channeled it through his fists. Hot stinging punches to the bag, his anger seeping out of him with each blow, it still took longer than usual. Longer than it ever had before, except once, when he’d lost his daughter.

Finally he sat, rested his forearms on his knees and looked up at his girl, “Okay. So Jesse St. James is the guy who got you drunk and had sex with you. While you couldn’t say yes or no or even remember your name. And instead of staying away from you, he follows you to Lima and tries to get you to go out with him again.”

“That’s it in a nutshell, yes,” Rachel nodded. “How are you doing?”

“Probably should be asking you that,” Puck observed. “But I’ll live. No wonder you didn’t want to get left alone with him.” He didn’t know how he felt really, numb, tired, and still a bit pissed off that the son-of-a-bitch had the nerve to even come near her after what he’d done.

“Dad and Daddy are ready to press charges for statutory rape no matter what I say,” Rachel offered quietly. “Because he followed me here.”

“I really don’t blame ‘em,” He stared at her for a moment. “And I get why you didn’t tell me at first. I don’t know that I woulda handled it all that well. But I gotta ask Rae, you got any more secrets? Anything else might make me lose my cool? Because I’d rather get it all out in the open now.”

“No,” His girl half smiled. “No more secrets. You have them all now Noah.”

“Well thank fuck for that,” He stood when she did and tugged her close, bending to press his mouth to her lips and groaning at how she felt. “Lemme wash up.”

“You can use my shower,” Rachel offered. “I’ll throw your clothes in the wash and get a pair of Daddy’s seats and a t-shirt.”

“Thanks,” He definitely felt like he needed hot water to wash away the remnants of his rage.

* * *

The shower definitely helped. Clean clothes, and Rachel smiling at him when he emerged from the bathroom helped even more. “So what’s the second half of the program for the evening,” He asked teasingly. “You know I been dying to get my mouth on you Rae.”

Fuck she blushed so pretty. “I certainly wouldn’t mind that at all,” Girl did have a gift for understatement. “I just don’t want to stop there.”

“So where d’you want to stop,” He took a seat on her bed and drew her down next to him as he reclined against the headboard and pillows. He could stay like this for the rest of his life and be perfectly happy.

“I don’t want to stop this time,” Rachel looked him in the eye and damn that determined look on her face, sexy as fuck. “I want us to go all the way Noah.” Soft fingers petting his jaw, “I’m ready. I trust you.”

“Rae…” He pulled her closer, took her mouth and groaned. Every fuckin’ time, the taste of her would undo him. “You on the pill or am I gonna need to glove up?”

“Pill,” Rachel gasped against his mouth as his hands moved over her body. “I didn’t want…hmm…anything between us.”

Now that was a concept he could get behind. The clothing seriously had to go. Rachel’s skirt, stockings, shirt, underwear, the sweats and shirt he wore, all of it on the floor next to the bed. He wondered if he’d ever get used to how her body felt, silky skin and perfect curves, pressed against his.

Her hands were wandering south and he groaned, if she kept on with that this could get embarrassing. Time to distract her, grip that sweet tight ass and drag his mouth down from her lips, over her neck and to her breast, suck on the tip and yeah… Rachel moaned, low and throaty, her hands gripping his shoulders. “Fuck yes,” He groaned against her skin and began to move back and forth between her breasts, loving how she writhed and gasped under him.

He could feel how wet she’d gotten, knew it was time to move on downward and began kissing his way across her stomach. Fuck, he loved how her legs tightened and then relaxed, letting him in. Loved the taste of her, how slick she got, sweet and hot under his mouth as he licked and sucked on her clit.

Puck groaned again, held her hips in place as she tried to roll them up to his mouth, and sucked hard, sliding two of his fingers inside her. So damn tight and hot, and she screamed and thrashed wildly under his mouth, soaking his hand as she came.

“Fuck baby,” He looked up her body, flushed and panting with pleasure. “I’ve gotta make you do that again. And come around my dick this time.”

“Yes Noah, please,” She nodded, frantic and he gave her a wickedly slow smile.

“Gonna be so good Rae,” He promised.

* * *

If he didn’t stop remembering the first time with Rachel he was going to embarrass himself at the dinner table. Leaving her had been one of the hardest things he’d done but he’d promised to make dinner for his mom and Eliana. “Ma, I got homework,” He cleared his plate when he was done and kissed her temple, ruffling Eli’s hair just because he was the big brother and irking her was his job.

Safe in his room he could relax. And remember how good it had been, watching Rachel go over a second time. He’d had to take it slow. Rae was so damn tiny. She’d been so worked up the second time he’d gone down on her he’d been worried she’d come before he could get inside her. And it’d be easier for her if she was close when she took him.

She’d been nervous too, he could tell, hesitant about what to do, until he’d kissed her. Having her suck on his lips and tongue with her juices still on them had to be one of the sexiest things ever. She’d cradled him between her thighs, hip to hip with him and it had been all he could do to not just push into her.

Rachel had moaned when she’d felt the head of his cock press to her opening, and the heat of her had nearly undone him. “Slow, slow and easy,” He promised against her mouth. “Wrap your legs around my hips Rae, you’ll open for me, take me in easier.”

She trusted him, believed him and had done it, “Noah.” Those dark eyes had stared up at him, “Please, don’t stop…” She’d squirmed, pressing her body to his cock and he’d groaned, entering her minutely. “Ohh…” Shocked and breathy, her voice nearly crooned in his ear. “Ohh…yes…Noah…”

A little more and she shivered, legs tightening around his hips and drawing him in farther. “Fuck,” He groaned and forced himself to hold still and not just plunge into her tight wet heat. “Fuck Rae,” Puck gasped and her heels dug into his ass, pushing him deeper.

“Ohh…oh God Noah,” That low moan of his name as he slowly slid home, filling her completely, sent a shudder over his skin.

“You feel so good Rachel,” Puck groaned and kissed her hungrily. “Tell me when it’s okay to move.”

“Now,” She had the nerve to lift one heel and drum his ass with it to get him going. “Noah, if you don’t I…”

“S’okay,” He assured her and began to roll his hips to hers, slowly at first and then gaining speed and depth as he pulled out and pressed back into her. So tight, wrapping around him like a fist, and it had been all he could do to not lose his shit. Back and forth, with Rachel moaning under him and trying to meet his thrusts with her hips.

Damned if he’d lose it without making her go over first. And he knew a surefire way to accomplish it. Pull away and roll onto his back, pull her on top of him and help her slide down onto his cock, “Now…” he looked up at her hungrily. “I’ll help you ride me, and you play with your clit. Better for you this way.”

Oh he’d created a monster. Dancer’s legs and muscle control and fuck she’d figured out how to use her kegal muscles in a hurry. But she was panting and moaning and then gasping out his name in a near scream of ecstasy twice before he finally lost control and ground up into her, coming like a freight train.

He'd had about five minutes to hold her, another five to help her clean up before she insisted he fuck her in the traditional missionary style. Damn he’d just about died when she informed him that she had to practice if she was going to be as good at this as he was.

“You’re already perfect baby,” He’d kissed her. “And I don’t want you practicing with anybody but me. Okay?” It had been the first time he’d brought up monogamy while he’d been fucking someone but Rae pretty much set records for making him a better person.

“You’re the only one I want to practice with,” Rachel assured him.

That had been fucking good to hear.

And he’d better get going on his homework before he spent the whole damn night daydreaming and jerking off.

* * *

“I still don’t believe it,” Rachel shook her head again as they walked to the choir room. “They had to know they’d get found out eventually. And how long has it been going on? They’ve won Nationals for how many years now?”

“At least three,” Puck shrugged. “Guess they’ll invalidate those trophies depending on what they find.”

“It’s ridiculous no one found out before this,” Rachel rolled her eyes. “And now we’re scrambling for a set list. Again!”

“Meh, that we’re kinda used to by now,” Puck grinned at her.

She sighed, “I still find this completely ridiculous.” When her boyfriend simply shrugged she elaborated, “First you have infighting between the Cheerios, the Football team and the Glee club. Some of that resolved, then you have personal drama between the Coaches and teachers. And when that’s not at a peak, Glee club has sabotage from other clubs at rival schools. And that completely ignores the rampant bullying that goes on in the halls. This entire school is like a soap opera on steroids.”

Puck couldn’t reply he was laughing so hard. After a minute or so of gasping and trying to catch his breath he caught her eye and nearly started off again. David wandered up and joined her staring at him, “Uh, what’s his malfunction?”

“I told him the school was like a soap opera on steroids,” Rachel shrugged.

David snorted a laugh and nodded, “Well you ain’t wrong. Coach Beiste said for me to grab you two. We’ve got a meeting in the choir room. Some new…” He smirked at Puck, “Crisis that we gotta resolve.”

That just sent Puck howling with laughter again and David rolled his eyes, grabbing the boy by the elbow, “C’mon Puck, can’t wait around all day while you have hysterics.”

“Thankfully you’re larger than he is, marginally,” She smiled as the two of them began to manhandle Puck towards the choir room.

* * *

His good humor fell off his face like a stone when the three of them got a look at the person standing by the piano. “What’n the fuck is he doing here,” Puck’s voice had lowered to a near growl and he’d conspicuously stood in front of her.

“Take a seat,” Coach Sue instructed and Rachel slipped her hand into Puck’s and with David’s help guided her boyfriend to a chair. David had no idea why Puck suddenly hated Jesse with the fiery passion of a thousand suns, as opposed to the mere dislike of a single solar system, but the big linebacker did manage to keep himself between Puck and Jesse.

Mike and Artie leaned over while Tina took a seat on the other side of them, “What’n the hell?” Artie muttered as he glanced over at Jesse. “Why’s he here?”

“Nothing good,” Mike opined and Rachel and Tina nodded their agreement.

“Where’s Schuester,” Santana asked the Cheerios Coach as she and the other two cheerleaders filed in along with Blaine, AZ, Mercedes and Kurt.

“He’s in with Principal Figgins,” Coach Beiste entered the room and shut the door behind her. “Before he comes back, we wanted you all to vote. Jesse wants to come back to New Directions.”

“Strict yea or nay,” Coach Sue told them.

“No,” Rachel shook her head and half smiled as more than half of the room agreed immediately. The rest of the kids took a moment to absorb the question but for once, the entire group was united by something besides music.

“Why would we let him back in,” Artie looked and sounded incredulous. “He abandoned us for Vocal Adrenaline. He made his bed, let him lie in it.”

“Told you,” Coach Beiste chuckled. “Pay up.” Grumbling Coach Sylvester handed her a five dollar bill and the football coach looked at Jesse. “You heard them, you’re out of here.”

“And don’t come back,” Puck added with a glint in his eye that boded ill for Jesse’s face and ribs if her boyfriend saw Jesse St. James again.

“No one wants you here,” Rachel added coldly. “At all.”

“Yeah, time for you to go,” Santana shooed him away with a flip of her fingers and directed her attention to the coaches. “So now we need a set list for Nationals.”

“That we do,” Schuester came in the room and gestured to the risers. “Jesse, if you’ll take a seat we can—”

“William, have the chemicals from your perm addled your brain?” Coach Sue cut him off, “St. James is out. The group voted. They don’t want a team member who just dumped them when he saw something he thought was better.”

Coach Beiste nodded, “He’s been instructed to leave.”

“This is Rachel Berry’s influence,” Mr. Schuester did love to assign blame.

“While I dislike him and made no secret of it, I have only one vote. I didn’t campaign for this, we all made the choice.” She looked around, “I think it took all of two minutes for a unanimous decision.”

“And I’m trying to figure out why he’s still here,” Azimio added.

“This is Glee, everyone is welcome,” The Spanish teacher persisted.

“Not if the rest of the club votes them out,” Quinn spoke up. “He tries to take over rehearsals, insists he has the best voice, irritates everyone and he abandoned us when we lost Regionals. If he’d wanted to be part of the group, and not just using us as a means to an end, it would be different.”

“He made his opinion of us pretty clear,” Blaine agreed.

“Word,” Mike concurred.

“So he’s out,” Tina’s voice was quiet but firm. “You can’t make us work with him Mr. Schuester.”

* * *

Of course that hadn’t been the end of it. Schuester had gotten Principal Figgins involved. Jesse had made a few cracks designed to get under her skin and only succeeded in annoying everyone around him even more than his mere presence did.

Rachel had sent her dads a discreet text and they’d turned up at the school demanding a meeting with the principal. Thankfully they kept it private but now there were tons of rumors and speculation on what her parents had to say that would get St. James sent back to Carmel with his tail between his legs.

They told her that night after Sam had gone up to bed that they were going to press charges against Jesse for what he’d done to her. The only reason they’d held back was for her but now that he was practically stalking her there was no way they were going to let him run loose anywhere in the vicinity.

She and her dads had a very long talk about what Jesse had done and was doing now. They’d heard about the rumors he’d been spreading, knew about his attempts to speak with her privately, and as far as they’d been concerned all of that was the last straw.

Embarrassing as it was for her, that how naïve and foolish she’d been would be aired in a courtroom, Dad and Daddy had pointed out that if they didn’t press charges the statute of limitations could expire and who knew how many other girls had been taken advantage of in the same way. They’d decided that no matter what she said, as her parents they would be making sure Jesse was charged with the crime. In the same way that she couldn’t have given actual consent at fourteen, her dads didn’t need her permission to press charges.

So she didn’t have much choice in the matter. At least the records would be sealed since she was still a juvenile. Eventually Sam would find out, but not before Jesse was gone. So at least he couldn’t go ballistic and mess up his own permanent record.

She had told Puck about the whole thing and what her dads had decided and she’d never seen him look so relieved. “Been pretty much tiring myself out or sitting on my hands trying to not deck him since you told me who he was,” He confessed. “Be good to have him away so I can’t even entertain the possibility of getting my hands on him.” Puck had kissed her gently, “I’m glad you told me, glad you trusted me with it, and trusted me to not go crazy, but it wasn’t easy to keep my cool.”

Of course the gossips in Glee Club couldn’t keep their questions to themselves, prodding and poking at her as to why her parents would have any more pull over the situation than theirs. Kurt and Mercedes were the worst, though everyone had been openly curious.

Finally Rachel had to tell them that it had to do with something that had happened at ChiArts. It had the benefit of being true without it being the complete truth. And Puck had glared everyone else into silence. And he’d reminded them very pointedly that none of their questions had anything to do with a set list, which they still didn’t have.

That pretty much got everyone back on track. So they were back to throwing ideas around. “Could do some of the songs from the show,” Mike suggested. “We killed on some of those numbers.”

“Yeah, but we’ve rehearsed them to death…” Artie disagreed.

“Yeah, we want something that sounds fresh,” Blaine nodded as he paged through one of the books of sheet music.

“Well we did Rocketman for the show,” Tina smiled at her boyfriend. “But we didn’t do any other Elton John songs.”

“Yeah, we didn’t have the time to do a ton of new numbers,” Brittany had decided to sit behind Santana and was playing with her hair.

“So what about doing Elton John then,” Blaine was dogearing pages of the book. “Rocketman was cool, because Mike did it differently. We could do something like that with another song.”

“Rachel,” Artie looked at her expectantly. “Got anything in your brain book?”

“Yeah, a few things,” She nodded and pulled it out of her bag, conscious of Puck’s grin as she did so. He had the weirdest taste, thinking she was so cool because of this crazy book and all her ideas.

“We talked about Sad Songs…” Puck remembered. “And we were throwing around stuff from the Lion King…”

“Oh the other one was I’m Still Standing,” Rachel found the relevant page. “Have any of you ever looked at the lyrics to that song? It’s… It’s really not exactly happy. That would lend itself to a similar feel as Rocketman. Slow at first… and then we could speed it up. Go into Sad Songs from there.”

“Try it out Rae,” Puck encouraged her. “You’ve got the piano, if we can figure this out before the teachers get here, we’ve got half the work done.”

“You all agree on this,” Rachel looked at the rest of the club.

“Not gonna agree until we hear it, but it sounds like a good idea,” Santana spoke up and Quinn nodded her agreement.

“All right,” Rachel got up and went to the piano.

* * *

He felt like rubbing his hands together a la an old cartoon villain. Damn this was gonna rock, nobody sang like Rachel.

She put the music on the rack and looked it over for a moment before picking out the tune, almost sparse without any of the accompaniment. Her voice began softly, almost tentative, “ _You could never know what it's like_  
 _Your blood like winter freezes just like ice_  
 _And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you_  
 _You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use…_ ”

She continued, her voice stronger, as if gaining confidence, “ _And did you think this fool could never win_  
 _Well look at me, I'm coming back again_  
 _I got a taste of love in a simple way_  
 _And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away_

_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_  
 _Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_  
 _I'm still standing after all this time_  
 _Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind!_ ”

By the last line her voice sounded damn near challenging and the next two lines began to pick up the tempo of the song. “ _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_  
 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah…_ ”

He grinned as her fingers began to fly over the keys, adding the harmonies and her words picked up speed, filled with life, “ _Once I never could hope to win_  
 _You starting down the road leaving me again._ ”

He couldn’t help himself, jumping in with her on the third line, and adding his voice, “ _The threats you made were meant to cut me down_  
 _And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now!_

_You know I'm still standing better than I ever did_   
_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_   
_I'm still standing after all this time_   
_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_   
_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_   
_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

_Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did_   
_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_   
_I'm still standing after all this time_   
_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

_I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_  
 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_  
 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_  
 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah!_ ”

Rachel grinned up at him as they finished, “Sooo…something like that.” She looked over at the rest of the group. “Obviously it’s rough, but with more of us it should sound a lot smoother.”

“Berry,” Coach Sue had come in with the other two adults. “Sounds like you’ve been busy. Got anything else?”

“We were thinking that’d be a good middle number,” Artie rolled forward and handed Puck the sheet music. “And Sad Songs is nice and upbeat for the finale.”

“And the opening?” Schuester had a sour look on his face.

“Figured we’d vote on who gets the solo for the ballad,” Mike offered. “Though if we’re going on past experience, we oughta just give it to Rachel right away.”

“That wouldn’t be fair! Hey!” Puck rolled his eyes as Kurt and Mercedes objected. Like he hadn’t seen that coming a mile away.

“Which is why we vote,” Coach Beiste reminded them. “Do you have some ideas for a song?”

“Gee, Elton John ballads… let’s think…” Santana drawled sarcastically. “Those’ll be hard to find.”

“Santana, your sarcasm, while noted and appreciated, is unnecessary,” Coach Sue drawled back with a half grin.

Puck chuckled, “So we rehearse Still Standing and Sad Songs, while everybody hunts down the ballad and tries out for a solo. Least we’ll be productive.”

“That works for me,” Quinn nodded firmly. She looked at Brittany, “You, Rachel and Mike okay to do the choreography with Coach Sue?”

“Sure,” Britt looked over at Rachel and Puck smiled. The girl acted spacy but she had more going on upstairs than most people gave her credit for. “Something…dreamy for the first part of the song?”

Rachel rose from the piano and kissed his cheek before she headed over to confer with her co-horts, “That’s a really good idea… if we start out slow, like mourning…and then speed up with the song? We should watch the video too, it had some really clownish stuff but it was so lighthearted, we could borrow some of the moves.”

Puck watched as Mike did the classic leaning on a cane and kicking up his feet thing, “Oh yeah, we could definitely work that in. Audience would recognize it and like it, remind them of the original but we make it ours.”

“Good thinking,” Sue praised them. “First half of rehearsals, choreography while we warm up voices. Second half, song work. Work on the ballads in your own time and be ready with them in a week. We’re in a time crunch people.”

“See me or Mr. Schuester for free period assignments,” Coach Beiste ordered. “We need to organize costumes, travel arrangements, all sorts of minutia and we can’t do it alone.”

Puck nodded and looked at Artie, “You wanna give that bus company a call? Same one we used last year for the state competition? They were good with the chair lift and everybody could sleep on the bus on the way there.”

“Not as fast as a plane but we aren’t exactly headed to New York,” Artie agreed. “We can handle a bus ride to Chicago.”

“It would be cheaper than plane tickets,” Schuester actually agreed with them for once. “And we wouldn’t risk the luggage with all the instruments and costumes getting lost.”

“You two do that then,” Coach Beiste agreed. “Let us know if they can’t do it, we’ll have to hunt up another company if they don’t give us a referral.”

“We’re on it Coach,” Puck grinned. “We’re so going to rock Nationals.”

* * *

Rachel was messing around at the piano again when the rehearsal broke up for the day. And she didn’t seem inclined to move from her spot at the moment. “Hey Rae, what’s up?” He took a seat beside her on the bench and smiled when she leaned against his side.

“Just thinking a bit, about what happens after Nationals. School will be almost over,” She murmured. “Next year I’ll be at Julliard. And for the first time I’m not looking forward to it.”

“Rae that’s insane. Why wouldn’t you look forward to Julliard,” Puck stared down at her in shock. “You’ve been working towards it since you were…well toddling around from what your dads say.”

“Because…well because you won’t be there with me,” Rachel looked up at him.

Fuck, the balls on this girl. Puck took a deep breath, “Just because I won’t be at Julliard doesn’t mean I won’t be in New York you know.” Hell if she could say it so could he, “I don’t like thinkin’ of my life without you in it somehow Rae. So I’ll get to New York if I have to hitchhike.”

“You’ve applied to schools,” Those eyes, bright and hopeful looking up at him. He’d never lied to her and he wasn’t going to start now. “Yeah, haven’t heard back yet. But I applied for scholarships, NYU, Columbia, damn near every college in the city, including Julliard.” He shrugged, “Don’t think I’ll get into Julliard but I figured hey give it a shot you know?”

“Noah…that makes me…” She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him, hot and sweet and exuberant.

“Hell Rae, if I’d known it was gonna make you this happy I’d’ve told you when I applied,” Puck grinned. “Now, you wanna get out of here?”

“I’ve got something to sing for you,” Rachel smiled and put her hands back on the piano keys. “It really seems to fit you, and how I feel about you baby.”

Well he doubted she was gonna sing some breakup song, not after a kiss like that, so this should be the icing on the cake, “You know I always love to hear you sing.”

He recognized the opening, they’d talked about the song back when they’d been coming up with a setlist for regionals. He knew the Eagles had written it, Linda Ronstadt had sung one version, but nothing compared to Rachel’s voice, silky and mournful, floating through the air, “ _Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_  
 _You been out ridin' fences for so long now_  
 _Oh, you're a hard one_  
 _But I know that you got your reasons_  
 _These things that are pleasin' you_  
 _Can hurt you somehow_

_Don't you draw the Queen of Diamonds, boy_   
_She'll beat you if she's able_   
_You know the Queen of Hearts is always your best bet_   
_Now, it seems to me some fine things_   
_Have been laid upon your table_   
_But you only want the ones that you can't get_

_Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger_  
 _Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home_  
 _And freedom, oh freedom, well that's just some people talkin'_  
 _Your prison is walking through this world all alone…_ ”

God, the pain in her voice, he felt it like an ache in his bones, the loneliness and damn she’d been right. Before he met her, this song would’ve described him to a T. Thank fucking God for Rachel because what juvie had started, she’d finished. For her, he wanted to grow up. For her, he wanted to be better. Be the man she deserved.

“ _Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?_  
 _The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine_  
 _It's hard to tell the night time from the day_  
 _You're losin' all your highs and lows_  
 _Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?_ ”

Yeah it did, all the shit he’d pulled, trying to forget the crapfest that had been his life before he’d gotten straightened out… That was the nature of addiction, of chasing that high, that adrenaline rush, it took more and more to satisfy and in the end, he was left hollow and alone all over again.

“ _Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?_  
 _Come down from your fences, open the gate_  
 _It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you_  
 _You better let somebody love you (let somebody love you)_  
 _You better let somebody love you_  
 _Before it's too late…_ ”

How she could hit a high note like that and still sound so sad… she’d kill at Julliard and he couldn’t wait to see it. “Fuck Rae,” His voice was hoarse and he knew he sounded like he was (almost goddamnit) crying but damn… “We shoulda done the Eagles for regionals. That’ll tear out hearts.”

“Too late,” She smiled up at him, “I love you Noah Puckerman. I don’t ever want you to feel alone again.”

He kissed her, didn’t have the words, she’d stolen his voice with that declaration, and all he could do was show her how he felt.

* * *

He hadn’t said it back, Rachel sighed. But she really couldn’t expect him to, not right away. If she’d learned one thing about Puck it was that he needed to do things in his own time, his own way. Pushing wouldn’t help and teasing about something this important would make him think she hadn’t been serious.

Glee club was a good distraction. The arrangements for Still Standing and Sad Songs were coming along nicely. And she’d found a song for the solo. They’d all agreed it would be a good ballad, sweet but still uplifting. So they’d hold the auditions in a few more days and then they could really finalize the rest.

Glee had taken over the auditorium pretty much, needing the stage for the choreography and thankfully Principal Figgins had given his permission, otherwise they’d be competing with the other clubs for space. She wouldn’t have thought that would be a problem, but apparently the chess club would set up sometimes if their usual room got taken over.

“Okay, I think we’re about ready for the run through,” Schuester called and everyone hurried into their places from their individual practices.

Rachel grinned, Artie had the perfect voice, with Blaine and Mike backing him, Puck, AZ and David harmonizing the first verse… Artie had the hardest life, but he always managed to sound upbeat. “ _Guess there are times when we all need to share a little pain_  
 _And ironing out the rough spots_  
 _Is the hardest part when memories remain_  
 _And it's times like these when we all need to hear the radio_  
 _'Cause from the lips of some old singer_  
 _We can share the troubles we already know…_ ”

Kurt, Santana and Quinn came in on the chorus, with the rest of them harmonizing softly in the background, working the overlapping lines, giving the music a bright feel without sounding too overwhelming. “T _urn 'em on, turn 'em on_  
 _Turn on those sad songs_  
 _When all hope is gone_  
 _Why don't you tune in and turn them on_  
 _They reach into your room, oh oh oh_  
 _Just feel their gentle touch (gentle touch)_  
 _When all hope is gone_  
 _Sad songs say so much…_ ”

Mercedes and Kurt had the beginning of the next verse and she’d be lying if she said it was the perfect choice, but they’d had an unholy fit about not being guaranteed solos and everyone had agreed to let them have it. For two lines they managed to not be pitchy and over-emote. “ _If someone else is suffering enough oh to write it down_  
 _When every single word makes sense_  
 _Then it's easier to have those songs around._ ”

The it was her turn, she and Santana, with Tina throwing in on the last line, “ _The kick inside is in the line that finally gets to you_  
 _And it feels so good to hurt so bad_  
 _And suffer just enough to sing the blues…_ ”

They’d agreed to take turns, groups that sounded best together, singing the lines back and forth, alternating and overlapping, the repeating chorus at the end. It could use some polish but they were getting there, “S _o turn 'em on, turn 'em on_  
 _Turn on those sad songs_  
 _When all hope is gone_  
 _Why don't you tune in and turn them on_  
 _They reach into your room, oh oh oh_  
 _Just feel their gentle touch (gentle touch)_  
 _When all hope is gone_  
 _You know sad songs say so much_

_Sad songs, they say_   
_Sad songs, they say_   
_Sad songs, they say_   
_Sad songs, they say so much_   
_So, turn 'em on, (turn 'em on), turn 'em on, (turn 'em on)_

_Turn on those sad songs_  
 _When all hope is gone_  
 _Why don't you tune in and turn them on_  
 _They reach into your room, oh oh oh_  
 _Just feel their gentle touch (gentle touch)_  
 _When all hope is gone_  
 _You know sad songs say so much_  
 _When all hope is gone_  
 _You know sad songs say so much_  
 _When every little bit of hope is gone_  
 _Sad songs say so much_  
 _When every little bit of hope is gone_  
 _Sad songs say so much_  
 _When all hope is gone_  
 _Sad songs say so much…_ ”

“Damn, that sounds good,” AZ fist-pumped as the last note died away.

“Still needs some work but we’re really close I think,” Tina had a good critical ear. Rachel nodded her agreement.

“We’re still a little rough on the final choruses, need to sharpen them up some,” She looked at the Cheerios. “You three sing great as a group, maybe we rearrange some?”

“We’ll work on it tomorrow,” Coach Sue ordered. “Everybody drink water, we’ve got other things to work on.”

“Like homework,” Mike groaned. “My dad’s gonna kill me if I get another Asian F.”

“I can give you a hand with math,” Puck offered.

“It’s hardly basic arithmetic,” Kurt scoffed. “What help would you be?”

“I know that Noah enjoys a certain reputation,” Rachel rolled her eyes at the boy. “But he does happen to be in the same class as Mike. And he’s hardly flunking out either.”

“I’d appreciate it man,” Mike nodded his thanks.

“All right, tomorrow, same time, same place, free periods, those with individual assignments report to the Cheerios office with the status of your work,” Sue ordered. “Now scatter people, I’ve got other things to do.”

When Sue talked like that no one argued.


	22. Twenty Two

Prom. Rachel groaned and sank into her chair. As if Nationals weren’t enough no one could shut up about Prom. “S’matter Rae,” Puck dropped into the seat beside her and draped his arm over her shoulders. “Ain’t interested in Prom?”

“It just seems like a waste of money and time and we’ve already got so much to deal with,” Rachel admitted.

“Don’t wanna dance with me? Worried I’ll step all over your feet?” Puck looked at her and couldn’t quite hide the gleam of hurt in his darkening hazel eyes.

“No, it’s not that at all. I’d love to spend the evening dancing with you,” Rachel shook her head. “But isn’t thinking about it all just a little…overwhelming?”

“Yeah some, but I’ve been saving up so I could ask you,” He admitted. “’Course if you don’t wanna go…”

“I’d love to go with you,” Rachel assured him. “I’ll get Sam to drive me to get a dress. I just don’t want you to waste your money if it’s not something you really want to do.”

“Hey, I’ve been looking forward to this for six months,” He dropped a kiss on her lips. “So you pick out a dress, and shoes, and a purse…and I guess make a hair appointment for the crazy updos the girls all seem to get. And I’ll take care of the rest.”

“I can do my own hair,” Rachel grinned at him. “But I’ll take your advice on the rest.”

“Cool,” He grinned and kissed her again. “Thought I’d spring for a hotel room for after, if that’s okay with you?”

“I’d like that…but would you let me help pay for it?” Rachel offered, “I’d like to. Especially since I’ll be with you.”

“Okay…for that. But we’re not going dutch on anything else,” Her boyfriend smirked as if he’d gotten the last word. Which she supposed he had.

* * *

Since her date to the prom also happened to be her best friend/boyfriend, she really couldn’t go shopping with him. When she’d quietly asked Tina if she’d go with her to find a dress the Goth girl’s eyes had lit up. She’d quietly gone and grabbed Brittany and explained what Rachel needed.

“Oh this’ll be fun,” Brittany’s smile stretched ear to ear.

“So much fun,” Tina agreed as they got out of Brittany’s car. “We’ve got our dresses already so now we can concentrate on yours.”

“So first order of business is you think of how you want your hair. You want a style that suits you, but also makes the most of the dress. If you’re going to wear your hair up, something that leaves the shoulders bare. Backless you could leave your hair down and swept over one shoulder like that movie star… Veronica Lake?” Brittany paused her lecture to confirm the name with Tina who nodded.

“I’ll probably put it up,” Rachel nodded her understanding. “I have some pretty combs with crystals that will look nice.”

“So we could find something metallic, or pale, to go with the crystals,” Brittany nodded guiding them through the mall with the air of a veteran shopper. “Bronze or gold would look good with your skin tones. Or cream.”

“You’d look great in black,” Tina commented as they entered a shop with dresses on display. “Most girls don’t like it as much as something flashy like red or pink.”

“Everyone will be doing red or pink or that electric blue,” The Cheerio shook her head as she began to flip through the racks. “Okay, divide and conquer. Just remember if it’s a metallic we have to find shoes to match and that might be difficult.”

“Whereas a more ‘normal’ color I could match with black or gold shoes and other accessories?” Rachel tilted her head, considering an off the shoulder gown and put it back, ruffles were not flattering to her.

“Yeah, pretty much. Though if you go for floor length, you could do black satin shoes and a clutch to match,” Brittany supported her conclusion.

“I actually like that idea, though floor length doesn’t always look good on me, I’m too short,” She looked over at Tina. “I’m good with miniskirts, or the tea length gowns.”

“Yeah, we don’t have the time to have something tailored,” Tina brought over a simple deep green dress of chiffon and held it next to Rachel. “I don’t think the color is quite right. You need something warm.”

“This is going to take a while isn’t it?” Rachel sighed. Normally she’d love shopping, but last-minute shopping… more stressful than she liked.

* * *

It had really been a Godsend that Tina and Brittany were willing to come with her. Santana and Quinn had showed up after an hour and between the three Cheerios and Tina’s quiet but surprisingly firm opinions, they’d had her trying on dress after dress. Thankfully there weren’t that many stores to choose from, not selling formals anyway.

Surprisingly she’d had a lot of fun, even if her feet were killing her and her head was spinning. Bags and bags upon bags, since the gown needed the right foundation under it, the right shoes, jewelry, bag and different hair accessories since her combs wouldn’t quite work.

“Thank you, all of you, so much,” Rachel had invited the girls back to her house for something to eat before they all split up. “I doubt I’d have had the patience to find the dress by myself, and I know I wouldn’t have had nearly as much fun shopping alone.”

“Hey, it was fun,” Santana shrugged. “We oughta do girls stuff more often. Just the glee girls.”

“Then we’d have to invite Mercedes,” Tina grimaced and Quinn’s expression mimicked hers.

“Let’s keep it informal,” Rachel suggested politely. “But I’d love to socialize with you more. The guys are wonderful but they’re hardly going to come get manicures with me.”

“Not mani-pedis,” Tina tilted her head curiously.

“Not the way she dances,” Santana shook her head. “Cheerios are one thing, but B and Brittany are in advanced dance classes, en pointe in ballet…”

“Makes for very rough, ugly feet,” Rachel shrugged. “There’s a reason I don’t have any open toed shoes.”

“I wondered why you kept passing up those gorgeous strappy sandals,” Tina admitted. “If I had any excuse to buy them I would have.”

“Hey, we should all get ready together,” Brittany clapped her hands excitedly. “You know, like for our girls day. Go get manicures, our faces done, hair done, and then we’ll go home and put our dresses on. It’ll be, like relaxing, beforehand.”

“Britt-Britt, that’d be really cool, but there’s no way we’d be able to get a group appointment with prom so soon,” Quinn reluctantly quashed the idea. “But I’m all for getting together, maybe for brunch? And we all go to our appointments after?”

“Good compromise,” Rachel smiled. “It gets us girl time without stressing too much.”

“Cool,” Brittany grinned and began to text. “I’m making us reservations at ten? At Le Madeleine.” Without pause she explained, “They’ve got regular breakfast stuff but they have light stuff too like yogurt and fresh berries and vegetarian friendly options.”

“Ten works for me,” Santana nodded and surprisingly Quinn was the only one who had to be a little late.

“But I can get there by ten fifteen definitely, I just don’t want to say ten and be late you know,” She explained.

“We’ll order you orange juice and coffee and stall until you get there,” Rachel promised with a smile.

“Awesome!” Brittany sang the word and Tina laughed.

“Yeah, it will be.” The soft-spoken girl agreed.

* * *

Brunch had been fantastic. She’d managed to squeeze in a hair appointment and a manicure, preferring to do her own makeup. Her dads had gone crazy with the picture taking. Sam had decided last minute to go stag and just enjoy the night so she posed with him, with Puck, with her dads, by herself until she became convinced her parents were switching out the memory chips in the camera.

Puck had sprung for a limo and looked so handsome in his tuxedo she nearly lost all her lipstick kissing him. A single dark red rose corsage fastened around her wrist and they’d had a lovely dinner at Breadstix before dancing half the night at the Prom. The school gymnasium had turned into a streamer and glitter festooned ballroom, balloons hovering in the air with shimmering ribbon tails dangling from the ceiling.

And then Puck had kissed her gently and asked her to sit at the table right by the stage where the band played. He’d gone up on the stage and one of the band members had nodded at him as if he’d been expecting it.

“Hey folks. Figured I’d continue with my homage to Jewish artists,” He spoke into the microphone in that low gravelly voice she loved. “Just keep dancing, this’s a slow one. Just for my girl. Rae, you’re it. You’re the one. Hope this shows it.”

She didn’t recognize the tune at first, sparse and tugged out of the guitar strings like a lament, but his voice made her ache as he sang, “ _In every heart there is a room_  
_A sanctuary safe and strong_  
_To heal the wounds from lovers past_  
_Until a new one comes along_

_I spoke to you in cautious tones_  
_You answered me with no pretense_  
_And still I feel I said too much_  
_My silence is my self defense_

_And every time I've held a rose_  
_It seems I only felt the thorns_  
_And so it goes, and so it goes_  
_And so will you soon I suppose…_ ”

She’d heard the song before, sad and sweet, but the way Puck sang it, she could feel what he was telling her, how hard it was for him to open up. How much he trusted her. “ _But if my silence made you leave_  
_Then that would be my worst mistake_  
_So I will share this room with you_  
_And you can have this heart to break_

 _And this is why my eyes are closed_  
_It's just as well for all I've seen_  
_And so it goes, and so it goes_  
_And you're the only one who knows…_ ”

His eyes met hers from the stage, returning like a magnet from where he’d let them wander over the room, somehow his voice deepened, filled with hope and a near desperate fear, “ _So I would choose to be with you_  
_That's if the choice were mine to make_  
_But you can make decisions too_  
_And you can have this heart to break_

 _And so it goes, and so it goes_  
_And you're the only one who knows…_ ”

He handed off the guitar immediately after, and moved off the stage, descending the steps and catching her up in his arms when she threw herself at him. “Rae, you understand what I’m sayin,” He looked down at her, heart in his eyes.

“Yes I do,” Rachel smiled up at him. “I love you too Noah Puckerman.”

“Yeah I’m gonna thank God for the rest of my life for that,” He kissed her hungrily and hugged her tight.

* * *

The Glee Girls informal group had agreed to congregate at her house again, mostly because Quinn’s was ‘uncomfortable’ as she put it. Santana’s was too far away. Brittany’s wasn’t big enough and Tina’s was full of her brothers and sisters. Rachel was the only one with a finished basement that wasn’t taken over by kids, storage or being used as an office.

“I don’t mind,” She explained. “My dads are thrilled to have people over. And it’s nice to have an excuse to make things that aren’t…well manly dishes if you know what I mean.”

“Manly gay men?” Quinn tilted her head. Her tone didn’t quite reach mocking but it did sound confused.

“They’re both very physically active and ex-military,” Rachel explained. “So they like a lot of protein and vegetable heavy meals. Not that I get to have a lot of carbs or sugars but now and then I do like to indulge in something more… delicate than hearty.”

“Oh… grilled chicken salad instead of chicken stew,” Quinn nodded her understanding. “I can totally get that.”

Rachel nodded, “It’s not as if I’d be making something inferior in nutrition.” She rolled her eyes. “And Noah is just as bad. Though he doesn’t complain, he just looks…” She paused trying to describe the look.

“Like he’s grateful for the food but he wishes it was different,” Santana guessed with a grin.

Rachel snapped her fingers, pointing at Santana, “Yes. That!” She shook her head, “Seriously? Why?”

“None of them were raised to eat salads as something they’d enjoy except as a side dish,” Tina shook her head. “But at least they eat healthy.”

“Most of the guys in Glee do,” Brittany commented as she looked at Rachel’s collection of movies. “Oohh… Rachel, can we watch this?” She turned holding a DVD of the Princess Bride. “Please?”

“I don’t mind if the rest of you want to,” Rachel smiled and looked at the other three. “What do you think?”

“I’ve never seen it,” Quinn admitted and Santana nodded.

“I’ve seen it but only once,” Tina smiled. “I remember it’s funny.”

“Funny and sweet,” Rachel agreed. “And it’s not musical theatre,” She added with a smirk. “How about after we eat Brittany?”

“Yes!” The bubbly Cheerio bounced around the room happily and Rachel grinned.

“So you two are seniors right,” She looked at Santana and Quinn. “Have you heard back from colleges yet? I’m assuming you want college at least? Neither of you seem like you're sick of school.”

“Yeah, we want college,” Santana grinned as Brittany continued her bouncing for a moment more before dropping onto the couch next to her. “I’m headed for NYU.”

“Yale,” Quinn admitted. “I just want something…different.”

“Yale would certainly be different than Lima,” Rachel agreed.

“By a million miles,” Santana nodded, her voice dry. “And you’re headed off to Julliard come September.”

“Yes,” Rachel sighed happily. “And I’m excited and much happier about it now.”

“You weren’t before,” Tina blinked in surprise.

“I was, but I really was torn, because Noah is here,” The tiny diva shrugged. “But he says he’s applied to colleges in New York too.”

“That boy would hitchhike to New York if it kept him close to you,” Santana drawled in amusement.

“He said the same thing,” Rachel laughed. “Which is fine with me. I’m head over heels for him.”

“He’s gone on you,” Quinn commented, her lips twitching in a half smile. “I never thought I’d see him like that.”

“It’s hard for me to picture him the way everyone describes,” She shook her head. “He’s so honest and open with me. And considerate.”

“Well Rachel, you’re pretty much the first person he’s had a clean slate with. Everyone else knows all about him, or they think they do, and they just…adjust their expectations accordingly.” Tina spread her hands helplessly, “We know him better, but he’s different with you than anyone else.”

“I’m different with him,” Rachel admitted. “I like it. He helps me stay balanced.”

* * *

It seemed like everyone had chosen a different song for the ballad. And everyone was arguing about which one should be featured. David, Azimio, Mike and Artie had opted out of the debate. Brittany wasn’t interested in the solo and while Quinn had tried she admitted privately it was only to split the vote a bit between Mercedes and Kurt. Blaine was supporting his boyfriend but his eyes were getting a bit tight at the corners as the debate continued. Clearly he was getting tired of being prodded to pick apart the performances of the rest of the club. He’d decided he was happier with a smaller solo since he’d be in Glee next year and with some seniority and all the experience under his belt he’d have more opportunities. It wasn’t fair, he’d said, to take the solo from a senior who might not get the chance again.

Puck could be grateful for his attitude as it had prompted Tina to suggest her songs but also decline auditioning for the solo. Everyone was arguing because they’d chosen songs that would best showcase their voice. Rachel was debating along with them but she wasn’t shouting and she wasn’t being nasty either. And the song she’d picked would suit a lot of them.

“What about a duet,” He suggested idly to Coach Beiste. “You’d have more than one person singing, gives it a more layered performance right?”

“You don’t think that’ll just leave the field wide open for even more debate and songs to choose from?” Coach Sylvester looked up from her work on the choreography.

“Honestly, I’m just gettin’ tired of the shrieking,” He looked over his shoulder as Santana erupted into Spanish, cursing Mercedes out with enviable fluency. “Damn…”

Rachel looked taken aback by the dark haired Cheerio’s vitriol. “Santana…”

“Relax B, I’m not pissed at you. Least you ain’t calling me a tramp and saying my voice is husky because I’ve had one too many di—”

“Santana,” Coach Sylvester interrupted her before she could say something that might get her in trouble. “I think there’s been enough of this brouhaha.”

“Coach, she—”

“I know,” Coach Sylvester shook her head. “But I’ve had enough of the debate…such as it is.” She gave the two non-Jewish divas a cold look. “If you can’t argue without getting personal then you can’t have a civilized argument.”

“You say personal things to Mr. Schuester all the time,” Kurt objected.

“Possibly that’s true, but I’m an adult and you’re not responsible for me,” The lanky blonde retorted.

“We’ll have a blind vote,” Coach Beiste was busy writing down the four songs in question on various slips of paper. “Once we decide on a song then you all can practice it and audition for the solo.”

“Or duet if you choose to share the spotlight,” Coach Sylvester added.

“Where’s Mr. Schuester,” Mercedes demanded to know sulkily.

“With Principal Figgins,” Coach Beiste answered her absently. “Puckerman, pass these out.” She handed him the slips. It’d be more than his life was worth to make a sarcastic remark at this point, Coach was pissed off. Her mouth was set and unsmiling and she never got like that unless she had a serious issue with something.

“Anything for you Coach,” He nodded and took the papers with a smile, pretending he hadn’t noticed her irritation. Everyone got a slip of paper and he sat down to circle his own vote. Rachel’s song, of course. Santana had gotten tons better but she couldn’t touch Rachel and she knew it.

“All right, everyone circle the song you liked best. Not the voice, just the song.” Coach Sylvester ordered. “Then fold the thing in half and put it in the jar.” She handed him a glass jar that he could have sworn had once been full of M&Ms and he ambled around the room collecting votes.

When everyone had turned theirs in he brought the jar back to the piano. The Cheerios coach nodded and dumped them out, tallying up the score and handed them over to Coach Beiste to recount.

Finally the two of them were done with an agreed upon number and Coach Sylvester looked up with an expression that suggested she was no longer willing to hear any arguments. “I’m going to tell you which song was decided and then you’re all going to shut up and think about how you can make that song better.”

Coach Beiste nodded her agreement, “We’ve wasted enough time and heard far too many insults in your ‘debates’ to have patience with it anymore.”

* * *

Here we go again, Puck thought as he and Rachel sat down. Performing with her was always a rush and the song suited their voices perfectly, at least he thought so. You’d never know it to hear Mercedes bitch and moan though.

“You ain’t been here the last three years,” Chocolate Thunder snapped at Rachel. “You ain’t earned any of this. You think you can just waltz in and ‘ooohh, la-di-dah, I’ve got early acceptance at Julliard’ and hog all the solos, you’d better think again.”

“I’m sorry,” Rachel’s voice held a chill she only reserved for the rudest of antagonists. “I was under the impression that solos were still awarded by vote, on merit. Or am I mistaken? Are you suggesting you don’t have the chops to earn a solo without assistance associated with seniority?”

“I have to agree with Mercedes,” Kurt opined, ignoring Puck’s muttered ‘of course you do’. “By her own admission, Rachel doesn’t exactly need a solo to get the attention of any performing arts college. Why should she get to perform when there are other people who could use the exposure.”

“Oh, I didn’t know this was a charity,” Rachel regarded him with a tilt of her head. “Am I mistaken? Is this not a Glee Club in a National Competition? If the goal isn’t to win then why are we even bothering?”

“Oh no, you skinny little white bitch,” Mercedes really had her Irish up, so to speak. “You did not just say that we can’t win with me singing lead.”

“Oh, didn’t I?” Rachel smiled sweetly. “Did you misunderstand me? I’ll say it more clearly then. My voice is better than yours. If you get the solo then we’ll lose.”

Puck snorted into his hand, trying not to laugh at the astonished and then furious expression on Mercedes’ face. “Damn Rae,” He pressed his face to her hair in amusement. “You don’t pull any punches do you?”

“Pulling punches often ensures your opponent gets up and tries to stomp on you again,” Rachel replied evenly.

Mercedes hadn’t stopped fuming and Kurt’s expression had twisted with equal outrage. So far none of the adults had stepped in, though here came Mr. Schuester. And this would not be good.

“Actually I think Kurt and Mercedes have a valid point,” Schuester had that faux jovial tone to his voice. The one that basically screwed you over while pretending he was doing you a favor. “It doesn’t really seem fair that after years of everyone else’s hard work Rachel gets every solo.”

“Fair…” Puck stared at him. “Fair is voting. Doesn’t get more fair than that. An’ if you’re sayin’ Rae doesn’t work hard then you are blind as a bat.”

“Puck you can hardly consider yourself unbiased,” Schuester returned.

“Neither can you,” Puck shot back. “You got no use for me until you need a body in the ranks. Then it’s all ‘oh I believe in you Puck’. But when you don’t? You act just like most of the rest of the school. Like I’m some Lima Loser and that’s all I’ll ever be. And you don’t even want me to start on how you treat my girl. Like you’re pissed she’s got the chance you never had.”

“I think that’s enough from you Puck,” The teacher ordered.

“No, I don’t think it is,” He hadn’t moved from his semi sprawled position during the entire ‘debate’ now he straightened up and stared at the man. “This ain’t the place for you to try and live out your old hopes and dreams through us. This is our club. We call the shots. You’re the faculty advisor. Key word there, advisor.”

“Will, before you say something you’ll regret,” Coach Beiste interceded. “This isn’t accomplishing anything. Solos are decided by vote.”

“And the name of the game is to win,” Coach Sylvester added. “Berry’s right about that.”

“So let’s vote then,” Clearly Mr. Schue thought everyone would agree with Mercedes and Kurt. “Who thinks Kurt should do the solo?”

Puck looked over his shoulder and smirked. Blaine had taken a seat behind Kurt today since Mercedes had snagged the chair beside him. The ex-Warbler hadn’t raised his hand. Kurt was the only one who had.

“I see. And who votes for Mercedes?” Schuester’s face was starting to pucker like he’d been sucking on a lemon when the only hand in the air belonged to the self-proclaimed ‘Aretha of Glee’.

“And who votes for Rachel and Puck,” Now the man’s face did screw up like he was sucking lemons. Puck raised his hand, and Rachel raised hers, and so did everyone else in the club. “You’re all absolutely certain?”

“Their hands are up William,” Sue Sylvester had obviously had enough. Her voice could have cut glass. “It’s obviously a win for Berry and Puckerman.”

“I can’t believe ya’ll,” Mercedes would wreck her voice if she kept shrieking like that. “You don’t vote for me or Kurt and we been friends for how long?”

“Friends don’t let friends have solos they can’t handle,” Quinn retorted with a smirk. “Neither of you has the chops to handle a solo of that length. Kurt can’t get through more than three lines without throwing in five different flourishes and you get pitchy when you aren’t screeching out those high notes. You want a solo, learn to actually control your voice.”

“Oh like you’re so damn perfect Miss Baby Mama,” Mercedes sniped.

“Hey, I know my voice isn’t as good,” Quinn didn’t stoop to the other girl’s level. “But you don’t see me demanding a solo when our best chance to win is someone else.”

“An’ we ain’t friends,” Dave rolled his eyes. “Far as I’m concerned you’re a pain in the ass.” He tossed a look at Kurt, “Both of you. You got small solos in the other songs. Why can’t you just be happy with that. You don’t see the rest of us throwing a fit do you?”

“Yeah, I mean, Mike and Artie have put in just as much time,” Tina pointed out. “So have I. So have Brittany and Santana. Give it a rest. We voted. You lost.”

“At least if we win you can put ‘National Champion Glee Club’ on your college applications. And you can truthfully say you had a solo,” Artie nodded. “We don’t have time for all this drama.”

Kurt shot a betrayed look at his boyfriend when Blaine didn’t speak up but sighed and sat back when Blaine simply looked back at him, “It just feels like since I came back I’m stuck behind the scenes again.” He commented bitterly.

“This is a group,” Blaine reminded him. “You got a solo last year because you proved you could do more than showtunes. But this year it’s like you forgot you can do simple. Everything is opera to you.”

Kurt nodded and covered Blaine’s hand with his when the other boy gripped his shoulder comfortingly. “I have been backsliding a bit,” He admitted. “I’ll work on it.”

“You’re just giving up,” Mercedes folded her arms angrily. “Just like that.”

“Mercedes,” Blaine began and she cut him off immediately.

“No, I’ve had enough of this bullshit,” She stood. “You all just like to use me on those high notes and ignore me on the rest.”

Puck rubbed the back of his neck, “And we told you why.”

“Mercedes, if you want a solo, you have to work at it,” Quinn’s voice softened. “You’re my friend and I’ll never forget what you did for me. But you seem to think that if you don’t have all the attention it’s not enough. What happened to the girl who was so supportive when I was pregnant? Who helped Kurt and encouraged Tina?”

Puck sat back with a sigh. Mercedes had told the entire club, except Rachel, that Quinn’s baby was his, not Finn’s, after she’d promised she wouldn’t. She and Kurt had conspired to send a girl who’d wanted to audition to a crack-house. She’d gotten Lauren to be her manager and demanded solos and other ridiculous things. Yeah she’d done good things but she’d also been a total attention diva, demanding and not always reasonable.

“No, either I get an actual solo, not just two bitty lines, or I’m walking,” Mercedes stared at all of them for a moment and when no one spoke up grabbed her things and began to stomp out of the room.

“’Cedes, please,” Kurt pleaded. “Be reasonable. You and I both got solos, in front of a paying audience in the show we did.”

“I’ve had enough of this, takin’ me for granted, actin’ like some skinny little jenny come lately is better than me,” Mercedes kept going. “Ya’ll are gonna fall flat on your faces and I’m gonna laugh.” The slam of the choir room door punctuated her words.

“Gee that was fun,” AZ quipped wryly. “Anybody got an encore?”

“Please,” Santana rolled her eyes. “Girl’s been getting more and more full of herself. She’s good. But she ain’t all that and a bag of chips.”

“Chips,” Artie and David groaned simultaneously.

“Chip break in a half an hour,” Coach Sylvester decreed. “First we’re getting the travel arrangements locked down. Then a quick break, and we’re diving into the choreography.”

Funny how no one really argued when either Coach gave orders like that. Puck smirked. These women were kick ass.

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath and let it out slowly, stretching her muscles to wind down after practice and rolled her neck to work out any kinks. When she opened her eyes Kurt was staring at her and she raised an eyebrow. Kurt hadn’t been especially welcoming, he’d actually been downright rude. “Yes,” She forced herself to sip, not gulp, her water. “Something?”

“I owe you an apology,” Kurt’s expression epitomized uncomfortable. When she said nothing he flushed slightly and continued, “This year I was really thinking I was a shoe in for more solos. I’ve got the range. And I do know how to tone down the emoting.” He paused and took a breath, more to steady himself it looked like, than any real need. “When Puck brought you to audition for the club…I knew that pretty much killed any chance I’d have. Your voice is…beyond pretty much everybody’s. I’ve got the range but I don’t have the lung capacity you do. So I…tried to make you feel so unwelcome that you’d quit.”

“You realize that if you had, Noah would have come with me? And you wouldn’t have enough members to compete? Because AZ and David wouldn’t have joined,” Rachel pointed out trying to keep her voice even. “You’d have been reduced to having the band stand on stage with you to make up the members. It would have worked but the sound wouldn’t be as good.”

“That…occurred to me…after the fact,” The delicate boy admitted. “Anyway. I wanted to tell you that I’m sorry. It’s because of you that we have a chance this year.”

“Your step brother was also kicked out of the club, some would say because of me,” Rachel reminded him.

“Honestly, Finn was more into the fun portion of Glee, the work…not so much,” Kurt admitted. “And his grades kept him out more than you. Once he found out Quinn’s baby wasn’t his he lost any drive he had to go to college. He likes working with my Dad in the garage. He likes Lima.”

“Simple tastes,” Rachel summed up. “Nothing wrong with it, but not for everyone.”

“Pretty much, yes,” Kurt agreed. “Anyway… Sorry. Again.”

“Apology accepted,” Rachel smiled. Then Coach Sue came entered the auditorium with her usual style and the short break was over, “And we’re back to it.”

“Between her and Coach Beiste we’d get to Nationals even if we had to walk,” Kurt grinned.

“Don’t joke, I swear she would make us hike to Chicago just to toughen us up if she thought it was warranted,” Rachel chuckled as they made their way over to the rest of the group.

“Well teenie boppers I hope your voices are warmed up because we don’t have any time to waste,” Coach informed them briskly. Of course not, Rachel smiled. Coach never wasted time.

* * *

Puck wondered if it was strange for Rachel to be back in Chicago and when he asked she smiled up at him. “In a way. But I’m not going to school and without that routine it’s more like any other competition.”

“You gotta tell us the best place to shop,” Brittany insisted and every girl in Glee plus Kurt nodded their agreement.

“After the competition,” Rachel insisted right back. “We can’t afford to be distracted beforehand.”

The chorus of groans was damn near comical and then the rest of the guys sighed in relief and he couldn’t contain that laugh that burst out of his mouth. “Damn, you act like them going shopping’s a fate worse than death,” He chuckled shaking his head.

“You’ve never been dragged along to be the pack mule,” Mike told him.

“True,” Puck shrugged. “Still funny.”

* * *

Backstage was always chaotic, but in a weird sense completely organized at the same time. Everyone rushing everywhere, all at once, but hyper focused on their own tasks. New Directions wasn’t first in the line-up. But they were very close to last, when they’d be freshest in the judges minds. Good thing, Puck reminded himself, fresh in their minds was always a good thing.

Since Mercedes had dumped them, the solo she and Kurt had needed reworking. He and Blaine had joined forces and their voices did sound great together. All polished up the song sounded awesome, even if he did say so himself.

Glee had actually been the most fun it had ever been, now that Kurt had eased up on his diva-tude and Mercedes had taken herself out completely. Sure, he and Quinn would never be ‘besties’ but they could do cordial. And everyone else, while they might squabble, nobody completely hated anyone else.

The only real friction had been between Schuester and Coach Sylvester. And Coach Beiste was good at getting between the two of them so they didn’t kill each other. Not that Schuester would have much of a chance against the Cheerios coach. The woman was intense.

He looked over at Rachel and took a deep breath. Brad and the band were getting themselves out on stage, halfway in the wings, but still visible. The group had voted and insisted that the instrumentalists were just as much part of Glee as the singers. Thankfully the costumes were easy enough to replicate.

Time to make his way around to the other side of the stage. He had five minutes before Brad began to play the opening. Rachel gave him a big grin and blew him a kiss for luck as he began to weave his way through people to his starting spot.

It took almost the entire five minutes to get there, thanks to the mass of people and the other choirs trying to get off stage, get in place for their slot, and just generally getting in his way. But he practically skidded into place and took a minute to be grateful Rachel had taught him how to breathe deeply and get his heart rate down. An adrenaline spike would do his vocal control no good whatsoever.

One more deep breath and the audience quieted as the piano notes began. Rachel’s voice rang out over the stage as she walked slowly out to the center, turning only slightly towards the audience, “ _There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_  
_When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away…_ ”

Then he began his walk, picking up a beat after her voice ended, moving slowly and mirroring her, “ _An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_  
_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you…_ ”

The idea had been they were singing to each other, but turned just enough that the audience could see their faces, hear their voices project across the stage and out to the rest of the theatre. Rachel began the first part of the chorus, sweet rich notes, “ _And can you feel the love tonight?_  
_It is where we are_  
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer…_ ”

He joined his voice to hers for one line and she let her voice fade afterwards, giving him the rest of the chorus, “ _That we got this far_

 _And can you feel the love tonight?_  
_How it's laid to rest?_  
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best._ ”

He began the next verse, lifting a hand as if to touch her cheek, “ _There's a time for everyone if they only learn…_ ”

Rachel’s voice meshed with his perfectly as she joined him on the next line so they’d finish out the verse together, “ _That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_  
_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_  
_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours._ ”

They sang the first two lines of each part of the chorus together, Rachel’s voice soaring as she continued alone on the last two lines, “ _And can you feel the love tonight?_  
_It is where we are_  
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_That we got this far…_ ”

Then they joined voices again for the first two lines, and it was his part to sing the last lines alone, kings and vagabonds… damn he’d felt like both in his time, “ _And can you feel the love tonight?_  
_How it's laid to rest?_  
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best…_ ”

He looked at her and smiled as they sang the last two lines together, repeating the chorus again, “I _t's enough to make kings and vagabonds…_  
_Believe… the… very… best…_ ”

They turned fully from each other and faced the audience, enjoying that ultimate compliment of stunned silence before the crash of applause burst over them like a wave. Before it died entirely Rachel announced the rest of the club, “Ladies and gentlemen, New Directions!”

They exchanged their hand held mikes for the head pieces and took their places for Still Standing. No matter what, they’d nailed the first song. No one else could touch them.

* * *

Prom, Nationals, Graduation, college acceptance letters, packing, moving… He never wanted to move again.

No point bringing his truck to New York. He wouldn’t have any place to park it. Better to sell it and use the money for supplies and all the other things he’d need. Thank God for scholarships and grants and Rachel’s Dads who put him in touch with some of their contacts.

He hadn’t gotten into Julliard, which honestly was fine by him. NYU was good enough for him. It had a school of the arts and a good business program. And a decent law program too. He’d sat down and figured out what he was good at, what he liked, and what he figured wouldn’t make him tear his hair out as a career. And getting a good education in business and contract law would set him up pretty well to work as an agent. LeRoy had reminded him that entertainment law was also a good field to learn.

So his first order of business was to read every damn book he could get and test out of as many basic classes as he could. Scholarships would pay for courses and grants would pay for books and housing, and if he absolutely had to, he could do a student loan for one or two semesters. The more classes he tested out of the more money he had for the courses he’d need.

“Noah, take your nose out of the book for a moment and look out the window,” Rachel poked him in the side and he looked up with a grin.

“Damn…” Yeah, New York was impressive looking. Rachel bit her lip, she was getting nervous again. Time for him to take care of his main duty. A kiss to that sweet mouth and she was smiling again. Hiram and LeRoy had found him an apartment in the same building as Rachel, and the job as an assistant superintendent. If he’d keep an eye on their daughter and not let her make herself crazy. “Hey Rae, don’t worry. New York has nothing on you.”

“What if I just…don’t succeed,” Rachel worried softly.

“Hey,” He kissed her. “You got early acceptance to Julliard. Thanks to you, we won Nationals. You kicked my ass into gear. Broadway had better step back and prepare because there’s no one like you Rachel Berry.” He kissed her again, “And in fifteen years, when you’re accepting your second Tony and you’ve got a Grammy for best album, I’ll accept your homemade snickerdoodles as payoff of the bet.”

“Noah, you’re insane,” But she was laughing, which had been his goal.

* * *

Still, the snickerdoodles tasted even better, cuddling with his wife and looking at the four awards on the mantle of their brownstone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Okay folks. That’s it! I hope you enjoyed. I’m not going to do an epilogue of ‘where are they now’ because I figure you could decide for yourselves where people would end up or you could go with the canon choices, barring Rachel and Puck. 
> 
> Everybody stay safe and healthy.


End file.
